TWO MUSICAL HEARTBEATS
by T-R Phillips
Summary: THIS STORY IS IN A POV CHAPTER BASE MEANING A NEW POV NEW CHAPTER LENGTH VERYS MAINLY IN DAMONS POV. DELENA LEMONS IN A FEW CHAPTERS...SO FAR I HAVE 39 CHAPTERS AS OF 10/20/2012
1. Chapter 1

Stefan POV

(varies on who died and how they are back if they did S3 NOT INCULDED WRITTEn WHILE WAITEING FOR SESON 3)

"Damon?" Elena called out in her sleep "Help Damon, make them stop Damon!" she screamed I gently shook her gently this had become a nightly Routine ever since she and Damon came home from New York early she refused to go to the hospital after the accident all she wanted to do was sit by the fireplace and write in her journal she fought against me as I shook her some more landing a punch square in my jaw she woke up soon as her fist made the connection she jumped back yelping this was the first night she caused physical harm and she ran off the bed so fast she hit the night stand making the lamp fall of and bust. "Elena its ok it's me, Stefan it's ok." I whispered trying to get closer

"Don't!" she screamed running to the door and trying to open it but it was locked she pulled and pulled and couldn't get it open she panicked and fell to the floor screaming and crying I unlocked the door as Damon started to knock I usually got her under control sooner I opened the door and Damon came in she screamed even louder

"ELENA it's ok!" Damon shouted over her screams once she the door was opened she was out it and running down the stairs we followed her out the door pajamas and all she was sitting in the front yard rocking back and forth slightly "I'll calm her down, you go sleep." Damon said I nodded and shut the door as I walked back in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damon POV_

I sat and stared at Elena as she rocked back and forth this had been one of the worst freak outs since we came back two weeks ago but it was perfectly understandable and I know it hurts Stefan but it's _KILLING_ me as I walked closer I whispered "Shh it's ok it's just me." as I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I just...I couldn't...I'm sorry." Elena sobbed I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me I'm the only one who can physically touch her for any length of time and that I know kills Stefan but he understands he doesn't want to but he dose

"It's ok I know you can't control it." I whispered into her hair she latched onto me and crawled into my lap as I rocked her as she cried I stood and walked into the house with her in my arms soon as we laid on the couch curled her deep into my arms just like when I found her crying naked in the ally beside the hotel she was shaking and cold I thought she went to get lunch so I didn't think much of her not being back yet from her interview with the copyrighters but then I got this sinking feeling to take a walk and so I did and then something hit me as I passed the ally blood human, but not any humans blood _ELENAS _I flashed to the blood and followed its trail behind some boxes there she laid with only one sock and half of her skirt her shirt was torn to pieces I shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped it around her she was scared at first but then I guess she noticed the scent and the type of leather and that it was my jacket I buttoned my jacket and put her in my arms and flashed to our room at the hotel and as I swiped the card she began to cry I set her down on the bed and went to her bag to grab her some clean cloths I handed them to her and she took my hand instead and pulled me around her I know most victims can't stand a man's touch after, but Elena wouldn't let me go or take her to the hospital and I understood, but I still collected her cloths incase she changed her mind I called her editor claiming to be Jeremy and said that she had become violently ill and couldn't make her appointment and they were ok with that and told us to call back when she was feeling better.

"Damon." Elena whispered pulling me from my thoughts

"Yeah." I said looking down at her and when I did I seen fear I her eyes.

"I know we should have gone while in New York but I couldn't face it then I still can't but _something _isn't right and it's not just a reaction to what happened." Elena whispered

"Ok we'll go in the morning, in less you don't want me to go with you." I said hoping she would beg me to go with her

"No I want you there I...I can't do it alone." she whispered

"Ok don't worry I'm sure it'll all be ok." I whispered as we both fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

(Still Damon just next morning)((Author thoughts))

I woke to Elena stretching in my arms I pulled her closer and she didn't push me away she actually rested into my arms she stroked the bridge of my nose with her finger tips making my nose twitch

"In less you want me to sneeze on you I'd suggest you stop." I muttered

"fine." she sighed crawling out of my grasp

"Get dressed so we can get this over with." she muttered

"Alright." I said as I climbed the stairs and went to my room and pulled out a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Along with my jacket that I wear as if it were a religion ((that would be a cool religion)) as I walked downstairs I heard Stefan Yelling really loudly

"GO ELENA JUST GO IT'S OBVIOUS WHO YOU CARE FOR AROUND HERE AND IT SURE AS HELL IS NOT ME!" Stefan yelled as he slammed the basement door I walked into the kitchen were I seen Elena standing against the counter looking out the window.

"You ok?" I asked coming behind her

"yeah I'm fine I just need to get out of this house." she whispered turning around startled at how close I was to her i looked down intently at her she reached up and cupped my cheek in her hand it took all i had not to lean into it. "I'm fine,i know your worried about what the result will be fro the doctors," i wrapped my arms arond her waist like i had done a million times for some reson neither of us tryed to hide our feelings for one another she looked up at me "but right now _I AM FINE _depending on the results will depend if i am." she chuckled and i smirked at how she could be witty at such a time.

"alright lets go before you change your mind about going." i whispered letting her step out of my enbrace as we walked to the car i put the top back and she climbed in i secured the top so it wouldnt fly away in the wind and got inside i started the car and the first thing she did was change the station to her country station "I don't see how you like that music." i muttered as we drove to the hospital

"I like it because there is always a message to each song, and you let me listen to it and its your car so i dont want to hear it." she said with a grin

"yeah yeah, were do i pull in at?" i asked

"over there in the actuall doctors office i made an appointment while you were getting dressed it's what started the screaming cuz Stefan heard me say what happened to my doctor and she said to come in, and so yah." she said as we parked into the nearest spot we got out she took a deep breath i could tell that this frghtened her but at the same time she just wanted to get it over with so we walked twords the doors her heart was raceing inside her chest before we got to the doors she started to shake her head back and forth and she stoped.

"whats wrong." i asked she blinked back tears she took a deep breath before answering

"what im about to ask is exteramly over line and probaly the most selfish thing you'll ever hear come out of my mouth." she said looking back at me i nodded for her to continue "i don't want to do any of this alone." she sighed as if a elephant had been lifted from her chest

"I'll be with you _EVERY STEP NO MATTER THE RESULTS_." i whispered she nodded blinking back tears she took another deep steadying breath and walked twords the doors of the hospital she went to the desk and said she was here to see her doctor and the reseptonist nodded and called her doctor and told her to sit down and wait.

"there will be some parts she will have you step out for and then i'll want you to step out for." she whispered

"thats a given." i whispered as she leaned her head on my sholder

"Elena." the doctor called

"yes." she stood

"are you ready?" she asked Elena looked down at me i stood

"every step." i said takeing her hand in mine she took a deep breath and nodded we followed the doctor

"youll need to stay behinde the curtain while i thouraly exsamin her but youll be able to hear and say things back and fourth but you can come back onc the exsamination is done." the doctor said

"fine by me." i whispered letting go of Elenas hand hesitantly she looked scared "hey it's going to be ok." i whispered cuppijng her face into my hand and kissing her forhead.

"i'll need you to slip this on." the doctor whispered

"hey Damon will you hold onto this please." she asked handing me her necklace.

"yeah just hand me the chain part." i mummbled she did as i asked and handed me the necklace i took it in my hand and studied the clasp it was ridgid from were Elijah pulled it off her neck "hey Elena im gonna fix this clasp cuz if i dont it'll break and you'll lose it." i said

"yah ok, been meaning to have you or Stefan look at it." she muttered as i heard a matalic scrapeing and the doctor say

"alright just keep relaxed and lean back." i fliped out my zippo and welded the rigid part together

"Damon please stop playing with fire before you burn the curtain."Elena said

"fine,it's almost fixed though." I muttered

"just wait ok." she sighed

"yeah,sure." I muttered putting away my Zippo

"looks like your all healed,how long ago was you attack?" the doctor asked

"two weeks." Elena whispered

"well you look good for it being two weeks ago,acting pretty good too." the doctor said and Elena laughed

"you havent seen the freak out at night." she laughed

"really how bad are they?" she asked

"i'm just told i don't remeber anything but bits and peacies." Elena said

"they can get pretty bad at times and in others its just light screams into the pillow which scare my brother half to death in the middle of the night." i laughed "but out of all of them last nights was the worst compared to after I got her back to the hotel." i said

"really?" the doctor sked

"yah my brother has this habit of locking doors and so when they went to bed last night he locked the door well around 3:30 lastnight Elena starts to freak out and so she trys to leave the room the doors locked and the doors at the bourding house you have to have a key to unlock and she freaked even more and started screaming at the top of her lungs, its a good thing were the onl house out by wickery bridge or els they would have thought we were killing her,but I heard the screams and i'm a deep sleeper but i heard the screams so i walked down to Stefans room and i as i knocked the door was unlocked soon as he opened it she was out,running down the stairs and out the door luckly she stoped at the front yard but once she was out it seemed as if she fine." I exsplained

"wow and that was good compared to when you found me?" Elena asked

"when I found you it thought i was going to die, you were in so much pain and misery it killed me but i put my emotions aside and did what i had to do." I whispered

"wow." the doctor said "well were done with the exsamination,im just going to run some tests." she said pulling back the curtain I walked out of her way and twords Elena

"how you holding up?" i asked

"I'm doing alot better than i thought i would be." elena whispered i nodded as the doctor came back with a needle and surenges

"umm if your doing a blood test i need leave the room." I anounced

"oh well by all means." she said kneeling over Elena and sticking her arm and pulling the blood before I was out the door i ran out and sat beside the door th door opened and the doctor came out

"we have to waite for the results but as far as i can tell shes fine."

"thank you." i whispered as i walked back into her room she was getting dressed " Oh sorry." i muttered turning my back

"it's ok not like you havent seen me almost naked before,mr. I'll throw a dollor." Elena chuckled

"yeah yeah whatever, your the one who dosen't like pickels." i laughed

"very true,i just hope these results hurry up." she sighed sitting on the rollie stool and spinning

"yea,we have too meet Bonnie and Jearamy at the grill in a hour." i said looking down at my watch

"crap i forgot about that." Elena muttered

"thats why you have me ." I chuckled as i sat on the bed and she rolled twords me with a pad of paper and a pen.

"what seems to be the problem ?" she asked tapping her pen on my knee.

"well doc i havent been to a doctor in over 145 years." i said sacrasticly and she laughed

"well that is a problem." she said "what els seems to be the problem?" she asked

"besides the fact im inlove with a woman who will never feel the same, nothing els." i said as the doctor came in

"your results are a little far from shocking." the doctor began

"what do you mean?" Elena asked

"well i would congrads but given the terms i doubt thats in order," the doctor continued and i knew right away.

"let me step out for a minuet you can continue,this Elena i'd think you need to wrapp around on your own first." i said jumping off the bed and walkin out into the hallway I heard the doctor continue

"your pregnant." and walk out.

"oh." was all Elena said i heard no sobbing of any sort her heart didnt speed only slowed "it's better than the alteritive." she said to her self i knocked on the door.

"come in Damon." Elena said I walked in and she seemed ok but i couldn't tell shes really good at hideing what she feels.

"you ok?" i asked

"yea,and you were right i did need to hear it alone." she said standing i huged her as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me "soon ill be too big for you to hug." she laughed

"yeah but not that soon you wont grow over night,hopefully." i laughed opening the door

"Elena." her doctor called "her prenatle vitimins you need to take two every day one at night and one in the morning." she said

"ok thanks." she said hugging her doctor

"umm Damon may i have a word." her doctor said

"yeah sure." i said walking back a few steps

"shes holing up a front but once shes in the car shes going to breakdown,just be carefull what you say,she'll be highly emotional."the doctor said

"doc,this isnt my first rodeo, i got it covered,honestly when it comes to her id walk through fire." I whispered the doctor nodded and walked away i walked over to Elena she was reading the Prenatle vitimins lable "ready?" i asked she looked up at me

"yea,lets go meet Jer and Bonnie at the grill." Elena said as she slipped the bottle into her purse as we walked to the car and i opened her door she stopped and i waited for the tears to start "what you said earlyer, _'the fact im inlove with a woman who will never feel the same_,' who" Elena ask quoteing me.

"story for another day." i whispered she nodded her head then she got this look on her face as i got into the car,she looked over at me and then shook her head.

"you ok?" i asked

"yea jut remembering back when Tyler bit you is all." she whispered

"oh,ok well lets get going so were not late." i said starting the car Elena sang along to song after song on the radio I pulled into the parkinglot of the grill to see Jeramy and Bonnie waiting outside for us.

"hey Stefan called saying he wouldn't make it." Bonnie said

"after this morning it dosn't surprise me." Elena whispered

"yeah what happened he said you two went to the hospital because you finaly wanted to go after what happened in New York?"Bonnie asked Elena sighed

"Something wasn't right i knew it and it wasnt just a reaction to what happened,so i knew something was up,hey ill exslain the rest in a minuet after were seated." Elena said and right when she went to turn the door came open I flashed her into my arms Elenas purse went to the gound and everything spilt out once her heart stopped hammering i released her.

"you ok?" i asked she nodded as she bent to pick up her purse the bottle rolled to Bonnies feet she bent to pick it up and read the bottle.

"umm Elena?" she asked

"yeah?" she looked up see what was in Bonnies hand "oh well it's one way to find out i guess." Elena gave a grim smile and took the bottle from her.

"come here grams taught me a tric to tell what the baby will be." she said stepping closer and elena stepped back into me

"Sorry." she whispered i wrapped my arm around her waist as i opened the door and we went inside it was then i noticed how quiet Jearmy had gotten

"you ok?" i asked him

"yeah,kinda hard to think Elenas Pregnant thoguh." Jeramy whispered

"yeah i know." i whispered as we sat down Caroline and Tyler came in next along with Ric and Jenna

"weres Stefan?" Jenna asked

"He and Elena got into a little Fight this morning at the house and we all now how Stefan gets." I said Elenas phone viberated aginst my leg ang i jumped

"Damon it's Just a phone." Bonnie laughed

"Bonnie what did you text?" Elena asked

"read it." she replyed she pulled out her phone and read it

"no Bonnie,just stop." she whispered i looked over at her it was finaly comeing to her i seen her eyes go wide "ill be right back." she said slideing out of her chair.

"now my phones going off." i muttered reading the text 'in bathroom hallway need you.' i nodded after reading the text "ill be right back" i muttered

"Damon." Jenna called i turned to face her "is she ok?" jenna asked

"ask me after i come back." i said my voice cracking i took a deep breath to steady my self i walked to the hallway and seen her in the corner crying I bent down beside her and took her hand i sat down beside her and she crawled over to me I held her close intill she stoped crying her hands were curled tight around my jacket and she was curled around meher back twords everyone in the grill and faceing me.

"you were wrong." Elena whispered "about the woman you love but shell never love you back,i knew you wernt halusinating when you told me that you loved me i just couldnt act on it." Elena whispered I nodded

"I stand by what I said, I'm here _EVERY STEP_ no matter what." I said she nodded and i just held her close "we probaly need to get back." i whispered she nodded and stood infront of me i stood next to her

"I just need to fix my eyes." she whispered going into the womens bathroom and i couldnt handle it any more I had to have her lips on mine what man dosnt after something like that i walked in and locked the door be hinde me she looked up and seen the need i had in my eyes as she turned around i put her on the sink and kissed her with so much disire and passion and spark it could've set the room on fire. "Damon, I don;t think this is getting back out there." Elena sighed

"it's not but i couldn't help myself." i whispered Elena giggled

"niether could I" she whispered into my ear.

"let's get out before they think somethings up, but first here." i said pulling a stick of gum out of my pocket "your pregnant, pregnant women get sick, you have long hair i was holding it back." I winked

"makes since." she whispered steping off the sink and i put my hand on the small of her back as we walked out "im gonna sugest we all play cards over at Jennas so i can tell everyone in one qucik cut throught motion."

"want me to call Stef.?" I asked

"no i need to tell him alone." Elena whispered as we walked back to the table everyone was stareing at her as we sat down "so what did we miss?" she asked

"well look over at the pool table and you'll see." Ric whispered we we looked over and there stood Stefan with Lexie they were acting a fool and pretending to sing along to the music overhead with there pool sticks.

"I didnt know she was in town."Elena whispered

"Must be passing through its not Stefans birthday yet so who knows why shes in town." I said

"well,i need a drink,Damon you want one?" Ric asked

"you gona be ok?" i asked Elena she nodded "sure ill come with you." i said getting up and walking to the bar with Ric when he turned to me

"Is she ok?" he asked

"I can't answer i've been sworn to secretcy." i whispered

"since when do you keep a secret thats not yours?" Ric asked

"since all the ears in the room are concentrated on me,and what Elena is keeping secret." i said looking over at the pool table indeed they were listening to me i held my glass up twords them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Elena POV (sorry it took so long to get here but i coudn't write i her pov about what happened too hard)_

"You going to be ok?" Damon asked i nodded and he went with Ric

"Alright spill what is going on why are you and Stefan fighting and what is up with Damon being so protective?" Jenna bombed me

"i can only half spill the other half will come later, but he and I our Fighting cuz he thinks there something more between me and Damon and there hasn't been since we were all on the trip finding him not even in New York before everything happened." I said

"ok and so why is he being so protective?" Jenna asked

"I can't say till tell you later,too many ears,that need to be told at a seprate time." i whispered

"he heard you." Caroline whispered

"oh well." I said and Lexie was at my side

"Can we chat?" she asked

"yeah sure." i said

"hey i'll come with i got to get something out of my car anyways."Bonnie said

"sure." Lexie whispered

"lets go." she said and Damon stopped her

"this _Stress _isn't helpig anyone Damon,just back off." Bonnie said hopeing he'll get the hint Damon eyed Bonnie and shot me a glance and she nodded and he stepped back Lexie walked on,

"Alright I'm not the bad guy here I know theres something she dont want Stefan to know so what is it so i can judge if when you should tell him if ever." Lexie laughed

"you swear it won't go to him just yet." I whispered

"cross my unbeating heart,if i lie you can stake me." Lexie said

"deal,but Bonnie just for safe mesure barrior around us please." I whispered

"already up spill."Bonnie said

"did Stefan tell you what happened in New York?" i asked

"yes although he didnt need too i heard from the underground region,by the way you wont find him. he's dead,you welcome." Lexie said with a smile i slightly smiled absent mindedly holding onto were the baby is. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed i jumped

"what?" i asked scared

"YOUR," she screamed "your pregnant,and your scared what Stefan will say being a vampire cant have kids this that the other,Dude Tell him, yah he'll be bummed at first but hey your pregnant!" she squeled

"lex,LEXIE!" i yelled "calm down."

"ok so who els knows?" she asked

"Bonnie,Jeramy,You, and Damon." i said

"alrighty,and you have a plan to tell everyone els?" she asked

"yes im going to sugest we all go play cards and ill tell Jenna and Ric and then Jenna will go bizerk and she'll spill for everyone els." i said

"it's true she will." Bonnie laughed

"ok but im sticking around till you tell Stefan...loard knows he'll need a drink." Lexie said as we walked back inside

"hey want to join us?" she asked i looked to Bonnie she shrugged

"why not." i whispered as i climbed the few stairs to the pool area.

"how was the chat?" Stefan asked as we walked up

"sworn to secretcy." Lexie replyed breaking the rack i leaned back on the wall and watched the game my phone vibrated in my pocket as i read the text 'i'll ask them if you want,and I'll be like Elena was saying we should all go back to jennas to play cards and Ric will be in...' Damon texted 'yea sure' i texted back and put my phone back jearmy walked up with a bottle of water in his hand he walked beside me.

"can i have a sip?" I asked

"yeah here,dose he know?" jer asked i shook my head no as i took a long drink from the bottle and i twisted the cap back on and handed it back to him he laughed.

"look who finaly disided to show." Jeramy said watching Anna she looked over at him and he walked over to her and hugged her and they walked back over to us Jenna was talking with Ric and Damon, Damon and i locked eyes and and he gave me a quick wink Caroline was flirting with Tyler as they played fooseball

"why dose it all have to change?" i asked myelf.

"maybe it don't have to." matt whispered from behinde me I jumped and screamed a blood curdling scream my heart was hammering and everyone was stareing at me the whole town knew what happened In New York.

"Elena i'm sorry i thought you knew i was behinde you." matt said

"It's ok,i just need to sit down is all." i replyed going to sit in a chair by the wall

"Stefan,im sorry i thought she knew i was behinde her." matt began

"It's ok,my brother will find her." Stefan said hitting the combo

"STEFAN EUGINE SALVATORE!" Lexie called from the corner he stopped "meet me out side." she said giving him a warning glare "im gonna have to break my silence,im sorry." Lexie said and I nodded i felt the tears begin to fall as everyone looked at me i went to run out the door but seen them out there.

"this way Lena." matt called once he got me in the back and i broke down i didnt have the chance at getting out side, i held onto a sink and slid to the floor crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_stefan POV (elenas crying in the kitchen with matt,Damon is caught in the middle and stefan is dealing with Lexies wrath)_

"Are you insane!" Lexie screamed at me "that Woman loves you with all of her heart, Stefan yeah she may have feelings for Damon but thats because he was there, he found her,he helped her look for you,Stefan shes so scared right now of loseing you." Lexie said

"then if shes so scared what is she hideing!" I shouted

"SHES PREGNANT!" Lexie screamed "thats what shes hideing,and shes scared that because of it shes going to lose you."

"never."i whispered "gah... i knew something was up when i held her i just couldnt place it I'm such an idiot why didn't i notice." i rammbled paceing back and forth.

"Stefan."Lexie called and i looked up at her "I wasn't suposed to tell you thats what i was sworn to secretcy about intill she found the right time to tell you." Lexie said i nodded as we walked back into the grill all eyes were on us

"why did you have to call my full name?" i whispered

"so you would take me seriously." Lexie retorcked

"i really regret telling you my full name when you asked." i laughed


	6. Chapter 6

_damon pov(wonder what he thought of Stefans remark,Lexies call out,and Elenas breakdown? well here you go)_

"Don't worrie my brother will find her" Stefan said he might as well just steak me now i thought

"STEFAN EUGINE SALVATORE!" Lexies voice yelled in pure anger i chuckled that she said his full name. then i stopped cuz i know she knows my middle name i was the first son so i got my fathers name for a middle Stefan was the second son and so he got his mothers fathers name as a middle,i noticed everyone stareing in Elenas direction so she stood and tryed to go out the front and they were standing there she looked around for another way out and matt called to her

"this way Lena." and they went into the kitchen of the grill and i heard them stop just inside the door she was crying too hard lexie was giving Stefan a good ear full so i turned to Ric

"so ya'll still up for cards later?" I asked Jenna laughed

"do you think thats a good idea?" she asked

"yes,it'll get Elenas mind off of New York and it'll give Stefan time to cool off and plus Jeramy will get to spent more time with Anna, and hell Caroline can make her home made penut butter cookies, whos it gonna hurt?" I asked

"alright round everyone up and we'll go back once Elenas stable." Jenna said i nodded and headed off to the fooseball tble were everyone was watching Anna and Caroline play each other

"hey hey so in say 10 minuets were all gonna go back to Jennas and play cards and Caroline can make her famous penut butter cookies and we can all just hang out." i said

"yea sounds good to me." Anna said "and i can tell you everytime someone opens the fridge." she whispered to Jeramy who looked like he was about to give in any second.

"you are such a tease." Jeramy whispered into her ear

"ok eww."Caroline said

"i agree eww." Tyler said

"alright so ten minuets,wish me luck on elena duty." i said takeing a deep breath

"they need to be locked in a room and told that they have to tell each other how they feel to get out." Caroline sugested

"your telling me." Jeramy whisperd

"already been done." Bonnie whispered

"when?" they all said in unison

"back when Ty. bit him and he was dying right before Kat came in to save the day with the cure."Bonnie said "well he did she didnt have the chance before they were enterupted." Bonnie whispered as i walked back over to them

"if your gonna talk about some one do it somewere they cant hear you." i said walking away and they all busted out laughing someone walked through the door of the grill i looked over to see John I rolled my eyes at the door and walked over to Ric "what in the hell is John Gilbert doing in town?" i asked he nodded and jenna looked up

"maybe jeramy told him about New York,after all he is her biological father." she resoned

"its 17 years too late to act as if he cared." i muttered

"yeah,your telling me." jenna agreed

"hello jenna." John said as he walked closer

"i'm gonna check on Elena." i wispered walking into the back she was crying and leaning aginst the wall matt was sitting next to her.

"I don't know what happened we got back here and she started crying." matt said.

"don't worrie its not the first crying fitt shes had today." i whispered kneeling down she gripped my wrist and looked to me pain all over her face,i nodded "i'll be right back,matt stay with her." i said standing i stepped out searching for Lexie she had more degrees than slater did, i found her at the pool table with stefan. i walked up to them.

"what do you want damon?" Stefan asked

"lexie,how up to date is your medical degree?" i asked

"2007 why?" she asked

"Elena." i whispered

"take me to her now." she said i nodded and we walked into the back matt was no were to be seen,lexie bent down next to Elena,and felt her stomach,she closed her eyes as Elena scrrunched in pain,then i remembered what Kat said back in 1864 one night we were haveing a serious conversation,she said that if a woman in her blood line gets pregnant than the mother has feirce pain through out the pregnatcy,and the next generation goes through worse. "it's the Patrova curse." i muttered shakeing my head

"the what?" Lexie asked

" Kat said back in 1864 one night we were haveing a serious conversation,she said that if a woman in her blood line gets pregnant than the mother has feirce pain through out the pregnatcy,and the next generation goes through worse." repeating my thoughts

"so your going to trust what that lieing bitch said?" Lexie asked

"nope,but theres only one way to find out,be right back." i said stepping out Stefan was standing with everyone they had all gathered by Jenna and ric apperantly wanting to know what was going on. "she's going to steak me,for this." i muttered and walked up to John he looked my way.

"whats going on why did you need Lexie?" Stefan asked

"the Patrovan mother curse." i said

"what?" john said looking at me

"you've heard of it?" i asked

"I lived it when isobell was pregnant with elena."john muttered

"good,then you know the pain your daughter is going through,so get isobell on the phone and here." i said john looked appaled but did as i said and called her.

"hey." john said as she answered "how far from mystic falls are you?" he asked "can you make it 10 minuets,Elena needs you." he said looking away "Patrovan mother curse." he whispered "yeah,they havent found him no,issy, please just get here." he begged "i dont care bring her,if you have too she was one of the first,she may know something we don't." he said,"good see you in 10." he whispered " i got good and bad news." he relpyed

"let me guess shes on her way 10 miuets out,but shes with katherine?" i asked

"yep." he whispered

"good i'll deal with her,after there here,but for now,its time to call last call." i whispered walking up to the bar maneger i turned him to me "your going to call last call when they ask why so early say,its due to inspection in the morning." i compelled him and he did as he was told and the grill cleared out till it was just us the front door opened and they were here john meet them at the door and they walked in.

"what's going on Damon?" kat asked

"the night we danced in the garden,we were talking and you started to talk about Aventria you were saying how every woman in you blood line will go through hell during each pregnatcy,how much of it was true?" I asked

"how do you remember her name?" kat asked

"because,in all the years ive never heard such a name for an unknown child." I whisperd

"every bit of it was the truth,any thing i said about her was the truth." kat said

"good to know." i muttered as i heard elena scream i jumped and ran into the back "what in the world?" i asked

"the umbilical chord is twisted." Lexie muttered my hands were shakeing when i stepped back out.

"whats going on?" Stefan asked

"the umbilical chord is twisted." i said trying to think.

"waite,thank god the childs limber." Isobell whispered

"she can't streach if she dose than run the risk of her seperating the plasenta." kat said

"damnit,i forgot." isobell whispered

"to bad a witch isnt to blame for this." Kat smirked

"your telling me." i whispered then it hit me Bonnie could do a spell to reposition the baby and untwist the umbilical chord at the same time. "i'll be right back." i muttered flashing to Lexie "what if Bonnie casts a spell and untwists the umbilical chord?" i asked

"it wont work,the plesenta will seperate while the baby moves." Lexie

"gah what will work?" i asked

"im not sure." Lexie whispered "i dont have a degree with this."

"vampire alminac." i muttered walking out a flipping open my phone dialing slaters number he didnt answer i rolled my eyes "hey slater call me back." i said hanging up the phone

"why slater?" stefan asked

"because hes spent over 300 years in collage,learning everything,includeing medical." i muttered

"just take her to the hospital." matt muttered

"its not that simple matt." stefan whispered

"victory." Lexie called out walking out

"ok whats victory?" i asked

"i was thinking like a human not a vampire, i used my ears to signal the general area of were the baby was and then the sence of pulse to spinn the umblical chord with out seperating the plesenta." Lexie smiled

"you rock Lex." Stefan smiled

"not so fast here comes the bad part, i slipped her some blood to ease the pain and she kinda fell asleep." lexie smiled

"how is that bad?" jeramy asked

"because if the baby dies while lexies blood is in elenas system,the baby will turn,and being inside elena theres plenty of blood." anna said

"exsactaly." lexie whispered

"so we keep her in bed for the next week." jeramy retorked

"do you really think she'll stay in bed for a week?" i asked

"just remove her necklace and compell her." jeramy responded

"no, to risky." i muttered

"waite your saying that compelltion is too risky?" stefan asked

"yes i am." i said

"Damon there are four others perfectly capable of compelling her,im sure they will." Stefan said

"alright do it and when it goes south i get to say i told you so." i muttered

"stop acting as if you all tough,your really not...you havent changed,you never will." kat said

"shut up."i said

"why Damon cuz im right?" she taunted i rolled my eyes ignoreing her "admitt it im right and you know it." she giggled

"katherine stop." Stefan warned i looked over my sholder I've kept my temper and emotions all in check for the last three weeks because of Elena.

"shes knocked out,the relife of the pain was enough for her to sleep." Lexie whispered I flashed to katherine my hand around her throught

"so were back to this,a'eh as i said before either kiss me or kill me and we both know your only capeable of one." she giggled pinning me aginst the wall behinde me i grunted "make your choice Damon." she whispered into my ear i closed my eyes and turned away from her "no fair,thats not a choice." she pouted

"it is for me." i said "I spent 145 years obbsesed with you and now im done." i said walking away she caught my arm and pinned me to the floor it brought back all the times she had done this but with more ease and passion I flashed to pinn her to the floor and i wrapped my hand around her neck, "there is nothing left,not even the hint of a feeling for you." i said standing everyone stood shocked i was shakeing worse than before as all the wood made itself known the door to the kitchen opened and Elena stepped out she was shivering i shrugged out of my jacket and handed it to her she put it on and zipped it up to containe the warmth she stummbled i gripped her wrist and pulled her back up "you ok?" i asked she nodded.

"i've noticed something,over the last two years." she mummbled

"what?" i asked horrified of the answer

"your always saveing me,even when you don't know it." she whispered her voice cracking.

"no im just there." i said putting up my wall

"if you say so." she whispered sitting down she pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket "some one is calling you." she giggled

"probaly slater i mummbled not looking and answering the phone, hello?" i answered

"Damon,it's me slater." he aswered

"hey,yeah umm i called earlyer but it was just a minor freak out is all no worries." i said

"oh ok well thanks for calling bye." he said

"bye slater." i said hanging up the phone looking over at everyone els my wall was up but it felt as if it wasnt, "no big deal." i said slideing my phone into my back pocket

"so what do we all do now?" Elena asked

"i vote cards." Jeramy laughed

"i'm up for it." Ric said

"then i guess we all go to my house and play cards." Jenna laughed "but first Elena, you are exsplaining why you didnt tell us you were pregnant."jenna laughed

"well lets see i found out this morning,and i was planing on telling you tonight but... seems the only person ive told is no one cuz with bonnie and jeramy my vitmins fell out of my purse,lexie guessed,and told stefan after screaming at him,and well damon told everyone els." Elena said

"there are two more people you can tell." bonnie said

"is that safe,i mean bringing them back just so i can tell them?" Elena asked

"yeah i do it all the time to grams." Bonnie giggled

"no don't ill just go like i do every day." Elena whispered faceing the door

"well llets get going Damon made them call last call and im still not drunk enough to play cards." Tyler said

"come on lockwood,i'll stop by the house and grab the good stuff you'll be swimming in three shots." I said Lexie looked pussled "or we could just stop at the store and Lex,can do her own damage to us all." i giggled and she smiled

"is that a good idea?" jenna laughed

"ok not all of us those whom are not with child." i laughed

"I'm not stupid Damon sheesh." Elena laughed as i helped her up from the sinking chair she squezzed her eyes tight and then relaxed as we walked out the doors there stood sherif forebs

"is every one ok?" she asked

"yeah,were all good why?" i asked

"some one new to town left there mark." she said pointing her light to the ally i looked to katherine and isobell

"not us we swear," issobell said holding up her hands

"Lexie was with elena all night and stefan was with lexie and i was also with elena so it wasnt any of us cuz anna was with jeramy." i vouched

"no we know your marks this is deffanatly someone new." Liz said

"waite seriously?" Lexie whispered

"yes." liz replyed

"can you take me down twords the body?" she asked

"yea,but i don't see what help it could be." she whispered

"i know almost every vampire on the planet." she said as she followed liz lexie shreaked and came runnign up.

"it's a ripper." she said controling her breathing

"what?" stefan asked

"with your trade mark." Lexie whispered

"heart ripped out." I whispered shakeing my head Elena shifted uncofertabley at my side

"this mess will be here towmarrow,right?" ana asked as liz came walking back up.

"yea why?" she asked

"good then were gonna go Damon can play superman towmarrow,because right now all of us are going to celebrate the fact Elenas pregnant,not on the best terms but, it's a humman life." anna declaired

"annas right it's a humman life so,whos in?" Lexie asked

"sure" everyone said in unison Elena shifted again this time out of embaressment and we all headed for the cars Elena grabbed onto my arm for support as we walked to the comaro i opened the door for her.

"you ok?" i asked

"not really." she whispered

"whats wrong?" i asked she shruged

and got into the car she fell asleep on the way to Jennas i parked on the curb and ran around to get her door she was slightly awake when i pulled her out of the car and into my arms she stummbled getting out i chuckled at her clumsyness "come here." i whispered swooping down and lifting her legs into my arms and walking up the drive Jenna opened the door for us i layed her on the couch with a pillow in front of her. I pushed a losse strand behinde her ear i went to walk away and she grabbed my hand.

"stay." she whispered and i termbled

"i don't think theres room for both of us on the couch." i whispered

"it'll work." she mummbled as i leanded onto the couch she layed her head on my chest and she fell asleep i wondered if there was a stake any were close, i'd beg anyone to steak me right now it wouldnt matter shes ripping my heart out as is why not just kill me,there was a knock at the door and it was lexie and Stefan Jeramy opened the door

" oh hey,come on in." he said knowing that Lex had to be invited in. "umm Stef. com here a minuet." he whispered "the situation on the couch,i know what it looks like,but have to think of everything shes through tonight,alright promise me you won't make a scene out of something so simple." Jeramy asked

"you have my word Jeramy." Stefan said ashe showed lexie twords the kitchen were she amideatly began working her magic of drinks.

"dang,lex what did you do But the whole Liquor store?" anna asked

"oh annie,you know i need more than just vodka and a lighter to have a good time." she laughed

"that you do." anna giggled i heard Lexie open the glass cabnite and run the fauset.

"go wake up Elena make her take two of these and drink this." Lexie said

"got it." anna replyed walking over i smiled giving her a one minuet look as i slid off the couch so anna could wake Elena up. "Elena." she said shakeing her arm she jumped and opened her eyes

"yeah." she asked wipeing her eyes

"here you need to take this and drink the water." she whispered Elena nodded and poped the pills into her mouth and guzzled down the water as she sat up she look kinda green I eyed her suspitously for a second and flashed to the trash can grabed it and flashed back intime for her to get sick.

"good thing they worked." Lexie muttered

"waite you gave her something to make her sick?" Stefan asked

"calm down ,it'll work once so once this spell is over she wont feel so sick feeling and she wont feel so sleepy." Lexie said

"your a genious." Jeramy laughed

"no, i just know my way around medicine,and the human body." Lexie replyed "here gilbert try this." she said pushing him a freshly made drink he siped it

"Dang thats good." he laughed

"well when youve dated plenty of bartenders it kinda rubbs off." lexie said throwing a bottle into the air spining three times and cathching it

"show off." stefan smirked elena finaly stopped getting sick and pushed the trashcan away

"i'll tae this out you go help her clean up." i said to anna and she nodded i grabed the trash can and took it out side with me and threw the bag away and carried it back inside into the kitchen grabing another bag and putting it into the garbage soon as it was placed everyone came into the house and it seemed kinda odd but i didnt think much more on it as Elena and anna came down Elena sat down at the tabel stefan was popping popcorn and lexie was makeing dirnks faster than a bartender on fire.

"hey,looks like Lexie is pretty good behinde a bar." matt said

"yea she is." Elena whispered

"hey remembere my dads old Comaro?" she asked

"yeah how can i forget i built and rebuilt that engine i dont know haw many times." matt laughed

"it's broke down again." she giggled

"ugh you still dont know your way around that car still?" he asked she shook her head "come on lets see what damage you all did to it this time." matt said going out the back

"hey Elena,were you two going?" Jeramy asked

"dads comaro." she whispered he put his drink down

"i'll go with you." he said

"yeah i want to see this famous comaro." Caroline laughed

"you've never seen graysons comaro?" Bonnie asked

"no Elenas mom alwyas picked us up." Caroline replyed

"lets all just go see if mat still has his "magic touch"." elena teased matt laughed

"if only you weren't pregnant."matt muttered

"or what youd throw me over your sholder and run around the house?" she asked and he nodded "yeah well that wont be happening any time soon." she laughed as they lead us all to the shed out back there was almost every tool known to man kind in the shed Elena and matt pulled off the sheet and dust flew everyware.

"hello old girl." matt whispered poping the hood he looked at the engine odd

"whats wrong?" Elena asked

"stay back,somethings not right the radiator cap is missing and so is the oil." matt whispered "Elena get out of here." matt ordered "the chemicals dont mix with a pregnatcy." he called Stefan walked over twords matt and put his hands close to the engine.

"it's hot,as if it were just running." Stefan whispered Jeramy and Elena shared a look

"the glove box." they both said Jeramy ran to it yanking it open Jeramy pulled everything out "someones been in here." Jeramy whispered

"how do you kow?" i asked jeramy pulled a green book from the clutter

"my journal?" elena asked

"no mom's." Jeramy whispered reading the handwrighting "lena,theres something in here." Jeramy said pulling at a pictureand handing it to her "waite turn it over." he said

"clue #1-miranda geniver somers-gilbert." i whispered as she turned it over it was a picture of her holding a baby in a blue blanket.

"what els is in there?" Elena asked

"i dont know we'll grab everything just let Damon take you inside." jeramy said and she nodded and we walked back to the house

"i wonder what this all means." she whispered

"i don't know but we will figure it out i swear." i said watching her sit down, i sat deside her as we waited for jeramy "Damon,i need to go up stairs but.. i know it sounds silly but i don't feel safe." she whispered

"it's ok i'll come with you." i whispered she walked up the stairs and into her room she went to open her closet and stopped and sat on her bed "you ok?" i asked

"yea,i just havent been able to open small closed in rooms since new york." elena admitted

"Elena you do know you can talk to me right." i said sitting next to her she leaned aginst my sholder i layed back onto my back and she layed on my chest i stroked her hair absentmindedly and she sighed.

"Lexie killed the guy that hurt me,she told me after she guessed i was pregnant,Damon can i be completly honest?" she asked and i looked down at her.

"always." i whispered

"I'm scared,of everything i put up a good front but some how you see right through it all." she whispered

" if you wernt scared id worrie about you." i whispered

"Damon,please." she begged and i simmered down

"sorry." i whsipered low she giggled

"your so silly." she whispered

" i know." i whispered

" Damon whats bothering you?" she asked

" If i tell you something will you promise to just let me say it once while not on my deth bed?" i asked

" I promise." she sighed then grunted as i moved i stared at her

" I love you Elena,more than words can exsplain." i whispered she smiled and looked twords the door "there still down stairs." i whispered as she kissed me it was a tiny peck but she'd kissed me

"will you get me a sweater out of my closet please?" she asked i nodded and walked over to her closet and grabbed a blue sweater and threw it to her she pulled it over her head and she looked over at the closet seeing nothing besides clothes inside it. she took a deep breath and turned the knob and closed the door and then opened it and closed it again and opened it once more closeing it she took a deep breath and sighed

"hey weres my jacket?" i asked looking around

"Anna layed it on the bed when she took it off me but its not there...i don't know let's go ask." she said as we walked down the stairs it was eary something was off.

"elena give me your hand." i whsipered as she laced her hand with mine we walked throught the house and everyone was in the kitchen doing shots they seemed normal i let go of elenas hand and pushed her infront of me

"hey Anna were did you set my jacket?" I asked

"oh i brought it down it's over on the couch." she said i looked over and there it sat i nodded it still felt off i looked around everyone was here matt, Stefan, Jenna, Anna, ric, jeramy, caroline, bonnie, tyler, isobell, john, kat, Lexie and elena ric sensed my edge

"whats wrong?" he asked

"somethings not right,i don't know what but somethings isn't right." i whispered i turned to elena "stay here,im gonna check around the house." i whispered she nodded and walked into the kitchen Lexie was eyeing me


	7. Chapter 7

_(elena pov) finaly right?_

"you need to sit." she said pulling out a chair i nodded and sat down Stefan sat across from me i lifted my feet to his leg and stuck out my toung as a deal with it motion i felt a sharp pain as i brethed i tryed again same thing Stefan was watching Lexie i dropped my feet and pointed twrods Lexie and i tryed breathing again and it only hurt worse.

"lex!" Stefan called she came over to me she sat me up straite

"hand me the soda." Isobell whispered and ric handed it to her and she poured about a half cup into a glass and ran watter through it along with sprite she shook salt and stired it and hanned it to lexie "it'll work trust me it did for me." she whispered lexie handed me the glass i must have looked scared "theres enough water and sprite to counterreacht and make it just a bubbly." isobell said i drank it all soon as the glass hit the table my stomach started to bubble and a few burps came but nothing major intill she gave me a straite sprite i knew what was gonna happen so i didnt drink it i just stood cuz i could breath with out pain and i had to go to the bathroom but i pulled lexie with me.

"why are you kid napping me?" she asked

"so you can open the door and stand gard,please?" she asked

"yeah go do your thing." she giggled and opened the door and i wennt to the bathroom and washed my face and knocked on the door for her to let me out she opened the door "are you affraid of doors?" she asked i nodded

"im affraid of not knowing whats behinde them." i whispered she nodded in understanding.

"you put up a good front but deep down you so shaken up its not even funny." she whispered i nodded and realized we hadn't heard from Damon yet i walked to the kitchen Damon wasnt i there walked to the stair case.

"Damon are you still up there?" i asked

"yeah, on my way down." he called comeing down the stairs "sorry i was reading the books on jeramys shelf,look what i found." he smiled

"jack london." i smiled

"have you ever read it?" he asked

"no it was my dads book,jeramy read all of the books when he was in his depression though,before he figured out what drugs were." i whispered

"this my dear is not a book to read while sad,it'll make you suicidal." he laughed and we walked back into the kitchen "hey jeramy hope you dont mind,found this on your shelf while i was trying to figure out what wasn't quite right." Damon said showing him the book

"oh no prob just _Please_ put it back before you leave,it was one of my dads favorites,i never read it though." jeramy said

"i've read it over...345 times litteraly i can quote it if i wanted to,but i wont cuz im not a show of like the bartender over there." Damon smiled

"whatever." lexie grubled as Damon took a drink off the table and walked over to the couch and began to read

"wasn't it his idea to play cards?" Jenna asked giggling from the counter by the sink

"no it was mine... i was going to use it as an exscuse to kill quite a few birds with one stone...well minus one." i laughed glaring at lexie

"hey, im sorry,but i got mad and im sorry." lexie said laughing

"yeah well,oh well." i whispered standing Sefan came behinde me it took everything i had not to fight him and to not show how scared i truly was i was trembling and my hands were shakeing as my eyes closed tightly,i now everyone but Stefan seen,my silentl freak out.

"hey Stef i could use an extra pair of hands over here come help." she said

"yeah sure." he said moveing away from me i let go of the breath i didnt know i was holding as the tears started to fall i ran to Damon he looked up and seen my look and ran me out side.


	8. Chapter 8

_(stefan pov)_

"Stef you got to give her more time,shes actting ok,but shes not,when she pulled me off to the side it was so i would stand gard of the bathroom door and i could open and close it for her,Stefan, when you had your arms around her a minuet ago,she looked so scared,because you were behinde her, i know it kills you to think of giveing her space,but stef she needs it, I've seen so many cases like her and want to see history repeat it's self exsecpt her to not come back." lexie said

"waite how would history repeat it's self?" i asked she looked to Kat.

"the how i died is because i hung myself." Kat whisperd

"and so your thinking that if i don't give her space shes going to kill herself?" i asked

"it's a possibility." lexie sighed

"i've seen this world tear, people apart, i've also seen it tear love apart,bring love together, people die because they don't want to be in a world were the person they love dosn't exsist, i've seen it all stefan, i mean look at you...on a bad day you could wipe mystic falls into a ghost town, and now look at you in a hundred and fifty years i have never seen you so happy, ok maybe but not like this, yes shes getting closer to Damon, but think Stefan, who found her, who held her while she cryed for six-teen hours straite, Damon knows how to put aside his heart, he may not want to but he will, Stefan just give her time, it's all she wants and needs, and if you ask me shes doing pretty good about being pregnant, if i were her i'd already have killed the baby, but then again look at the time period im from." she laughed

"yeah 1230." i muttered

"yeah yeah so what im 780 years old your 162 Damons 169 and if were getting technical kats' 626 Anna's roughly 650 so dont go to years." lexie laughed

"wrong,my mother would have been 920 years old makeing me 833 in two weeks." anna said

"waite,your,how?" Lexie whispered

"long story." anna laughed

"its kinda freaky when i think about it technicaly your 816 years older than me,thats really scary." Jeramy laughed

"depends on who you ask." anna said spinning in his arms he leaned his forhead onto hers she ran her ands down his face and neck resting on his pulse line she turned away quickly downing three shots of Lexies best alixer and turning back to him he smiled down at her and she whispered in his ear as his eyes rolled back he wrapped his arms around her and she spun him aginst the island.

"carefull anna you maybe un breakable but im not." Jeramy whisperd aginst her lips and she giggled she whispered something aginst his lips he nodded and they walked up the stairs.

"lets just hope there quiter than they have been known to be." jenna laughed and bonnie looked uneasy about the whole thing but she quickly smiled lexie handed her a shot.

"here you go it'll heal any thing." Lexie whispered

"thanks." she said throwing it back.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Elena POV after lexie calls stefan over)_

i walked into the living room and tapped Damons sholder when he looked up i nodded outside he nodded and set the book down following me outside i sat on the swing and began to make it swing back and forth.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"stefan,came up behinde me like he always dose and wrapped his arms around me and i knew it was stefan but i still got so scared,I've never been so affraid of him, and hes a vampire, I can't open doors, i cant be alone, i'm so scared that something is going to happen again, and i've been keeping it bottled up but i can't do it anymore because it causes way too much stress and stress isn't good for the baby and I just can't do it anymore." i cryed out damon came and sat beside me.

"It's gonna be ok,I promise you,no one will _EVER _hurt you again." damon whispered

"i know it's just i don't know what to do." i whispered tyler and Ric stepped outside

"you ok?" Ric asked

"yeah im fine,just slightly post tramatic." i mutterd standing Tyler eyed the moon shakeing his head it was almost a newmoon wouldnt be long and it wouldbe a full moon, Tylers most hated moon.

"are you sure?" ric askedi nodded and stoodtakeing Damons hand as we walked into the kitchen Stefan was laughing at something matt was saying i started to sway Damon put his hands on my hips and i leaned into his chest closeing my eyes i dozed off slightly intill bonnie slammed her shot glass into the island.

"it's fun haveing a drinking contest when Elenas not in it." Bonnie teased i smiled

"you have 8 months of teaseing and then...it's over,cuz im pretty sure i can out drink you Bonnie." i muttered

"that Patrova fire sure didn't skip her." isobell muttered

"thats for sure." damon said i giggled

"ehh,not as bad as some." Kat whispered

"yeah well." i muttered

"your getting tired." damon whispered into my ear i nodded "come on." he whispered wrapping his arms around me and waddleing me out of the kitchen once we got to the stairs he took my hand and lead me up stairs and he opened the door for me as i walked in i grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed i he layed down on the bed under the blankets and i curled up to himand held onto his shirt as i dozzed off.


	10. Chapter 10

(Stefan pov)

I watched as Damon and Elena dissapeared up the stairs.

"what did i say?" lexie asked

"i know."i whispered

"I'm gonna let you in on a little Elena secret that i've picked up on over the last 17 years." matt said

"alright." i muttered

" Give her space and shes greatful, too much space she falls for the new guy in town,but no space you'll lose her on the spot." matt said

"I'm guessing that new guy is me?" i asked

"yeah,He is, but you know what, I've also learned she will do her best to fight off and hide every emotion in her, just to see a smile on everyone els face." matt said stepping closer to me "she will fake anything she has too to make sure everyone around her is safe,and happy, it's just who she was raised to be, Stefan, give her time." matt said i nodded

"yeah if i've learned anything over the years is, shes just like her mother, she'll hide what she feels." John said watching isobell

"you don't know me any more john, so stop acting as if you do." isobell said

"oh but i do,izzy,it's impossible for me to forget, Everything has been burnt into my brain." he said moveing closer

"I'm not 16 anymore, johnthan, stop before you say something neither of us will walk away from." Isobell whispered john backed off lexie shook her head

"i really feel for elena, right about now." Lexie whispered

"why's that?" jenna asked

"well, shes attacked while in new york, the man who loves her but knows he can never have her finds her, alright then come back here to mystic falls and you have Stefan whos trying to understand but, she can obviously see and then theres the whole my doppleganger makes my life hell, and there is also the fact shes pregnant,her birth mother is a vampire who was turned and killed by her boyfriends brother,who was also the man who found her naked in an alley out side her hotel, her father can stand vampires, but obviously still has feelings for her birth mother, oh and ric happens to be her birth mothers ex-husband of some sort, im not even gonna start in on the whole both parents are dead, and shes living with her aunt who's shacking up her history teacher,wich brings us back to his previous relationship with isobell, and Katarina over there is out to get her boyfriend, oh and her bestfriends a witch who has fellings for her little brother/cousin and brothers dateing a vampire as well, and her other bestfriend is a vampire who's majorly crushing on the only werewolf in town,who almost killed damon a few years back and her vampire bestfriend used to have a thing going with her ex," Lexie said exsplained smileing " did i forget anything?" lex smirked

"yeah, you forgot the fact she also has a thing for Damon." Kat said

"i did that on pourpose because I know how everyone gets, at the mentioning of Damon Salvatore." lexie said

"we all don't really have a reson to not like him anymore, i mean he stopped killing, no longer useing caroline, the only thing there is any more is the tention between him and Stefan." bonnie whispered

"he came into this town wanting to kill everything in sight, now it's as if he's human again." Stefan whispered

"I noticed that, I should have never turned him, He was so innocent and joyfull not even a hint of darkness, and then spen 145 years obbsesed with me and it changed him." Kat said

" if you hadn't of turned him, then trust me i wouldn't be here." I said


	11. Chapter 11

Elena pov

i woke up to Damons light breathing under me and his arm around my waist i opened my eyes and he was awake and reading Jack London i raised up slightly and he turned his attention twords me as i raised up.

"you didn't sleep as long as i thought you would."Damon whispered.

"really how long was i out?" i asked

"about a good hour and a half, if that." Damon said

"humm, dosnt feel like it." i whispered

"it's ok, come on lets get back down stairs." damon whispered

"ehh i don't want to my back hurts." i whispered

"i can fix that, sit on the edge of the bed, and just relax." damon whispered as he crawled behinde me i felt his hands on my sholders i tensed up for a second and then i relaxed once he placed his hand on my sholder and began needing my sholders he slowly moved to the other sholder and stopped.

"i cant het your knotts, gonna have to have lex get them. trust me your knotts are worse than mine." damon muttered

"ok well then lets go on down." i muttered takeing his hand and the look in his eyes drew me in i looked twords the door.

"off in there own drunkin haze." damon muttered as i crushed my lips to his i wrapped my hands into his hair as he layed me on my back sandwiching me inbetween him and the bed i pushed aginst his chest and he pulled back with a worried look

"it's more than likely not safe." i whispered wrappping my hand around were the baby should be.

"i keep forgetting theres a tiny baby there." damon mutterd as he pulled me up and to the door we walked down the stairs hand in hand everyone was still in the kitchen Stefan and Kat were danceing to music and Kat was sipping a margrita she looked over at us and smiled.

"I may not be on a unknown island but i am sipping a margrita." she said Damon rolled his eyes.

"do you forget anything?" he asked

"nope." she muttered

"good to know." he whispered as we walked completly into the kitchen Lexie grabbed a glass and poured some of aunt jennas virvane tea into it along with some water and handed it to me i looked at her confused.

"theres a reson to my madness i swear." she said i drank it all and put the glass down.

"and that reson is?" i asked

"it'll counter my blood in your system." she whispered "plus no one can compell you." she said i nodded reaching back and takeing off my necklace eveyrone watched as i did so, damon sighed

"chokeing you again?" he asked i nodded

"how the chain isn't that long?" John asked i looked out the window.

"it's better if you don't ask, because then i don't have to answer." i whispered

"ahh now i get it." John said shifting uncomfertable

"hey lex, you thought i have bad knotts feel her sholders." damon mentioned lex looked at me oddly and turned me gently pressing my sholder

"WOW!" she yelped "you sit." she ordered jumping on the island and puling out a bar stool for me to sit on i did as she said and she began to work out my sholders i barred my teeth together fighting aginst the moans that threatned to escape.

"wow, no wonder we hear Stefan more than her." Jenna muttered damon looked up at Stefan

"can you get any reder?" he asked

"i don't think so." stefan said

"you have no room to talk damon." kat said

"nor do you." he replyed

"well played." she muttered

"well it's better than hearing Matt and Caroline." Bonnie muttered

"amen." me and Damon said at the same time

"i don't want to know." jenna laughed

"trust me you don't" Caroline mutterd

"oh shut it barbie." Damon mutterd

"good god have mercy." i whispered as lexie rubed as the center of my neck.

"you werent kidding, they are worse than yours." Lexie said jumping off the island

"yeah." Damon muttered

"whats wrong?" i asked Damon shook his head and looked off into space i shrugged as jeramy and anna came down the stairs.

"hey whats everyone up too?" they asked

"nothing mutch." i whsipered

"you know what, it's time for a change." i said getting off the stool and walking to the open closet and pulled out moms old star gazeing blanket.

"wow, mirandas star gazeing blanket, i havent seen that thing since before they got married." jenna muttered i set it on the couch,

"yeah, and with this change comes a few more, I'm no longer liveing in shadows." i whispered walking up stairs everyone followed me i took a deep breath and opened my bed room door everyone filed into my room as i stared at my closet door i took an even deeper breath and turned the knob and pulled the door open and i turned on the light a sighed i relife and nodded as i turned off the light and closed the door i stepped away.

" you did it." Damon whispered i nodded

"no more shadows." i said everyone smiled at me but stefan he looked kinda upset but i brushed it off as we all walked back down stairs and Damon grabbed the blanket and he and Ric spread it out. and everyone but Kat and Stefan layed on the blanket.

"so elena what do you want the baby to be?" lexie asked

"i'm not really sure." i whispered

"i bet i can fortell what the baby's going to be." Damon muttered sitting behinde me so i could lean into him.

"alright." i whispered

"girl." damon said

"just like that?" i asked

"you are a patrova, the first child is always a girl." Damon muttered

"Yep,its true." Isobell whispered

"yeah, no matter how much you pray for a boy always a girl." John laughed

"yeah, yeah." Isobell whispered jenna leaned back into Ric as he lifted his glass.

"ill be righ back." caroline whispered getting up.

"whats with her?" bonnie asked

"no offence elena, she happy for you and all but she's jelouse as hell, and pissed at Kat." Tyler said

"why?" matt asked

"vampires can't procreate." damon whispered

"i didn't know that." matt whispered

"yep..." Damon muttered

"and it's killing her knowing that." Tyler whispered

"waite you two actually talked about this?" Bonnie asked

"it came with the teratorie of the coversation we were haveing at the time." Tyler muttered

"oh." bonnie said

"yeah, and ever since she hasn't been quite her self." Tyler whispered

"she won't be for a while,but give her a few days,then bring it up casualy and go from there, trust me imortality it's a bitch, it's great for history freaks but other than that not so great." Anna said

"you can say that again." lexie whispered

"but you manage to keep everything intreasting." Damon whispered

"no thats just me." Lexie whispered as caroline came back

"you ok?" tyler asked

"im fine tyler just kinda lost it for a moment." Caroline said as Ric took another drink

"ric hunny would you just like the bottle?" Lexie asked

"if you wouldn't mind." he said I watched lexie get up

"you've got to be kidding me." lexie muttered we all looked her way and i seen Stefan and Kat kissing Kat was on the counter and stefan was pressed aginst her.

"i did say change." i muttered i felt a low rumble in Damons chest and as he stood Ric and John did as well

"Your such an idiot!" Damon yelled they broke away as damon spoke

"i'm sorry Elean this is probaly the one time i can't be the bigger man, this is over the line WAY over the line." Damon said i nodded

"you need to leave." Ric said as Stefan looked twords us all i shook my head and kat had a winning smile on her face i reached for Damons hand and it seemed all of his defences came crashing down at that very second they both left with out a word. everyone turned to me.

"it was only a matter of time." i muttered.

"he had no right." Damon muttered

" Damon," i started as i turned him to me he closed his eyes and as he opened them they took my breath away. " i've never seen yur eyes this blue." i whispered strokeing the corners of his eyes he smiled down at me.

"well anyone els need a huricane?" lexie asked

"I do." almost everone said in unison.

"good, I'll be back." Lexie said as she dissapered into the kitchen she poked her head out "there ready." she said and everyone walked into the house and as everyone came back out damon looked up at the sky.

"you know what if that was a sign of some sort." caroline said

"a sign for what care?" Bonnie asked

"i dont know you the witch." caroline said

"i'll remeber that one." bonnie laughed damon wrapped his arms around me and i leaned into him.

"maybe it was a sign." Jeramy whispered and it seemed everyone agreed as damon leaned down into my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Damon pov**_

i couldn't handle it i know my brother was a complet jerk to her but i couldnt handle it any more i had to tell her,and everyone els had to know it wasn't as if they didn't know, i glanced over at ric he slighly winked at me as jenna shruged and john gave a full nod as we locked eyes isobell gave me a i told you so look and jeramy was like just tell her already bonnie was the last one i needed approvle from and she gave me look as if to say you hurt her ill kill you then she nodded.

"maybe it was a sign." Jeramy whispered and everyone nodded in agreement i took a deep breath debteing on telling her or not but as she looked up at the stars from were we stood i couldn't help but tell her i leaned doen into her ear.

" i know it's over the line, but i have to say this, if i don't i'll truely go mad." i began she nodded once " I love you Elena Gilbert." i whispered so low im suprised she heard it as she turned i my arms i had no clue what to exspect she looked into my eyes.

"it's not over the line," she whispered " It's what i've been to scared to say." i looked deep into her eyes. i could feel the words comeing i could feel my knees go weak as her lips parted. " I was lieing to you, myself and everyone els," she began "_I LOVE YOU DAMON." _she said everyone gave a sigh of relife.


	13. Chapter 13

_Elena POV_

_"I LOVE YOU DAMON." _i said i knew once the words were out of my mouth there was no turning back, and i don't want to turn back. he bent down and kissed me fireworks exsploded between us_,_we both pulled back for air,i turned in his arms he jumped sligtly my eyes grew wide as i turned to him "whats wrong?" i asked he gripped my stomach a little closer transforming so he could hear and feel better.

"two heart beats plus yours." he muttered

"you have got to be kidding me." i muttered

"nope,but why didnt you say something lex?" damon asked

"honestly, i didn't say anything because when i hears the second heart beat i didn't think the baby would live to full term." she whispered "i didn't want you to get your hopes up and then be sad and depressed if you did lose the second baby." lexie whispered i stepped out of damons conntent hold and huged Lexie.

"thank you." i whispered

"for what?" she asked

"spareing me,but thing is if you think about it, your blood helped them and then the virvane took away the unused blood." i whispered

"are you sure your 19?" Lexie asked

"yep im sure." i giggled

" do you ever act your age?" Lexie asked

"not since the Salvatores walked into town." Caroline said

"care, come on just cuz i don't get drunk and dance on tables anymore dosnt mean i don't know how to act my age." i muttered

"WAITE, you can actully get her drunk?" damon asked

"It takes ALOT but yes." Matt said smileing at the memories

"i bet it wont take much after they come." Bonnie whispered

"yeah, yeah." i muttered

"remember when we were at brees bar and we were doing shots and you said you couldnt hinge open your jaw like a snake to consume alchol and a girl beside us said i should have been on the floor,but yet i wasn't even buzzed yet?" i asked

"oh yes, i do remeber then jenna called and lee went all camando on me,cuz SOMEONE never came home and she ended up seeing another charity case,and JUST JHAD TO HELP." damon said

"how was i too know he never checked his voice mail." lexie said

"but yu were saying?" he asked

"that was probaly the laast time i stepped back and acted my true age." i said

"i believe it." Damon whispered sitting and reaching for my hand. "you don't need to be on your feet as much." he whispered

"yeah yeah," i muttered

"so how long you in town for John?" damon asked

"i guess intill this new ripper is deal with,and then im not sure." he said i was playing with Damons ring i pulled it off his hand and exsamened it.

"please don't lose that?" Damon whispered

"yeah ok." i whispered slipping it onto my index finger showing him how much bigger his hands were from mine he laughedas i pushed it back onto his hand.

"you know,i dont think you've ever taken your ring off." caroline said

"cuz inless stefan forcefuly took it off me it hasn't come off." damon muttered

"comes to show." tyler muttered

"hey elena,remember when dad named that star for mom?" Jeramy asked

"yeah." i whispered looking up at the sky and pointing to o-ryans belt and then to the star farthest left to it "there it is Miranda Somers-Gilbert." i whispered

"hey what did you find in the comaro?" Damon asked

"oh yeah." jeramy said standiing and running into the house. anna looked kinda uneasy like she was on edge about something as she looked over at bonnie they made eye contact and held for a good minuet and then Bonnie nodded as Jeramy came back with a shoe box full of stuff i sat up from Damons chest and looked down into the box there was a journal and a few pictures and then something odd a old fashioned ring, i pulled out of the box Isobell gasped,and turned away, john looked at what i held and growled. i twirled it in my hand, jenna looked at it strange.

"what is all this stuff?" i asked

"looks to me some of moms most prized posesions old nicknacks dad didnt want ruined by us ask kids and mostly junk." jeramy said

"but this wasn't mom's i know every piece of jewlery mom owened." i whispered

"because it wasn't mirandas," jenna whispered

"this was one of graysons little trinkets he held onto." jenna said

"but it's a womans ring." i muttered

"the day i gave birth to you," Isobell began looking into the stars "i knew i could never take care of you properly, so when grayson took you away, i had that ring on a chain around my neck because my hands were too swolen for it too fit,i handed it to him, and i said when she gets married give the chain to her, and when she has her first child give her, her fathers ring." isobell said

"what?" i asked looking from her too john

"i always wondered what you did with it." John muttered

" i was 16 john, we could have never made it, the way we fought and argued." Isobell whispered

"the worst fight we got into was over the adoption,other than that we only aruged about little things." john said

" feels like life time ago since ive seen that ring." isobell said

" if the rings here weres the chain?" Damon asked i looked to jeramy

"what did the chain look like?" jeramy asked

" it was braided pure silver ,with a claw clasp." she muttered i looked to jer. has he toyed with the chain on his neck

"you mean this?" he askedpulling it off

"yes." she mutterd

"it was with dads rings and all the other jewlery he had, it was to go to john, but i couldn't let it go, any of dad jewlery." jeramy said

"i know,trust me i know." John said

"ric your awfull quiet." damon whispered "figured you'd have some sort of a "i knew he wasn't as heartless as he seems" comment to make."

"oh yah,umm nothing, by the way congrads to the both of you." he said raiseing his glass.

"hang on ric,i know exsactly what you need,and it's not a huricane or a loaded gun." Damon muttered standing and walking into the house and comeing back out with his favorite bottle of burbon and two glasses

"oh boy he broke out the hard stuff." Lexie muttered

"yeah, nothing new." jenna muttered as damon poured them a glass each and then handed rics glass to him and sat beside me with his and lexie took the bottle smelling it.

"Damon don't its been virvaned." Lexie whispered

"i know." he whispered

"why?" Lexie asked

"originals can compelle." damon said takeing a sip

"i've never known a man to sip burbon." john said

"well,back in 1864, if you wanted a conversation to last you sipped your drink if you wanted it over before it started you do what most idiots do and chug the glass in one gulp." damon muttered

"so the conversations lasted on how long you drank a glass of liqur?" john asked

"the ones with my father did." damon said rolling his eyes

"what did you do when liqur was illegal?" jenna asked

"well that the joy of living forever, i went out of country, i went to scazar italy to be exsact its a small country side just outside the gates of rome." Damon whispered his voice had gone distant as well as his eyes

"why scazar italy?" Ric asked

"my mother was born and raised there." he murmered my head snapped in his direction they never talked about thier mother, exspecialy Damon "and when she meet my father he promised her the world and so they married in rome and three weeks later fell pregnant, she had more complications than anyone, more than the whole line of patrovas." damon muttered "it took 5 misscariges to finaly have me, father wanted to give me a biblicle name, but mother wouldn't settle for it and named me with the meaning of _TO TAME _and then years passed and my mother fell ill with a plaque that most of the wemon were developing at the time and with in weeks she was gone." damons eyes were fixed on the sky.

"you and stefan have seprate mothers?" ric asked damon nodded and leaned back fetching his wallet out of his pocket produceing a picture of a woman in a black flowing dress long unruley curls and ice blue eyes. "wow no wonder your father fell for instantly, shes gourges." ric handed jenna the picture

"WOW." jenna said then glanced up at damon who was still on his back.

"Vitalia Ginerva Salvatore." damon whispered

"no wonder you and stefan are complete opposites." bonnie muttered

" i was 6 when father meet and married Stefans mother." damon started to whisper "she fell pregnant with him shortly after, then nearly a year later after thier marrige she passed,due to a complicaton she had while giving birth to him." damon sook his head

"lex might want to get inside suns comeing up." anna muttered

"damn sun." lexie muttered

"waite,do you have a piece of jewlery you wear constantly?" bonnie asked

"yeah my mood ring from '75" she whispered Bonnie stuck out her hand as lexie took it off, bonnie put it in her pocket as we all walked into the house Ric stumbbled to the couch and passed out instantly. the sun shined through the window lexie looked around.

"first room on your right up stairs." anna whispered and lexie darted

"shes too fun to have burst into flame." anna smiled

"but my room?" jeamy asked

"you keep the blinds closed,and curtains drawn,elena dosnt have dark curtains on her windows like you do,and jenna will be dragging a too drunk to walk ric up the stairs shortly causeing sunlight to seep through." anna said

"makes alot of since." jeramy whispered

"yeah well." anna muttered as bonnie placed emilys grimwar onto the counter with lexies ring on the window seal bonnie closed her eyes and cocentrated and she opened them seconds later takeing the ring and handing it to anna.

"go give this to lexie." bonnie smiled and anna ran up and lexie came out with her smileing like she just won a million dollars

"oh thank you so much bonnie." lexie said over joyed "you have no clue how much i owe you." lexie said

"don't mention it." bonnie said Damon was still far away in his own little world when his phone gave a shrill ring it rang again

"damon." i said moveing my hand infront of his face

"yeah?" he asked as he heard his phone once more he reached into his pocket and answered it "hey liz." he said chipper as ever "yeah i can bring lex," he said "yeah not a problem we've been up all night almost." damon laughed "oh you know playing cards congradulateing elena, fighting with my bonehead of a brother,you know the usual." damon laughed "yeah the grill about ten minuets no prob." damon said hanging up his phone "we're to meet sherif forbes at the grill in ten minuets." damon said

"uhh damon im not you i don't wear the same thing everyday,well the same color, you've been into the gloomy black since 1864." lexie said

"come on, lets see if something of mine fits." jenna said laughing as they walked up stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_damon pov _

Jenna had layed mothers photo on the counter beside elena i picked it up and stuffed it back into my wallet as elena watched me i knew she was worried about me, i never get this dissconected but it never fails i always do when talking about mother, i looked so much like her father hated me, because of it. everyone had dissapeared to help get Ric up the stairs.

"Damon." elena whispered strokeing my hand i looked down exspecting to see worrie on her face but instead she had agonny as if she were in pain "move." she ordered running to the sink and getting viloently ill i moved closer and pulled her hair back she tryed pushing me away.

"im not going anywere,elena i said _EVERY STEP._ and by god i mean _EVERY STEP_." i declared pulling the band off her wrist and pulling her hair into a loose bun Jeramy came over with her tooth brush and toothpaste and set it next to her there was an oddly fimiliar smell in the vile comeing from her mouth, i stepped back controling myself before i stepped to her again handing her her tooth brush and paste as she ran the garbage disposle and water lexie came down the stairs with jenna and she smelt the blood and flashed to us i caught her arm before she got to close eyeing her she nodded in understanding as i let her go.

"we need to get you up stairs." lexie said trying to pull elena away from the sink but she held on tight i motioned to lexie to stop as i dug into my pocket for a penny and wrapped my arms around elena pressing the penny into her hand as she watched the sun cast orange and red hues into the morning sky.

"penny for your toughts." i whispered elena turned twords me

"what if they'er not ok, what if something happens, what if Klausc comes back?" elena asked in a heated rush.

"Wow and i thought I had some deep thoghts." lexie muttered i lifted elena onto the sink as i heard half the room go still not even breathing at her questions, did i have all the answers HELL NO, but did i know what to say YES.

"I want you to listen very closely." i said she nodded " I will do everything in my power to make sure that these twins are safe, and as for Klaus i will watch him die as the dagger goes through his chest, and as for you I don't plan on loseing you any time soon." i said she nodded and leaned her head into my sholder "come on let's get you three up stairs before Lex has a fit." i whispered and she nodded as i helped her down we walked like panguines to the stairs giggleing the whole time.

"before you two deside to go find some snow and go belly sleding, were late so chop chop." lexie muttered at the door we walked up the stairs i helped her into the bed and handed her,her diary and pen.

"Lots to wright about." i chuckled as she nodded her head "don't stay up too much longer the three of you need your sleep." i whispered kissing her lips

"i won't, when will you be back?" she asked

"two three hours at the most if im not here when you wake up call me, and i'll be here shortly." i whispered

"will do." elena whispered as i kissed her forhead then kissed her stomach before walking out and shutting the door behinde me i skipped down the stairs chipper as ever whistleing the i love lucy theme song as i walked into the kitchen to retrive lex and go she was talking to jenna as she fixed the hem on her shirt

"i haven't see you this happy i all the years i've known you." Lexie said as i walked into the room

" I have, it was right before he meet kathrine and it was your first time home since you went to war for the south and you were so happy to be home, and then you and elizabith went to the quary,and something changed, you became dissconected." anna said

"stop anna." I muttered

"all im saying is after then the both of you were differant." anna whispered i mashed my lips aginst my teeth i was shakeing as all the memmories i surpressed came flooding back

**THE QUARY DAMON AND ELIZABITH 1863**

"I still can't belive your home." elizabith whispered as she layed aginst my chest

"nither can i, how ave you been feeling?" i asked

"we've been good father dosn't know yet but mother dose,she was over joyed that im carrying the next Salvatore." elizabith said leaning up messing with the strings of her corset "help me please father tied me this morning." she whimpered i pulled the string as it lossened and she sighed leaning back again

"better?" i asked

"much, thank you." she whispered rubbing my face i caught her hand in mine and kissed her hand. "mother says that im due in mid june, and its only six months away."

"which means that we concived the night before i left." i chuckled and she nodded watching the stars peek out of the night time sky.

" why haven't i gotten your letters?" elizabith asked i knew it had been bothering her that shed written me every night for three months and i have written three times.

" lizzy i hardly have time to wright my brother,hes gotten one letter in the whole three months and father, it's not as if he reads anything i wright, but hes gotten half of one, and you've gotten three." i said

"i know you exsplained that, i just don't understand why." she pouted

"i put my life on the line so our son or daughter can grow up and tell there friends that their father faught in the civil war between the north and the south proudly part of the southern army." i declaired

" i'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you." elizabith whispered i looked up into the night time sky seeing a full moon riseing we had fallen asleep in each others arms and awoke the next morning to the riseing sun when i walked her home her father was sitting on the pourch with a smile.

"Damon, nice to see you home son." he said greating us. "lizzy, your momma wants you to help in the kitchen after you get changed." he said smileing "by the way,keep that baby away from the stove." he said smileing wide my eyes poped out of my skull at the remark i knew he had a gun lying around someware loaded and waiting to shoot me. "come on boy, lets go take a walk." he said putting his arm around me. " shes my only baby girl you know that." he began

"yes sir." i argeed

"and shes mad for you, her mother told me about the baby, and how it all happened heat of the moment going off don't know if you'll ever be back." he continued

"yes sir." i said so scared my stomach was flipping

"your father dosen't know, he dosnt really care for our kind like you do." he said stopping at the watering pump " but you hurt my baby and you will be meeting your maker understand?" he asked

"yes sir." i said

"now get on go spread the news to your brother." he said

"thank you sir." i said turnning to walk away.

" oh Damon." he called after me i turned to face him

"yes sir." i called

"it's a girl." he said walking away i nodded thinking i have a daughter and i walked home and pulled Stefan off to the side and told him everything.

**IN ELENAS KITCHEN WITH EVERY ONE 20something**

"hello earth to Damon." lexie called waveing her hand infront of my face i jumped gasping for air.

"yeah?" i asked shakeing my head

"have fun down memmorie lane?" lexie asked

"not exscataly." i mutterd glareing at anna "anna may i have a word please." i said through clenched teeth jeramy took a step twords me "trust me gilbert shes stronger and older than rose or lexie im not stupid." i muttered as i pulled her off to the side.

"whats up?" she asked

"first thing 1864 completly differant life time alright. second, and listen to me good DON'T EVER BRING LIZZY BACK UP LET HER REST IN PEACE!" i yelled on the brink of tears "and third don't bring up my daughter." i said letting the tears spill over as i walked away.

"Damon." anna called i turned to her " i didn't know honest, i heard the roumers but in a town that small whos to say?" anna said

"every single one of them was true, I didn't get the chance to even know Isabella." i muttered wipeing at the tears "come on lex lets get to forbes before she starts to worrie." i said grabbing my keys off the counter.

"Damon don't leave upset." Anna whispered

"I'm fine anna, i have been for the last 170 years whats one more day?" i asked

"shes right man, don't go call cares mom saying elena keeps getting sick the whole morning sickness thing and shell let you off the hook,trust me shes a sucker for the pregnant." matt said

"things never change." i muttered

"what?" caroline whispered

"it's a story for later, after i know shes going to be ok." i said glanceing up the stairs.

"this one i got to hear." john muttered

"right now isn't the moment to be taunting." anna said

"fine." john said

"let's go theres enough tention here to cut with a blade." lexie muttered i opened the door for her and we walked out and to the car i called liz on the way

"hey liz,sorry were running late elena got sick, the whole mornning sickness thing then i got into a arugment with anna Jeramys girlfriend so yeah we'll be there in about three minuets." i muttered leaveing a message on her voice mail "so how much of that did you hear?" i asked driveing past the cemetary.

"all of it,everyone did,i never knew you had a daughter." lexie said

"yeah Isabella Ginerva Forbes-Salvatore" i muttered walking out of the car "hey liz." i said walking past the yellow caution tape with lexie behinde me

"hey, i got your message,hows Elena?" she asked

"hopefully sleeping,shes got nine months of hell awaiteing her." i muttered

"dont forget the fact of twins." lexie muttered

"waite twins?" liz asked

"yeah." i said viewing the body

"it's a copy cat ripper." lexie muttered

"yeah with Stefans style but i can tell it's not his, stefan pulls from the right and out this is from the left and out." i muttered

"really that easy to tell?" liz asked

"well for a humman no for me, yes." i muttered

"well this shall be fun." liz said

"oh no let me get ahold of them, theyll be like Stefan in a week." lexie said

"bunnies beware." i muttered

"shut up." lexie said hitting my arm

"alright so what do we say did this?" liz asked

"say a serial killer from the west, so that theyll beware of the night, and inless the've been invited in they can't get into houses." i said

"ok so is theire a serial killer in the west that dose this?" liz asked i looked to lexie

"yeah there is actually they call him the black smith cuz he leaves a hourse shoe at every scene." lexie said i looked around for some meatle i grabed it and shaped it perfectly

"oh look a hourse shoe in the trash." i called wipeing my prints off

"well done Damon." liz said eyeing the shoe

"years of war." i whispered

"well im starveing so im gonna go into the grill and get a burger." Lexie said

"hey wite up a second and i'll join you." liz said

"ok sure." lexie whsipered liz handded over the edvience and we went inside to get an early lunch.

"oh boy." lexie muttered as she looked over at the pool table

"what?" liz asked

"oh just stefan." lexie muttered

"yeah,lets sit over here." i said pointing to the booth fathest away

"whats going on?" liz asked

"oh just katherine gettign what she wants, elena and stefan broken up, her with stefan. the whole thing." i muttered

"yeah, and the whole thing landed last night." lexie muttered

"yeah care didn't come home last night." luz said

"oh we all pulled all nighters elena hit a mild stone i would have thought immposible intill a coulpe more weeks." i said

"really what?" liz asked

"it sounds silly but, she opened her closet." i laughed

"it's not silly, going through what she did is hard on any one, and each person is scared of differant things." liz said

"yeah well heres was not knowing what was behinde the door." lexie said

"yeah she hasn't written in her journal since the acssident." i muttered

"how do you know that?" lexie asked

"cuz the first few weeks she wouldn't leave my side,and went with me everywere scared of her own shadows, and then that passed and she started to get used to being in stefans room but haveing major freakouts in the middle of the night and now shes in her own room sleeping hopefully, i should have told jeramy or jenna to call me of something happened." i muttered

"wow, Damon slow down." lexie muttered

"sorry." i muttered

"your like a parent the first day away from there newborn child." liz said

"or like a man whos stupidly inlove with his brothers EX-girlfriend." stefan said walking over to us.

"back away Stefan." lexie whispered

"oh so your on his side now?" Stefan asked

"no im on Elena and the babies side." lexie said standing

"oh sit down lexie." stefan said

"watch it little brother." i said standing

"or what,you'll steak me?" Stefan laughed

"if i wasn't affraid of katherine retallyatieng on elena Hell yah i would, you hurt the best woman on this planet lastnight she didn't say anything because she couldn't she knew it would happen she just didnt know when."i said getting closer to him

" kat got what she wants were actually leaveing in a couple of days,like normal _vampires,_ if you were smart you'd move on from this place." Stefan said

"well then i would be breaking every promise i've made in the last two years." i said stepping closer we were chest to chest

"and what would that be?" he asked

"it no longer conserns you, you chose katarina have fun." i said pushing him back liz stood inbetween us.

"just go stefan, take katherine and go, you've said your goodbyes." liz said stefan nodded at her and left the grill

"im suprised you didn't kill him." lexie said

"alot of things have changed lex, me exspecialy." i said sitting back down.

"you have changed damon,and honestly i think its a good change." liz said

"yeah, so do i." lexie agreed i rubbed my hands together willing myself to keep focaus.

"text jearmy, tell him to check on her from the bathroom." lexie whisperedi nodded and pulled out my phone and texted jeramy and a few minuets later i got the text ' out like light, don't worrie shes safe,more than plenty of vamps plus Bonnie Relax ill call if she wakes up and ur not here, or if something happens.' jearmy txted back

"out like a light." i repeated

"yeah shes a pretty heavy sleeper when she's had an all nighter." liz said

"the girls used to spen all night doing nails and make up and telling ghost stories and trying to catch lightning bugs when they were younger." liz said

"i can tottaly imagen elena doing that." lexie laughed

"yeah she was a good kid tempermental at times but other than that." liz laughed

"yeah the patrova fire didn't skip her in that department." i muttered as Stefan walked over one last time.

"i cant leave on a bad note mind if i barrow my brother id like to Re-do my goodbye?" he asked

"Stefan if you have something to share you can share it with the class." lexie whispered

"alright then." he said "i just wanted you to know that katherine and i will be leaveing in a few days, her being Elenas doppleganger isn't really helping the whole we broke up story, so were gonna leave."

"you once told me that i may love elena but you have the one thing i'll never have, and that was her respect, you were wrong, I've always had elenas respect, because she seen through my deffences and my walls, she seen the humanity in me, and because of her, for the first time in 145 years i can face the truth of what Katherine took from me." i said standing

"and what would that be brother?" stefan asked

"Isabella." i answered cold he froze he knew i never talked bout her or elizabith ever "she took MY family, because she brought all of the vampires with her, _I LOST MY FIANCE AND MY DAUGHTER!"_ I yelled stefan stood frozen not even blinking "they were the _ONLY _thing that mattered to me, and she took it, so the sooner your gone the better i'll be and the sooner they can rest in peace." i said sitting back down.

"it was Forbes who sent them away not Katherine." stefan muttered

"her father had nothing to do with it, it was the fact that vampires were in mystic falls that they went away." i said my right eye slightly twitching as the fury rised in me.

"i never knew." he whispered

"now you do and you've redone your goodbye, now go." i said pulling at my wallet and pulling out all of the pictures i had.

"wow do you have enough old pictures?" lexie asked

"no, i had more." i said "there in a shoe box now." i muttered as liz took the picture of elizabith off the table

"Elizabeth Josephine Forbes," i whispered as she eyed the picture

"i have this same picture but bigger in a collection of the founding familys portrits." liz whispered

"yeah, i know, she was gorge Forbes daughter." i whispered

"yes but how did you know her?" liz asked as i pushed one of the many pictures of Isabella twords her. " this is Isabella Ginerva Forbes." she whispered amused

"she only used her mothers last name, her father had supposedly died in the battle of willow creek." i said "little did the history books know that her father never died he was caught up in a evil vampires lies and instantly fell inlove with the evil vampire and when he did die he came back as a vampire." i muttered liz eyed me suspitusly "take a good hard look." i muttered

"oh my god." liz muttered

"her second last name was never mentioned, but it was Salvatore." i muttered.

"no one ever said." liz began

"i know, i watched of her every day intill the day she died, elizabith as well, i knew i could never exsplain that it was a fluke and that i was alive but i knew that i'd hurt her so i stayed my distance." i whispered liz nodded as lexie reached for the photos.

"wow, shes alot like you and your mother." she muttered

"yeah i know their almost idenical minus lizzy's eyes, and my fathers long fingers, and of course her grandfathers wisdom." i sighed

"this is the first time in over 145 years that you've mentioned them isn't it?" lexie asked

"yeah, it's elena she brings everything out in me everything that i keep locked away threatenss to come out as i fall even deeper." i said smileing collecting all the pictures and putting them all back into my wallet.

"oh my god he's smileing." liz laughed

"it's been known to happen." i said

"well it's good to see you so happy." liz said

" yeah it really is good to see you happy." lexie said

"thank elena." i said

"you two are like magnets." lexie whispered

"in a strange way we are magnets." i laughed as the waitress came to take our order lexie ordered curly fries and a ham sandwich liz ordered the turkey sandwich and steak fries i ordered krinkel cut fries and a cheeseburger with extra pickle. the waitress came back with our food and we ate in silence. liz cleared her throught catching our attention.

"do you think this will work,the whole serial killer story?" liz asked

"yeah, or they will think it's a copy cat." i said finishing my burger lexie was finishing her drink as my phone vibrated 'shes up woke up pukeing,jenna's with her but shes haveing some sort of mentle brakedown.' jeramy texted

"whats wrong?" lexie asked

" Elena woke up sick and shes in one of her freak outs,jennas with her, but i have to get back im sorry." i said laying down a 20 for both me and lexie.

"yeah no problem." she said letting lexie out of the booth as we stood the waiteress brough the check and lexie and i headed for the door and ran to my car i pulled open the door and i couldn't get in fast enough as i put the keyes in the ignition and turned them shifting into gear as i pulled out of the parking lot i pushed the gas peatle to the floor and was thrown to 100mph in five seconds flat we pulled up to elenas house i jolted into park before i was even in the driveway. i ran to the door were john was standing he looked worried.

"whats going on?" i asked

"besides the fact that you drive like a bat out of hell, Elena won't stop screaming, shes shakeing and crying she won't let anyone near her not even bonnie or jenna." john whispered i looked up to Elenas room.

"were is she?" i asked

"the bathroom." john whispered i ran through the house up to elenas room everyone was standing there worried exsprecions across the board i motioned for them all to move out into the hallway.

"trust me on this." i whispered as they all walked out of her room i walk to the door it's unlocked but i don't open it i sit down at the base of the door my back aginst the wall. "elena?" i call out

"Damon?" she asks

"yeah it's me just me." i whisper as she opens the door she looks like shes in so much pain and that she'd continued to get sick after she pushed Jenna out the door she crawls over to me gripping onto my shirt as she starts to cry. "shh it's ok." i whisper rocking her back and forth i listin to the two heart beats below in her womb ones strong steady the other faint and strugling i bite into my wrist knowing it would help the strugling baby and press into her lips she takes it with out hesitation as she sips at my blood i hear the once faint heartbeat become stronger and more steady i pull my wrist away wipeing the droplets of blood from her lips. she lays her head aginst my chest she sighs as she relaxes aginst my hold.

"i have no clue what set this one off." elena whispered

"i do, it was your first time alone in your own bed after the whole thing." i whispered

" but Damon i thought i could do it, i thought i could handle trying to get back into my old rutine." she muttered

"i know baby, but you have to take baby steps ok, baby steps." i muttered

"how did you know that the pukeing weakened me?" she asked

"the second babys heart beat was fragile." i muttered cressing her lower stomach.

"your hands are cold." she complained i nodded as John came into view.

"how are you feeling?" he asked

"better than i was." she muttered

"yeah well after we get something warm in your stomach maybe you'll feel loads better." Caroline said

"there is no way i'm gonna make it down those stairs." elena stated

"perks of haveing me as your personal gaurdian." i muttered wrapping her into my arms and walking to the stairs i took it one step at a time before i reached the bottom makeing sure she didn't get motion sick on the way down i slowly walked to the couch and layed her gently down.

"Damon," elena begged i held her hand in mine

"yeah?" i asked

"stay." she whispered "jenna knows how to make moms soup." i chuckled

"alright get up." i sighed laying on the couch with my arms open for her she giggled

"how did i know you would want the inside?" she asked crawling into my arms.

"well cuz you let me get the inside,plus its easyer on you and the twins." i muttered as she snuggled closer to my chest i heard jenna chopping and ric laughing.

"oh shut it Ric." jenna said

" im just laughing." ric muttered

"yeah ok." jenna whispered "i know the differance from you actually laughing and your Elena's-pregnant-and-sick-so-Jenna-is-cooking-because-i-dont-know-the-recipe laugh." jenna said as the water started to boil

"ok so tell me what to do for future refferance." ric said

"you sure you want to learn this?" jeramy asked

"yeah how much work could go into a soup?" ric asked as jenna,jeramy,and john laughed

"you would have to know miranda, she was so complex." john whispered

"yeah my sister was both a organizational and clean freak." jenna laughed

" but the recipe isn't as hard as you think," john whispered " grayson taught it to her when they first got married." he continued

"i thought she made it?" jenna said

"no acttualy my mother did, it's a gilbert thing." john said

"ugh what is with all the Gilbert secrets, sheesh you'd think after all the history in this town would have been spilled out while Klaus was here." jenna whispered

"oh no trust me theres loads more in this town alone." anna laughed

" is there anything you don't know?" jenna asked

" if i find something ill tell you,oh i know something, i have no clue how to fix anything on a car." anna laughed

"well hopefully Damon dose with the way he drives." john chuckled

"he only drove like that because it was Elena, trust me that car is like a child to him same as stefans, he's had that thing for years." Lexie said

" but still he was like a bullet flying down that street." john whispered

"yeah no sooner than we pulled out of the grill he was gone hitting 100 in five seconds." lexie laughed

"and that didn't freak you out?" matt asked

"nah, ive lived long enough to know when someones the type to lose control of a car, Damon hes not the type nor is stefan, to see that Boy in a drag race is something els let me tell you." lexie laughed

"to imagen stefan even haveing an once of fun is shocking." bonnie laughed

"oh get him drunk enough and hes the best person you have ever met." lexie laughed

" Well if i had too choose honestly which Salvatore i'd perfer with Elena it be Damon 100%" Isobell said

"Really?" john asked

"yeah, haven't you noticed, i'm sure he'd hand over his soul if it ment that she'd be safe and out of harms way." isobell said

"yeah i've noticed but he deffanatly shows it in his own way." john whispered

"you got that right." ric agreed "but i've seen what isobells talking about, back when the toumb vampires were around and they kidnapped Stefan, Elena tryed her best to get into the plan of rescueing him, but we all know Damon, so he sugested she drive the get away car, and she agreed with a hidden agenda after we didnt come back as soon as she liked,and Damon was like what the hell it was pretty intresting to see it all go down in front of us." ric laughed

"i bet," lexie said "but then again i've seen Damon on a protective killing spree not his best moments back then." lexie muttered

" Everyone has there flaws." jeramy whispered

"yeah, i know." lexie muttered

"whats on your mind?" anna asked

"stefan, all this time he has spent hateing Katherine to go back that easly?" she asked

"you think something inky is going on with it?" Bonnie declared

"yeah i do." lexie muttered

" who knows maybe he just couldn't give her the time." matt said

"no Stefan is the most patient person i know, its usually Damon whos the impatient one." lexie muttered

" i've noticed since they came back from new york Stefans been sorta edgy and Katherine has been hanging around much more." Caroline whispered

"waite a minuet,he was Super edgy,back buring the miss mystic pagent." Bonnie whispered

"yeah and Damon danced with elena why, I still don't understand that." jenna muttered

"Stefan kidnapped Amber and so he was off in the woods by the parkinglot with her, and when Elena was called down he wasn't there Damon knew the dance, and filled in." Caroline whispered

"waite you don't think he gave in again do you?" bonnie asked

"no, he wouldn't i mean it's all he talkes about is how he should never have done that to amber." Caroline said

"so what ever happened to Amy Bradly?" Tyler asked

"umm Katherine happened." Caroline whispered

" Enough said." he choked

"yeah she caused some pretty good hell in mystic falls thats for sure." Ric said

" yeah, her, Klaus and Elijah." Bonnie said

" still hard to belive, that shes 19 and going through the hell that she is." Isobell muttered

" well, look at it this way," lexie began " she's got more than enough protectors around her now, than anyone in this world, and i think I'm gonna stick around for a while, see what other trouble comes around this town." lexie said

"well, maybe if were lucky there wont be any Drama for a while, loard knows she don't need it, shes stressed enough, those babies don't need the stress." Caroline muttered

"yeah, hey you know what, i just remebered something i read in Grams grimwar." Bonnie said Elena stirred on my side shifting her weight so it was off her lower half and mostly on her arm i heard bonnie walk over to her bag and walk back into the kitchen behind us,as Elena put her hand on my chest i wrapped my arms around her a litte tighter. "here it is." bonnie said

"what is it?" Jeramy asked

" its a protection spell,it only works with the beginnig of life, such as babies,and if you ask me they both need all the help they can get." bonnie said

"what do you need?" jenna asked

"umm Grams didnt write it down all it says is the beginning of life." bonnie said

"well that don't help much." anna said

"waite!" jeramy yelled i heard him run up stairs and back down flipping through pages. "Jonas had all of those grimwars from all over, I was reading one while you were still blacked out from that spell you cast back when we had to make Klaus think you were dead." jeramy said

"yeah i seen you reading one." bonnie said

"yeah well, here it is." he called Bonnie gasped

"and you found this in Jonass' collection?" bonnie asked

"yeah." jeramy replyed

"this might work, we have to tell Elena, loard knows if i cast another spell with out her knowing,she'll kill me." bonnie mutterd

"you've only casted three she didn't know about." jeramy laughed

"yeah and one on you and one on ric as well." she muttered

"wich was SO not fair by the way." Jeramy said

"yeah,yeah." Bonnie said

"waite what spell did you cast on me?" Ric asked

"the one that trapped you in the house." bonnie laughed

"oh yeah, i knew the one you casted on Jeramy, i forgot about that one." ric said

"yeah well i didn't forget either of them."john said

"yeah and if not for John i would have split my head open on the concreat,and i dont think 101 dead witches could have fixed that,nor my ring, although it was your spell that made me go to sleep on my feet." jeramy laughed

"well there is no other way you would have let me go with out you, so i had to cast it." bonnie laughed

"yeah cuz a simple no wouldn't have worked." ric laughed

"Have you met Jeramy Gilbert?" bonnie asked

"yes i have,the goofy messed up kid who's always ticking off his sister and aunt just for the hell of it, then you have the oh are vampires cool side, then you have the whatever you want to call it phase." ric laughed

"alright so i screwed up alot, who cares,and you've seen my grades they aren't as bad anymore." jeramy said

"yeah you know i think we meet in the middle of your,druggie-life-sucks-emo phase." ric laughed

"yeah and taylors Jackass file." jeramy laughed

"yeah, what teacher dose that?" ric asked

"i have no clue." jeramy said Elena stirred as the smell of soup poured into the living room

"umm,Damon." she grummbled shakeing my sholder i let go of her as she sat up.

"well morning sleepy head, feel any better?" jeramy asked Elena nodded looking around.

"somethings off about the kitchen." elena muttered

"yeah Jennas cooking." jeramy laughed

"no it's not that." elena whined

"someones not fully awake yet." bonnie mummbled elena stuck her toung out at her i pulled on the back of the couch raiseing up.

"were you even asleep?" ric asked

"in and out." i muttered jenna pulled out a bowl and poured some of the soup into the bowl elena stood and lost her balance and sat back down.

"want to try that again?" isobell asked elena nodded no i stood my back poping loudly as i did.

"that sounded like it hurt." john laughed

"my back has always done that." i said streaching and makeing it pop quite a few more times, lexie eyed me as i rolled my sholders back.

"take off that button down and get over here." lexie ordered

"oh god." i muttered un buttoning my shirt and walking over to her she sat on the island and pulled up a bar stool.

"sit she ordered." as i pulled off the button down only in my t-shirt i sat on the stool as Elena stood and walked over to us she grabbed some ice and put it into the bowl and waited for it too cool down lexie hit the spot between my sholder blades and my eyes rolled back and my teeth bared aginst them selfs "ugh this shirt." lexie complained

"give me a second lex." i mutterd takeing it off and laying it next to my other one "there happy?" i asked

"yeppers." lexie whispered "i have you figured out like a map." lexie muttered elena picked up my shirt and put them with my jacket as she walked past me i grabbed her hand she giggled.

"and were do you think your going miss. Gilbert?" i asked she giggled as i pulled her closer.

" I don't know." she said innocently. i nodded once and spun her so her back was to me.

"well i say nowere now." i muttered as she giggled

"shes feeling alot better." bonnie laughed as she turned in my arms i seen a look of surprise in her eyes as if she remebered something.

"what?" i asked

"not important right now." she whispered closeing the space lexie stopped rubbing at my sholders as elena got closer her lips pressed to mine and my eyes poped open wide as i relaxed and pulled her closer to me remembering that there were two little people inside of her the kiss was sweet and gentle but i still felt as if she was straining to meet me so i stood and lifted her into the chair she sighed aginst me as she leaned her back aginst the island. i pulled away realizeing what she had done.

"your evil you know?" i asked

" you said it before." she muttered i shook my head as she pulled by my chin i clutched the island behinde her and i jumped when i heard a loud poping sound from outside.

"what the hell was that?" i asked

"god only knows." jenna said

"waite!" i said smelling the air " it was a gun." i muttered i screamed as i felt something hot and solid burst into my skin i looked down to see a bullet in my side "oh this is over,lexie stay with Elena." i mutterd she was scared i kissed her one last time an walked out the door, their was a man standing out there in black "can i help you?" i asked he raised his gun once more and fired i jumped back it didnt hit me but it bounced off the wall and back at him hitting him in the chest i walked over to him takeing his gun and pulling the scarf off his face he was dead but as into who he was, is a mystery i took his gun with me into the house and everyone was stareing at me. "careoline call your mom, lex little help?" i asked as i set the gun on the table i put it on safety.

"this is going to hurt." lexie warned

"trust me i know how it feels to rip a bullet out." i muttered

"alright." she muttered reaching into the entry wound and retiveing it and pulling it out. "damn how did it get that far?" lexie asked

"i have no clue but it didn't hurt as bad as you thought it would." i whispered exsamining the bullet, "humm its a 22'" i muttered looking from were i stood onto how it entered the house then i noticed were it would have hit if i wasnt standing there, Elena, better yet the twins. i got so mad i shifted i turned before Elena could catch it.

"wow." john said

"what?" i asked sharpely

"uh-oh." ric muttered

"umm nothing." john said

"Damon,just calm down." ric warned i heard the sirens of the cop cars as i nodded i walked over and pulled on my shirt so noone would see the burn of the bullet.

"i am calm ric, don't worrie." i said slaping him on the sholder

"thats when i worrie the most." ric mummbled

"don't we all." isobell muttered i walked to the window to see a tiny hole in the glass

"hey lex come here." i said she walked over and seen the hole

"no chance, that he wasn't trained the glass didn't shatter takes a real good shoot to do that." lexie muttered

"he had a target, i got in the way of it thank god." i muttered she looked back and seen were the bullet would have met.

"and you stayed that calm?" lexie asked

"like i said, things have changed lex alot of things." i whispered as liz walked up

"what n the hell happened?" she asked

"well there was a poping sound out front i looked out and i seen the guy asked if he needed help and then he fired his gun and it hit the brick and bounced back at him shooting him in the chest i came back inside after checking to see if he was dead and sure enough he was i took his gun in case a kid came across it and thought it was a toy and hurt them selfs,but yeah, its a 22' automadic." i muttered

"how do you know that?" liz asked

"come inside and ill show you." i muttered she walked in and i showed her the bullet wund that hasn't healed yet.

"wow is it still in you?" she asked

"no im just glad it hit me and not it's target." i muttered glanceing at the window and elena she nodded i handed liz the gun. she but it in an evidance bag and handed it to her dep. and told them to go on that she still had questions for us, they left takeing the body and they were gone.

"so what was his target?" liz asked

"well judgeing on were i was hit and the window i'd say Elean was." i said

"and you kept it together after figureing that out?" liz asked

"why is it so hard to belive?" i asked

"because we all know you." ric said

"yeah,yeah." i muttered elena looked scared

"it was comeing for me?" she asked

"the way it was angled made it look as if so," i said elena looked slightly green as she thought about it

"it would have hit the twins." she muttered and the tears began to fall i took a deep breath seeing her cry always killed me i walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms she clutched to my shirt as she cryed.

"hey, it's gonna be ok." i whispered

"how do you know that?" elena sobbed i pulled back smirking

"Elena whats my name?" i asked

"Damon." she whispered

"thats right Damon, Damon Salvatore, and i'll keep telling you intill you finaly realize it, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you and the twins are safe." i said

" That's easyer said than done." Tyler said

"you think i dont know that?" i asked

"no i know you know that,it's the how and from who that i worrie about." Tyler said.

"that is very true." i whispered looking at were it would have hit Elena i measured from the entry at my back to elenas i closed my eyes tight as i kept my composure.

"he better hope he dint come back from the dead, i will steak him qucker than he can blink." i mutterd

"well thats safe to know." liz muttered

" whats the plan Damon?" ric asked

" i don't know just yet." i groaned as i sat down i hadn't feed in a while and it was weakning me anna walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle from it.

"here you got shot, i didn't." anna said handing me the bottle

"thanks." i whispered opening the bottle and takeing a quick drink.

"Better?" lexie asked

"still hurts like a bitch but yeah,hes just lucky i wasn't wearing my jacket." i muttered

"oh loard i'd hate to know what would happen if something happened to that jacket." liz said

"i think we all would." jenna said

" back on topic." jeramy muttered "how are we going to protect Elena and the twins?" he asked

" safe house it." bonnie muttered

"by safe house what do you mean?" elena asked

" as in take the bording house out of your name and in to someone els's they control who comes who goes." I said

"thats not what i ment." bonnie said

"then what do you mean?" i asked

"i put the block up and once in no one gets in or out." bonnie said

"i like damons idea better,cuz what if something happens and i need to go to the hospital?" elena asked

"i didn't think of that." bonnie muttered

" but how would you change the deed,dosnt stefan have to sign as well?" liz asked

"thats true." i muttered drumming my hands on the counter " i could alway forge his signature and compell whoever." i said

"theres that way,or theres always asking." liz said

"you wern't here lastnight mom, you didn't witness it all." Caroline mutterd

"lets put it this way," lexie began "i've known stefan for almost 145 years, and i have never in all the years seen him act the way he did in the grill."

"how did he act at the grill?" Ric asked

"dosn't matter." i mutterd

" you don't need his signature the boarding house is in MY name argo neither Salvatore needs to sign it just me, and whom ever i deside." Elena said walking over the the closet and pulling an old hat box down. " Stefan told me to hide the deed so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." she muttered bringing the box down and setting it on the island.

"so thats were you hide everything." jenna muttered

"most things." she muttered flipping through pictures she smiled "here John." she muttered handing him a picture

"were did you get this?" john asked

"it was on the wall going up the stairs,I took it off the wall and held it in my arms everynight." elena muttered

"sorta like what you did with my jacket." i said

"Exsactaly what i did with your jacket, i can't be alone mentaly so i keep myself sourounded." she whispered

"argo the teddy bear." i smiled

"yes, was my bestfriend growing up,he held all my secrets." elena laughed i smiled trying to imagen her talking to a bear.

"yeah,what els you have stashed in there?" jeramy asked

"well i have pictures, a few of moms old perfume bottles that she gave me because they made rainbows in the sunlight, moms pearls, dads keys, and a few old journals, Oh and this." she said pulling out a photo album

"oh no she pulled out the scrap book." bonnie said

"oh my god we havent looked at that thing in ages." Caroline muttered

"not for a while about three four years."elena said opening it to the last page "oh wow look at the last pade we've done." elena laughed as we all looked at a picture of matt and elena kissing on her dads comaro.

"that's been a while." matt laughed

"oh yeah." elena muttered

"hey do you still have that one scrap book?" bonnie asked

"in my closet in the white box, all but this one are in that box." elena said and bonnie headed up the stairs bonnie came back down with a box full of books with dates on the spines in differant colors

"are we seriously doing this?" Caroline wispered

"yep, elena dosn't need stress,and booking was always fun for us." bonnie muttered

"hey bon hand me the white one." Elena muttered bonnie handed it to her.

"i thought that one was to stay empty till our wedding days?" Bonnie asked

"it was,but after the crash i put a few pages in for mom and dad." she muttered

"oh well that makes since." bonnie whispered

"hey elena we need to catch up on this booking we havent done any booking since about december of 09'." bonnie muttered

"yeah, we have to do prom,homecomeing,graduation." Caroline "not to mention the whole next nine months." she added

"ehh why did i know you were going to say that." Elena groaned

"cuz shes Caroline." jeramy muttered

"yeah you got that right." tyler muttered

"Tyler!" caroline said glareing back at him he walked over to her

"im jokeing babe." he muttered into her ear

"uhuh nice save." she muttered elena rummeged through the box some more and found the deed to the boarding house and read it over.

"yeah to change owner ship all we need to do is for me to sign it and then who ever els sign." elena muttered

"why don't you just keep it in your name?" matt asked

"because katherine can get into the house,and so can Stefan." i said

"i see were thats a problem." matt muttered

"yeah," elena said stareing off into space her arms wrapped around her belly as she became lost in thought.

"hey Elena." Jeramy said

"yeah jer?" she asked

" you ok?" he asked

"yeah off in space is all." she said smileing and walking into the living room i studyed her something was bothering her and i knew it would come but i didn't know what it was, jeramy tapped me on the sholder and motioned to elena mouthing 'she ok?' i shook my head no and he gabe a solid nodd ric tapped the door frame and motioned twords the door i nodded and walked over to elena.

"hey im gonna walk out for a few need some air." i whispered

"ok." she whispered kissing me before i left. we both walked out i sat on the pourch stepps pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

" i'm not going to ask a stupid question like if your ok,because its obvious seeing her like this is killing you." ric said

" thank you ric." i whispered

"but i will ask this," he began " whats your plan, i know someones out for elena yet again, andd i also know you, so whats your plan?" ric asked

" im seriously thinking about haveing everyone just go to the bording house i mean more than enough room, and it's safe and i know it sounds stupid and odd but i think Elena feels safer there than here, I mean she grew up in this house but yet, i keep watching her and shes uncomfortable for somereson and I just, I honestly never thought i'd feel this helpless." i muttered wipeing a few tears away.

" Damon." john called i wiped at my eyes once more before turning back to face him.

"yeah john?" i asked

" it's hard watching the pain,and misery,and the pukeing and strange craveings at night, but at the end of the day all that matters is, shes safe in your arms and shes protected, the night you said 'heres your first fatherly duty ground her keep her here.' i knew that you'd die before you let anything happen to her." john said

" and your right i would, i may seem like this arragant egotistic hypicritical jackass, but honestly and you can ask anna, it's not who i am, it's what 145 years of self tourcher has done, a friend of mine Rose once said she never forgot the faces or the screams of the people she killed,and she was right you don't forget it you can compell them to not be affraid but they still are, it's not fair honestly, i do know your fear, for elena trust me i do, thats probaly the one thing we will ever have in common." i said

"how?" john whispered i pulled out my wallet and grabed the picture of issabella on her wedding day and handed it to him.

"her name is isabella,after my grandmother, I didn't get the chance to know her,before she was ripped away from me due to katherine, once her grandfather learned there were vampires in town he sent them away for safety,and i was never told were they went, so when i was turned I went to see him and compelled him to tell me were they went and he did, and watched from a safe distance as her mother grew older, and as isabella grew into the perfect woman i knew she would, and i posed as the photographer for her wedding just so i could be there." i said smileing

"maybe you too have alot more in common than we all thought." jenna muttered

"what do you mean?" i asked

"sounds like something john would do." jenna muttered

"yeah well i wouldn't go as far as a photographer." john laughed

"i only did cuz the one they hired got fired she didn't like how he took pictures." i laughed

"well i guess that came in handy." ric muttered

"yeah it really did," i muttered as a silent tear fell from my eye as i peared into the window and listened to the two small and steady heart beats and sighed.

"it's enough tomake you want to fall asleep isn't it?" lexie muttered from the door way.

"yeah it is." i muttered watching as a butterfly fly infront of me i held out my hand for it to fly into and it did "touch the skys my little butterfly." i muttered gently blowing it away as it flutterd into the air.

"you ok over there?" elena giggled as i turned to face her.

"i will be." i muttered

"whats wrong?" she asked reading my exspression

"nothing hust deep inthought over my past." i muttered as i pulled her into my arms.

"is it safe to be out here?" jenna asked

" i've gotten one bullet out today whats another?" i asked

"not the point Damon." lexie muttered

" i get the point." i muttered elena tensed in my arms as i raised my voice slightly.

"how about you go take a walk." lexie whispered i rolled my eyes and walked away from elena and down the side walk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elena pov**

"you ok?" lexie asked

"yeah, im fine i may be pregnant but i can speak for myself im not mute." i said through my teeth.

"Elena." john warned

"shut it john!" i yelled as i shifted my weight " I know Damon, he may raise his voice and yeah i tense up but i know how to handle it im not an idiot and yes one of these days hes going to snap but it will not be at me, i prommise you that." i said

"and what makes you think that?" lexie asked "because your Elena Gilbert?" lexie asked

"LEX!" anna yelled walking out side lexie snapped out of it, i stepped back.

"no because im not affraid of him like everyone els." i muttered as i walked into the house grabbing my shoes and keys.

"were you going?" jeramy asked

"mom and dad." i muttered fighting back the tears.

"what happened out there?" jeramy asked and i let the tears flow and jeramy started shakeing his head. "who yelled at you?" jeramy asked i shook my head back and forth sobing jeramy pulled me to the couch "stay with her." he said through clenched teeth.

"will do." bonnie muttered i continued to cry sitting on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**jearmy pov (thought it would be cool to see his im a man now look on life)**

i watched Elena as i walked away and out the front door " I'm going to ask this once nicely if don't get an answer the next wont be so nice," i said eyeing everyone but jenna she knows elena dosn't like to be yelled at " who yelled at Elena?" i asked

"I did," lexie muttered raiseing her hand.

"and i yelled at lexie." anna said

"weres Damon?" i asked knowing he was out here a minuet ago

"I sent him on a walk." lexie muttered

"not your best idea." i muttered as i pulled out my phone and dialed Damons number, he answered first ring

"is everything ok?" he asked

"not really she has this thing about when people yell at her she breaks down,and well lexie yelled at her,and mix that with what ever it is she went through earlyer in the bathroom and its not looking good." i said

"on my way." he muttered hanging up i felt a breeze as he appeared on the pourch

"i will never get used to that." i muttered "shes on the couch." i whispered

"alright, but Elenas right i won't fly off the handle around her i'm not stupid,lexie i may be many things in your eyes but when comes to Elena the person you knew dosn't exsist when im around her." he said walking into the house


	17. Chapter 17

**Damon pov**

I walked too Elena she was weaping on the couch matt looked worried,he looked up as i entered the room.

"did someone yell at her?" he asked

"yeah lexie did." i muttered

"Shes always brokedown when someone yells,hasn't she?" caroline asked

"as far as i can remember." matt muttered

"I was hopeing she wouldn't get that way." Isobell whispered

"Why?" caroline whispered

"because she dose the samething." i muttered

"how do you remember that?" Isobell asked

"you and Ric got into a fight over something stupid and pointless and Ric stormed out of the house, you knew i was comeing over,i had called earlyer while ric was away, i climbed through the window,and you were crying, it's not something i could easly forget." i muttered watching Elena

"Will she be ok?" Caroline asked

"yeah,Remember when you were first turned and everythig was higtned and you thought of yourself as a 'impolsive,control freak on crack?'" i asked

"yeah how could i forget,that day i said that was horrible." Caroline muttered bowing her head

"well think of elena,and her personality, and her endless worrie fr everyone els,her stubborn ways, her little smirk when someone says something witty, the way her eyes light up when she knows she solved a mystery," i said getting lost in thought i shook my head and cleared my throught "but anyways everyting is hightned well emotionaly everything is physicaly as slowed down to a pratical hault." i muttered as i walked over to the edge of the couch and took her in my arms as she cryed i rocked her back and forth willing myself to stay calm.

"if i didn't know anybetter I'd say you have a heart." Ric laughed

"funny Ric very funny." i muttered

"im just saying, i would have never thought you would be the careing and sensative type." ric said

"i have to agree, when we meet i thought oh great another bad ass,just what this town needs." matt said

"yeah so im not the saint my brother pretends to be, I'll admitt i've screwed up thousands of times over the last 170 odd years but it dosn't matter never has." i muttered elena nuzzled closer to me "your going to kil your spine doing that." i muttered leaning back takeing Elena with me she faced me and shivered slightly as her hands layed lightly on my chest she situated the twins between me and her before being comfertable "it's ok, I'm right here." i whispered as i pulled the pillow frommy back and pushed it under her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"so what is your plan?" john asked

" if it were up to me we'd all be at the bourding house, bonnie could put up some sort of spell to keep everyone whos not imortal in some form safe and i know i would feel alot better but thats only because it's my stupid idea, and plus all Elena has to do is switch the Debters name to another mortals and were set but, im ot callig the shots, her way worked the last time and i went aginst it almost getting everyone killed." i muttered

"but were alive." ric said

"it's not the point, it's Elenas call." i said watching her as she slept in my arms and i was slightly kicked by her as she turned over.

"so it's up to the highly emotional post tramatic pregnant girl, that makes since." Tyler muttered

"Tyler." Caroline barked

"sorry,all im saying is shes in no condition to make such choices." tyler stated

" but if we make one she dosnt like,she'll go aginst it." i muttered

"how do you know?" tyler asked

"trust me i do." i muttered eyeing bonnie "i've never seen her so hurt,well i have but i try to forget that time." i muttered glancing up at Jeramy.

"what are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"back when Klaus was takeing over Ric, bonie casted a spell that made him think she was dead,when she wasn't and Elena seen her fall to the ground and not wake up," i said fighting back the tension in my voice "and so Stefan took her back to the bourding house and when i got back she fire mad, the first time i had ever truly seen the full Patrovan fire in her, she started screaming and crying and everything els, i kept calm even though i wanted to yell back i didn't and i simply told her that Bonnie would be ok,and something clicked and she just looked as if i had spoken in a differant language, and as i walked away i seen a look in her eyes that i had only seen twice, the last time was earlyer that day when bonnie suposedly died and when Katherine threw me over the edge,and i snapped Jeramys neck in two." i muttered

"Damon that was a life time ago,when you did that." jeramy whispered

"but i still did it, what if you were not wearing that ring, you would have died and I would have killed you." i muttered elena shivered in my arms,and turned over faceing me once again this time her eyes were open and she looked scared.

"You can't help what that muliputive bitch turned you into." elena said as she curled her hand around my neck trying to get me to look at her, ut i knew if i did it would be over right then,i would get lost in her as i aways do but i would be even more vulnerable. "Damon." she whispered thats all it took as i gazed into her eyes. "it's because of you that most of us are safe, it's because of you im alive,it's because of you I'm not in the hospital right now, it's because of you Damon, nothing els, no one els." Elena murrmered i fought aginst myself i knew if i kissed her right now i wouldn't stop till we were laying skin on skin but i also knew it wouldn't get that far due to her not even being able to withstand a males touch but mine, i tryed but i couldn't hold back anylonger as her chocolate gaze empowered me, I kissed her passionately at first as she returned the kiss, i felt a single tear fall down my cheek and onto hers,as she flipped us till i was on my back, i gave a low growl

" I don't even think this is in the relm of safety." i chuckled

"oh they'll tell her, at least i think they will, she deffanatly told me." isobella said from the kitchen.

" as long as i don't lean down im good,but i do that and its over." elena muttered bringing me to her.

" i think hes going to end up haveing a brain anurism of some sort." Ric muttered

"wouldn't suprise me." matt muttered "don't ask."

"im not." jeramy laughed

"i don't know whats worse, jeramy and viki not even trying to act as if nothings going on, or them two in the living room." jenna laughed

" I'd say it's a tie." jeramy muttered

"Waite viki?" bonnie asked

"yeah yeah." jeramy muttered i pulled away from elena and winked at her and pointed to the stairs she nodded and i flashed over to the staris with her aginst the wall.

"were did they go?" tyler asked

"hard telling knowing Damon." Caroline muttered

"i'm not gong to ask i don't want to know." liz muttered

"make that two." matt muttered

"quite a few." tyler whispered

"i think they went upstairs." jenna muttered

" i don't hear anything so far." anna muttered

"like you hearing the firdge open from my bed?" jeramy laughed

"yeah something like that." anna muttered

"oh wow." ric muttered

" at least we know he wont hurt her." jeramy muttered elena gave a silent laugh.

"im keeping my mouth shut." lexie muttered

"oh no shut up lex." i muttered to myself elena gave me a what in the world look " '96" i muttered her eyes got wide

"wow" elena mouthed then she nodded twords the kitchen i was shakeing my head as elena laughed uncontrolably "oh that fun." elena giggled

"let me guess." matt muttered

"oh shut it." elena muttered

"why must you always bring up our drunken stupidity of '96?" i asked

"well cuz its fun." lexie muttered i rolled my eyes.

"what happened in 96?" ric asked i cleared me throught and eyed lexie she shook her head no.

"nothing." i lied looking around the room elena caught my face in her hand and pulled me too look at her.

"uh-oh." lexie muttered and everyone busted out laughing.

" you know what we need to do?" bonnie asked

"umm go to sleep?" jenna laughed

"tempting." ric murrmered in jennas ear her eyes rolled back as she leaned into him she turned to him and smacked in across the chest "can't blame a guy for trying."

"Amen." tyler and jeramy whispered at the same time.

"well umm...no,but we need to make a boyfriend tree." bonnie muttered

"are you insane?" caroline asked

"slightly." bonnie agreed

"i belive it." elena muttered

"lets see mine would too damn long to count, yours would consist of maxwell,leslie,luka and jeramy," caroline began "and elenas would consist of kaleb, andrew,matt,Stefan, and depending on how you plan to make it Damon." Caroline muttered

"yeah on second thought." bonnie muttered

"you forget eveything got kinda crossed and switched at some point." caroline muttered

"yeah i think it all started back in the fth grade when we all had a crush on jimmy bellows." bonnie muttered elena busted out laughing

"very true."caroline muttered

"jimmy bellows humm i don't think he ever really exsisted i think we made him up years ago, just so we could have someone to fight over,cuz we never fight." elena muttered

"i think shes right." bonnie laughed

" you know i don't remember." caroline said thinking

"Care, if you think any harder smoke is going to come out of your ears." lexie muttered

"haha very funny." caroline muttered

"yeah i dont think there was ever a jimmy bellows cuz my mom had all the boys from our grade at my birthday party in fith grade and i knew everyone that came." tyler said

"wasn't that the last time Mason was in town before your dad died?" matt asked

"yeah it was." tyler whispered

"I remeber when ever someone asked me out id use the 'im with jimmy sorry' exsucuse." caroline said

"we did too." bonnie laughed

"yep." elena muttered "i actually keep ahold of jimmy till the seventh grade."

"what?" Caroline muttered "why?"

"because i didn't like guys hell i thought they still had cooties." elena whispered lexie looked confused

"what in the world our cooties?" lexie asked everyone started to laugh.

"you've never heard of cooties?" bonnie asked

"no,what is it?" lexie asked

"it this imagenary thing that parents tell their kids that the oposite gender has so they wont think its cool to be friends with them." I laughed

"that makes no since." lexie muttered

"well then again you never tryed to blend in with a croud of missfit kids." Damon muttered

"nope, never well intill now." lexie laughed

"oh we are missfits arn't we?" elena muttered

"yeah lets see one werewolf,one witch, one vampire hunter, five vampired,a patrova doppleganger,five mortal hummans, and a partridge in a pear tree." Caroline laughed

"well what if this witch knows of a way to fix all of that?" bonnie muttered

"i'd say your cazy but then again emily was something els when it came too potions and spells." i muttered

"well then call me crazy." bonnie whispered

"how so?" i muttered

"well, Emily wrote down the spell and potion but hers didn't work due to the fact that she didn't add a personal item of the person it's for." bonnie whispered

"Waite person,what do you mean?" tyler whispered

"it's a so called cure for both vamperism,and the lycan throbe." bonnie said

"how do you know it works for both?" tyler asked

"because when Jonas did that spell when jewls kidnapped Caroline,he took a memeber with him away and he used this spell wich had fallen out of one of Emilys many grimwars and he used it on the werewolf and he became mortal,but if he were to kill another person he would mourph back into a lycan throbe, samme for a vampire, jonas took on of the toumbed and he is now mortal as well, but if he were to drink vampire blood and then die he would be a vampire yet again." bonnie exsplained

"and to never return back to mortality." I whispered

"no,itll work again it just wont last it'll be temporary for the second time the first is permanant,in less acted apon by the supernatural." bonnie continued to exspalin

" what are the chances it wont work?" Tyler asked

"im not sure." bonnie answered

"so basicaly it's just a whim?" i asked

"not technicaly,but it can be concidered a whim." bonnie answered

"what sort of personal item do you need?" Tyler asked

" anything." bonnie said

"and i would _NEVER _turn again?" Tyler asked

"not inless you retrigger the curse." bonnie said as Tyler pulled of the watch on hiw wrist.

"you've had that since freshman year." matt whispered

"if it stops this hell." tyler answered handing it to bonnie

"i'll call lucy." bonnie whispered as she pulled out her phone.

" are you sure man?" matt asked

" i've never wanted to die before, the first time i turned i felt like i was on fire, and wolfsbane isn't a picnic." Tyler whispered

" yeah it's pretty toxic." i whispered

" it's virvane for werewolfs?" lexie asked

"yeah the way virvan effects us is the same way wolfsbane effects him." i muttered

"then its deffenatly not a picnic." lexie whispered

"yeah it's not." tyler muttered bonnie walked back

"lucy will be her in the morning, she had an hunch i would be calling her." bonnie laughed

"she always dose." jeramy said pulling Anna closer

"yeah we owe her _ALOT._" Ric said watching Jenna

"yeah but we also owe you _MAJORLY._" Jeramy whispered

"yeah we deffanitly do bonnie." ric muttered

"no, you don't in order to bring jenna back i had to bring back another vampire and only one could keep there vampiric trates to complet the spell,so i chose Anna and made the spell so anna kept the vampiric side and jenna was washed of hers." bonnie muttered

"yeah well." Anna said looking over at John "your lucky im not Damon." she said glareing at John

"he tryed to exsplain that you were differant but i didn't listen." john whispered

"guess you should have,because more than two innocent lives could have been saved that night." Anna said the lights flickered above us.

"Annabell." i muttered she relaxed

"yes the toumb vampires were bad, they could have been killed, but as for my mother, your lucky you are both jeramys uncle and Elenas father!" anna yelled john blinked and took a step back i seen the vines pro nounce under annas eyes i moved infront of her.

"annabell listen to me." i whispered she stopped and started to cry falling to her knees. "well thats one way." i muttered i looked to john the motioned to the door he nodded "i'll be right back." i mutterd

"who do you think will be killed first?" jeramy asked

"i'd say john." jenna laughed

"i perfer neather" elena said as i stepped out of the house and onto the pourch.

"well you've mannaged to make anna vengefull, but in order to stay alive id say keep a low profile just keep your comments to yourself,speak when spoken too and just stay in the shadows for a few hours let her clam down and she'll be fine." i said

"alright." john said as he walked backinto the house

"well they came back alive." jeramy said

"supriseingly." jenna laughed

"yeah well." i muttered walking back over to elena who looked far away i studyed her for a minuet she didn't move it didnt look as if she were breathing either. "elena?" i said as i shook her sholder she looked into her eyes and i kneeled tot he floor "were did you just now?" i asked

"dosn't matter." she muttered turning away.

"no i dose matter," i said turning her back to me "whats wrong?" i asked

"the last time Stefan was ever this way, was when he was on the blood and i thought he was doing alot better since the whole Klaus thing,but he was too cool after that too willing." elena muttered thinking i felt as if my heart was being ripped out before me and as i read elenas exspression i knew her next words would kill me. " he's not him self Damon." she said i backed away slowly thinking i started to pace one i realized what she was saying i knew her feelings for him wouldn't die out that easly but i didn't think they would be this storng after he hurt her like this. "Damon." she whispered

"just let him think." ric muttered

"he is edgy,i mean when have we known him to be edgy,hell to even drink?" i asked as i continued to pace back and forth a little faster each time " he has all the signs,but i would be able to tell i mean, wouldn't or have i let it all slip that easly?" i asked

"which question do we answer first?" matt asked

"not the time matt." tyler whispered

"Damon!" elena yelled stopping me in my tracks i looked over at her she was slightly shocked.

"how fast was i moveing?" i asked

"almost full speed." Caroline muttered

"figures." i muttered


	18. Chapter 18

**elena pov.**

Damon was moveing so fast i could barely see him as he moved, i knew what he was thinking that my feelings for stefan over powered what i felt for him,but honestly it wasnt that way i knew i loved Damon, i knew everyone thought it was just a rebound thing but it wasn't i'd been hideing my feelings from myself to protect stefan, but now everything was out in the open and i couldn't handle not knowing what was going to happen.

"besides everything els, what is the plan i mean obviously the house isn't safe, you got shot and it was aimed at me." i said

"bout time." matt muttered

"shut it matt." i said Damon looked so confused but he hid it well as he answered.

"its up too you, play it your way,it's the safest way honestly." Damon said

"well i'm not sure." i whispered

"all you really need to do is change the debtors name on the bourding house and your set yet again another safe house." isobell muttered

"but who?" john said i eyed Damon and mouther Ric he nodded as i stood grabed the deed and passed it to ric,

"probaly the only person who if Damon gets mad won't kill." i laughed

" that and your not dieing anytime soon." Damon muttered

" well this shall be fun." jeramy whispered

"how so?" anna muttered

"ill exsplain later." jeramy muttered amd anna nodded

"well lets see,thats figured out now what?" Caroline asked

"well for now we waite for lucy, and then take it one day at a time." Damon muttered

"makes since but what about Stefan?" bonnie asked

" in the past two years he's been back on the humman blood aproxamitly two possibly three times, i don't think even Lexie can bring him back." i said

"and that means?" bonnie asked

"leave him and Katherine alone." i said

"are you sure?" bonnie asked

"yes bonnie i'm sure it was only a matter of time before they happened anyways." i said

" thats not the point Elena." bonnie said

"then what is?" i asked getting mad the lights flickered once more around us but this time i could tell it was Bonnie.

" the point is, It's Stefan and he needs our help!" bonnie said rasieing her voice.

"uh-oh" Damon muttered

"he needs our help?" i asked laughing

"yes he dose." bonnie said

" thats a whole lot more than he did for me, when i was RAPED in new york!" i yelled everyone gasped i never called my acsadent by name not even to Damon, " Damon called him, I was begging for him to come to newyork, _I NEEDED HIM_ Bonnie, and he acted as if i was nothing his exsact words were "oh she'll be ok,just put her to bed,i have to go Katherines here." i said quoteing Stefan

"that dosn't even sound like Stefan." bonnie whispered

"i'll be out side." damon said through clentched teeth Ric followed him out the door i heard a loud crack as Damon curssed.

"what was that?" jenna asked

"probaly Damon putting a hole in the briking." anna muttered

"but Stefan said that?" bonnie asked

"yes, I needed him the most yes, Damon was there, but i knew that it was killing him to see me so hurt,and scared, i could feel him shakeing like a leaf each time i moved,even a single inch he shook." i said "if not for Damon, I'd be dead." i said

"why Damon?" john asked

"why not Damon?" i asked

"i don't know you could have taken Jeramy with you to newyork." john said

"you have no clue how badly i was hurt, you have no clue how long i cryed, you have no clue _ABOUT ANYTHING!_" i yelled

"BUT WHY DAMON!" john yelled

"BECAUSE I KNEW I COULD TRUST DAMON!" I yelled

"john back off." isobell warned

"no, i will not back off shes chooseing yet another monster let alone a Salvatore!" john said

"GET OUT!" i yelled pointing to the door

"NO, you can't make me!" john declaired

"oh but i can." Jenna said steping up

"and intill you get a lawyer and a paternity test, I still have soul gardianship!" jenna said

"waite you actually think she couldn't be my daughter?" john asked

"no i know she could be shes as stubborn as you are,hell your worse than Damon when it comes to stubborness,NOW GET OUT!" jenna yelled the door opened and Damon walked through.

"her way or mine, take your pic, and know mine can get bloody." Damon said

"well then i guess i choose jennas,due to not wanting to die." john whispered

"wise choice." Damon said opening the door Ric was waiteing for him out side.

"don't ever yell at jenna,jeramy or Elena again." he said walking in and slameing the door in Johns face. Damon turned to me and i ran to him throwing my arms around his neck i knew he was still mad but i just needed him mad or not i didnt care.

"it's ok." Damon muttered "you ok?" he asked

"yeah im fine i just need to get off my feet is all." i whispered

"come on." Damon said as he pulled us to the couch everyone moved.

"i haven't seen you that mad i a while." liz muttered

"oh its not over yet,trust me, i've now got a bone to pick with good ol' uncle john." Damon said

"Damon just drop it please." i begged he dropped to his knees

"this is one thing i will not drop I'm sorry elena but he and my brother have hurt you for the last time." Damon declaired as he stood up.

"Damon." i begged takeing his hand.

"just let me go Elena." Damon muttered

"No." i said

"Damon don't theres something out there." bonnie said "someone knows." bonnie muttered

"knows,knows what bon?" Caroline asked bonnie looked out the window and we heard screams Damon opened the door.

"Bonnie whats going on?" i asked

"Elena don't stop her." Damon said walking out the door takeing ric with him. they came in with an unfimilar man.

"who are you?" Damon asked

"Joseph." the man said

"ok so he coperates,great." Ric said Damon looked over at the chairs Ric pulled one over and Damon sat the man named Joseph in it. "Alright, Joseph what do you want?" Ric asked

"nice Ric." Damon scoffed

"the doppleganger." he said

"oh boy." jenna muttered

"What do you want with the doppleganger?" Isobell asked

"she's carrying the next generation and the pertovan blood line must be ended." he said

"why dose the partovan line need to be ended?" Isobell asked

"so the next doppleganger isn't born." joseph hissed

"but the sun and moon curse was already lifted." bonnie said

"the Patrovan doppleganger did not die, the sun and moon curse isn't broken intill she dies during the sacrafice." he said

"and you don't want the sacrafice to happen?" i asked

"no i do not,Klaus it the one person i do not wish alive." joseph said

"why?" damon asked

"he took my wife." he said

"oh my god." Damon muttered

"what?" bonnie asked

"Katarina 1492?" Damon asked

"yes, but how?" joseph asked

"now i understand." damon muttered

"you've got to be kidding me." i muttered

"no im not kidding you." joseph said

"well, then i say we bring the bitch here." lexie said

"how?" damon asked

"with Elena, Stefans leaveing, with out a goodbye or see you soon,to her and a proper alexia venturner goodbye." lexie said

"I agree bring her here, show her that history in this town repeats over and over." i said Damon sighed loseing some of his edge.

"alright, fine you two win but if ANYTHING happens your out of here in seconds." damon said

"we'll be sure of it." Isobell and Caroline said at the same time.

"and if something happens they will be marked." Tyler said eyeing Caroline she layed a hand on his chest and deflated like a balloon loseing its helium.

" again i ask are you sure?" bonnie asked

"i'm positive, but as long as elena is still in danger im gonna need my watch back." tyler muttered

"yeah it's why i didn't give up my earings right then." caroline said

"yeah well i have three days till the next moon." tyler said

"which means." i said thinking "that one, you need to get them here now, Lexie isn't going anywere and if something goes bad," i said stepping closer to Damon "you know were to find me." i whispered

"i swear if all hell wasn't breaking lose again."Damon muttered

"well,true but still." i muttered Damon nodded kissing me i pulled back "go call him get him here tell him me and lex want to say goodbye before he leaves." i said he nodded and went outside.

"your inlove with him?" Joseph asked

"yes i am." i said

"and he loves you." Joseph said it wasn't a question it was a statement, i smiled at it, and sighed.

"so were are we supposed to go if something goes wrong?" Caroline asked

"you are a natural blonde." lexie laughed

"yes i am." Caroline said

"The BH." i said useing code

"ahh ok." Caroline said "but why the whole,yuck?" Caroline asked

"oh Care." i laughed

"I'm so lost." Caroline said

"it's ok you'll catch up soon." Anna laughed i shook my head as a sharp pain took my breath away i doubled over trying to regain my breath.

"Elena,breath." Isobell said i shook my head

"she can't" jenna said

"get me some cinnnomon."Isobell said as jeramy bolted to the kitchen with a can of cinnomon in hand as he came back isobell put some in her hand. "sniff it." she whispered i did as she said and soon as i did i went into a chokeing chough fitt. "easy, just relax." isobell whsipered.

"why cinnomon?" i asked seatleing down

"the coughing will make you release the oxygen in your lungs,and pepper makes you sneeze,not cough." isobell answered

"no wonder you knew so many odd things." Ric laughed

"yeah well it was all thanks to being pregnant with her, and johns mother and her odd ways." isobell said shakeing her head

"yeah grandma was pretty odd." jeramy muttered

"you got that right." i muttered

"yeah who puts salt on windowseals?" jeramy asked

"Salt?" bonnie asked

"yeah." jeramy answered

"salt salt or rock salt?" bonnie asked

"rock salt." jeramy replyed

"it's a craft thing." bonnie muttered "kinda like this is." she said pulling the flame from the fire to her hands.

"ill never get used to that." jeramy muttered

"yeah, i remeber the look on your face it was priceless." bonnie laughed

"it was, i mean when your girlfriend has flame in her hand i mean kinda takes you back." jeramy said

"would you two stop walking down memmorie lane?" Caroline said

"yeah." bonnie muttered looking out the window

"how you feeling?" lexie asked

"im pretty good that sharp pain knock the wind out of me is all." i said

"yeah that'll happen alot." isobell said "along with firce morning sickness,the next ninemonths the thrown will be your bestfriend." she continued

"great." i said i shook my head "why do i have the feeling that you two will test my sanity,and everything els?" i asked

"because they will." Damon said

"lovely." i muttered

"yeah well." Damon said "they are on the way." Damon said

"good, so what do we do?" Caroline said

"if something seems off you two get her out of here, cuz once she sees him," damon said pointing to Joseph "all hell will break lose, so i think, the last 145 years have helped me analize her habits in a way." Damon said

"ok so what if it dosn't work?" jenna asked

"then they say goodbye and we keep a close eye on Katherine." Damon said

"ok so how will we know everyone made it out alive?" Caroline asked eyeing Tyler and Matt.

"Bonnie can conjor up a few headachs at once,ive seen it done, and Anna will take to the BH, and ric we might need you fun little steaks." damon said as i watched him turn back into the Damon i first met.

"and like that he's back." ric said snaping his fingers.

"well, you threaten someone i love and well you end up dead." Damon muttered.

"Damon this wont work." Bonnie said

"how do you know?" i asked

"she'll see him through the door and dart off." bonnie said

"then once in the door cast ur baracade spell, that kept Elena in the house." damon said

"then they wont be able to get out." bonnie said looking over at me

"Damnit." Damon hissed

"you can fix it,so only sertant people can get out." jeramy said

"thats right,umm let me think." bonnie said "ugh, i cant think straite." bonnie complained as jeramy stepped closer he took hr hands in his and put them to his chest her eyes rolled back as she channeled through him, i seen a slight glow come from her hands as the spell was finished she had one drop of blood come from her nose as she smiled. "it's up." she said takeing her hands off jeramy "thanks." she said

"ehh it worked last time so figured why not." jeramy said

"yeah well here they come." lexie whispered as the door bell rang i looked to the door and Damon he mouthed i love you to me and i mouthed back i love you too as he and jenna opened the door

"hello stefan,katherine." jenna said they both walked in and and Katherine gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Joseph." she breathed

"yeah, funny how this town love to reunite history together." Damon muttered.

"yeah, very." stefan said eyeing Katherine se went to head for te door and was stopped by a invisible barracade.

"you wont be able to get out." Bonnie said

"remove it witch." katherine said Jeramy had a steak in hand and moved infront of Bonnie.

"try me." jeramy said

"aww so cute, you still have feelings for the witch." Katherine said

"shes just trying to get into your head jer." bonnie whispered he nodded once and reached behinde him and took bonnies hand and pulled her with him to Caroline.

"go." he whispered and they dissapeared in a quick flash and caroline was back.

"let me guess the bording house?" Stefan said

"thats no longer your consern brother." Damon said so cold i forgot he was Damon.

"ahh so your back i see." Stefan said

"not for long." Damon said matching stefans gaze Damons eyes grew wide "After all the fighting and the bunnies you finaly gave in?" Damon asked

"no longer your consern brother." Stefan said mimicking Damon i stood frozen at lexies side as Stefan watched me i was haveing flashbacks on what happened in new york and i started to twitch, "looks to me, that Elena could use your asistance." stefan said

"No," i said slightly twitching "i finaly figured you out,Stefan it was never to find a normal life, it was for her all along, it was for Katarina." i said

"ten points to the doppleganger." Katherine said "why do you think he saved you first, it wasn't because of ur father it was because he thought i found a way out of vamperism." she continued

"There is no way out, are you stupid?" Damon asked

"of course there is." katherine said "just ask you little witch when you all come back together." katherine continued i noticed i was the only mortal left in the room of eight vampires and a werewolf.

"don't be so sure of your self." i said

"katarina." joseph whispered as he looked her over.

" how did you find me?" she asked

" my original plan was to stop the next sacrafice, the doppleganger must die inorder for the transition to stay in effect." Joseph said

"but klaus is dead." katherine said with a thick acsent

"ahh so we thought,but he is alive and in full vamperic form, not even a hint of a wolf." joseph said

"then he will be weakend by the moon." Damon said

"yes." joseph said as katherine looked around the room he pulled her to look at him.

"you know thats not fair." she whispered looking into his eyes.

"well you give me no choice." Joseph said strokeing her cheek

"how do you know so much about klaus?" Isobell asked

"well when his brother elijah too you from me, and the children i went searching and i finaly found the cottage that rosemary was keeping you in when she feed you her blood and you hung yourself i could since it, i never found rosemary though she always seemed to dissapear as did trevor once i came close." joseph said Damons eyes fell to the ground.

"you knew rose?" he asked

"no, i knew of her i never got to meet her,but i heard only good thing of the english woman." he replyed

"she was something,thats for sure." lexie said

"ahh alexia how good to see you again doll, i wish it was on better terms." joseph said

"and i Joe, but honestly what are you doing here, you always have more than just one thing on your agenda." lexie said

"well im glad you asked ." joseph said

"waite you two know eachother?" Damon asked

"as i said i know almost every vampire." lexie replyed

"and thus is true."joseph said

"venturner?" stefan asked "how old is this guy?"

"he is exsactaly, 1,785 years old,he's been turned for 1,760 years." katherine said

"Wow." i muttered

"yes and with age comes both power,and wisdom." he replyed

"and we could use both." lexie said

"indeed, i am not a threat, yes i want the Patrovan line ended, but only for the greater good of the next doppleganger." joseph said

"and how do you know when the next doppleganger will occor?" i asked

" she already has." joseph whispered Damons head snapped up in realization it took me a minuet to comprehind what i was just told.

"eh..wh...what?" i asked takeing a seat

"the unknown father also carried the promonent patrovan gene as do you, and when those two genes collide they creat the next doppleganger,well in this case doppleganger's." joseph exsplained

"hold up,your telling me that the twins will both be doppleganger's." i said

"yes, both girls identical twins." joseph said my breathing picked up into a slow panic.

"it's ok john and i have a plan it's ok." isobell whispered

"and your plan is?" i asked histerical Damon walked over kneeling down close to me.

"the plan can waite to be exsplained at a more suitable time,but for right now you need to calm down and relax." isobell said

"well someone call the witch i want out of this damn house." kathrine said

"no can do katarina." joseph said she gawked at him

"don't do this joseph." katherine said

"im sorry but it's for your own good." joseph said takeing her head into both of his hands " you will fallow all orders given and you shall't complain nor critizise." joseph compelled Katherine

"i shall not complain." she resited blinking

"now go with stefan back to the bourding house,and waite outside of the door not to enter." joseph said

"yes." katherine said takeing hold of stefans hand as they walked away.

"well played joe." lexie said smileing

"lexia,weres my hug?" he asked she giggled hugging him

"i've missed you my child,hows lee?" he asked

"he's doing great in manhatton,thank you for oranging his night classes." she said

"oh don't mention it,it was nothing,after all he makes you smile" he said strokeing her nose.

"that he dose." lexie smiled

"well,we must all be going,katarina will arive at the bourding house shortly,." joseph said holding out a hand to help me up i looked at him quizzicaly.

"it's ok Elena he had to act mean, so Damon would call katherine so he could compell her,he's really not hes a good guy." lexie said i shook my head.

"it's not that lex, hes a male." Damon whispered

"oh i forgot." lexie said and joseph stepped back a full foot.

"i am truly sorry if invaded your personal space." he said bowing

"it's ok." i muttered looking to Damon and he helped me up "ouch." i muttered

"whats wrong?" damon asked i layed my hand on my belly.

"there doing it again." i yelped squeezeing my eyes shut.

"sit her back down."isobell ordered

"don't it'll make it worse,may i, i can take away the pain." he said softly i nodded my head and he steped closer he touched my stomach i held on tight to Damons hand as joseph muttered something and the pain went away i relaxed with a sigh.

"how did you do that?" isobell asked

"very simple really i posses the ability of magic, i have since i was young but when i was turned i kept my magic so i just used a simple musle calming spell and the pain went away." joseph mutterd

"thats cool." anna said from were everyone els was watching in silence

"lets get to the bourding house,i'll call the same lawyer in the morning and switch the deeds name." damon said

"i want my bear and pictures." i muttered

"i'll get them." Caroline said comeing down with a box and my bear shortly after.

"thanks." i whispered takeing my bear from her and hugging it tight as the tears that i had been holding back formed over my eyes i blinked them away and moved forward into the night as damon grabbed his shirt and jacket along with my box of pictures he smiled at me as we walked to the car he opened my door for me and got into the driver seat as he started the car everyone els dissapeared into the night caroline and tyler got into her car and we both drove to the bording house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Damon pov**

as i started the car and threw all the stuff in my hands into the back seat Elena fell quiet,too quiet we passed the cemetary and she spaced out her eyes were fixed on the cemetary intill it dissapeared into the distance i took the longer way so we wouldn't pass over wickery bridge.

"penny for your thoughts." i whispered

"i just wish mom was here, i asked for my bear because it was hers, and when i was little i took it out of her chest at the foot of her and dads bed and i've kept hold of it ever since." elena whispered i could see a few silent tears fall from her eyes as she spoke.

"it's ok,i know how it is trust me." i whispered

"i guess jeramy and i have to retalk over our name deal." elena laughed

"what name deal?" i asked

"the day i told him i was adopted we got to talking about alot of other things,and the future being one and we were looking up at the clouds and he asked me if we could split mom and dads names as in i get moms first and dads middle being how i was closer to mom and he got dads first and moms middle cuz, he was closer to dad and i agreed." elena said

"sounds like something stefan and i did years ago." i laughed

"yeah well i never really thought of it since,and now i can't stop thinking about it." elena said

"so your moms name was miranda you dads name was grayson what were there middle names?" i asked

"jennifer and martin." elena answered

"ok so you get miranda and martin and jeramy gets grayson and jennifer?" i asked

"yep,that how it goes." elena laughed

"sounds resonable." i said

"so what was your agreement with stefan, or was there a sertant way about nameing children in 1864?" elena asked

"well when we were born the first son got the mothers choice of a first name and the fathers first name for a middle and the second son got the mothers choice of a first name and her fathers name for a middle." damon said

"so Damon gilespie Salvatore,and Stefan eugine Salvatore?" i asked

"correct." i said

"and you hate it?" she asked

"very much." i answered "what about you whats your middle name?" i asked

"Noel, Elena Noel Gilbert, and jeramys is Jeramy Christopher Gilbert." she answered

"see i like that christopher i mean it reminds me of clumbus or whinnie the pooh but still its a good name." i said as we pulled into the drive way

"so what about Matt?" i asked

"Mathew Cole Donovan, and viki's was Victoria alezandria Donovan" she said as we got out of the car.

"humm can't say i like the cole part but i love Alezandria." i said pulling out my jacket and her box i put my jacket in the box and walked over to her side

"yeah i did too, intill kelly called her full name so much it got annoying." she said giggling "aunt jenna's full name is Jennifer Casey Somers." she continued

"ehh Casey seems like what you'd name a cat, like whiskers or jingle bells." i laughed

"who names the pet jinglebells?" Elena asked

"Stef, never told you the story of jinglebells the undieing cat?" I asked

"never." she said

"i'll tell you once were inside." i said looking at the four people infront of the house.

"i think you might want to invite some people in." i whispered kissing her hair as i set down the box in the entry way of the parlor and took her bear from her hands and set it with the box.

"lexie would you like to come in?" she asked

"i would love too." she said all girly and it made elena giggle then came joseph.

"are you sure he can be trusted?" she asked lexie and lexie nodded she looked back at me and i walked up to him exsamening him.

"seems ok to me but to make sure, Bonnie!" i called and bonie came bounding down the stairs at my voice "will you please do you little good person bad person thing, so elena will feel shes safe?" i asked

"yeah sure." she said looking at joseph "may i?" she sked

"why yes ." he said exstending his hand bonnie touched it and her eyes rolled back slightly and she pulled back slowly.

" did you really do all of that?" bonnie asked

"yes ma'ma." joseph replyed

"he's safe." bonnie declaired and elena nodded

"joseph would you like to come in?" elena asked

"i would love to miss. gilbert." joseph said stepping in "come katarina." he said and she followed him step for step stefan was standing at the now closed door elena looked to me and i took her into the parlor and started a fire so she could be warm.

"you know i bet Joseph knows lots of good names." i said sitting beside her as she gazed through an old photoalbum.

"yeah i bet." elena muttered trailing her fingers down a picture.

"who's in this one?" i asked

"me jeramy mom and dad were at the lake house it was the summer jeramy broke is arm diveing." elena said

"that dosn't sound fun." i said

"it wasn't mom was so scared that it wasn't just his arm that was broke that she made dad take him to the ER anyway." elena laughed

"and wasn't he a doctor?" i asked

"thats the funny part." elena laughed

"if you say so." i said

" i hope you don't mind Damon." joseph said as he was finishing his glass of blood

"oh not at all,speaking of, you haven't ate anything at all today." i muttered to elena

"ehh Damon." she groaned

"you have to eat something, i dont care if its tater-tots you have to eat something." i said

"i ate the soup that jenna fixed,three bowls." elena whined

"thats soup thats not solid." i said

"fine."she said i stood aboe her watching as i moved behinde the couch.

"anything sertant you want?" i asked bending over the back of the couch =. i could see the wheels inside Elenas head starting to move,and i knew instantly what she would say 'pancakes and eggs baken and orange juice.'

"humm i think i want that breakfast you made while we were in newyork." she said smileing up at me her doe like eyes in full effect my heart melted instantly.

"comeing right up." i wispered as i kissed her forhead before walking into the kitchen. I started cooking and Joseph and elena started talking.

"so what names do you have in mind for your girls?" Joseph asked.

"well, I know jeramy and i have this deal were i get moms first name and our fathers middle for my first two children, but were im haveing both girls,im not too sure,funny thing is Damon and i were just talking about it on the way here." Elena said as i was putting the finishing touchs to her juice. I poured a glass and put the rest in the fridge. i finished Elenas breakfast and put it on a brekfast n' bed tray.

"and what was your mothers name?" joseph asked

"miranda." she replyed as i walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with her breakfast i set it on the table and sat beside her.

"very pretty." joseph said i reached out and grabbed the tray and put it in my lap cutting into the pancakes, bonnie came down stairs.

"do i smell panckakes?" bonnie asked

"yes you do ." i said as she squealed "it's in the kitchen." i said as she dissapered into the kitchen and out with two on a plate she sat across from Joseph eating her pancakes.

"wow those are amazing." Bonnie said

"thank you." i said "it was a recipie my mother knew." i said smirking

"you never speak of your mother." katherine said "let alone make pancakes,for anyone but yourself." she continued

"well people change,and i've changed." i said

"yes you have,majorly." anna said

"and if anna says so we know you've changed." jeramy said

"well i've changed but not that much." i said as isobel appeared

"well i deffanatly agree that you have changed." she said stareing into the fire.

"what is with your obsession with fire?" ric asked as he watched isobell

"i can't belive you remember that." isobell said

"well when someone begs you for two whole weeks,durring the hottest summer in the history of north caralina to build a fire in the god forsaken fire place,that was the only reson you bought the house, it kinda sticks with you." ric said isobell gave him a look

"oh come on thats not even fair izz." ric muttered and she giggled

"remeber that old zippo of mine that you always said ud throw out a window if i lit one more time just to watch the flame dance?" isobell asked digging into the pocket of her jeans.

"yeah how could i forget you dropped it while lit and almost exsploded the gas station we were at." ric said as elena finished eating

"i still have it." she said pulling it out and throwing it at him.

"wow i can't belive you kept it after all this time." ric said as he flicked it open "did you ever notice this?" ric said pointing to the inside.

"yeah i did after i turned it was written too small for me to see at the time,well with out a magnafieinf glass that is." isobell laughed and i shifed slightly i hated remembering that i turned her, my bestfriends ex wife and the woman i loved mother.

"is obsesson with fire, yet another Patrova thing?" joseph asked shakeing his head

"no only isobell and I have that obsession." katherine laughed

"i actually forgot that you had an obsession with fire." stefan whispered

"how could you forget the hours she spent stareing into the fire,father always said that maybe it was because she remembered her family being hurt by it in the past, but yet he didn't seem to notice,well not till he set you two up." i said

"yeah Gissepie was always one for assuming things." katherine whispered looking away.

"such as you were a vampire, that both his sons were hoplessly inlove with you and that you were really over 400 years old?" i asked

"enough." stefan said

"i'm simply stateing facts, brother thats all." i said Katherine stroked his chest in an attempt at calming him down.

"ok eww if your going to flirt or whatever do it in privet ji dont want to see it." lexie said comeing in with a glass of orange juice.

"lexie don't!" i yelled before she lifted the glass jto her lips.

"figures you would spike the only juice i like." lexie said

"it's not that hard to drink." Katherine said

"not all of us can withstand the effects of virvane." lexie spat

"yeah after all thats happened you might want to take a sip every so offten." katherine sugested

"i'm good i don't know anything that i shouldn't inless its about stefan ans his little ticks." lexie said as she set down the drink and sat beside bonnie.

"leave it to my brother." stefan muttered elena shifted uncomfortably as she set the tray back onto the table.

"here we go." elena muttered. standing she took the tray into the kitchen.

"whats that supposed to mean?"Stefan asked as elena walked back in

"what do you think stefan." elena asked Stefan flashed over to her pinning her aginst the wall, she gasped. "get away from me,Stefan." she said

"aww the doppleganger is scared." Stefan whispered elenas heart pounded as Stefan ran his hand down her body her eyes closed and she shivered as she pushed herself closer to the wall trying to get away from Stefan,I was frozen in fear, my fists clenched i eyed elena and stefans hands, i moved closer to them i could see elensa knee was twitching I knew it was a matter of seconds before she snapped.

"stef. please,just step away."I begged stefan stepped closer to Elena she squeezed her eyes closedholding in a blood curtling scream. Ric walked over stake in hand he placed the point to his back.

"back away _NOW_," Ric ordered pressing it closer into his back. Stefan stepped away slowly Elena fell to her knees and i had seen a look that i had seen only a limited amount of times.

"shh it's ok, i got you." i murmmered as she started to fall apart,i rocked her back and forth gently. Elena clutched onto my sholder as she cryed, "come on, lets get you onto the couch."

"kay." she bearly whispered i moved her over to the couch and she leaned into my chest wrapping and arm around herself like she had when i found her.

"you gonna be ok?" isobell asked and elena nodded moveing closer to me.

"what happened?" lexie asked eyeing elena

"she gets like that when someone other than Damon touches her." Stefan said Katherine had a look of hate and fire in her eyes as Stefan moved back over to her he went to take her hand and she swated his away.

"bonnie take my place." i said eyeing Stefan as i stood Bonnie sliding into my spot. "out." i ordered as i pointed to the door. Stefan went out the door,I was so mad i was shakeing. I knew he sent her over the edge but what i wanted most was him out of the house.

"so now you have me outside brother, what now?" Stefan asked

"take this as your final warning!" i yelled "you have hurt Elena for the last time, You have changed in ways noone con exsplain,noty even you can exsplain it!" i yelled as the door opened.

"stop yelling you'll scare her." isobell warned

"i'm done." i said as I eyed Stefan. "tomarrow,Ric will deside if your worthy of trust or not." i spat walking back in.

"you ok?" Elena asked as I poured a glass of my favorite scotch.

"yeah, I'm going to be fine." i said wrapping my arms around her "tomarrow 6am,ric will own the bourding house." i declaired

"Hey what about the lake house?" jeramy asked

"it won't work _HE _was invited in." elena said i tensed and squeezed my eyes shut because that was evidance that she was pushed over the edge. "nice thought Jer. but we also can't change the deed." elena said

"no but john and I can." Jenna said "well actually you could your over 18" Jenna said thinking

"theres more room at the lake house,were John took his side of the money and bought the lake house on the other side,and connected them together last spring,plus Klaus knows how to get here he has no clue were the lake house is." jeramy said

"guys just let her think it through,it's not like your house were _everything _happened the lake house is were little special memmories happened." i said

"Damons right it's not,and i see what your saying Jer. but I just dont want too bring havoc onto everyone,exspecialy the lake house." elena said

"you don't even go on wickery bridge," jeramy said and elena tensed up and took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes

"think of the last time me,you,mom and dad were at the Lake house together." she spat and jeramy took a minuet to think.

"the weekend before the acsadent." jearmy said looking down at the floor

"exsactaly and the one time i went back, was flashback apon flashback!" she yelled as tears flooded her eyes

"but you said it was as if nothing happend." jeramy whispered

"it was, it was as if nothing happened,it seemed normal at the time." elena said

"waite _normal_ so haveing your vampire boyfriend at your parents lake house alone is normal." Jeramy teased

"well to a degree it was normal." elena laughed as she rolled her eyes

"yeah minus the whole martyr fight,tyler and brody and then elijah." Stefan said

"yeah and an almost suicied,nothing new." as they locked eyes Elena turned away quickly and i set my glass down.

"hey it's ok, right here right now." i whispered and elena cracked a smile.

"exscataly so you sit and grab an album and tell me what you want me to do with this book." Caroline said throwing herself into scrapbooing mode to save Elena.


	20. Chapter 20

**elena pov**

"I don't want to jthink about any of this." i complained as caroline pulled out an empty book.

"well we made a pact freshman year who ever gets pregnant first has to start the baby book and the name tree." caroline recited

"care i don't think this counts, i mean, non-planned, hell non-wanted." tyler said

"if we all thought like you do then Elena wouldn't be here,nor would I." Isobell said

"Isobell." katherine warned

"well, she wasn't planned was she?" isobell asked

"no," katherine said

"nor was Stefan." Damon said

"waite what?" caroline asked

"yep,even in 1847 there were unplanned pregnantcys." Damon laughed.

"yeah well." Stefan muttered

"hand me the book." i said as tyler and matt silently walked out the door,i reached for a pen as she handed me the book and pad of paper, i simply wrote BOY/GIRL NAMES as the header. "so names?" i asked bonnie moved to sit beside of me.

"Ainsly."Caroline squeled

"you do realize these names have to flow with Miranda and Martin Gilbert right?" bonnie asked and caroline looked down thinking

"yeah i forgot,cross ainsly off the list." caroline muttered

"what about Marti?" Damon asked from behinde me "short for martin and it can be spelt to fit a femanie form." he continued

"Thats cute Damon." Caroline said and I nodded as i thought about how mom was supposed to be here.

"so we have miranda and marti now all we need are middle names."Caroline said i set down the paper and pen as i stood. I blinked back the tears as i walked into the kitchen. once alone the tears fell like bullets from a loaded gun. i felt slim cold arms cradle around me in a mothers embrace and i cryed even harder.

"shh it's ok, it's all going to be ok." Isobell whispered


	21. Chapter 21

**damon pov**

"this pregnantcy is going to kill him isn't it?" caroline asked as i clung to the bottle of burbon,while listeing to Elena cry.

"by the looks of it, he died the second he found her in new york." liz muttered the first thing i heard her say since everyone came to the bourding house.

"whens lucy supposed to be here?" jeramy asked

"her plane lands in Richmond at 6:30 she wont be here till 7:00." bonnie replyed

"oh ok good." jeramy said "although it'll be sorta useless being how Tyler still has three days, and well Elenas still in danger." jeramy said

"it always helps to have a few extra sets of fresh eyes on a grimwar,that we all have read countless of times." bonnie said

"i didnt think of it that way." jeramy said

"never do." bonnie whispered under her breath.

"you ok bon?" caroline asked

"yeah, im fine." bonnie muttered as she shook her hand through her hair all eyes were now back to me and the glass gave a crack from the inside of my hand. the door bell rang and I was pleased to have a distraction even if it was a girl scout selling thse cute little cookies, or so i thought when i opened the door. i opened the door not to a girl scout but to an old friend,well i thought he was a friend.

"Elijah." i said as he composed himself in the door way.

"hello Damon." he said keeping eye contact.

"well things just got real intresting." Katherine said as she went to sit on the stairs beside stefan.

"that they have." i agreed as Elena walked back into the living room. she looked to the door and froze,her heart raced.

"elijah" she choked as her heart started to hammer.

"hello Elena." he said nodding in her direction.

"How are you alive?" she asked appoled

" a man by the name of John Gilbert whom i meet once and whom was on your little list to keep safe." he replyed slowly

"w...w...what?" Elena half shriked as she looked into Issbells soft green eyes.

"John took the dager from Elijahs chest." isobell said

"hence he is standing in front of Damon." elena said her heart hammering so fast i thought it would jump out of her chest.

"it's ok Elena, Elijah gave john his word that he would help us stop Klaus and this time for good." Isobell said elena started to blink rapidly.

"Elena." i warned as she swayed on her feet, "Elena please sit down." i begged, as she gripped the side of the bar.

"Damon." she whispered as she fell to the ground. i flashed over to her first listening to the twins heartbeats they were both unsteady and light. i bit into my wrist and pressed it to her lips, she drank till i heard the twins heart beats even out.

"come on Elena, please open your eyes." i begged as i placed my hand into hers she gave a squeeze and her eyes fluttered open. "oh thank god." i gasped hugging her close to me, i pulled back "don't ever scare me like that,i thought i lost you." i said as a single tear fell from my eyes.

"oh my god." Caroline whispered under her breath, but i was too envolved in Elena to make a comment.

"it's not like i ment to Damon." Elena giggled.

"thats not the point." i whispered aginst her lips forgetting everyone was in the room as i gently kissed her lips, she smiled. "lets get you off this floor loard knows how much dust is on it." i muttered picking her up in my arms.

"im not crippled i can walk."elena giggled

"oh just let me have my fun while i can still carry you with out hurting the twins." i muttered laying her on the couch. i looked to the door it was shut and Elijah was standing infront of it with his hands behinde his back.

"any clue on what Klaus wants now?" Elijah asked

"ehh i don't like this answer." elena complained and truthfully i didn't either.

"no one dose." jeramy whispered

"he wants your child." elijah assumed and elena covered her ears i chuckled at her sillyness.

"yes." i said quickly trying to get this coversation over with

"i still have the alixer if it comes down to it." elijah said

"that damn alixer is a 50/50 chance." i said

"waite alixer?" bonnie asked

"yes." elijah whisperd and bonnie started to think.

"wha'cha got bon?" jeramy asked

"it was made by a bennett,the alixer." bonnie said

"and your just now figureing this out?" Caroline asked

" well i didn't know much about the craft last time no i do,and thanks to lucy i have every grimwar from every bennett witch." bonnie said

"the thing that most witches didn't know to make a alixer or potion work is something personal from the person who takes the alixer." bonnie said

"Bonnie there just babies they don't have anything personal." Caroline said

"hair." Jeramy said comeing to a conclution.

"i'm not following?" Elena said and honestly I was lost as well.

"once they are born take a cliping of hair and put it into the new alixer and once the time comes, they will be safe." bonnie said

"is it just me or am i the only one who dosnt like this idea?" Elena asked

"not alone." jeramy and i muttered at the same time.

"I honestly dont see klaus waiting another 8-7 months for the next doppleganger." i said

"he will if he wants the next dopplegangers blood for the sacrfise." bonnie said

"and now i deffnatly don't like this idea." Caroline said "werewolf,vampire,doppleganger,witch,and klaus" Caroline said

"WAITE!" elena screamed i jumped "the moon stone,what happened to it?" she asked

"gretta had it for the sacrafice." Stefan said

"well..." bonnie muttered digging into her pocket and pulling out the moon stone.

"were did you get that?" i asked

"when i brought jeramy back, after liz shot him, it was there under Emilys spell book, and i kept it i din't leave it at the house i knew i was supposed to but i couldn't." bonnie said i reached for it and she handed it over to me.

"what gonna hide it in your soap dish again?" Katherine asked

"ha ha funny no." i said

"we do need to hide it and check on it everynow and then." bonnie said lexie dissapeared upstairs and back down with a box in her hands.

"give it." lexie said opening the box and it was a perfect fit she went to the bookshelf and knocked on a few books till she found the hallow hiding spot behinde the shelf she remover the books opened the wall and placed it in there. "there it's hidden." lexie said smileing.

"waite lex dont close it just yet." i said walking over and takeing a deep breath i reached in and found the velvet box with my mothers ring in it and the necklace that father gave to me when i left for the war.

"if your hideing that tone in there,im removeing the things i hide there." i said.

"what do you have to hide besides shame?" jenna laughed

"my mothers ring,a few tings father gave me before i left for war, pictures, a few other odds and ends but i have the two main thing i can't lose, inless i want the dead haunting me." i muttered flipping open the box i glansed at it.

"wow." lexie said

"yeah she had very small fingers." i said lexie dug through the pictures.

"hey is that Isabella?" lexie asked pointing to a little girl in a pink dress.

"yeah, and her dimple grin." i chuckled "alright lex go snoop." i said sitting next to Elena.

"oh can i see?" caroline asked

"yeah here." i said handing her the ring

"wow it's pretty." caroline said "needs a good shine but pretty." caroline said

"yeah it's been back there ever since the bourding house was built." i said

"really?" Stefan asked

"yep,why do you think i come back every so offten, it's to check on it make sure no one found it and to make sure nothing happened to the pictures in there." i said

"oh like someone would want your silly pictures." Katherine said

"waite is this, Katherine?" lexie laughed

"yep." i said "you'll find a few of Elizabith in there too." i continued as she brought the whole box out of the wall and walked over and set it on the table.

"at times i forget you two are from 1864." bonnie said as she looked at the pictures

"yeah." i said "if you flip over the picture it'll have who's in it and date." i said

"found one of Stefan." lexie said holding it up.

"oh no from what year?" he asked

" aww no way its from 2003 the year we went to the statue of liberty and you got wasted, on the tourch." lexie laughed

"oh don't reminde me, i had a hangover for weeks." stefan grouned

"yeah, you deffanatly can't hold you liquor." i said

"oh and you can?" lexie asked

"oh come on that was one time." i said

"yeah..yeah you puked all over hugh heffner AND whats wrong with you?" lexie asked

"waite what?" ric asked

"ok back in 08 stef. turnes 160 and lexie said that she was takeing him to the play boy bunny house and duh i wanted to go so i did and i got so drunk that i puked all over miss october and heffner." i said reliving the day.

"yeah back when i was still somewhat fun." stefan said

"you've never been fun i don't want to hear it." i laughed i heard a soft snore next to me, Elena had fallen asleep on my lap.

"aww." bonnie muttered and i just simply stroked her hair.

"it's about time she went to sleep." isobell said

"oh my god,your kidding me." lexie said

"what now?" i asked

"this."lexie said handing me a picture of me on a motorcycle.

"Waite you used to ride a motorcycle?" Caroline asked as she handed back the ring I stared down at it ans smiled.

"yeah back in the 60's." I laughed

"what ever happened to it?" Stefan asked

"it's in the garage with your porsche." I said running my fingers through elenas hair she sighed in contintment as i continued to run my hands through her hair.

"mom used to do that when she had a bad day,she said with every stroke, a worrie and a stress were released." Jeramy whispered.

"because it's true." i whispered as i continued to run my hands through her mahogany locks.

"there's no scientific resoning as in to say that's true." Isobell whispered

"oh yeah there is, it's why wemon spend so much dang time in the shower." Ric laughed

"True Elena steps into the shower you have to waite for the hot water to come back." jeramy laughed "i hate shareing a bathroom with her." jeramy laughed

"i've noticed that." stefan laughed "the few times shes stayed here and taken a shower and i go in after her it's ice cold."

"yeah." jeramy laughed "i made that mistake a few times." jeramy laughed

"john did the same thing." isobell muttered

"really?" i asked

"yep, still dose." isobell said smileing.

"after all these years?" i asked

"you never forget." isobell whispered

"amen,to that." i whispered bonnie nodded in agreement.

"i think if we all forgot our first true love,there would be no love in the world." lexie whispered

"yeah,then again some like me will never forget." i whispered

"oh yeah?" lexie asked

"yeah too much happened between us for me to forget." i chuckled smileing

"ugh will you stop talking about elizabith." stefan complained

"oh just because one of us got the happy ending before mysticfalls was taken over by vampires?" i asked

"you so nieve brother,no because shes dead,gone nothing more." Stefan said

"Stefan." Katherine said

"what?" he asked

"its taken 145 years for him to finaly be able to talk about elizabith and Isabella, Don't run that down, you said it your self they were his only true saveing grace." katherine said

"why are you deffending him?" stefan asked

"because she knows a parents love for a child she never truly got to know." elijah said from the corner of which he stood.

"in that case, add me to the list." isobell laughed.

"just because you didn't get the chance to watch her grow up dosn't mean you can't be there for her now." jenna said.

" i don't feel that i have the right." Isobell whispered

" but you do, you did what you thought was best." lexie said

"no i took the cowerds way out of being a parent." isobell said looking into the fire.

"you were 15, and scared to death." i whispered.

"how did you know i was 15?" isobell asked

"graysons records showed that you just turned 16, 9 months for the pregnatcy put you at 15." i said she took a deep breath and placed her hand next to the fire.

"leave it to his brother to keep records." she whispered

"and which makes more sence now,than it did way back when." ric said

"you always thought i was so strange." isobell laughed

"well you were, still are as far as i can tell." ric said

"yeah well." isobell said

"i still remeber the night we went to that cook out at my parents and my mom kept asking question after question,it was endless all through dinner, and you answered almost every single one." ric whsipered

"yeah, all but one." isobell said

"yeah she thought she had offended you when you didn't answer." ric laughed

"no i just couldn't bare it, it had only been 6 years after." isobell whispered

"i think you should take her upstairs that couch probaly isn't too good on her back." lexie whispered

"you'd be surprised by how it actually is, i know the few times i've passed out on it, i felt pretty good the next morning." i whispered

"yeah and the one time i slept on it wasnt that bad just hard to curl up on being how it has the grove in the middle." caroline said

"you sleep funny anyways." tyler whispered

"I do not." caroline laughed

"yes you do care." bonnie laughed

"ugh,no i do not, all i do is curl up into a ball." caroline said

"yeah intill you have someone lying next to you and you use them as a humman pillow,which by the way it like playing freeze out." tyler whispered

"well im sorry i cant drink coffee the whole time i'm asleep." Caroline laughed

"ehh,it's ok cuz as you say im the humman space heater." tyler laughed

"that you are,jeesh i swear the other night i had to kick the blankets off bout twenty times due to my being cold and your heat mix." caroline complained

"yeah,yeah i don't think i heard you complining the morning after." tyler laughed carolines eyes went wide.

"i can not belive you just said that." caroline screached.

"well i just did." tyler whispered low in her ear,carolines eyes rolled back, and i knew that look all to well,from before i knew she was a forbes.

"umm so lexie whats on you agenda?" i asked trying to give caroline a minuet

"umm nothing." lexie asked confused i flashed my eyes twords caroline and she nodded understanding.

"hey caroline is that your natural hair color?" lexie asked

"yeah it actually is." caroline answered thankfull for the distraction.

"humm hard to belive,its so bright, it truly is an amazing color." lexie complented

"thank you." caroline said

"alright lex thats enough with the distraction." stefan said

"well im not the one who ordered a lexie distaction." lexie laughed

"no but niether did Caroline." stefan said

"no i did because i didn't want either a fight or a teenaged makeout session in the living room." i said

"oh but haveing sex with a vampire thats 409 years older than you is ok to do in the living room?" stefan asked

"uh-oh." caroline whispered

"what dose Rose have to do with anything?" i asked

"wait rose..Rosemary?" lexie asked

"yes,the one who was linked to that guy trevor at the hip yes." i whisperd back

"you know Stef. your awful lucky im keeping my temper so in check that even though i would love to kill you right now i won't." i said sturggling to keep control of my anger.

"here." tyler said handing me a tumbler of burbon i reached for it.

"thank you." i whispered takeing a sip.

"why are you keeping in check _for her,_"stefan mocked "what ever happend to andie starr action news?"

"Stefan your walking on thin ice." Ric muttered

"no i'm tired of being the bad guy around here it's as if our roles were switched that day in new york." stefan said a growl rummbled in my chest, as elena stired awake.

"you ok?" she asked groggy "you were growling,it woke me up." elean whined.

"yeah umm why dont you let matt take you for a walk around the yard,but not too far ok." i whispered she nodded.

"sure some on matty." elena whispered still half asleep

"your the only one who still calls me matty." matt laughed

"yeah,yeah." elean said.

"matt." i called after him he turned twords us

"a good 10-15 should do." i said and he nodded "jenna do you and liz want to go make sure she don't fall or soemthing?" i asked

"sure, come on jenna." liz said usureing her out side Elena didn't miss a beat.

"he's mad isn't he?" she asked

"uhh yeah." jenna muttered

"ok...i think i do need this walk,im stiff." she whispered

"come on." jenna said i pulled my ears back to the living room

"why do they get to go?" ric asked

"if you want to go,go but they haven't seen me this pissed and there motral, well Elena has but,you get the point,hormones and anger dont mix." i whispered

"Elena this, Elena that." Stefan said i arose for were i sat.

" Who are you?" i asked

"Stefan Salvatore,you?" he asked

"even in your darkest moments you've never spit on Elizabith or Isabella, so again i ask who are you?" i said in the crulest of tones. bonnie stood sending stefan into withering pain.

"answer me!" i yelled stefan was screaming in so much pain i knew this wouldn't work,i had to go back to the holding cell and detox him, this wouldn't work for me even if he's with Katherine

"Ric." i said holding out my hand he handed me a virvane dart I flashed at him and stuck him with it Elijah picked him up.

"lead the way." he whispered and i lead the way to the holding cell in the basement. i slamed the door shut.

"i don't know who you have become, but you are not my brother nor the man who once claimed that he loved Elena." i said walking away katherine was standing at the bar. "i'm sorry it had to be done." i whispered

"i know, he wasn't even Stefan alone,i thought it was cuz he was jelouse,but no not even alone."katherine whimpered

"waite,can klaus take over a vampire,like he did to ric?" i asked elijah

"no,a vampire would fight the him from the outside,and he would only have half of the control and Klaus wants to have all of the control inless hes desprite." elijah answered

"so he would take what he could to be on the inside." i whispered thinking how ric wasn't him self when Klaus took over Ric, and now Stefan isn't himself with anyone.

"he's deffanitaly not Stefan because stefan would have come to New york for Elena, and he wouldn't have sent her over the edge." i said

"how do you know?" elijah asked

"lets just say it's another thing we have in common." i whispered glanceing at katherine. the door opened and i put everything in check soon as Elena walked trugh the door limping.

"what did you do?" i asked

"i just rolled my ankle it's nothing major give it an hour and it will heal." elena muttered

"i still cant believe you lost your balance that easly." matt laughed

"well, i did ,and you went down with me so i don't want to hear it." elena laughed

"yeah,yeah." matt laughed i took hold of elenas hand as she sat down at the couch.

"that was a pretty hard fall though." jenna said

"im fine,were fine." elena muttered and jenna looked at elena with an authoritive look. "im fine jenna matt caught me before i hit." elena said

"how did she fall?" lexie asked

"oh boy."she whispered

"front first." jenna whispered

"what?" lexie asked stareing at elena shocked isobell flashed over quick.

"i'm fine back up and stop touching me!" Elena screamed standing up

"lena." jenna muttered

"no, im not gonna be treated like a child,because im not!" elena continued to scream lexie opened her mouth to say something i stopped her as i wrapped my arms around Elena she melted.

"it's ok shh, just calm down." i murrmered into her ear she nodded. "lets see if it realy just a roll or if its worse." i muttered pushing her slightly forward as we walked around,she limped only a little and then she was walking as normal as a person can with someones arms wrapped around you.

"see it was just a roll." elena teased "matt caught me." elena said matt looked slightly guity i eyed him and he nodded to the kitchen i nodded back.

"hey im gonna go get you some water,i'll be right back." i whispered kissing her hair as i went.

"what is wrong with you?" Katherine whispered

"not now Kat." isobell groaned i entered the kitchen.

"whats up?" i asked

"i almost didnt catch her,she could have gotten hurt or worse the twins." matt chocked

"matt it's ok, i've known mothers to fall down a flight of stairs and be perfectaly fine." i said grabing a glass and pouring water into it.

"thats not the point." matt whispered

"then what is?" i asked confused

"i understand as much as humanly possible but, i still dont understand whats going to happen to the twins,and elena." matt whispered

"you and i both,I'm going to tell you something i have told no other not even ric, if i lose her thats it for me, i will steak myself there is no world without elena." i said

"you've got it bad for her,thats alot comeing from me." matt whispered

"i know,but not knowing will eventually kill me anyways, she has become my world, in that living room the only person i hear or even see is Elena, i know it makes me sound whipped or what ever you want to call it, but i can't lose her,i'd go crazy." i said walking to the door.

"damon." matt called

"yeah?" i asked

"dose that mean i can trust that with you she will forever be safe,and loved?" matt asked

"it's why they say vampires live forever,because when they say forever they mean forever." i said walking out ending our conversation i walked to elena who was laughing at lexie who was still looking through my box of pictures.

"you know if you leave these out your more than likely to have a few scrap books of pics instead of a shoebox." lexie laughed

"just keep them with the same person,is all i ask." i said handing elena the water. she was searching for something in the floor i reached behinde me for her bear. "looking for me." i said in a odd voice with a french accsent moveing the bear as it were talking.

"yes." elean laughed reaching for the bear.

"when will you get rid of that old thing?" jeramy asked

"never." elena replyed simply

"your 19 what do you need a teddy bear for?" jeramy asked

"jer.." bonnie warned

"why is it so important that you have dads pocket watch?" elena asked.

"waite thats the bear to took from mom so many years ago?" jeramy asked

"yes,it is now hush." elena said takeing a deep breath as she took a sip of her water.

"you sure your ok?" Isobell asked reading my mind praticaly

"yes,im fine." elena muttered

"then whats bothering you lena?" matt asked she didn't look shocked she just looked sad,that he figured it out.

"it's not important." she muttered standing and walking into the kitchen. i took a deep breath.

"ten bucks says you know what it is." ric laughed

"not a clue,but anything says its this whole klaus ordeal,and the fact miranda isn't here." i whispered

"yeah,she was a major mommas girl growing up,dont get me wrong she played the daddys girl card better than anyone i know but she played moms like a pro." jeramy laughed

"she still dose." lexie whispered "exsept its a damon salvatore card."

"hahaha very funny,lex." i say walking into the kitchen to find elena looking in the fridge. "whatcha looking for?" i ask

"grapes,for some odd reson." elena whispered

"bottom drawr to the right." i whispered as she pulled the drawrs open i noticed she was holding onto her stomach. "elena." i whsipered

"don't freak out it's just a tiny bruise." elena muttered

"let me see." i whispered as she raised her shirt it wasn't tiny it was huge i bit into my wrist and held it to her. "it'll heal you and help the twins even more." i whispered she nodded sipping at my wrist. she pulled away as she stood and put the bag of grapes on the island and reached out for a plate.

"i had no clue i could crave grapes,let alone anything this early." elena complained

"thats what you have me for,im used to wakeing up in the middle of the night for no reson." i whispered

"it's not the point Damon." elena whispered

"it's normal, but if you start trying to eat sopa,rocks,dirt,and grass let us know." i laughed

"ok why?" she asked

"means that your blood insimes are down." i whispered

"and you know this how?" she asked

"im not an idiot i do have a few degrees in the medical field they just don't involve blood,surpriseigly." i whsipered

"waite you actually went to school for something?" elena asked shocked

"yes, that and an endless suply of drunk college girls." i whsipered

"haha funny Damon." elena muttered as she took her bowl of grapes and put the rest in the fridge. she skimmed the fridge till she found the chocolate sauce and took the bottle with her. we both walked back into the living room we got a few curious glances.

"please tell me your not going to eat grapes covered in chocolte saurp." tyler said

"sorry tough luck i am." elena said as she poured the surup she realized she forgot a spoon.

"you sit right there." i muttered flashing to get a spoon and a napkin just incase. "madame." i said handing her the napkin and spoon.

"thank you." she whispered as she took a mouth full in.

"thats discusting." tyler laughed "and i thought we ate some od crap growing up but wow."

"im not even going to begin." isobell whispered smileing down at Elena

"i havent seen you eat that in forver." jeramy laughed

"cuz you and dad always teased me about it,i stopped although mom would sneek in with a bowl of grapes and they would be pre-dipped and a spoon." Elena laughed

"yeah forget ice-cream she wanted grapes and chocolate." jeramy laughed

"sounds like somebody i used to know." ric said

"funny thing is, i didn't start eating half of the wired thing that i do till i got pregnant." isobell laughed

"apples in mamas favorite carmale." katherine muttered

"mirandas thing with jeramy was bannanas and penutbutter." jenna laughed

"fryed icecram and pickles." liz muttered

"that would exsplain so much." matt laughed

"stefans mother had this thing for pasta,thank god that was robaly the only thing my father knew how to make,for an italian man he sucked at cooking." i laughed

"did lizzy have any intresting craveings while pregnant with isabella?" anna asked

"uh-oh." katherine murrmered

"yeah she actually did,bicsuts and hunny,nothing to wild but its what she craved." i whispered taken back

"what was she like?" elena asked katherine made a chokeing noise as elena asked.

"what was she not like?" i asked "she was,selfless she would give her last penny to the man on the street, she got that from her father,she could read any emotion on anyones face and she'd try and help them in any way she could, she cared for so many in such little time she had of freedom, she had the smile that was contagious to anyone that came with in miles of her, she always spoke her mind,which wasn't all too common back then, but she was very stubborn, like you, but she also had this way of exspresing herself in such a mannor, honestly you couldnt find a person who didnt fall for her instantly." i said as i tryed to think through my mentle haze.

"and isabella?" she whispered.

"your enjoying this a little too much dont you think?" i teased

"i feel like were with grand dad and he's telling us storys of how his mother was." caroline whisperd

"isabella was something els entirely,she could put katherines selfishness to shame when she wanted to then again so could i." i muttered "she also was her mother through and through, but yet she reminded me so much of my mother it was crazy,when i first saw her after stefan meet lex, after we turned i could have sworn my mother was 5 yrs old again, she was so beautiful. later in life i'd watch her while she swam in the river with the other kids,while she fell inlove with her bestfriend, the they got married was honestly the happyest i had ever seen her, she had this glow that spoke to the whole church, it took everyting i had not to tell her who i was, i mean how do you tell your only daughter who thought her whole life that you were dead that you weren't and you hadn't aged and i couldn't do that i wasn't willing to put her into this hell, but i did save her when she needed it the most, the day she gave birth to her son isriale i could feel her sliping away so i flashed in and feed her my blood and flashed right back out i kept watch for the next three days makeing sure she would be ok, and she was perfect,then 25 years later the pleque hit and i couldn't save her that time,but i was there holding her hand till she passed it was then that i told her, i couldn't tell her on her wedding day, but i could then because at least then she could say that she meet her father before she passed on,and ever since i've keept clcose eye,on the next generation intill a few decades ago and i just lost everything." i said everyone was listening to me so intintly eleans eyes glissend in the light i smirked and stroked her cheek.

"you watched her die,and didn't try to save her?" jeramy asked

"the plaque was vampire and witch made,meaning not even vampire blood could have saved her inless he turned her,and he was never like peral she wanted annabelle forever so she waited and finaly it was her time and pearl turned her." katherine whisperd

"hearing about isabella reminds me of my sisters daughter luerosea." elijah chuckled

"she was alot like rosemary in the looks department,mainly the figure,sept she had these hands that were so small you'd question if she were actually an adult, she was always too smart for her own good,like slater,but she was also witty, i don't know." elijah whispered

"did she ever go bye the name lucenda?" anna asked

"yes in the 15th centry i think." elijah answered

"she was my best friend." anna whispered

"and klaus took her as his first." elijah whispered

"yeah he did." anna muttered

"waite you've seen him before?" jeramy asked

"not quite." anna muttered

"we need a lighter topic." caroline muttered

"yes we do, so umm isobell." jenna muttered

"yes jenna." isobell answered

"i bet you have loads of storys of ric from your days at duke." jenna laughed

"oh no." ric muttered

"i do actually,but there not his best storys,they all consist of history." isobell whispered

"yeah of we want history we could probaly open a closet somewere in this house and find loads of it." jenna laughed

"upstairs in stefans room." lexie laughed

"yeah,but thats all that crap he's lugged arond for years." i muttered

"exsactaly." lexie muttered

"i'm in." ric muttered

"of coures you would be." jeramy laughed

"but if you find a book with scribbled wrighting put it on the shelf." lexie muttered

"yeah he's kept a journal every year of his life litteraly." i muttered

"165 journals?" elean asked

"yep." i muttered

"thats alot of wrighting." elena muttred

"yea thus why i don't journal." i groaned

"you used too." katherine laughed

"years ago." i said laying back

"what bout you lena want to go exsploreing?" lexie asked

"the study alone is a museum,im good." elena muttered

"alright hows about you two go get some sleep." liz sugested

"that dosn't sound too bad." elena muttered

"come on." i whsiperd picking her and her teaddy upp off the couch and up the stairs. she was passed out before i even layed her in my bed. "sweet dreams." i whispered. as i walked over to the othere side kicking off my shoes and pulling off my shirt as i crawled into bed with elena sound asleep next to me,i could still hear the whisperes from everyone in stefans room, but i really didn't care i had the woman of my dreams lying next to me, the last thing i thought of before i driffted to sleep was _Elena Noel Salavtore; Giuseppe Salvatore._


	22. Chapter 22

**damon pov (still)**

i awoke to the sound of the shower running,i reached over and elenas side of the bed was still slightly warm but i could tell she had been in there a while, i sat up looking at the clock for the first time in a few days 6:30am. lucy would be here shortly "well im not getting any older might as well get up." i muttered flipping the blankets off of me i dug into my pocket mothers ring was still there i set it on the night stand, as i streached. i walked to my closet grabing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt i chuckled to myself no sence in rushing to get dressed Elena will be a minuet and the water will be too so i layed my clothes in a neat pile, i began to read as i watied no sooner had i turned the page the water stopped, i could hear elenas chattering teeth as she stepped out of the shower and onto the rug. she dryed off and got dressed i heard her zipp her jeans.

"ugh already,you've got to be kidding me." elena complianed comeing out of the bathroom. i smiled up at her from my book. "can you belive this hasn't been a week and i cant fit my favorite jeans?" elena asked

"at least your tops fit." i commented

"well this isn't mine its kathernes belive it or not, i took mine home to be washed cuz i hate how Stefan washed laundry,drives me up a wall." she said dissapearig into my closet i continuedd to read she came out in a differant pair of jeans. "ahh thats better,i guess being pregnant with twins will be worse on clothing than i thought." elena said as she sat on the bed putting her socks on.

"did you save me any hot water?" i asked

"yeah, i got dizzy so i stepped out before i either got sick or fell." elena laughed.

"ok,ill be out in a minuet." i said grabing my clothes i stepped into the shower turnig it on ad undressing i steped into a perfectly warm shower,she had changed the setting on the shower head to one more gental for her than the rough pulsation that i perfer so i reached up and turned it a click and let the pulse massage the kinks out of my sholders,then work its way down my back. i washed my hair and rinsed conditioning my hair next and stepping out of the water to wash the rest of my body i steped back in to rinse of and scrub the conditioner out of my hair makeing sure it was all out i turned the water off and reached for my towle drying off i slipped on my boxers and then my jeans running my belt through the loops and letting my shirt hand off my sholders i walked out drying my hair, Elean was laying on the bed caty-cornered and rubbing her belly. "told you i wouldn't be long." i whispered buttoning my shirt.

"oh hey,i forgot you were even in the shower." elena whispered

"finaly setting in?" i asked

"yeah,it is I have two tiny people inside of me,relying on me trusting me to keep them safe." elena said smileing as she moved to the edge of the bed i walked over to her and got own on my knees and looked up into her eyes.

"i will do everything in my power to make sure that all three of you are safe,even if its the last thing i do." i whispered, elena nodded as a single tear fell from her eyes i caught it and wiped it away. "come on lucy will be here any minuet." i whispered eyeing my mothers ring i stached it into my pocket before walking down the stairs hand in hand with Elena.

"there you are, i was about to go wake you if you didn't come down soon." lexie said takeing Elenas hand and moveing quickly to the couch i could see her turning a slight shade of green as Lexie and Caroline moved about around her. i grabbed the trashcan and held it under her and she violently got ill,i held back her hair as she continued. once she was done she was instantly weak i pulled her hair up and snuck behinde her on the couch and she layed aginst me.

"thank god your cold." elena muttered i smirked cradleing her body in my arms and her head to my chest.

"it's ok they will waite till you get your strength back." i whispered she closed her eyes and for a good five miuets she rested and soon after she nodded.

"you two sit." Elena ordered and they did as told as elena sat up she held her head in her hands.

"you ok?"i asked

"yeah just dizzy." elena whispered i nodded letting her sit all the way up she leaned aginst the couch.

"i'm gonna take this out,i'll be right back." i whispered takeing the trashcan outside i placed the bag into the trashcan and walked back into the house and shut the door behinde me katherine had a bag in hand as she walked up to me. "thanks." i said placeing the new bag in.

"figured the less time away the better you would be." Katherine whispered

"yeah." i muttered

"dry toast,and virvane water?" katherine asked

"please." i whispered she nodded and head to the kitchen. i gave a quizical look as i watched her leave.

"shes under my compelltion,she is to do anything you, Elena ask or anything she seems fit to help out with the up keep,being how you are ocypied by Elenas condition and takeing care of her and the twins, figured it would help." joseph said from the living room.

"yeah,actually thanks." i said sitting back down

"so what were you two rambling about?" elena asked

"we were saying that we were thinking and together we came up with an idea,it's completly mentle but it might work." lexie said

"ok,what is it for?" Elena asked

"in order for the doppleganager sacrafice to work it has to take place in the dopplegangers place of birth,such as the town,or area." Caroline said

"yes we know this,but what are you getting at?" Elena asked

"get out of mystic falls,go anywere els in this world and stay till the twins are born and then come back." lexie said

"your crazy, the both of you." Elean said i had stopped listening after 'get out of mystic falls'

"come on Elena it's just an option." Caroline said

"No." elena said standing. there was a knock at the door and Elena jumped i went to the door elena hideing in the wings as i opened the door.

"just me and lucy." bonnie whispered "figured it would be rude to just walk in." bonnie mutterd

"just send a text next time." i laughed

"that'll work." bonnie said

"lucy." i said greating her

"Damon,good to see you again." she laughed

"alright come on lets get u seatled in with me." bonnie said heading up stairs, lucy followed.

"here you go." katherine said handing elena a plate of toast and a glass of water.

"thanks." she whispered setting it down and looking around. "were's jer?" she asked

"oh he and anna went to go on a walk,they should be back any minuet." joseph said

"ok." elena said takeing a bite of her toast.

"hey i'm gonna go check on Stef. you gonna be ok?" i asked she nodded her head. i walked down the stairs keeping my ears to the livingroom as i watched over Stefan. "you back to normal yet?" i asked.

"it was klaus,he was useing me just like ric." stefan whisperd i flashed upstairs i flipped out the books from the hideing spot and reached back and opened the box to find the moon stone.

"this will stay,_**con me fino alla morte**_" (with me until the day i die) i said placeing it in my pocket "get Everyone back here now!" i ordered

"why whats going on?" bonie asked

"klaus made his first move." i said Eleans eyes all but poped out of her skull as her hand flew to the twins.

"what?" she asked starting to panic, bonnie got on the phone,as did Caroline.

"Ty,you need to get back here now,please." Caroline whispered as she hung up "moms still upstairs asleep." she muttered

"jenna and ric?" Elena asked

"right here." ric laughed before he took in the room "who died?" ric laughed.

"not the time Alaric." I whispered watching Elena

"isobell?" Elena asked

"in the kitchen with kat." jenna whispered Elena nodded

"babe sit down,please." i whispered as bonnie got an answer from jeramys cell.

"hey you two have to get back now, he made his first move." bonnie rushed. Elena sat down soon as the door opened and anna and jeramy flew through the door. "ok that was fast." bonnie muttered

"we were walking up the drive,tyler and matt were on out heels." anna muttered. still trying to catch her breath. they came in shortly.

"alright Care,go get your mom." i whispered

"whats going on in here?" isobell asked

"klaus made his first move,weres Elijah?" i asked

"right here." elijah said from the corner.

"waite how do you know?" katherine asked

"Stefan."i whispered

"katarina,go figure." katherine whispered

"waite what?" i asked

"after you two went to new york leaveing stefan and i alone,he started useing my given name Katarina." katherine whispered

"elijah?" i asked

"when you are,Damon i will not fail you this time not when two young lives are on the line." elijah whispered i nodded with one last glance to Elena we walked down the stairs i grabbed a virvane dart for safe mesure as i opened the door to the holding cell Elijah stepped in takeing Stefans head into his hands.

"you will answer all of our questions,to the best of your knowlage." elijah said compelling stefan as he took hold of him and walked up the stairs.

"elijah." i whispered

"yes." he answered

"i know, you don't fully understand but please, try to keep the "two young lives on the line." coments to a minnimum please, Eleans going through enough as is." i begged

"i'm sorry it was very insensitive of me i will monitor my comments from now on, and John told me everything so i do know i just wasn't thinking." elijah said as he walked into the living room with stefan in tow.

"stefan." katherine whispered

"he's fine katarina,just compelled." elijah whisperd as she stepped closer. Elijah pushed him to the chair infrone of the fire place.

"who wants to go first?" joseph asked

"what is the last thing you remember?" Elena asked

"watching you and damon leave for new york." stefan answered

"that would exsplain alot." Caroline muttered

"not the time care." liz whispered as she watched intintly.

"what do you remember from the last three months?" i asked takeing a seat beside Elean.

"i remember Kat.,Elena calling crying begging me to leave mystic falls to go to new york,but i wouldn't go i knew you were there she was safe." stefan said Elena stood and walked away.

"i got her you keep asking questions." isobell said

"no." i said "Ric you know what to ask after all your the only other victim." i said takeing Elena into the kitchen with me.

"i know this sounds so sellfish,but part of me just wishes that he would know what he did,not comeing when i needed him the most." Elena cryed

"it's not sellfish he was supposed to be your night in shining armor, ., instead he just blew you off as if you weren't important, but you know what, hes a coword he's always been, honestly im glad i was there, he would have never given you the time you needed,the space he would have made you feel traped, it's been two months three weeks and 4 days, and look at you, look how far you've come within that time, if he were there you wouldn't be here, Miranda and Marti wouldn't be here Elena." i said begging her to listen and to understand my words.

"your right if not for you i'd be lost, you've held me everynight willingly not as if it were something you felt you had too, klaus or no klaus he made it feel like a chore to be done,as if it were something to do after washing the dishes of sweeping the floors." Elena said tears in full stream now. "you were the one i wanted with me in that waiteing room, in that doctors office, holding me in the grill as i cryed." elena said sobing as i pulled her into me.

"i know,baby i know." i whispered.

"i was foolish to run from what i knew was true," elena muttered as she dryed her tears. " that night two years ago,when i said it was stefan that i would always love him,i was lieing i knew then,i just didn't want to hurt you." elena whispered softly.

"i know." i whispered back lifting her onto the island as i kissed her deeply,her legs wrapped around me,her finger twining there way into my hair i heard the door open and close swiftly behinde me.

"umm you don't want to retrive him at the moment." caroline whisperd.

"really at a time like this?" tyler asked

"its a Patrova thing." isobell laughed

"yeah, if not it's a very brutle and painfull birth,then again it was 1490 and no pain meds." kat mutterd

"well not that far,but far for Elena givin everything." Caroline whispered as Elena pulled me closer i let out a low growl from deep with in my chest i lifted her off the island and pressed her aginst the fridge.

"careful Damon." Elean panted pulling away from our kiss.

"im being summoned from the living room,Ric dosn't want to boss Stefan around,so there waiteing." i groaned

"grr.." Elena whispered

"i promise later." i whispered letting her down

"just let me grab some grapes,love kat for trying but im picky when it comes to toast,which jenna calls warm bread." elena muttered as she poured the surup and grabbed a spoon and napkin.

"i'll keep that in mind." i whispered takeing her hand. we walked out of the kitchen everyone was in the living room guess caroline motioned for them to all move back right as i was about to question stefan some more the door bell rang i jumped up to answer it, as i opened the door i knew who it was automadicaly.

"bad time?" john asked

"oh thank god." isobell said rushing to hug him.

"im fine issy,see no problem." john whisperd

"are you sure?" isobell asked

"positive." john whispered she hugged him even tighter "umm issy i can't breath." john choked

"sorry." she laughed

"both of you get in here and exsplain." i demanded

"with the help of Elijah and his other relatives,Klaus is no longer among us." john said

"are you sure?" Elijah asked

"Barsalona barried him,in the ground after i staked him with the dagger, then rebecca ripped his heart out, and threw it across the ocean." john said.

"then he has parished." Elijah anounced i let out a sigh i had never felt so greatful for a vampire to be dead.

"how long ago?" Elena asked eyeing stefan

"13 hours ago,plane ride took longer than i thought,sorry bout that Issy." john said

"your here now." she whispered

"so do you want me to uncompelle him?" elijah asked

"waite." elena said "he'll remeber this wont he?" she asked

"yes." elijah said

"good." she said turning back to stefan i watched carefully. "why did you not go to new york?" she asked

"we were already falling apart and Damon wouldn't tell me why,you needed me there so badly so i just blew it off thinkning that Damon went on a killing spree in new york, i would have never thought something like that could happen to you." Stefan answered

"that may be good enough for you but it's not for me." Elena said

"well it's the truth." Stefan said and tyler caughed.

"no it's not whats the truth Stefan?" Caroline asked for Elena

"i didn't love Elena anymore, i thought i did but seeing her with Damon made me realize that he was much better for her than i ever was." stefan answered robodicaly

"thats the answer i wanted." elena said walking away unchanged she looked in her box for her bag,to find her prenatle vitmins she took one with her water and swallowed the pill down before returning it to her bag she set out her one for later on the little dish on the bar and put it into her bag. "don't let me forget to take that." she whispered turning back to me.

"nope nope,that wouldn't be goods." i whispered kissing her as elijah compelled stefan again.

"Caroline would you like to help me with this baby book or do you want to sit and watch?" elena asked

"are you crazy i'm helping." caroline laughed


	23. Chapter 23

**Elena pov**

i had gotten the answer i knew i would never have gotten at any other point, and i knew the next step i was takeing would be yet another mild stone but at the same time i knew i would be safe. Damon would never let anything hurt me,not even himself.

"so now that we are klaus free what happens?" bonnie asked

"I have no clue." i laughed

"well i say you take it easy for a bit, too much stress was built up probaly why we kept loseing the babys heartbeat." lexie muttered

"lex,do me a favor." damon whispered from behinde me

"what?" she asked

"shut up." he said

"well thats rude." lexie pouted

"you act as if thats new." anna laughed

"very true." lexie whispered

"anyways." i interupted pulling the attention back to the book.

"yes,we are sure that Miranda and Marti are the names?" Caroline asked

"can you think of two better ones?" i asked takeing a spoon full grapes covered in chocolate surup into my mouth.

"oh lord shes deffanitaly pregnant." john laughed

"I could have told you that one john." Damon laughed "two tiny heartbeats are hard to miss."

"alright so how do you want this written?" Caroline said pulling me back into the conversation.

"humm,hows about the script you used for the homecomeing flyers freshman year." i sugested

"your lucky i love you." Caroline laughed.

"god freshman year feels like that was forever ago." matt laughed

"yeah i know,it was forever ago." i muttered

"yeah it was,wich hell back then we all could have sworn after highschool we'd be planning your wedding." Bonnie laughed

"were we that bad?" matt asked

"apperantly." i laughed

"theres that WE again." tyler poked at matt

"would you give that we people thing a rest." matt laughed

"yeah i guess." tyler laughed

"what we people thing?" bonnie asked

"the 'we can't make it', the 'we' won't do that, the 'we' don't like the color red." tyler exsplained

"I know for a fact Elena hates the color red." bonnie laughed

"yeah, too many things i hate are red." i laughed

"just depends on who your talking to." Caroline giggled

"your evil." bonnie smirked

"you two are horrid." i laughed

"well it's the truth." Caroline laughed

"do i want to know?" Damon whispered from behinde me

"no it's a major inside joke, from middle school." matt said cringeing.

"it still freaks you out?" bonnie laughed

"it's not normal." matt laughed and we all busted out laughing.

"I deffanitaly don't want to know do i?" damon asked

"no." Caroline whispered as her face changed. "damnit you two."

"blame Tyler he brought up the color red." bonnie laughed

"thats true." Caroline said trying to breath through it "alright this isn't working i'll be right back." she said leaveing in a flash.

"ok yeah we sent her over edge we need a new topic." bonnie said bettwen giggles

"ok so,what color?" i asked folding out all the pastel colors.

"i'd sat the purple and pink." bonnie said

"that is cute, ok so purple for Miranda, and pink for Marti thats too cute." i whispered

"you know you should do the polka dots." jeramy said i concidered it for a second.

"im not sure yet." i muttered finishing off my grapes.

"why are we even doing this?" bonnie asked

"umm because we can." i sugested

"yeah were not supposed to d anything like this till your seven months along." bonnie said matt snorted

"do you really see her not doing anything for another 5 months?" matt asked

"no,it's not in her DNA sit and do nothing." bonnie laughed

"yeah." matt laughed stepping back.

"aww afraid im going to hurt you?" i asked

"yes." matt admitted

"good." i said standing streching my back as it popped and cracked.

"the Patrova fire did not skip her one bit." Elijah chuckled

"your just figureing that out?" Damon asked putting his hands on my hips

"no...just admmiting it." elijah laughed

"i'm not going to fall Damon." i whispered

"and you think im going to belive that when?" he asked

"when i don't fall?" i asked smileing

"your a danger magnet,he's not going to believe it ever." stefan said

"thats true." i whsipered "ok last i heard Klaus is dead,what in the hell are we doing cooped up in this house?"

"that is a very good question." Caroilne

"i have no clue." i muttered

"what about the book?" bonnie asked

"bonnie it was only brain storming,i have a good 4 months before my mind even begins to wander twords that." i laughed

"well that was quick." matt laughed

"what was?" i asked

"took you longer to give up than i thought it would." he answered

"haha very funny." i said coldly

"ohh fun." jenna aughed

"what?" i asked

"nothing,lets get out of here." damon whispered

"yep yep." i giggled "and not just the front yard." i grummbled

"nope,some were fun,something fun." damon sugested

"i'd sugest something but it's crazy." tyler said

"crazy?" i asked

"what you got lockwood?" damon asked as we all walked outside intot he fresh air.


	24. Chapter 24

**damon pov**

"road trip." tyler laughed

"to were pluto?" bonnie asked

"umm no,not even werewolves live forever." tyler laughed

"really?" lexie asked

"i'm not really sure, i don't plan on figureing it out." tyler said

"is it really a curse?" Elijah asked

"the first turn was the worst, my fith i bit Damon, realizeing i could have killed him,or worse." tyler said watching Caroline " I would have walked up to any vampire and begged them to rip my heart out hell a witch for that fact." tyler continued as he watched Caroline.

"alright first off,I'm alive...well sorta, but i'm here, and thank whom ever you want to for that,but think tyler who would you rather have bitten, me or the blonde who stole your heart and wont give it back?" i asked

"good point." tyler said

"and like i said I'm here,but like i said then, I lived i could have died and been okay with it." i whispered

"i don't like this topic." elena said in a small voice. I smirked turning back to her.

"trust me, im not leaveing you anytime soon, inless you make me." i whispered pulling her close to me.

"well Klaus is dead, we need to go celebrate or something." Caroline said.

"yes we do." ric said

"but first, incase Tyler slips up and acsadently bites someone again." john said tossing a baggie of blood at me.

"yeah this is a miracle worker in its self." i whispered putting it on the bar and walking out i locked the door.

"yeah,so i've heard." john said

"yeah..not one of the best days of my life." i muttered "well then again,it opened doors i always thought were locked."

"and let me guess werewolf bite was the key?" lexie asked

"to a degree." i smirked

"so were are we going?" Caroline asked

"well i say road trip,but not a very good idea." Tyler said

"can you imagen all the stops we'd have to make just for elena?" Anna asked

"yet another reson." Tyler chuckled

"lets just celibrate in town." Anna suggested

"yeah,but what?" jeramy asked bonnie and i shared a look.

"what if i knew of a way to Celebrate,but its still here intown and relatively close to the bording house, but yet it's also far enough away no one will see but us?" i asked

"are you crazy?" Jeramy asked me

"when you drink as much as i do and for as long as i have,you start to question your sanity." i chuckled

"thats true."jeramy whispered

"so weres this place?" caroline asked

"remember when Klaus first struck and Bonnie had to harness the power of 101 mass murderd witches?" i asked

"yeah what about it?" caroline asked

"I have a few light shows and a few other hocus pocasu spells that i've collected over the years, not to mention back in the 80's i dated a witch Bree who was just about as bat shit crazy as her spells." i laughed

"Bree was?" Elena asked

"yeah why els do you think she owned a bar?" i asked

"thats true,she was pretty loopy, to bad she tried to have you killed." Elena said

"yeah,that was the pitts for sure,but then again thats what we get for fakeing the most popular vampires death." I laughed

"yeah how was i too know he didnt open his e-mail?" Lexie asked

"thats why you don't turn people for so called love." Elijah whispered

"yeah thats going to go uncommented." i whispered

" I agree." lexie laughed

"so were are these oh so special spells?" Bonnie asked

"i'll get them." i whispered dashing inside real quick and grabbing jack london and the spell book beside it and dashing out. "here they are." i whispered handing bonnie the book and opening the paige.

"and you know how these work how?" lucy asked

"like i said Bree was crazy." i muttered

"who killed her?" lexie asked

"who do you think,she tryed to have me killed,not a risk i was willing to take." i said

"and you act as if you have no problem with it?" Stefan said twords elena

"i did my scolding on the way back to Mystic falls from Atlanta." Elena said

"anyways, this spell right here is pretty cool." Bonnie said pointing at my faveorite spell that bree ever showed me.

"yeah it's pretty cool." i said

"so why the mansion?" Bonnie asked

"its a sence of great power,and its one of the keys for most of the spells,bree was pretty powerfull when it came to magic,but she also worked it till she almost killed herself,wich isn't something i like to rememeber, even though we put eachother through hell she was a good friend of mine." i exsplained

"yeah, i can tell it'll take alot of magic,but do you think you can do this?" lucy asked Bonnie

"im positive,if were there i can draw from emily alone and be perfectaly safe." bonnie answered

"so its set,well go after dark,but till then what?" i asked

"humm,lets go to the grill." Caroline sujested

"works for me." Elena said

"yep." bonnie agreed

"we'd be out voted even if we tryed." tyler said

"yeah i agree with that." i muttered

"then lets go." lexie laughed

"fine ." i laughed getting into my car, elena was already inside flipping through the stations. we all got into our cars and drove to the grill. on the way we passed the cemetary,and i could see Elena mentaly stopping and talking to the tombstone that marked her parents. "do you want to stop?" i whispered

"later." she whispered back blinking and singing along with the song on the radio. as we passed i could see her following the stones in the mirror. "do you ever wonder why somethings happen?" elena asked

"at times when i feel down on my luck,but i mostly wonder what would could happen in the future,i sometimes find my self imagening the next 20 years before i even realize that im thinking about it." i answered

"a part of me hopes that joseph is wrong about the twins i mean i know that Klaus is dead and all but, who knows what els is linked to the patrova doppleganger." Elena said.

"i guess thats a few questions for Kat." i whisperd

"oh crap,katherine, shes with us,so am i." Elena said

"no she stayed at the house joseph compelled her to stay and celebrate there,and told her we'd come back for her later." i exsplained

"oh ok, i tottaly missed that." Elean laughed

"yeah it was right before Tyler sugested we go on a road trip."i said

"oh ok,yeah i heard crazy and i was instantly inrested." Elena giggled

"you don't say." i muttered as we pulled up

"yeah well,we better go in here and put together a few tables." elena laughed

"yeah." i agreed we pulled 4 tables together with Elijah sitting at the front of the table everyone flew into easy conversation as we were waited on Elena was eyeing the pool table as Anna and jeramy played eachother tyler had called winner as Caroline was talking bonnies' head off.

"we'll have live music in a few days,same band as last time." matt said

"you mean they want to play again?" jenna asked

"yeah that was one crazy odd night." matt said stugling for words

"you can say that again." jenna agreed

"i don't think anything will beat the day i hurt Jeramy."liz said

"you chose the wrong day to try and kill my brother." stefan laughed

"oh not again." elena softly whispered as she took a deep breath and let got of my hand she was holding i heard her heart begin to race as did everyone els.

"elena?" i questioned eyeing her very carefully.

"i'm fine." she whispered in a tight highpitched tone

"yeah in what universe?" tyler asked

"hey listen to me,you need to relax." isobell whispered

"thats easyer said then done with her." jeramy whispered i got down on my knees and pulled her face to look into my eyes.

"look at me elena." i whispered

"compelltion wont work." lexie muttered

"he's not compelling her he's useing the peirceing blue of his eyes."Stefan whsipered

"look at me." i whispered she slightly opened her squinted eyes and instantly melted like butter. "it's ok relax." i mummbled pleading with my eyes for her too complie to my simple whishes. she nodded motioning that what ever it was that she was going through was over.

"What was that?" elena asked

"that was something i wouldn't wish on my worst enamy." isobell whispered

"this can not be happening." john whispered, my eyes left Elena for two seconds to judge Johns,he looked as if his own personal nightmares had become reality,and as for Isobell she looked far away 19 years far away.

"what do you mean?" i asked Isobells eyes went wide.

"grayson said that it was more than likely non-generational." Isobell whimpered as she faced john.

"I honestly don't think it is, i mean Miranda didn't have any complications with Jeramy." john whispered

"all the signs are there John." isobell said

"i know they are." he whispered

"waite,your saying that Elena could be possibly developing what you were so scared of?" ric asked

"yes." isobell answered ric gulped.

"and we were afraid of Klaus killing her." ric muttered

"waite what can be worse than Klaus?" jeramy asked john looked as if he were about to lose his legs from the standing.

"john sit down before you pass out." i muttered he did as told and isobell ran her hand through his hair absentmindedly, no one was answering a single question so far three people knew what was going on,and i didn't. "lex?" i asked

"i don't have a clue i mean shes showing signs of multipule complications that come with haveing a multipule pregnancy, but it could be anything,and by johns heart rate i can tell its not good what ever it is." lexie whispered and my heart sank the thought of Elena in any form of pain killed me and made me hurt.

"such as?" i asked

"why do you care?" john asked

"seriously?" i asked lexie moved to stand infront of me and anna between john and her.

"between the both of us we can take you and you know it Damon." lexie said

"shes mortal and your a vampire." john said

"ask bonnie whos idea it was to search for a mortality spell." i said admitting why bonnie and i weren't at eachothers throughts

"whos?" john asked

"Damon's, before he and Elena went to New York, he brought it up and i told him i'd research it and intill then not to mention it to anyone in case i didn't find anything." Bonnie answered

"why would you want to be mortal?" john asked "you got the whole badass look forever."

"because eturnity isnt all that it's lucked up too be." i said

"well thats stupid,you now?" john asked

"it's a few 19 years to late for you to have a say in anything." jenna said

"how so, cuz just like you i was only around for the holidays and birthdays,up intill Grayson and Miranda passed?" john asked turning to jenna, Ric stood in front of him.

" there mortal we dont have to worrie." lexie muttered

"you know i really cant stand you." Ric said

"i know, join the club with the rest of mystic falls." john said

" get jenna out of here." Isobell whispered to anna,she nodded and dissapeared behinde jenna and took her hand as they walked away and into the bathroom.

"why did you send Jenna away?" Ric asked

"you'll know eventualy." Isobell whispered "now you two need too cool it and you Damon,need to get Elena to the hospital, i know she hates them but with what is going on the hospital can and will help her and the twins." isobell ordered

"ill go with you." jeramy said.

"me too." bonnie whispered

"i'd go but tyler and I have to secure the cellar for the full moon and we'll be over there." Caroline said

"alright." i whispered lifting Elena into my arms i stood i felt something fall my pocket but didn't pay much attention as i walked out and to the car with both bonnie and Jeramy atmy heels,bonnie opened the door letting herself in.

"i can't belive im about to say this,but are you stable to drive gilbert?" i asked

"yeah why?" he asked

"good then ur driveing." i said tossing the keys at him and setting elena next to bonnie in the back seat. i sat in the passenger as he acted as if it were any other car he was driveing but careful to not pull out to quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lexie pov**

Damon left with Elena,jeramy and Bonnie when he picked up elena i heard something hit the floor from his pocket so i was looking around on the floor.

"lucy do you see what it was that Damon dropped?" i asked

"no but i can do a spell to show what it was." lucy said

"that works too." i said standing back lucy said a few words and i waited

"there." lucy said pointing over my sholder i picked up the box that was floating behinde me.

"what is it?" isobell asked

"his mothers ring." i whispered opening the box to make sure it was still there.

"why would he have his mothers ring in his pocket?" isobell asked

"i cant hink of a few resons one john wont like and another few that sound just like something Damon would do." stefan said

"ok spill." isobell said

"one,he hasn't found a hideing spot yet,two he's going to put it in his safety deposet box later,or three he was going to purpose to Elena." Stefan said

"i vote one." isobell whispered

"three." ric muttered

"three." john whispered

"im not voteing." i whispered "waite john you make no pure sence you pick a fight with one of the most unstable vampires i know and yet,What?" i asked

"the first time you were in town,if this all were to happen, he'd have skipped town,no?" stefan asked

"i didn't exspect him to stay this long." i whispered

"well, he did anyways, he would have skipped town and I would have been the one there with her in new york." Stefan whispered

"alright before we go down the brooding memorie lane, i'm going to the hospital to give this back to Damon,he'll freak once he notices it's missing." i said

"I'm gonna come with you." isobell whispered as anna and jenna walked back out Ric went over to her i noticed a faint heart beat comeing in that direction.

"now you see why anna whisked her away." isobell muttered

"yes i do,hey you two comeing to the hospital?" i asked

"yeah,Elena is probaly going to hate Damon for makeing her go." jenna laughed

"oh i know she will,if theres anything that girl hates more than needles is a hospital." ric whispered "that and Damons bound to be going crazy."

"yeah,umm i need to stop by the house first and change." jenna whispered slightly and ric nodded.

"is that the only side effect you've found so far?" ric asked

"yeah so far,but as long as thats it and i don't start passing out then we should be good." jenna whispered

"alright were gonna stop by the house real quick and meet you there at the hospital." ric said as he ushered her out the door.

"alright,so the bill is payied,umm isobell your rideing with me,so what about you matt?" i asked

"oh my shift starts in a few,i'd love to go but i can't." he whispered

"dose your boss know what virvane is?" i asked

"no." he answered

"go get him." i said slipping the ring box into my purse and digging for my car keys, matt pulled over his boss i looked him head in the eye "matt clocked in and is on break for the day,he will clock out and his break will be over, if anyone asks just say hes on break,do you understand?" i asked

"matt's on break,i understand." the boss said as he walked away.

"go clock in and we'll go." i said

"don't have to tell me twice." he said running

"we should go to the celler and set up for tomarrow, and then meet up with everyone." Caroline said

"Care i told you i can do it on my own." tyler said getting close to her.

"i know." caroline whispered "we'll meet you there too,Stefan Salvatore you and Bonnie better keep me updated." Caroline said walking out the door.

"lovely, ok so im gonna go make sure Damon isn't going insane i can run faster than i can drive." stefan said i nodded and he was gone.

"and you two?" i asked

"are going to keep Katarina company." Elijah said i starred him down

"alexia." joseph warned

"you better be there when i get back joey." i said hugging him

"now alexia you know i wont leave with out a good-bye." Joseph said

"better not." i laughed hugging him as matt walked up. "alright lets go." i said

"oh waite liz?" i asked

"police escort." liz answered with a smile.

"thank you." i said as we all got into the car,john walked with Isobell and opened the door for her and slid into the back seat.

"john,what if she dose have it?" isobell asked

"then we take it one day at a time,like we have been." john whispered

"alright i can keep a secret,so what is this mystery,that i have a feeling will be friveing a steak right through Damons chest?" i asked

" severe preeclampsia." isobell whispered

"i knew it,the second that Damon asked of brushed up on my medical i was i knew it." i muttered

"and it's worse with twins." john muttered

"yeah thats a given." i muttered as we pulled out of the grill "so what's you take on the whole ring in Damons pocket isobell?" i asked

"i honestly think that he wants to purpose,but he will waite till everything settles down,and then he will purpose." Isobell whispered

"and hes just waiteing for the right moment." i muttered

"exsactaly." isobell said

"and john you do know,he will ask you being how he can't ask grayson,and you are her biological father,and he'll ask Jeramy as well,it's the whole 1864 thing, i think thats the only thing he ever followed in tradition with." i said

"yeah i know,and i think if he were to ask, I would say yes." john said

"really?" isobell asked

"you can see it in his eyes,the fact that BEFORE everything happened he was asking bonnie for a way out of imortality,it just shows." john said

"yeah,it dose i mean he would jump off a bridge if elena asked him too." isobell laughed

"he would." i whispered as we turned into the parking lot i seen Damon paceing back and forth while ric talked to him.


	26. Chapter 26

**damon pov.**

I was paceing back and forth they wouldn't let me back there with Elena i had already told them about newyork so they made sure everyone who went in was a woman,being how they wouldn't let me through.

"Ric I'm going to lose my mind just sitting out here." i said takeing a deep breath.

"hey crazy did you lose something?" Lexie asked holding up a velvet box.

"oh i didn't even notice." i whispered reaching for it and shoveing it back into my pocket.

"why are you out here?" lexie asked

"cuz if i sit in there one more second i'm going to go crazy,they wont let me back there with her." i said

"oh yeah,watch this." lexie said walking in.

"why don't you compell them?" Isobell asked

"ever since we came back,i've been going for whats fast and easy,and leaveing the frezzer for Caroline being as there isn't much left." i said

"so bunnys?" isobell asked

"yeah,i don't do feathers,not very fun." i muttered walkinjg back in forth

"how long has he been like this?" isobell whispered

"a good 20 mins." ric whispered back

"Mr. Salvatore." lexie called

"what do you want lexie?" i asked she had a nurse by the arm.

"you are now allowed to go back and see ." the nurse said robodicaly i ran inside and down the hall till i got to her room she was laying there asleep and everything about her screamed help i took her hand into mine as i pulled up a chair there were beeps comeing from her machine and then two more frojm the twins,i could tell that the rates were low but i couldn't do anything to help her,not here.

"don't leave me Elean." i whispered as i kissed her hand.

"how is she?" jeramy asked barely above a whisper

"asleep." i muttered as i looked to his hands he had two cupps one was steaming the other not

"Isobell said to give you this one,i didn't ask i asumed since its not warm." jeramy whispered handing it to me.

"thanks." i whispered

"no problem." he said "want anything els?"

"nah im good,tell isobell thanks for the coffee in discuisse." i said lifting my cup.

"will do." he muttered walking out "this is killing him." he whispered.

"yeah,Damon was never one to cope with things like this well." stefan whispered

"how about i sit with her and you two go get a much needed drink." jenna sujested

"if you can pry him from that chair." ric whispered

"if i don't i'm sending in the heavy artillery." jenna laughed

"good luck." lexie whispered as jenna walked up the hall she tapped at the door.

"hey jenna." i whispered as she walked i she layed her hand on my sholder.

"that rings burning whole in your pocket,so go get john,aand jer and just flat out ask them."she whispered into my ear.

"are you sure you've never been around a vampire before?" i whispered

"well if you count logan before his change than yes if not than you and stefan were the first,i'd say." jenna laughed

"yeah fell don't count."i muttered

"than you and your brother,plus caroline." jenna muttered

"yeah im guessing she and tyler are still wolf proofing the celler?" i asked

"yeah,they'll be here soon,now go before i bring lexie in here and she drags your ass out,and she wont be quiet about it either." jenna threatned

"anything happens call me,Ecspecialy if she wakes up." i said

"you got it." jenna said i nodded and bent down kissing Elenas lips before slowly walking away and down the hall i could still hear the beeps form her room,that were permanitaly burned into my brain.

"you look like hell." anna whispered

"thanks anna." i muttered running a hand through my hair and finishing my "coffee" and throwing away the cup.

"lets get you out of here before we have to lock you up in a vampiric asylum." ric laughed

"alright jer keys." i said holding out my hand jeramy dug into his pocket.

"waite,you let jeramy drive here?" ric asked

"yeah,by the way good driveing kid,better than i was the first time behinde that wheel." i mutterd

"yeah 0-100 in 60 seconds flying down the road just because elena was freaking out." lexie laughed

"yeah well you should have seen me in newyork trying to find the bastard." i muttered watching as a male doctor walked into Elenas room

"oh no." anna muttered watching we walk away and down to Eleans room

"hey jenna sorry how's she doing?" i asked consern

"shes good,im going to step out." she whispered

"who are you?" i asked

"im her doctor got a problem with that?" he asked

"actually I do." i said

"well i don't see your name anywere on her spouse chart,now do I ?" he asked

"hey Damon,umm want some help,being how you'll snap his neck in five seconds if he lays one finger on her?" Isobell asked

"i'd love it." i muttered

"and who are you?" the doctor asked

"I'm her mother,now Get out,or it's going to get relly bloody." Isobell said

"make me." the doctor said

"waite." i muttered i knew him from somewere "you were the door greeter." i muttered

"yes i was, in new york." he said smileing

"Lexie get in here." i called

"what's going on?" lexie asked

"him." i said lexie took his arms into her hands and pushed him out the door.

"he's mortal." isobell whispered

"i know,stay with her." i said walking out i could feel the hunt comeing on

"Damon,stop." bonnie said

"no, not for what did, lexie got the wrong guy in newyork, that guy is the one." i said

"you do it and i'll drop you like a fly." bonnie threatned

"then drop me." i said

"let him go bon." stefan whsipered "it's time the roles are put back in place."

"your lucky your my brother." i muttered walking out the doors and behinde the hospital were i traced lexie.

"i thought i got the right guy but i didn't im sorry Damon." lexie muttered

"it's fine." i whispered takeing the guy into my hands "go only one of us need to be on elenas bad side for this." i muttered

"no, waite joe and elijah will can handle him they will let you get your share,but lets make him suffer." lexie whispered

"call them now." i ordered as lexie opened her phone

"hey joe,get to the hospital now bring elijah we have a hangning situation." lexie said hanging up

"they'll be here in five seconds." lexie said

"good,so what should we do while we waite?" i asked

"humm id say practice how your going to ask John or permission." lexie teased

"yeah cuz that will be easy,by the way you hate me but i love your daughter may i marry her?, that'll work." i laughed

"yeah i see your point." lexie mumbled as a black car came in to view like a bullet. "there here." lexie muttered standing back as the car stoped Elijah,kat, and joseph got out of the car.

"this him?" joseph asked

"yep," lexie said as joseph took him from me i watched as they stuffed him into the trunck "go really fast in circles,while youjr back here." she sugested

"hows she doing?" kat asked

"they got her on a monitor but thats all i know till the tests come back." i whispered

"she'll be fine Damon, she a patrovan." kat said hugging me

"your the first to say that she'll be fine." i whisperd

"well cuz i belive it." kat said getting into the car as it spead off lexie and i walked back into the hospital my hands were shakeing i didn't know what eld to do so i shoved them into my pockets as we approched everyone looked worried.

"whats going on?" lexie asked

"results came back." Bonnie whispered i nodded listening to Elenas room she was still out of it,i could hear her soft snores.

"well your Daughter has come along way,from the tramadic way of how the two children she's carrying came about,but it seems to me that her stress levels are exselerated,causeing a hightned blood pressure and a drop in the twins heart rates, and more than likely causeing Severe preeclampsia." the doctor said my knees went weak as they said this.

"Damon?" jeramy said as i took hold of his sholder for suport he and Lexie sat me in the chair.

"he was evesdroping on the doctor." lexie muttered

"I had the same condition while pregnant with her." Isobell said

"i see that in the charts,being how you were 15,i don't see how you didn't as well as Elena here being only 19 but i also see a Damon Salvatore on her emergancy list, if you don't mind me asking who is that?" the doctor asked

"he's going to ask anyways." isobell muttered into his ear for only hijm to hear.

"he hasnt poped it yet but,he's her fiance." john said

"he hasnt askd yet,but you know shell say yes?" the doctor asked

"yes we do,plus if not for his brother and the ring falling from his pocket we would have never known." isobell laughed

"way to go." i muttered

"ok i was just wondering his name was familiar is all,but umm as in Elena and the twins, she hould be wakeing up soon,she went into a braxton-hicks-contraction appon arival so we gave her some medicine to help and apperantly she dosn't do pain meds very well,but umm if you wouldn't mind once shes releaced bringing her back for a check up,we didn't want to do anything from the waist down with her not haveing a familiar face presant,but we did do an ultra sound we will do another one while shes concious,and we will want to keep her for a few more hours after shes awake to observe her heart rate and the twins heart rates." the doctor said

"ok,so will we need to tell her all of ths or will you retell us?" john asked

"either way that you feel comfortable." the doctor answered

"what do you say issy?" john asked

"i wish miranda was here." isobell answered

"you and i both." john laughed

"but i say we tell her,if you could keep the paper work here,so we can exsplain it." isobell asked

"yeah sure,umm will you need me to exsplain it?" the doctor asked

"oh no,i understand it, my brother was a doctor and taught me how to read the forms." john said

"ok well ill let you go and prepare for the news,to everyone els out there. the doctor said leaveing the room i couldn't feel my legs i knew Ric was pulling at my jacket but i was both shell shocked and broken.

"hey what did we miss?" caroline asked as she and tyler walked in.

"umm alot i think, i didn't evesdrop like here so i don't know." lexie muttered isobell walked out of Elenas room with a cup in her hand she opened it and put it too my nose

"i'm alive now get that out of my face." i said

"just makeing sure your brain was still in your head." isobell whispered

"preeclampsia." i murrmered

"yeah." isobell whispered

"waite isn't that." stefan asked

"that was 1848 stefan,they didn't have the medicine they do now,plus she hemmridged uncontrolably." i muttered

" you were six how do you remember this?" stefan asked

"who gave you your first journal." i muttered standing

"you did." stefan whispered

"exsactaly i loved to wright growing up,but i couldn't find the insperation for it so i left it be." i whispered

"so you evesdroped on the doctors just so you could wright it all down?" Stefan asked

"that and if one day you were old enough and asked me i would know." i muttered "but still theres that chance." i said punching the wall.

"i don't understand." Caroline whispered

"the condition Elena has Stefans mother died of giving birth to him in 1848,and the moment that is all thats running through my head." i said and the verge of tears "i'm sorry,i'll be right back." i said makeing my way to the front door.

"we'll follow him." lexie said pulling ric and isobell with her.

"why us?" isobell asked

"because Ric i would say is his only friend,and you for some reson get through to him almost as well as Elena dose, but she dose it better,and im centrys older than he is." Lexie muttered running through the doors they came out in perfect time to watch me hit my knees and start to cry.

"i knew it was only a matter of seconds." ric muttered as he took me in his arms as i cryed i know how it looked to those who passed but i didn't care I was loseing my only reson to live.

"oh wow,has he ever gotten this down?" isobell asked

"not that i know of." lexie whispered "stefan says that the day is daughter was born he went crazy,and the day forbes rippd them apart to get them away from the vampires he gotlike this,but as in, the afterlife i don't think so, i know he was pretty banged up when he had to kill rose,but other than that im not sure,doubt it." lexie whispered

"comes to show,that girl is miricle worker." isobell whispered i balled my fist into rics shirt as i got a grip onto myself.

"mr. are you ok?" a little girl asked

"yeah sweety i'm fine." i said straitening up.

"ok just checking,mommy always says a broken heart is never too far from a healed heart." the little girl said

"sweety whats your name?" i asked

"laclaire." the little brown eyed girl answered.

"i'm Damon, laclaire." i say sticking out my hand for her to shake she loosely shook my hand as i stood and brushed myself off.

"why were you crying Damon." laclaire asked

"a woman i love very very much is sick,and shes gonna have two babies soon." i said

"why is she sick?" laclair asked

"because were shes going to have two babies instead of one baby,her heart is hurting and if her heart breaks mine will too,and i don't want my heart to break." i said as Ric stood dusting off his shirt.

"umm laclair hunny weres your mommy?" i asked

"oh umm she's umm...she's" laclair hestated as she looked around.

"well shes over there." laclair said pointing to the cemetery.

"why is she there?" i asked

"oh umm thats were she lives." laclair said

"i looked at her cloths they were dirty and covered in some sort of dryed on dirt.

"sweetpea,i'm lexie im a friend of Damons," lexie said sticking out her hand she took it. "hows about you tell me were you live." lexie said walking into the hospital holding hands with laclair.

"uh-oh i know that look,thats your shes inocent and cute look that you reserve for elena when you think no ones looking." ric muttered

"oh relax Ric." i muttered walking in.

"i live in a brown house with three windows,its cold at night but pretty warm during the day." lacliar said as she and lexie walked around.

"she is going to end up adopting that little girl if we don't pry her away." stefan muttered

"i think your brother beat her to the punch." ric muttered as he passed to go hold jenna close to him.

"whos the little girl?" jenna asked

"some kid that started to talk to Damon." ric muttered

"if this is how you act twords a seven year old i'd hate to know whow you act twords a baby." i muttered walking to Elenas room and peeking in she was still out of it.

"what did they give her?" i whispered

"she was awake for a few minuets she was thirsty,but once she had some water she went back down." john whispered

"yeah, she dose that at night too,she'll wake up long enough to take a few sips of water and then shes back out." i whispered

"she hasn't left your side since new york has she?" john askd

"few times but honestly i wasn't that far behinde her i knew with the flashbacks that she was haveing i stayed close,i didn't want something to happen to her,like the grill the other night,or better yet in her bedroom the first time she had ever slept alone in two months." i muttered

"i should have taken matts advice and just told liz i was with elena and not gone to see who got hurt down by the grill." i said

"why?" john asked

"i know it sounds pathedic but,the whole time i was counting the seconds till i could be close to her again till i knew she was safe,i even texted jeramy once telling him to check on her for me." i muttered

"it's not pathedic,it's what i would call love for a woman whos down on her luck and who really needs a man who will hold her while she crys and then will make her laugh at her own jokes." john said "it's the same thing i did the whole time isobell was pregnant, she was at school one day, she was a week past her due date and i got this sinking feeling that something would happen and i wouldn't be there for it,for her, so i called the school, i was on her emergancy pick up list so i could take her to doctors appointments and things like that, so i called the school and told them she had a doctors appointment and they didnt second guess it,they pulled her out of class and later that night while we were walking her water broke and all i could think of was, 'i knew something was going to happen.' so we waited for her contractions to come closer and then i took her to grayson because she hated hospitals still dose,but grayson knew that she was was a weel past due and all so she gave birth to elena right there and the second i heard her cry there was a light comeing from the street,and i knew Isobell wanted her to be adopted and i also knew grayson and miranda were trying so hard and nothing they did was working so...i named her and grayson took the both of them in and the second she took off i knew,i had this empty feeling that i couldn't quite exsplain,intill grayson called saying that she was gone that she had taken off leaveing Elena,behinde." john whispered i leaned aginst the wall as i watched him remannis about the day elena was born.

"Elena means light in greek." i whispered

"yeah it dose." john whispered

"just like isabella means god is my oath in itallian." i whispered "the second i read that elizabith was pregnant i begged at that moment that if he were to take either one of my girls he were to take me instead." i whispered "airgo Isabella."

"now thats cute." john whispered

"that and it's also elizabiths middle name-well was." i said

"at times you forget don't you?" john asked

"when i get around elena yes,i feel as if im just a man in love with a woman he thought he could never have a chance with." i muttered

"and it's that right there, that i give you my blessing ,im not saying you have to take bonnie up on her deal,for the others im just saying,it's because she makes you feel as if you are humman when your not."john said as he walked out the door i turned to Elena who had begun to stir i sat in the chair next to her bed i took her hand in mine.

"come back to me Elena." i whispered as i hung my head she gently squeezed my hand as her eyes fluttered open i looked up into her deep brown eyes and for the first time i seen a future i never thought possible.

"hey." she whispered as she sat up slightly in the bed.

"hey here,lay back ill raise it up." i whispered pushing the button which moved the bed to sit at a angle. i moved to sit back down my hand still in hers she pulled me closer to her. "i don't think the doctors will apreciate me lying in the bed with you." i mutterd

"they will get over it." she whispered as i stood and she scooted over i gently lowered myself into the bed and wrapped my arms around her as she leaned in close to my chest clutching ahold of my jacket and shirt. "it's ironic three years ago we were in almost the same exsact arena." she continued

"yeah,exsept it was me who needed you to take care of me,now it's me takeing care of you." i whispered

"i'm not going to leave you." she whispered i took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Marti laclair." i whispered

"thats cute." elena muttered

"yeah,it is the doctor said that after you stay up a few hours and they momitor your heartrate they will let you go." i said

"okie dokie,cuz i was actually looking forword to the light show." Elena muttered

"Yeah so was i." I muttered there was a knock at the door,i turned to see who it was,it was lexie.

"hey you two sorry to interupt but I'm gonna take Laclair over to the orphanage and get things set up,plus someone needs a bath,and a new outfit." lexie said smileing down at the little girl holding her hand.

"yeah,sure umm will you be back intime for the party?" i asked

"yeah we should be." lexie answered

"ok cool,see you later Laclair." i said

"bye-bye Damon." she said as lexie walked out the door with her.

"so she's how you came up with Laclair?" elena asked

"yeah,i didn't know she was an orphan though,i knew her mom had passed but i didn't know." i whispered

"she's too cute." Elena whispered

"yeah,she is." i whispered there was another knock at the door this one slightly louder than lexies as the doctor from earlyer walked in.

"oh sorry i was just checking to see if every thing was ok." she whsipered

"i know you." elena whispered

"yes you do, I'm surprised you remember me." she whispered

"you were one of my dads nurses." elena said

"yes i was, my husband was one of your fathers poulbers." she whispered

"yeah,jessie right." elena said shifting her weight

"yes,thats him." the nurse replyed "how you feeling?"

"ehh, what ever that was earlyer dosnt seem to be hurting anymore." elena replyed

"good, good." the doctor said sitting down Elena stiffened as she sat down.

"Damon whats going on?" elena asked turning to me. 'my worst nighmare' i thought.

"john and Isobell should Exsplain." i whispered

"Damon?" she whispered scared

"it's ok i'll go get them." i whispered as i rolled out of her bed i gave the doctor a please let them exsplain look as i left the room. everyone was still standing outside the door.

"shes awake,the doctors inthere right now,but you two should probaly tell her,and if she asks about the inevitable _LIE"_ i said

"why?" jenna asked

"because the less she worries the better she will be,and honestly I know that if she knows than she'll go on some suicied mission yet again." i muttered

"yeah her and rose in richmond was a pretty odd day." stefan said

"yeah,and apperantly the morning was less than pleasnt as well." i muttered

"what?" caroline asked

"a comment Rose made thinking that she was me." i laughed

"I don't want to know." caroline whispered

"let me guess something along the lines of naked and alone?" isobell asked

"im going to act as if you did not just say that." i muttered "because then my brain wont think of completly wrong and twisted things."

"yeah ok,moveing on!" caroline half yelled

"yeah,we need to exsplain everything." john said as he and isobell made there way to Elenas room something inside my mind snapped.

"what in the world are you going through?" stefan asked

"a long line of creepy." i muttered

"eloborate." ric said

"Katerine,Isobell,Elizabith,Caroline." i whispered

"yeah, umm i can see were it would get creepy if you realy thought about it." ric muttered

"yeah so im not going to." i muttered cringeing

"jenna you have got to stop paceing." ric whispered as he watched jenna walk back and forth.

"what els do you exspect me to do ric? jenna asked

" how about we go get some coffee." liz sugested

"i cant drink coffee." jenna muttered

"no wonder your so grummpy." liz muttered

"no that would be a mixture of meds and Rageing hormones." ric muttered

"yeah not the funest thing in the world." jenna muttered

"waite." liz said "are you?"

"yes." jenna answered

"good lord." liz laughed

"in our there defence they were trying _WAY_ before Elena left for new york." jeramy laughed

"the fact that you know that scares me." ric laughed

"well,never mind." jeramy laughed

"when you can hear a fridge open from the second floor and your paranoid as jeramy is." anna muttered

"thats why they make locks." i laughed

"my door wont lock sadly,Elena made sure of that the first time viki stayed over." jeramy muttered

"so don't want to hear this." matt laughed

"yeah viki isn't in my fan club." anna muttered jeramy rolled his eyes.

"i'm staying out of this." tyler said looking around the room.

"you know we should seriously make a damn tree i swear we could make a map out of every criss-cross." Caroline laughed

"oh lord." stefan whispered

"were would it start?" jenna laughed

"i'd say with Damon,Katherine, and stefan and make its way down." Caroline laughed

"ok,so here it goes," bonnie began "stefan and damon were both with katherine,then stefan saved Elena from the crash on wickery bridge,matt and elena broke up,damon wonders into town,stefan and elena hook up, matt and caroline hook up, all the while Viki is flip-floping bettwen jer. and tyler." bonnie began

"waite you forgot Damon before matt." caroline said

"ok so then after viki goes MIA in comes anna, then in comesthe whole Ric and jenna love story, then the fling between matts mom and damon, and then you have the past comeing out about isobell and john." bonnie said

"isobell and i were married." ric whispered

"yeah then damon turned her." Bonnie said

"ok i have a question," matt said looking at me "is there anyone you haven't hit on?"

"im not answering that,but yes there is." i said

"oh really dosn't sound like it." matt said

"Damon." john whispered as he poked his head out the door.

"yeah." i answered john motioned to the corner and as he walked twords it i felt my heart drop. "I should have died that night." i mutterd as i stood and walked away twords john. "whats up?" i asked

"we didn't tell her the risks,but she already figured it out." john said "she understands that there is the posibility that she could die fromit,but she also knows that we wont let her." john continued i nodded "you ok?" he asked

"my one and only nightmare has come to life and i may seem to handle everything that comes at me with a curve but i don't know if i can handle this." i muttered

" your scared." john whispered as he realized why I had been acting the way i have.

"yes i am, I've seen what this dose,and Eleans been through enough with out haveing to deal with this." i muttered as i began to pace abck and forth.

"isobell i'll be fine she said to get up and moveing,so i am." Elena said as i watched her walk out the room i was still paceing .

"i just can't." i whispered

"i know,i watched the misery it put Isobell through and to say that it was easy,would be a lie on so many levels." john said as i continued to pace but i changed corse and began paceing twords everyone and back to john.

"your going to drive yourself crazy you know." ric laughed

"as if im not already." i laughed

"yeah, forgot you did spend 145 years obbsessed with one person." ric laughed

"yeah, a bittersweet mistake." i muttered

"Damon,you really need too calm down,she will be fine." anna said

"anna his one and only nightmare just became a reality he won't calm down till we are all out of here." stefan said

" your right he won't so we make him." caroline whispered

"and how do you sugest we do that?" jeramy asked

"easy,get Elena out of here." Caroline said

"you can't compell the doctors." tyler whispered.

"i'm not compelling the doctors im just saying we need to get Elena out of here, i'm not planning anything,im just stateing whats already been said." Caroline whispered

"we'll someone needs to make him stop paceing at least." liz whispered i could hear Elena walking to her door, i seen isobell walking behinde her as i paced, they walked down to eveyone els.

"is he ok?" elena asked

"yeah he will be." Ric answered

"how you feeling?" jenna asked

"better now that the pain stoped and i thought vampire fangs hurt." she muttered cringeing

"well then." jeramy laughed

"i'm not even going to go into that topic right now." elena laughed

"yeah...lets not." jeramy muttered

"yet again i say there would be tons of criss-crosses." Caroline muttered

"yeah." jeramy whispered

"Ok." bonnie said changeing topics. "so how are we going to get him to calm down?" bonnie asked

"easy." elena whispered as she stepped infront of me she took hold of my jacket. "listen to me,and listen good." elena said all i could think of was ' I'm going to lose her.' i nodded, she lifted her hand to rest on the side of my face. "I'm not going anywere, i promise you i'm not, i know what this will do me,to us, but i will take it, if the other option is something that neither of us want to think about, I'm not leaveing you Damon." she said i felt my heart break into a million pieces as our lips meet it was as if every firework in the world had exsploded between us.

"is it just me or can you feel the spark between them two?" tyler whispered

"it's not just you." Caroline muttered as i leaned down closer to Elena wrapping her in my arms.

"partovan seduction didn't skip a beat." Isobell whispered

"yeah,daughter like mother clearly." ric muttered

"well i don't really think thats one of the many patrova curses but she sure has him wrapped." isobell whispered

"thats for sure,she's had him wrapped around that little finger of hers ever since they dissapeared to atlanta."jenna muttered

"yeah,you don't think something happened in atlanta do you?" jeramy asked

"no,if something did one he wouldn't keep his hands off of her,two your forgeting how he was back then,and three she wouldn't do that to Stefan Exspecialy after what happened the night before."Caroline said Elena broke the kiss and looked over my sholder.

"how do you know what happened the night before?" she asked eyeing both stefan and caroline.

"well.. you see." caroline whispered

"my journal." she muttered

"yeah." caroline whispered

"waite your journal?" stefan asked

"you honestly think i didn't wright that night down?" elena asked "well limited parts,in case someone did read it." she said looking twords jeramy and caroline.

"I skipped that page,you wrote it in red ink so i skipped it." jeramy said

"how did you know i color code my journal?" elena asked

"umm nothing." jeramy said Elena thought of it for a moment and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"you did not!" she yelled

"only the first few words then i turned the page." jeramy said

"oh my god,you are so lucky i have 6 months till i can kill you." elena said

"what did he read?" bonnie asked laughing

"what do you think?" elena said matt took a deep breath.

"you may not beable to kill him but can i?" matt asked

"yes." Elena said and jeramy started to run away.

"waite what all did you wright in the first few words?" matt asked

"you don't want to know." elena muttered

"alright i'm going to kill your brother bye."matt said

"what were the first few words?" caroline asked

"matthew cole donovan." elena laughed

"oh no wonder." tyler laughed

"yeah never a big fan of his full name." elena laughed

"trust me i know how the feels." i whispered

"yeah." stefan whispered

"i mean i like vikis' middle name but ehh not something i'd name a child,too common." i said

"yeah,what was her middle name?" tyler asked

"all time you dated her and you never asked?" bonnie asked

"never crossed my mind." tyler cofessed

"alezandria." elena answered "victoria alezandria Donovan." she whispered

"yeah i knew her first name was victoria,we all just called her viki for short." tyler said

"she was never a fan of me." elena laughed

"well you had her twin brother worshiping you at your feet, what do you exspect?" caroline asked

"and you didn't?" elena asked

"well,i'm not answering that." caroline said

"were do you think we would be if none of the supernatural happened?" bonnie asked

"humm lets see,i'd be dead." elena answered

"what do you mean?" tyler asked

"when the car went off the bridge,stefan heard it,dove in and dad motioned to me in the back seat,and saved me when he went down to get them it was already too late." Elena whispered

"and yet you ended up with the other brother." anna whispered elena took a deep breath and walked away slowly.

"you may be older but you need to shut up." i said following her as she slammed the door to her room the nurse looked to everyone strangely "hormones." i mouthed and she nodded her head and went back to her reading.

"were did elena go?" jeramy laughed

"i opened my mouth." anna muttered

"it's ok." jeramy whispered

"no it's not." anna said pushing him away and walking out the hospital doors.

"damn it annabelle." jeramy whispered kicking the wall.

"what did the wall do to you kid?" john asked

"it was there." jeramy whispered as his hand shook

"go, ill text you." bonnie whispered

"no,she'll just end up pushing me away like she always dose." jeramy said

"sounds like someone I used to know." bonnie whispered

"yeah you,little miss death wish." jeramy laughed

"Elena i'm sorry." annas voice said from inside the room.

"it's ok anna,it's the same question written on everyones faces, there just too affraid to say anything." elena said

"you've changed damon, and for that you are either a miricle worker or someone he really truly loves,seeing you in here is killing him, at any second he's going to either breakdown or go on a killing spree, honestly either would permanatly damage him, he keeps everything in check because of you, Elena he can't lose you." anna said

"honestly anna, i can lose him either, but i know what it's doing to stefan seeing me with his brother, i always swore that i would never be like katherine,always and then, Damon got bitten,and then New york, and i understand that Klaus was takeing over him, i know that but, the second that Damon closed the phone and threw it aginst the wall of the hotel i knew that I was alone,but then Damon did the one thing i never thought possible." elena said I leaned aginst her door and slid down as the tears fell from my eyes.

"what did he do?" anna asked

"he held me all night long while i cryed,and screamed and everything els that did,and not once did leave me, i know he left to go and see if they left blod other than mine,thinking maybe they cut there hand or something,but other than that never,he still hasn't and i know how it sounds,but if not for damon i wouldn't be here, miranda and marti wouldn't be here." elena whispered

"it's ok elena,i know how that world is,i'm not supposed to say anything but if i can trust anyone with a secret its you,but i watched my mother pull Katherine from the deep end she was 15 when she got pregnant with her daughter Aventria,and she couldn't get over the fact that she was both out of wedlock and out of a evil mans lust."anna whispered

"waite Katherine?" elena asked

"yes, it took her over 400 years to trust another man,and even though if you were to ask her she'd dinie it,but she gave him her heart,and he's held onto it for so long,but she also gave her heart to his brother,and he held onto it as well with the same iron gripp,they just decided to let it go and follow onto another loves path,the same downword spiral but still another love, Katherine trys too keep everything to herself but,not even she can keep everything to herself." Anna whispered.

"Why are you telling me this?" elena asked

"because I've seen the way you look at Damon,and the way he looks at you, what you two have is both true and real, I just wish stefan hadn't gotten hurt while waiteing for you to come to your senses." Anna said as she moved. "elena he needs you more than I've seen any man need a woman,he evesdropped on the doctors earlyer and when he learned of your condition he praticaly died,you mean the world to him,if you do anything the next few days, let him in and past your walls, you need him and he needs you." Anna said kissing her forhead. "I'm going to go,you should open your door."anna whispered I seen her stand next to jeramy and I walked over to her.

"I don't know how you knew about Katherine, but thank you, that has been her bigest scare since everything happened." I said

"she's trusted you all along,but shes scared of what she feels, she fells as if shes katherine,loveing the both of you at one point." Anna said

"oh but shes not that's for sure I mean she can fight fire with fire trust me, but when it comes to everyone els and there safety, lets just say she'll do what ever it takes." I laughed

"that she will." Stefan agreed "but as in her thinking she could compare to Katherine,you have a better chance at seeing a vampire walk into the sun with no protection from the sun."

"she has the one thing Katherine never did." Anna whispered

"whats that?" bonnie asked

"Damon." Anna said

"that doesn't make since." Caroline whispered

" They don't need to know." I muttered as I heard Elenas door open she stepped out and I started walking over to her. "hey you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine just tired and want to get out of here." Elena complained

"I'll go see what I can do." Jenna said as she and ric walked off.

"I hate this place." Elena whispered as she watched as ill people walked down the halls and as pregnant wemon clutched the railing as rageing pain went through them like fire.

"yeah,reminds me of death." John whispered

"you got that right." Liz muttered as she looked around.

"no comment." Isobell whispered and elena giggled

"you have one twisted sence of hummer you know." Anna whispered

"it's not that." Elena giggled

"then what?" jeramy asked

"nothing,it's not imprtant." Elena said

"yeah you've lost it." Jeramy said

"its probaly the pain killers finlaly wearing off." Isobell whispered

"yeah,yeah whatever." Elena muttered as the doctor walked up to us with ric and jenna behinde her.

"well I hear your giggling,that's a good sign." The doctor said

"are you sure?" jeramy asked

"it's better than how she was when she arrived." The nurse muttered "now lets get you back here so we can check you out and then see tha babys." The nurse said as she tried to usher Elena twords her room, Elena jumped back.

"No." she all but screamed as her eyes went wide she ran behinde me clutching onto my sides, I took a deep breath before I tried to calm her down.

"hey,it's ok." I whispered turning to her I reached for her hand and she slapped me away my eyes grew wideand I stepped back. "elena." I whispered

"Stop,just leave me alone!" Elena screamed running to her room and locking her door I fight the erge to hit the ground running but I walk over to her door and slide down listening to her I knew she was behinde me. I softly knocked on the door.

"lena,please." I whispered closeing my eyes.

"has she ever done this?" the nurse asked

"yes but she has never pushed Damon away." Stefan whispered.

"really?" jeramy whispered.

"yeah, never she clung to him like a leach once they got back,not even leaveing his bed." Stefan whispered

"how dose she usualy act?" the nurse asked

"when she get's like this it verys onto what triggered it." Stefan muttered

"well what do you say triggered this episode?" the nurse asked

"hard telling." Jeramy whispered

"lena." I mummbled

"shes going to kill him if she don't snap out of it soon." Stefan whispered

"it's not like she can control it." Isobell said

" I know she can't control it,but still." Stefan said I had enough klaus or no klaus, I stood up walked over to him.

"you need to go." I said towering over him.

"Damon." Caroline warned

"Now." I said calm but still threatning.

"fine." Stefan said standing "I'll be at the bourding house with katherine while your mending the broken." Stefan said

" And your sure ]?" I asked behinde me.

"deader than dead." John whispered

"then whats your excuse you know what save it,two years ago if this would have happened you wouldn't have acted like this but since Klaus you have been changed." I said

"because he showed me what Life really was and that love only makes you weaker." Stefan said.


	27. Chapter 27

Damon pov (still)

"no he didn't all he did was show you what you already knew." I said stareing him down

"and what would that be brother?" Stefan said boreing back into my eyes

"You are a true monster you would have no clue how to be normal if you even tried." I said

"oh and your just lieing to yourself, she doesn't love you she just loves the idea of you, she will never see you for who you really are,your just as bad as I am, if not worse." Stefan said walking out the doors I stood there thinking.

"you've never been more wrong." I whispered knowing he would never hear my statement,I heard the lock on elenas door click signaling that it was unlocked I flashed over to her door as it opened.

"I don't know whats happening to me." Elena whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cryed,I bent down and picked up her legs and cradled her to me as I walked to were Stefan was sitting.

"It's ok well figure this out I promise." I whispered

"no damon, I'm seeing things that I know have never happened." Elena sobbed, the nurse looked confused.

"what dose she mean by that?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know,Bonnie?" I asked looking up she nodded as she layed a hand on the back of elenas head I could see her trying to pull the images from Elena,she pulled her hand away instantly.

"Katherine, shes seeing what Katherine went through." Bonnie whispered

"Elena tell me exsactaly what you seen." I muttered I knew Katherine's whole life, includeing how she got pregnant out of wedlock.

"there was a man standing over me, he was around ric's age and he put his hands around my throught." Elena whispered as she took my hand.

"shh its ok,clear your mind,I can see for myself if you will let me." I whispered and she nodded leaning aginst my chest she gripped my jacket in her free hand and I closed my eyes I seen were she left off, the man lowered himself aginst her they were both skin on skin, she was fighting him off as he began to get his way with her,she screamed and cryed as she struggled to fight him off, she hit her head aginst the concreat she was laying on and began to black out it went completely black. I opened my eyes to see everyone around me. "you seen all of that?" I asked and Elena nodded. I leaned my head back against the wall.

"maybe they do have more in common." Jenna whispered

"no we have nothing in common." Elena said sitting up.

"Elena how els would you see those things?" jenna asked

"jenna stop,please stop." Elena begged

"all I'm saying is." Jenna began till her voice was muffled by a hand.

" I think it was a warning." Ric muttered

" lena, you've got to admitt you two have a lot more in common than your looks." Jearamy muttered

" I. Have. Nothing. In. common. With. Katarina. Patrova." Elena said standing.

"yes you do, Elena." Jeramy muttered

"no, Katherine is mulipative, evil, and pure mean, and I'm none of those things." Elena said her voice cracking I sat up behind her her biggest fear was becoming Katherine, and she had to know she would never be compared to Katherine. I took her hand in mine and turned her twords me.

"Elena noel Gilbert, you are nothing like Katarina, and never will be, because you care for others, you love so deeply, even if it takes you a while to figure things out, you do, you take everything your given, and give back ten-folds," I said tears rolling down my face as I stood and brushed the stray hairs away from her face, " it doesn't matter what they say you will always be my reson, you are the reson I stayed, the reson I was so willing to change, You Elena, you took the most selfish, and stubborn of men and turned back into who I was before, and you have been since I don't know when." I said looking deep into her eyes she had a few silent tears running down her face.

"and to compare you to Katherine is not even justifying, you could never become her,it's not in your nature, yes you have the ungodly patrovan fire, but even when it shows you could never reach her." I whispered as I moved so she could sit with me on my knees.

"Damon you changed because you wanted too." Elena whispered

"no I changed because you saw who I really was." I whispered as I leaned forward. " you're my world Elena nothing no one will ever change that." I whispered

"aww well that's sweet but we need to hurry,and get her exsamined." The nurse said evily.

"I'll deal with her,you keep talking." Isobell whispered as she pulled the nurse off to the side and compelled her. I could fell every deffence in my whole body shatter as Elena bent down to kiss me. I knew I had let my whole gard down, but she needed to know.

"I love you Damon." Elena whispered on my lips as I smiled and continued to kiss her Elena pulled back quickly with a slight panic.

"whats wrong?" I asked

" I think I know what isobell was talking about when she said they would tell me." Elena muttered

"yep they sure will." Isobell said as the nurse stood beside her.

"well looks as if you can get dressed and go home." The nurse said as she scribbled a few things onto Elenas chart.

"Isobell?" Elena asked

"all I did was save you from the discomfort, plus if anything happens we have lexie and im pretty sure if martis heart dips again Damon will know before any of us do." Isobell answered

"alright fine,but were still celebrating tonight no matter what and whats the deal with this laclare girl?" Elena asked

"ask him and lexie." Isobell said pointing to me. Elena arched an eyebrow at me and I gave her my signature heart hammering smirk.

"fine you win for now,but intill then." Elena whispered duipping down to kiss me once more I slipped out of my jacket so I could cradle her within my arms.

"if they keep at it she's going to go into labor early." Jenna laughed

"that my dear is a myth, if anything they will come late, lord knows Elena did." Isobell laughed

"yeah, you kept me on my toes that whole week, I have never been so scared." John laughed

"yeah and you came and got me from school early,it was pretty cool cuz they were like " is here to take you to your appointment.' And I was like what appointment, and then we wound up walking around and purposely truing to self induced my labor and it worked, walking around a lake, on a full moon." Isobell laughed

"lol they say full moons are usually the most powerfull night of any." Jenna muttered.

"they are, most witches do most of there magic on full moons." Bonnie muttered

"yeah well,can't really say I feel the same." Tyler muttered

"really is a curse isn't it?" john asked I gulped I had asked mason the same question before I killed him.

"yeah it is,but honestly if not for it,I would have never gotten close to care." Tyler said as he watched as caroline skipped around on the tiles. Elena pulled back for air I gazed into her grasped my jacket and took off to her room to get dressed.

"how did I know she was going to do that?" I muttered

"cuz you let her." Anna muttered

"yeah well." I whispered as she walked out with a band-aid on her arm from were the nurse pulled the IV out of her arm.

"stupid nurse don't know how to pull out an IV with out tearing the vain." Elena muttered as she slipped on my jacket

"it'll heal in a few minuets,you still have a bit of me in you,so it'll heal." I muttered throwing my arm around her.

"lets get the hell out of here." Elena laughed

"sounds like a plan." Jenna muttered

"yeah I think we'll both have more than enough time at the hospital,I don't think I want to hang around one for much longer." Elena muttered.

"yeah i know, only thing I hate." Jenna laughed

"you'll re-think that soon." Elena laughed as we all walked out she took my hand in hers as she looked past the parkinglot to the cemetery were her parents lay.

"you ok?" bonnie whispered

"yeah I'm fine,she should be here is all." Elena muttered

"yeah I know." Bonnie whispered Elena leaned into me as we began t o walk to the car bonnie and jeramy were rideing with me, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the car as I opened the door for bonnie and Elena. Jeramy was already in on my side. I shut the door as I moved around the car and got in I put the keys in the egnition and we drove off as we passed the cemetery I stared at were Isabella and Elizabith were to be.

"want to go see your parents before we go back?" I asked watching Elena

"yeah,I haven't been today." Elena whispered as I circled the cemetery I pulled into the gates and up the road to were her parents were I parked and got the door for her. "ill be quick." She muttered

"no take your time." I whispered as she and jeramy walked away I walked to Elizabith I heard bonnie following me once I got to lizzy I fell to my knees "Mi manchi lizzy eri il mio mondo tutti e due"**(** **I miss you lizzy you were my world,both of you.)** I said as i layed my hand on Isabellas headstone it clearly said forbes-salvatore ""sarai sempre il mio bambino, e so che se tu fossi qui ti direi una cosa del genere _'Giuseppe sai che c'è un momento in cui è necessario imparare a andare avanti'_."**("you'll always be my baby, and i know if you were here you'd say something like 'Giuseppe you know there is a time when you need to learn how to move on.')** I said lookeing twords lizzys stone. I bowed my head "what would you two think of me if you saw me now?" i whispered

"we'd say you are not far from the man i once knew." I heard from behinde me i jumped i knew bonnie was behinde me but what i didnt exspect was to hear lizzy, i turned and seen lizzy standing behinde me.

"Lizzy?" i asked and she nodded she looked like she did the first day we meet, 18 young and viberant. "but how?" i whispered

"your friend bonnie not only has the gift of magic but she has the gift of sight as well, just like you did as a child." Lizzy said as she walked over too me, i half exspected not too feel her hand on my skin but when i did my eyes lit up. "you not a monster, you were given this life to help and to save people, you saved sheila, and you tryed to save emily, and you helped bonnie discover who she really is." Lizzy said "you eyes are still so blue, and your right Giuseppe she dose need you now,shes carrying both the next patrovan dopplegangers, and she also carrys your heart, i took you meeting her once to even lay a hand on our picture, Damon,sweet sweet Damon, she needs you now let me go, you know i'll always love you,but you need to let me go." Lizzy whispered

"no elizabith i will not, i can't." I whsipered

"yes you can Damon, you have." Lizzy whispered as she touched my pocket "Elena Noel Salvatore, you thought it yourself,last night, let me go, she needs you,and all of your love, And i got my chance to love you, and with that we created such a beautiful girl, Isabella our daughter,please just let me go." She whispered low into my ear i nodded reluctantly. She hugged me once and kissed my cheek softly. "Vitalia is an amazing woman,by the way." She whispered as i let her go.

"yeah she was." I whispered

"mommas right, she is." A saprano voice said from behinde lizzy. There stood Isabella in her wedding dress. "I can't belive you posed as a photographer at my wedding." Isabella laughed

"had to do sopmething,it was invite only." I muttered

"i would have kept your secret then, i would have understood." Isabella whispered

"i know,i just didn't know how to tell you,i thought it would have spoiled your big day." I whispered

"daddy,your so silly." Isabella said as she hugged me hot tears rolled down my face as she hugged me i had waited over 145 years to hold her in my arms.

"im sorry baby girl." I whispered

"it's ok you were with me my whole life but i never knew it." Isabella whispered

"yeah i was." I whispered

"we better get going, isabella, you father has something he needs to ask elena, but i wouldn't do it here, i'd waite till tonight around midnight when everyone is around." Lizzy whispered "and tell bonnie when ever she feels you need some sence knocked into you to conjour us up we'd be more than willing." She continued as she took isabellas hand in hers and they walked away hand in hand,just like they had all those years ago.

"I'm sorry i know your probaly mad at me for doing that." Bonnie whispered from behinde me.

"no bonnie i'm not mad, it's what i needed." I whispered as i heard jeramy aprotching.

"ok so who was that?" jeramy asked

" my past." I muttered turning around and walking twords them. "how she holding up?" i asked as i watched elena talk to her parents headstone.

"pretty good actually." Jeramy whispered

"i just wish there was something we could do." Bonnie whispered

"as in?" jeramy asked

"i dont know something, not haveing miranda here is killing her and shes not willing enough to give isobell the chance." Bonnie muttered crossing her arms jeramy slid out of his jacket and placed it around bonnies sholders.

"i know, earlyer she was crying cuz she was supposed to be here." I whispered

"yeah then caroline walked in on a make out session." Bonnie giggled

"yeah,its a Patrova thing,it hits some more than others but still,its a patrova thing." I whispered

"i don't know how much it will affect her i mean,given the situation." Bonnie whispered

"yeah,kat went through the same thing while pregnant with Aventria." I whispered

"well if she was the same way mortal as she is now maybe she deserved it." Bonnie whispered

"no one deserves to be put into that situation, it took kathereine almost 400 years to trust someone." I whispered

"i know but still, Karma." Bonnie whispered

"than what is it Elena did wrong if it's Karma?" jeramy whispered

"thats what im trying to figure out." Bonnie muttered

"fell for a vampire." I muttered

"no Damon,it's not you,if it were you the spell would have said so." Bonnie muttered

"waite you've been doinbg spells,with out her knowing?" jeramy asked

"yeah but i had to know why this happened to elena." Bonnie whispered

"once you figure that out let me know." I muttered

"make that two." Jeramy whispered

"i just wish i knew what to do." Bonnie whispered

"well for now we monitor her, and the twins exspecialy marti, i think shes going to be week during birth possibaly stillborn,and if so that will kill her." I whispered

"her or you?" jeramy whispered

"both." I answered looking him dead in the eye.

"thought so." Jeramy smirked

"you spend too much time around vampires." I muttered

"yeah well." Jeramy whispered

"what, paradice isn't as fun anymore?" i asked

"dont get me wrong anna is amazing,but a guy can only stay locked up in a bedroom for so long." Jeramy muttered

"thats the glory of vampires,the party never stops." I muttered

"yeah well this party needs to find a exit door soon." Jeramy whispered

"sorta like viki just with out the drugs?" i asked

"exsactaly,like that." Jeramy whispered

"well i'd say tell her, it's anna she'll understand trust me,your mortal." I whispered as elena walked over.

"it's not that, i never loved her." Jeramy whispered under his breath

"we'll talk about that comment later." I said as elena came closer

"what comment?" bonnie asked

"nothing,bon." Jeramy whispered

"you ok?" i asked as elena turned her attention twords us.

"yeah i'm fine lets go celebrate." She said

"alright." I said as jeramy and bonnie walked ahead of us she stopped and stared at the sunset. "whats wrong?" i asked

"nothing i just cant believe it." She whispered

"belive what?" i asked wrapping my arms around her

"everything,you,the twins,anna,jeramy,jenna, bonnie, I keep thinking i'll wake up that it's all a dream,and that at any second you'll dissapear." Elena whispered

"im not going anyware." I said holding he tighter "I'm not leaveing you ever"

"i know it's just the thought of you leaveing kills me." Elena whispered

"But, I'm not, so you don't need to worrie about that." I whispered

"if you say so." Elena whispered truning in my arms i looked into her eyes i didn't even have to kiss her to feel the spark between us,but as she pressed her lips to mine something took off within the both of us,elenas hands ran up my sholders and tangled in my hair as mine roamed her body with gentle force.

"umm,if they keep at it cloths are going to hit the ground." Bonnie choked as she looked back.

"umm yeah,i dont really want to see my sister in the middle of the act." Jeramy laughed

"nor do i." Bonnie whispered i broke from elena

"if we don't stop,there will be no turning back." I whispered and elena nodded and we walked back acting as if nothing happened

"so gilbert,what was with your comment?" i asked as we got back into the car and pulled out of the parkinglot

"umm which one?"jeramy asked

"the one about anna." I said

"oh that one umm nothing." Jeramy whispered

"your lying and i know it, you don't just make random comments about things like that." I said

"damon,just drop it please." Jeramy begged

"alright i'll drop it for now." I said as we drove down the road twords the bording house.

"so how do you want the spell casted?" bonnie asked

"start with the blue and then go in what ever order you want." I said

"alright ill tell lucy,maybe we can get joseph in on it,he's really cool." Bonnie said

"i'd make a comment but then again whom am i to judge." Elena laughed

"elena noel gilbert,how dare you assume that." Bonnie said slapping elenas seat

"bonnie i was jokeing,but still i cant even joke about true age differance." Elena laughed

"nor can i." Jeramy muttered

"yeah you went from a few hundred years older to 2 years older back to a few hundred years older." I laughed

"yeah well,same could be said about you." Jeramy said

"ok lets start with 135 years younger,to obbsessed with someone nearly 400 years older,to someone who was 545 exsactaly,then down to someone who was 124 yrs younger than i am,up to 133 yrs younger." I said pulling into the drive

"so caroline,katherine,rose,andie,and elena." Jeramy whisperd

"yep." I said opening elenas door for her.

"thank you." She said as she stepped out with jeramy and bonnie behinde her.

" lets please not start this topic." Elena complained

"alright." I whispered takeing her hand into mine as we walked into the house we were greated with innocent laughter

"more lexie more." A shril voice said and lexie laughed and we were surounded by giggles, a smile spread across elenas face as she went into the livingroom i stood behinde her as she watched laclaire and lexie wrestling on the floor.

"why do i have a feeling giggles are all were going to be hearing the next 18 years?" jeramy laughed

"because your sister and aunt are pregnant." Bonnie laughed.

"smarty pants." Jeramy laughed

"oh yeah." Bonnie said with a mistuvis grin.

"what do you have up you sleve bennett?" i asked

"tag. You it." Bonnie said running away from jeramy.

"oh you are so on bon." Jeramy laughed running after her

"the house just became a playground." I laughed

"well yeah." Elena whispered

"ehh kinda exspected it too." I whispered kissing down elena neck she reached back and stroked my hair as i did so.

"dang you two get a room." Jenna laughed as elena turned and pinned me to the wall with a grin of her own plastered across her face.

"it's so easy to get you wound up." Elena whispered as jeramy came running down the stairs

"dang that witch is fast, i lost her somewere after the stairs." Jeramy said out of breath

"Marco." Elena called

"Polo." Bonnie called back from what sounded like my room.

"my room." I muttered and jeramy took off up the stairs.

"ugh this isn't fair." Elena muttered

"yeah i know." Jenna muttered

"well you can join in if you want,i cant." Elena laughed

"no im good,took to long to try and get pregnant i'd like to keep it that way." Jenna laughed

"yeah i gave up burbon for too long." Ric laughed

"so it's true burbon really kills fertility?" i asked

"well all alchol dose but burbon being as strong as it is dose the worst." Jenna said

"you spend too much time reading." Elena laughed

"if i could procreate i'd be screwed." I laughed

"yeah with as much as you drink yes you would." Ric laughed

"at least the both of you can hold your liquor." Jenna laughed

"yeah inless you and kelly are doing shots then it gets pretty hazy." I laughed

"yeah,that was ackward beyond belife." Elena laughed

"yeah and the look on matts face was like 'what the crap'." I said

"yeah, not one of my best memories of you." Matt said from the couch.

"oh trust me there are lots more than just hooking up with your mother." Caroline giggled

"oh god,i seriously hate my sence of judgment." I muttered

"why?" jenna asked

"no reson." I muttered

" waite did you know before or after?" liz asked

"after." I muttered

"all i seen was blond hair blue eyes could careless about aname till after,thats when things get sick and twisted." I said

"ahh." Liz said "waite."

"please don't go there." I muttered

"good i wont." Liz said shuddering

"so whos ready to see some lights?" lucy said

"well if jeramy ever finds bonnie in that monster Damon calls a closet." Anna said

"it's not that bad just a sea of black cotton and leather jackets." Elena muttered

"yeah and a few white shirts here and there." katherine muttered

"i bet your underpants are black." Lexie said in the middle of a tickle fest

"yep." i said

"wow what a shock." Lexie laughed

"yeah well, what do you espect it's damon." Anna whispered as bonnie and jeramy came down the stairs

"she blended in with all the black,and dude do u have enough leather jackets?" jeramy asked

"i have one for almost every year." I said

"so 152 leather jackets?" elena asked

"147" i answered "i dont count human years." I said

"oh." Elena said

" but your right, if i did i would own 152 jackets." I whsipered

"alright lets go see some lights." Katherine said

"yep yep." Laclaire said from the lexies side

"come here kiddo." I said and she walked over and i put her on my sholders.

"wow im up high." Laclaire squealed

"well,yes you are." Lexie said

"hehe this is fun." She giggled

"oh i have the feeling were going to need this." Joseph said grabing a cooler

"yeah if it has what i think deffanitaly, there is a first-aid kit in there as well right?" i asked

"yeah,its in lexies bag along with kiddie snacks and a few other odds and ends." Joseph said

"gotta go potty before we go?" i asked

"nope,nope." Laclaire said

"okie dokey." I said and elena giggled

"has he always been like this?" jenna laughed

"yeah when theres a little one present he keeps under the radar." Stefan said

" yeah there was a little girl in the garden one evening and she had cut her hand on a thorn trying to pick a rose for her mother and he took the little girl inside cleaned up her hand and cut her a dozen of the roses to take to her mother with a ribbon wrapped around them." Katherine said

"waite roses?" stefan asked

"yeah white ones." Katherine answered as we all split up to thee cars

"those were vitalias roses, I wasn't even allowed to touch them as a child, because father would belt me if i did and yet this little girl got twelve of them?" stefan asked

"yeah,he's always had a soft spot for children and there mothers." Katherine said

"and yet her perfers a womans blood." Stefan said

"every single woman he's feed from or killed was single un-married and had no children." Katherine said i turned to face her.

" how did you know that?" i asked

" i watched you,you were in athens Ohio december 3rd 1982' then you soon traveled to columbus,but you havent really strayed to far from virgina for too long." Katherine said

"yeah and in 52 you were in chicago." I said

"anna told you?" katherine asked

"yes she did it was the only way i wouldnt kill pearl,but yet John did." I said

"yeah well." Katherine said biteing her nails

"her car seat is in my car." Lexie called as she walked over to her car and unlocked the door i took laclaire from my sholders and buckled her into the seat.

"see you soon." I said closeing the door and walking over to my car i got in i knew elena and bonnie were rideing with me, i seen lucy and jeramy standing on my side due to my door bring locked.

"sorry guys i forgot my door was locked." I said unlocking the door.

"it's ok." Lucy said and jeramy nodded as they slid into the back seat i slid into the driver seat

"well lets go." I said pullind out of the drive way and driveing twords the mansion

"I just hope emily dosn't rain on my parade,if she dose i'm screwed." I said

"yeah she dosn't like you too much dose she?" jeramy asked

"no, she never has, she didn't like the fact i was so willing to turn,nor did she like the fact lizy and I had Isabella out of wedlock, but honestly the cemtary showed me that even after her father sent both her and isabella away that i still held onto her, shes why i gave the little girl all those roses for her mother,that and I did the same thing when i was her age, and the rose bush she wanted the roses from was the same i brought to my mother." I said elena looked down smileing and strokeing her stomach

"do you think they'll want to bring me flowers they picked?" elena muttered

"i know they will." I answered

"maybe they'll do what we did and bring you weeds." Bonnie laughed

"oh lord i remeber the kitchen was full of those yelllow flowers growing up." Jeramy laughed

" ours too,stef loved to pick everysingle one he seen,even if it wasn't his lawn, hed pick them and give them to everyone, i actualy still have a few, i pressed them into my mothers diary, she did the samething everytime i gave her a flower,so it semmed fitting." I said

"it sounds cute, i can see stefan running around with all of thesde yelow flowers in his hands and handing them to everyone." Bonnie said

"yeah he was a cute kid, but really annoying always asking questions." I said as we turned the corner i pullled into the driveway and parked

"that didn't take long." Lucy said

"not with the way damon drives." Jeramy said

"yeah well." I said opening my door and walking around to open Elenas door and help her out.

"give me a second." Elena whispered i nodded as i took in her exspression.

"you ok?" jeramy asked

"yeah everything is spinning but yeah i'm ok." Elena said i bent down to her level and layed my hand on her forhead

"baby your burning up." I whispered she nodded i took my jacket off of her and layed it in the backseat. I started to fan her off best i could but nothing was helping i bit my lip thinking as everyone els pulled up and parked i pulled off my shirt and climbed behinde her pulling her close to me.

"your freezing." Elena complained

"yes but your burning up." I whispered slipping my hand under her shirt trying to get a read on the twins. Marti was still strugling and miranda was steady but off, I bit into my wrist and Elena took it as if it were normal. She pulled away and rested on my chest,

"wow whats going on?" liz asked

"she got hot all of a sudden and so damons trying to kool her off, and magic wont work, i've tryed." Bonnie said

"it's ok, how are the twins doing?" Isobell asked

" struggling." I whispered too low for elena to catch.

"Damn it." Isobell whispered i heard elena mummbling

"payton." She mummbled

"i have no clue who payton is." Jeramy said

"nor do i." Bonnie whispered

" it's a name, she wants in one of the babies names." Lucy said

"ok Miranda is the only one with out a middle name." Caroline said

"well ok so Miranda Payton Gilbert it dosn't really flow." Jenna muttered

" thats why it's elenas decision on the names." I said

" she still warm?" john whispered.

"yeah,here jer." I said handing him the keys he ran around and put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on so the AC would work. I pushed the button and moved the vents so they were blowing at elena.

"it won't fry her brain if shes hot." Anna muttered

"no but it can hurt the twins." Jeramy said slamming the car door.

"easy gilbert." I whispered

"sorry." He whispered

"im trying,but it's not her doing this." Bonnie whispered

"nothing." Lucy whispered

"same here,must be powerful." Joseph whispered

" come on emily please don't do this, not to elena, me yes but not Elena." I begged suddenly elena began too cool as the wind picked up around us.

"so it is true,you have changed." A voice said in the wind. "good too see,and with that i will pardon any and all difficulties during this pergnacy." Emilys voice said

"waite emily." I said

"yes it was I who brought all of this apon elena." Her voice sounded as the wind storm ended.

"she did this." Bonnie whispered i closed my eyes and held elena tight aginst me.

"why would she do such a thing?" jenna whispered

"vampire." Bonnie whispered

"if only she knew." I said

"how was she too know you had me searching high and low for a spell to turn you mortal again?" bonnie asked

"i have no clue, but still what elena ever do?" i asked as she began to shiver.

"im not sure i guess she made the patrovan mistake." Isobell whispered

"and whats that?" jeramy whispered

"loveing two men at once." John whispered

"ok so elena got punished because she loved both of you?" jeramy asked

"yep its how its looking." Ric whispered

"what els are we up aginst?" jeramy asked sitting on the gravel road

"well emily said she'd take care of the mothers curse." Katherine whispered

"and thats the worst of them all." Isobell whispered

"not quite, and this one Damon won't like." Katherine whispered

"why?" i asked

" marti." Katherine whispered

"No, it wont happen." I muttered

"Damon." Katherine said as elena slowly sat up.

"so your saying i'll lose marti?" elena whispered

"more than likely." Katherine answered elena took a deep breath as i seen a few silent tears roll down her cheeks i stood pulling on my shirt.

"i'll be right back." I muttered walking up to the mansion "i just need to talk to emily,please." I begged the door opened and i stood there in the opening for a few seconds.

"what is he doing?" lexie asked

"being Damon." Stefan whispered

"oh god." Elena muttered as i stepped through the threashold i walked to were bonnie had havested the power.

"emily i know your here,please." I begged getting on my knees the wind around me circled and the candles ignited as emilt appeared infront of me.

"hello damon." Emily said i had tears running down my face.

"will she loose marti?" i asked

"no,i have casted a spell apon the twins, they will both be safe but they will both have magical abilitys,from birth bonnie can bind there powers intill they reach the age of 10 and the binging spell will become useless." Emily exsplained

"what els will happen?" i asked

"nothing,she will have a difficult and long hospital birth but other than that the twins will both be perfectly healthy and elena will survive, i realize that you can't live with out elena and now the twins, they have changed you, and because of that your love will be sacred for eturnity, i do not ask you take bonnie up on her mortality spell as long as you want a forever with elena and your girls,but i do wish that you waite to turn her till elena fells ready she can commit to something forever." Emily said

"yes ma'ma." I whispered

"and ask her to marry you tonight, you have her fathers blessing and you also have mine, im sorry for my part of elenas acsadent, i never ment for it to go as far as it did i only ment for him to flirt i didn't know he was an animal." Emily said bowing her head.

"theres no way you could have known." I said standing

"damon, if you ever want to have a full life withh elena, and children of your own,like i know you do than take bonnie up, but i also know you want a long young life with her as well, ask lucy what she found while helping bonnie find the mortality potion, it'll also work for caroline." Emily said with a smile and dissapearing with the candles flame.

"will do." I said walking out of the mansion i walked down to my car were elena sat watching me.

"what did you do?" elena asked

" made a deal with a bennett,which i have a feeling i will be making alot of those." I said looking over my sholder to lucy. She nodded at me.

"when the time is right." Lucy whispered under her breath

"but other than that." I said bending down to the twins. "were going to be A-okay." I said kissing her belly elena giggled.

"remind you of anyone?" john whispered

"yeah you." Isobell muttered

"yeah well." John laughed

"it's amazing how much Damon and John truly have in common." Jenna whispered

"don't even go there jenna." Jeramy laughed "i'm starting to like him, don't go there."

"don't worrie jeramy they don't have that much in common." Isobell laughed as we all started walking up the hill twords the mansion I layed out a blanket and sat down pulling elena with me.

" so what els is in this little deal of yours?" elena asked

"nothing you need to worrie your pretty little head about." I whisperd as she rolled he head back to cradle in my sholder.

"if you say so." Elena muttered

"by the looks of it she is going to pass out before night fall." Lexie whispered

"if she dose let her sleep." Isobell laughed

"yes please." Stefan said

"why so your brother don't get the upperhand?" katherine whispered pinning him to the ground.

"well then again this has it's advantage." Stefan said smileing

"thought you'd see it my way." Katherine said climbing off of Stefan

"good thing vamps can't pro-create." Bonnie muttered

"Amen." Jeramy whispered

"yeah with as much time you and anna spend in the bedroom good lord." Jenna laughed

"no comment." Ric chuckled

"sad thing is i don't know who spends more time in the bedroom, us or you two." Anna laughed

"well,we have an exsuse, you two don't,minus the fact your teenagers." Jenna laughed

"yeah seems like jeramy takes after the somers side." John laughed

"oh dont go there john." Jenna laughed

" well more aunt jenna than the somers side." Elena laughed

"hey cool it missy." Jenna laughed

"well it's true, highschool,drinking,pot,sex hell hes you 10 yrs ago in a pair of pants." Elena laughed

"oh my god shes right." Jenna laughed

"dang." Jeramy laughed "she is right."

"minus the whole vampire and witch ex's." Tyler said

"lemon juice,into a paper cut much tyler?" matt asked

"oh sorry i keep forgetting." Tyler said

"it's alright." Matt whispered 'it's not that, i never loved her.'i thought as i heard what matt was saying.

"you've got to be kidding me gilbert." I groaned

"what did i do now?" jeramy asked

"nothing,we'll talk about your stupidity later." I said

"stupididty?" anna asked

"yeah stupidity, we were talking at the cemetary,and someone said something he thought i wouldn't catch and now i understand thanks to donovan over there." I said

"oh god,you heard that?" jeramy asked

"word for word." I said

"crap now i understand." Jeramy said

"yeah well,your still an idiot." I said

"yeah well i was." Jeramy said

"why am i lost in this oneway conversation?" anna asked

"because it's about you." I said out of reflex

"thanks damon." Jeramy said throwing his head back

"sorry it was a reflex." I said

"yeah well as long as ur reflexing over there better run." Stefan said with a foot ball in hand

"you forget who taught you how to play." I said

"yeah well,lets play." Stefan said elena leaned up and i stood .

"alright first to 20,the usual?" i asked

"ehh the usual,lets bet higher." Stefan said

"alright,5." I said

"deal." Stefan said

"why do i have the feeling that whatever the five is,is not a good idea?" katherine asked


	28. Chapter 28

Elena pov

"because i just got the same feeling." I said

"well that deffanitaly tells me this wont be good." Katherine said sitting beside me.

"yep." I said pulling my hair backinto a poney tail

"elena i may seem like a Royal Bitch but honestly i'm not,i've been were you are, and honestly if i had one thing to change in 1864, it would be nothing, Damon taught me that it was ok to open my heart again, he showed me that it's ok to love, and i know what your thinking I'm the one who played both brothers aginst eachother and started the sacred salvatore Rivalry, but honestly that happend way before i stepped foot into mystic falls, and i knew that i was falling for stefan the second he kissed me, i was gone and yet I chose Damon to open up too first, abut everything, he puts up a good hard ass front but honestly he's a personal diary." Katherine said

"im pretty sure that was to make her feel better but i doubt it did." Bonnie said walking over.

"well i tryed." Katherine said standing brushing off her pants. I looked all around me way too many ears.

"katarina." I said she turned to me. "i could use a small walk and a hand up." I said she exstended her hand and i took it as she slowly lifted me to my feet "im not showing by much and already feel like a house,this is going to be fun." I muttered

" it's just the whole shock of it all talking,waite till you feel her kick thats when you start thinking it's worth it." Katherine said

"i'll hold you to that." I said

"lets go for that small walk." She said i could feel damons eyes on me i walked over to him.

" i'll be fine." I whispered

"not alone." Damon said i stepped back slightly.

"damon." I said

"you may trust her but i don't not yet." He said eyeing katherine

"alright i'll kidnapp elijah,he can keep his mouth shut." I said

"that still don't help me any." Damon sighed

"take it or leave it." I said he held up his hands stepping back

"forget i said anything." Damon laughed throwing the ball to stefan.

"i'll be back in a few." I said kissing him,yet again it was like fireworks were pulsing through the air.

"you better go before theres no turning back." Damon whispered aginst my lips i shook my head biteing at his lip "oh two can play that game." I moaned captureing my mouth aginst his i fought the giggly shriek as he kissed me,i wanted nothing more than him to take me in his arms and lie skin on skin for the rest of my life.

"ok umm hello." Isobell coughed trying to get his attention it was then that i noticed i was laying on my back in the grass with damon hovering over top of me, i started to twitch as he removed himself from my space and helped me up.

"you ok?" he asked

"yeah,im fine just a little confused." I said

"elaborate." Damon whispered

"how in the world did we end up on the ground and i not notice?" i asked

"easly." Damon smirked and i gave him a look. "not sure maybe you were thinking too much and blocked out the outside world." He said

"ok then." I muttered as i walked over to katherine.

"let's get out of ear shot before you go spilling your guts." Katherine said as elijah followed us.

"elijah i am trusting you with every word that is said." I said as he followed.

"i know elena, and i promise anything you say will stay with me till the day i officialy die." He said as we walked over to damons car

"were out of ear shot, i no longer hear caroline." Katherine said

"good,let me grab damons jacket and i'll be ready." I said opening the car door and grabing his jacket i found a reciept and a pen on the dashbord. 'babe took you jacket –ENS ;X' i wrote giggling at the silly way i wrote 'S' at the end of my name as a joke.

"alright he knows were his jacket is ENS, lets go." Katherine laughed

"i thought it was funny, Elena Noel Salvatore,it's funny then again this is damon i wrote it too,oh well, it dosn't matter." I said

"yeah so anyways," katherine said " whats going on in that head of yours?" she asked

" im not even sure,it's all like a soupie mess realy." I said moveing a branch.

"well whats the first thing you think of?" katherine said

"honestly right now it's Damon,but before it was the twins,and before that it was trying to open the next door alone." I said

"so you were scared of the doors,then the whole thing with the twins, now your affraid of Damon?" katherine asked

"well sorta,i was scared of the doors,and i was shocked about the twins, and scared for their lives and as for damon, it's like lighting a match when i get close to him, i lose all sence but him." I said

"if i might say sounds like a case of the moveing on to a much healthier state of mind." Elijah said

"but how?" i asked

" Damon is the type that when he loves, he_ LOVES_ and when the woman he loves is hurting it kills him, his world is wrapped around them, with me it was just an obsession, i didnt change him you did, you changed him." Katherine said as i stumbled,Elijah grabbed my arm. And slid it through his.

"thanks elijah." I said

"not a problem my dear." He said

"lijah." Katherine whispered

"yes katarina?" elijah whispered

"how did you know,about Aventria?" katherine asked

"who do you think raised her." He smiled

"waite you did?" she asked

"yes,i always watched out for the patrovan blood line,little did i know,that the doppleganger would give birth at such an early age." Elijah whispered

"it took me over 400 years to trust someone again." Katherine whispered

"you didn't even trust luklaus." Elijah whispered

"i couldn't i knew he didn't want me as i was,i knew he had an alter motive to courting me." Katherine said

"hey can we rest a second."i panted

"yeah,sorry elena i forget your mortal." Katherine whispered laying her hand on my belly. "surpriseingly there quite comfertable,must be damons blood."

"who did you trust first, Damon or Stefan?"i asked

"Damon, his endless foutain of love drew me in so much i loved the attention,but then the founders ball came around and Stefan...he was a charmer thats for sure." Katherine answered.

"what made you choose Stefan?" elijah asked sitting beside me i gently leaned into him takeing come of the pressure off of the twins

"the little things i guess." Katherine said

"how did you know you could trust Damon?" i asked

"he knew what i was and never once showed fear even when i showed my fangs." Katherine said

"i dont think thats what she ment." Elijah whispered and i turned beat red.

"well that my lovely is the joy of beeing pregnant you cant control a single emotion,so if you happen to shagg poor little Damon than hey,im kidding i know what you ment, it was one night we were in the garden the same night he gave the roses to the little girl,and he started to talk about his mother and for the first time i had ever seen he began to silently cry, i knew then that i could learn alot from him and i have." Katherine said as she stood. "come on if you want to get back to watch the sunset." She said as she exstended her hand i was hit with a sharp pain i doubled over.

"it's ok just breath." Elijah whispered

"it's braxtonhix contraction being prgnant with twins make them more pronounced." Katherine said strokeing my hair, i took a few more deep breaths and stood straite.

"no one tells damon." I muttered

"god no he knows this happened you'll be back in the hospital." Katherine said

"Exsactaly." i said walking with her again

"we need to get going." Elijah said as he took my hand and slipped it trough his arm.

"thanks." I whispered and he nodded the walk back was silent. "I just have one last question to ask before we go back." I said slowing down to a hault.

"alright what is it?" katherine asked

"how did you overcome everything?" i asked Katherine looked up at the sky before meeting my gaze.

"it took me a while to overcome my shadows, in fact it was a mixture of things that helped me, I was alone while trying to overcome my past, even while consumed by a sea of people i was alone, Joseph was the one who found me the night I had my _accadent , _and if not for him i would have killed myself, i knew what had happened i knew what my father would have said i also knew i would be dissowned as i grew, but honestly what helped me over come everything was knowing a fimilar face each day, and knowing that there was a ready to kill centrys old vampire standing at my door everynight." Katherine said

"sounds like me." I laughed

"around about." Katherine said as she and elijah shared a look and we walked on as we walked back twords Damons car i slipped off his jacket and put it back in the car and tore up the silly note. I heard moans of pain comeing from up the hill.

"who died now?" i asked walking up.

"stefan wasn't watching and tripped over matt, and well yeah, you can see for yourself." Jenna said i looked over at matt he was pretty banged up.

"wow,you look bad." I said

"yeah well my blood should be workin any second now." Caroline said

"theres a thought." I muttered

"your telling me." Matt said

"so who won?" katherine asked

"Damon as usual." Stefan said from a dry patch of grass

" so whats the five about?" i asked

"virvane shots." Damon laughed

"we were right it's stupid." I laughed

"yep." Katherine agreed

"how was the walk?" damon asked takeing me into his arms

"pretty good,much needed." I said looking into his bright blue orbes. He smirked as he looked up to the sunset something caught his eye. He pointed.

"do you see that?" he whispered as i turned to see what he was looking at all i seen was a bright sun and a speck of color in the distance.

"what is it?" ric asked

" that my friend is a butterfly." Damon said wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"what is with you and butterflys?" isobell asked

" there something from his past." Katherine answered

" yep." Damon whispered

"it's pretty." I whispered "i wish it would come closer." Right then there was a burst of wind bringing the tiny insect closer Laclaire came runnig over with a mason jar.

"I want to catch it." She said

"lets see if it will come closer." I said smileing down at her.

"oh i think it will." Bonnie whispered as damon streached out his hand the butterfly landed perfectly he smiled and laclaire squeled in delight.

"hand me the jar." He whispered reaching down with his free hand she handed him the jar and he placed it over his hand. Balnceing it perfectly he took the lid and in one swift motion the lid was over the jar and capped.

"wont it need air?" laclaire asked

"you bet it will." Damon whispered getting out his keys he made tiny holes into the lid. "here you go kiddo." He said handing her the jar.

"yay, look lexie i gots a butterfly." She said running twords her.

"it's very pretty." Lexie said smileing.

"see joe." She said shobeing the poor creature into his face.

"yes i do." He laughed

" how did it come this way?" she asked

" magic." He said she giggled and ran off.

"shes too cute." Liz said

"yeah she is." Lexie whispered

"alexiea." Joseph whispered

"i know." She said

"no, it's not that my child, she brings a smile to your face, with a glow i have never seen before." Joseph said

" i know, not even lee can bring such a smile." She said

" she is cute." Caroline whispered

"care." Tyler whispered wrapping his arms around her.

" will you ever be safe?" caroline asked i looked into damons eyes

"I've always been safe,care." I whispered

" i know but klaus gone, this mother spell lifted, whats next?" caroline asked

"thats a good question." Damon said

"well, as far as i can see nothing too exstream." Joseph said

"what do you mean?" bonnie asked

" visions my dear,i can cast spells to see what will hapen next." Joseph said

"and as far as you can tell, how far is that?" caroline asked

" a good ten years." Joseph said

" thank goodness." Caroline whispered and damon laughed

"and then let me guess you see two little brown eyed girls setting fire to the house with no clue as in to how it started?" Damon laughed

"something like that." Joseph said

" If it means there safe." Damon chuckled

"bennett magic." Lucy whispered

"im lost."anna said


	29. Chapter 29

**DAMON POV**

" well lets see when i said i made a deal with a bennett i ment emily, the only way the twins could both survive is for emily to cast a spell." I said

"she transfered her magic to both of them." Lucy said

" basicaly,but thing is bonnie has to bind thier powers once born, and the binding will only last tilll the age of ten." I said

" at what cost?" elena asked

" more supernatual inttaties." I muttered

" theres got to be more than just that." Elena whispered

" as far as i was told that it." I said

" emily would do everythingnin her power to save an innocent life." Katherine said

"yeah i know." I said

"how about we burn that bridge whhen we come to it?" jenna asked

"I agree so hows about we get this spell going?" lucy asked

"works for me." Bonnie said

"ill go find Laclaire." Lexie said disapearing

"how you feeling?" tyler asked matt

" still sore but i'll live" matt said

"good." Tyler said

"I'm going to go look around." Elena said walking into the mansion

" why do i get the feeling shes going to talk to emily?" jeramy asked

" because shes elena." I said

" so whats your plan?" jeramy asked

"wing it?" i said

"you seriously don't have a plan?" Caroline asked

"no, i never have a plan." I laughed

"oh bull." Ric said

"language." Lexie said walking up with Laclaire

"sorry lex." I said

"it's ok." She said handing laclaire a juicebox

"so whos going to go in aftert her?" john asked

" I will, before she goes all Elena Gilbert on me." I said walking to the door it opened with out hurting me. I walked to were i heard Elena talking.

" i just need to know what els im up against." She whispered

"you my child are up aginst nothing but the hardest task, i have known. Birthing and raiseing twins, let alone the next dopplegangers whom will have no supernatural power so after them there will not be another patrova doppleganger, but at the age of ten they will both begiven the gift of magic, i have told the same to Damon, bonnie is to do a binding spell and the spell will grow weak at the age of ten, and they willl both have amazing powers." Emily said

" why would you do this to save a unborn child's life?" elena asked

" because i've been watching you and damon, i had no clue he was so intune with you, but he is." Emily said

"after everything we've been trough it's hard not to be connected." Elena said with a smile in her voice.

"fair enough but the question is do you love him enough to spend the rest of your life with him?" emily asked

"yes i do, i would spend the rest of my life with him." Elena said

"and that is why i am giveing my powers to both the twins,and i am takeing the dopplegangers curse from there blood, meaning they will be identical yes but they will not look just like you,more of a mixture of you and your mother Isobell." Emily said

"a bennett casted the spell on the patrovan bloodline." Elean whispered

"yes, she was and we can take what we give." Emily responded

"emily i have to ask, i know this is asking too much but i just need to know." Elena began.

"yes darling you can trust him, he and his brother both love you dearly, but only Damon will show you the love that you both want and deserve." Emily said elena nodded "darling he is you true soulmate,don't Decline what you both want,and it's eachother,plus it's the one part of the mothers curse i could not be rid of." Emily giggled

"well thats not what i ment,but, thank you for saveing marti." Elena said

"i know what you ment dear, and your welcome." Emily said and the lights stopped flickering,i backed away silently and came walking in as if i hadn't been there.

"hey you." I said

"hey." She said smileing there was a darkness in her eyes i hadn't noticed before but i knew the look all to well, it was the look of desire,and passion.

"hows about we get you three out of here?" i asked trying to act as if i didnt notice.

"ehh kinda want to see what els is around here." Elena said

"i'm not sure the witches will like that, but ok." I said takeing her hand as she led the way no clue as in to where we were going but she led the way out back there was a small archway made of trees.

"wow how did you know this was back here?"i asked

"i didn't emily did, i figured we'd check it out." Elena giggled

"it's pretty." I said stareing at the white roses that incased the arch and wound themselfs up and around i reached up and picked one out of the vine. I smelled it handing it to elena she smiled.

"thank you." She whispered kissing me it was simple and sweet,but still burned with a firey passion we both kept locked away. When i pulled away she looked into my eyes, i almost got on my knee then but it wasnt the right moment, after dark would be the right moment,i'll have to ask lucy or bonnie to pull some fireflys back there to play off as twinkle lights.

"we should get back,bonnie's getting worried bout you." I whispered and she nodded takeing my hand. As we walked back through the house and out the front door i heard a soft whisper.

"your welcome." I smiled and slightly nodded my head and walked over to everyone with elena.

"i was beginning to wonder." Bonnie laughed

"sorry emily told me about a little place behinde the mansion." Elena said

"oh,that exsplains the flower." Katherine said

"yeah." Elena said smileing the suspence was killing me the ring was burning a hole in my pocket just knowing the words were on the tip of my toung.

"well lets get this show on the road." Caroline laughed

"what do you say do you want to see pretty lights?" i asked

"uh-huh." The little seven yearold said shakeing her head rappidly.

"go tell lucy." I whispered as she skipped off to begg lucy. "bonnie." I whispered as jenna and isobell consummed elena into a random conversation.

"yeah." She whispered

"is there a way you can draw lightning bugs back to the arch later?" i asked

"yeah, and little butterflys." Bonnie whispered i nodded takeing a deep breath as i felt my knees grow weak "you ok?" she whispered

"nervous as hell." I muttered

"well your gonna have to suck that up,or els you'll never get a moment like this again." Bonnie said

"yeah i know." I said as we walked back tword jenna and isobell elena turned around catching my eye with her 'whats going on' look "nothing, you need to worrie about." I whispered low into her ear i felt her sholders lean back into me as her heart raced.

"listen to her heart fly." Anna said

"that's become normal." Stefan said.

" yeah if it's not flying somethings wrong." Caroline laughed

" oh shut it forbes." Elena said

" alright i have a rugrat who is dieing to see some lights so joseph bonnie, you two ready?" lucy asked

"yeah i am." Bonnie said smileing

"yep." Joseph said standing lucy removed the spell from her purse and handed a copy to both bonnie and joseph.

"this is easy." Bonnie said shoveing the paper into her back pocket.

"it's sorta insulting how easy this spell is." Lucy laughed

"only mildly." Joseph chuckled

"it was Bree's spell and everything she did was insultingly easy." I said pulling elena with me to lay on the blankets and watch the light show, she opened the cooler for grapes and chocolate syrup.

"seriously elena?" caroline asked

"i'm hungry." Elena said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

" your one to judge." Elena muttered then clamped her hand over her mouth "i'm so sorry caroline it just slipped out."

"It's ok i was just thinking the same thing, i drink blood and i'm saying that grapes and choclate is disscusting, plus you cant control emotions anyways." Caroline laughed elena nodded and continued to eat her grapes.

"this is going to be fun." Isobell laughed beside us, leaning aginst john.

"yeah it is, i don't know who will be worse you or elena?" john laughed

"in less she starts throwing virvane at damon nothing can beat what i did." Isobell said

"you had no clue how were you to know?" john asked

"but still if not for your eppie-pin you'd be dead." Isobell said

"let me guess you had something along the lines of tomato?" jenna laughed

"spegettie sause." Isobell said as the lights began lucy put a continues loop onto the spell.

" you didn't know." Isobell whispered into johns ear and his heart rate picked up slightly.

"19 years later." Anna whispered

"time and space can never effect how much you love someone." Lexie said

"when it's real,it's real, you have to belive in it." Elena quoted

" she's right." Jeramy whispered

" don't even go there gilbert waite till tomarrow to bring you whole teenaged drama." I said

"Damon i'm not saying anything your the one reading into my words." Jeramy said

"because theres something to read." I said

"no there isn't damon." Jeramy said

"alright so mabe i am reading into your words." I said eyeing him he figited with his ring.

"oh look." Elena said pointing up at the sky were the lights had turned into a greyish color she leaned aginst me as she finished her grapes.i locked my arms around herwatching the lights reflect into her eyes.

"one wish." Katherine whispered

"do what?" ric asked

" what do i always wish for Kat?" i muttered

"come on that is So not fair,you have to have a new one,after everything." She said

"alright fine,let me think, but it's a game one that gets quite intresting if you play it long enough." I said

"ok then." Ric chuckled

" take back anything with in your whole life time what would it be?" i asked

"can i play?" isobell asked

"sure everyone can." Kat answered

"turning." Isobell said

" same." Caroline whispered

" that can change." Bonnie said

"I know, it's just what if something happens?" caroline asked

"well then everyone has the famous Salvatore brothers, to protect them, and it's not like lexie is going anyplace any time soon." Tyler said

"thats very true, plus whos to say anything will happen later on?" lexie asked

"i'm just trying to be practical about this." Caroline said

"Caroline Jamison Forbes are you seriously about to denie your self all the happyness in the world over a silly small town that attracts bad luck and history loves to repeat?" Elena asked

"no it's just." Caroline began.

"your not sure if your willing to give up enernaty just for happyness,and a true death." I said

"exsactaly." Caroline said

" as far as i can tell it's worth it but i still wouldn't do it, i have two supernatural twins to keep up with, not to mention the whole partovan fire, lord knows it's not going to skip a beat." I said

"your baseing your life on a couple of kids?" john asked

"yes i am, plus i've come quite fond of the parolor tricks." I said

"yes because controlling minds and minipulateing people is oh so fun." Ric laughed

"it is but honestly, i have resons why i want to stay the way i am and _so _many more on why i would give everything up and go." I said holding on to elena a little tighter.

"ok so why do you want to be mortal again?" anna asked

"that my dear is something not even he can answer." Stefan said

"no i can,but i wont,it would give away all my thoughts and plans." I said

"oh." Anna said elena looked at me courious i simply nodded my head

"ok so if you had to change onething what would you change?" tyler asked

"getting marked by jewels,if i hadn't Rose would have never been staked." I said

"yeah rosemary was a loyal friend tryed to set her up with stef. A few times, but she wouldn't leave the love struck idiot Trevor." Lexie laughed

"yeah, she was somethin' " elijah whispered "ttrevor didn't deserve what i did."

" he would have found a way after Rose, if he didn't do it himself." Elena whispered

"how do you know?" lexie asked

"i seen the way he looked at rose, it was full devoted loyal devotion but with an understanding that i couldn't quite peg." Elena said

"wow look at you little miss observant." Matt said

"well when your around two vampires that kidnapped you after you crazy doppleganger has a spell casted on her that makes the mortal feel everything the imortal feels, it's becomes a little much,so i started to take note of everything what they were wering who they talked about how they talked how loosely thick roses acsent was compared to trevors, the whole thing, how they seemed to know every practicaly everything, the mentioning of the name Salvatore, everything." Elena said

"yeah then I sent you that note, and you calmed down." Bonnie said

"yeah, but not before i got the crap scared out of me, and compelled." Elena said.

"waite how did you know i compelled you?" elijah asked

" i slipped virvane into the coffee incase jeramy forgot his braclet one day." Elena said and i began to wonder."so after i got the note i kept my eyes glued on Trevor and the way he walked around the room, it was as if her were mortal, and forgot he was avampire because he would pace just as quickly as i would." She continued

"waite if you remember what Elijah compelled you to tell him than,what els do you remember?" i asked

"you." Elena whispered i all but jumped at the words.

"you knew all that time and never once said a thing?" i asked

"you though i wouldn't remember and so i wanted to keep it that way, the things, you said they changed SO much back then, and you acted as if you said nothing so i wasnt going to be the one who sent you over that cliff." Elena said turning to face me.

"but why?" i asked

"you opened the door as if you said nothing and my orignal plan was to say something but the way you were acting led me to belive you wanted nothing more than to let it go, but i didn't i just barried it with everything els." Elena whispered

"good god for three years I have spent every night thinking what if i hadn't of compelled her that night and to know that you already knew, you are one hell of a puzzle you know?" i asked

"yeah i know." Elena whispered

"yeah but the day that Bonnie sent you that note she passed out after almost scareing me to death i thought it killed her if not for the pulse and breathing i would have thought she was dead." Jeramy laughed

"yeah then you went all jeramy on me once i woke up." Bonnie said

"well you scared me, what els was i supposed to do?" jeramy asked

"i dont know but anyways,back to the game." Bonnie said as lucy changed the colors of the light.

" ok i have one." Lexie giggled.

"oh lord,i know this one." Stefan laughed

"oh hush it, what is everyones middle name?" lexie asked

"well we all know Stefans is eugine." Ric taunted

"yeah and." Stefan laughed

"noel." Elena said

"cole." Matt said

"mary." Anna said

"christopher." Jeramy laughed

"jamison." Caroline said

" oh what the hell casey." Jenna said

"marie." Isobell said

"winston." John whispered

"Giuseppe." I said

"intresting name." Isobell said

"yeah well came from one of the most boring men on the planet back then." I said

"he wasn't as boring as damon loves to say but he was very into his clockwork." Stefan said

"it was his OCD that made him do that, not his bordem." I counterd

"anyways." Lexie said "who els wants to fess up?" she asked looking around.

"noah" elijah said

"ezera." Joseph said

"harper." Lucy said

"ellenore." Bonnie whispered

"alright,so who has a new question?" tyler asked

"you didn't say your middle name." Katherine said

"neither did you." Tyler said

"she dosn't have a middle name." I said

"1475, you were lucky to have a name." Katherine said

"thats odd." Tyler said

"yeah so whats your middle name?" katherine asked

"he wont say." Caroline said

"nope and matt you better not." Tyler said

"oh i won't." Matt said

"ok so this spell is way too easy and very boring." Bonnie giggled

"yeah it is." Lucy agreed

"hey i never said it was entertaining." I laughed bonnie looked as if she were thinking about something.

"oh no i know that look bonnie,your crazy if you think it's possible." Jeramy said

"calm down jer. I wouldn't even think of doing that spell it almost gave you a heartatach last time." Bonnie said

"Bonnie." Jeramy warned

"chill jeramy." Anna whispered

"he just dosn't trust her with magic not after he desifered that message from the witches." Elena said jeramy and Bonnie shared a look.

"I'll be fine." Bonnie whispered

"were have i heard that before?" jeramy whispered

"that's not fair." Bonnie whimpered

" finding you dead, and praying on my life that you wake up wasn't fair you knew everything that had happened, and hearing it all from Damon, killed me." Jeramy whispered

"why do i get the feeling we are nolonger around?" jenna asked

"because were not." Anna whispered as she realized what was going on. "sometimes it takes death to realize were your love stands." She said standing jeramy was boring back at bonnie who was almost in tears.

"jeramy you can't." Bonnie said as he stood

"I'm not a kid anymore,i never have been bonnie." He whispered takeing her hand.

" this world makes you grow up quick." Bonnie said

" I'm gonna go, they have some things to figure out and it's best if im not here." Anna said smileing.

"annabelle." I said after her

"I'm fine damon, i'm not going to get in the way of them,plus i knew i could feel it off them." Anna said walking away.

"at least she knows when to back down." John whispered

" always has,she gets it from her mother, her father was one of the most persistant men peral knew." Katherine whispered

"i bet, i mean peral wasn't stubborn but lord anna was." I said

"yeah do you remember her and that william boy down by the old forbes place?" katherine asked

"how could i forget i went to check in on lizzy and i see william and this darkheaded girl in the moonlight and all i could keep thinking was shes a vampire beware." I laughed

"yeah but you were never affraid." Katherine whispered

"didn't phase me i mean i had heard the storys while at war." I said

"yeah those storys were made by vampires." Katherine laughed

"oh no doubt." Isobell said

"who knew a town so small could have so many imortals?" ric asked

"well when you have history somewere it haunts you." I said

"i agree." Elijah said

"history is what makes you who you are." Lexie said

"yeah it can either make you or break you." Joseph whispered as all the light in the sky died there was a slight glow from the back of the mansion.

"who wants to see some real magic?" lucy asked smileing

"depends." Jenna laughed

"channeling isn't all that huge." Jeramy whispered as lucy eyed bonnie

"how did you know?" lucy asked jeremy held up his hand that was twined with bonnies.

"silent conversation." Jeramy said bonnie was the first look away. She walked away from jeramy crossing her arms. "now thats not fair, you gave more than one person back their life that night!" jeramy called

"thats not the point Jer!" bonnie yelled back

"then waht is, make me understand bonnie, because intill you do." He said walking up to her as a fire blazed around her. " In till you do i will forever be in love with you." He whispered takeing both of her hands and laying them on his chest.

"you can't feel that way about me, you just can't" bonnie whispered.

"thats the funny thing, i do, always have." Jeramy whispered captureing her lips to his the fire aroung them grew and exsploded as bonnie let her gard down.

"now everyone is were they belong." Caroline whispered

"to a degree." Elena whispered.

"hey..hey not tonight missy,tommarow you can sulk all you want but not tonight." Jenna said

"deal." Elena whispered the lights died out completely.

"what now?" laclaire asked

"humm hows about we go exsploreing?" Jenna asked

"ok!" she squeled as ric helped jenna up thats when i realized that he was being extreamly protective over her.

"yeah lets go exsplore i haven't been an any other room other than were bonnie harvisted the power." Jeramy said

"alright well lets go." Bonnie said leading the way i took elenas hand helping her up. The moon had started to cast it's own glow onto her olive skin, now,i should do it now. I thought as we followed everyone into the mansion.

"come on." Elena whispered into my ear pulling me into the direction of the twined tree.

"alright let me close the door." I said as she walked on. "bonnie" i softly whispered she looked up at me and i gave her a look motioning twords elena she nodded and we all slightly followed i stepped out and elena was suprised by the fireflies and butterflys danceing around her like shimmer lights.

"it's amazing out here,almost like magic." Elena whispered

"yeah it is." I whispered leading her twords a concreat bench near a garden.

"damon whats going on, with you you've had this look on your face since before we left the hospital." Elena whispered i got onto my knees holding her hands in mine.

"I can't lose you Elena you've become my world,my everything, my one and only reson for breathing, please Elena Noel Gilbert will you marry me,and make me the happyist vampire on earth?" i asked elenas heart raced in her chest as a sob broke and a few tears fell from her eyes she bent down and kissed me.

"yes, Damon yes." Elena whispered it was then i realized lizzy was right i had moved on with elena. As she folded her arms around me i felt relived for the first time since we got back from new york.

"i think for the first time in his life hes ready to let go of the past." Stefan whispered.

"even i could have told you that." Caroline said

" hes been more than willing for the past three months." Bonnie said

"she is the only reson he would become mortal." Ric muttered

"who would have thought the doppleganger would have stolen his heart." Isobell muttered

"not i." Katherine whisperd

"I love you elena." I said my voice cracking

"i love you too damon." Elena whispered i bent to my knees cressing elenas slight matunity bump

"i love you two as well." I whispered kissing her bump elena ran heer hands through my hair.

"i hate to ruin the moment but i have to sit down." Elena whiapered i nodded and she sat back down on the concreat benchi laced my fingers through hers.

" nothing can ruin this moment,it will forever be burned into my mind." I said elena nodded

"the ring." Caroline muttered

"i almost forgot." I muttered digging into my pocket i pulled out mothers ring and slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand.

"hows about we leave them alone." Liz whispered elena looked up to see that we had an audiance.

"umm Isobell." Elena said isobell turned twords her.

"yeah sweetpea?" she asked

"can we talk?" she asked heasating

"yeah." Isobell said elena looked to me quickly i nodded and walked away slowly takeing a deepbreath as they walked over to the bench.


	30. Chapter 30

Elena pov

I watched as Damon ushered everyone out of the door way, I turned back to Isobell scared to death i know that this wasn't the time or place.

"whats on your mind?" Isobell asked reading my exspression.

" what you said earlyer." I whispered

"ok what did i say earlyer?" she asked slightly confused

" that you were 19 years to late, your not, you've been there when i needed you the most the both of you have, Klaus, New York and now Marti and Miranda." I said hopeing that she realized why i wanted to talk, I needed as many supporters as i could get, and my mother was my number one i needed.

" baby, it's ok you will always have me in your life." Isobell whispered hugging me close.

"john and I will be here till the day we die." Isobell said and i nodded into her sholder as a few silent tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm scared." I finaly admitted outloud and brokedown into a fit of tears.

"if you wern't scared i'd worrie." Isobell whispered

" im 19 how am i going to do this?" i asked finaly admitting i had no clue asin to what i was doing.

"I know sweetpea, but your maternal instincts will kick in and you'll see everything through a differant light." Isobell whispered pulling away "trust me you will." I nodded and looked up to see john leaning aginst the door jam watching carefully.

" shes right, we will be here till the end." He said eyeing isobell the same way damon eyes me at times.

" johnny." Isobell whispered he nodded his head slightly and i could see isobells hard as nails be afraid of me im a vampire facade break into a million peices

"i'm going to go find Damon, you two look like you need to talk or something." I said standing i watched as john walked closer to her she held out her hand and for some unknown reson they began to dance it was magical. I walked back to were i had talked to emily and i heard a small voice from the room.

"." i turned to see who had called me i turned to see a witch with olive skin and black hair and emerald green eyes she was dressed in early 19th centry clothing,i had never seen before.

"umm hello." I said confused

"I am Rebecca Turnner, i am a friend of Emilys, I would just like to say congradulations on many things such as your engagment, children, and turning one of the most feared vampires into a loveing and mortal man." She said her dress flowing with every word i felt a sudden rush of release with a spark of life around me.

"umm thank you." I said the flames on the candels grew and the feeling became more clear it was magic. "umm whats going on?" i asked

"emily has requested that i present you to the world with a new look on life." Rebecca said sudenly there was another spark of life and i knew what it was she was drawing her energy from it was the twins.

"trust her elena." Katherine whispered from behinde me. " it's ok its tradition when a powerful witch gives a blessing onto a feared man." I nodded and stepped forward. The magic became slow and dreamlike i seen a slight picture form over in the corner of the whirlwind around me. It was a picture, it was Damon and I at the alter caroline and bonnie holding a child in there arms, ric standing beside damon. He smiled wide with his raven hair and ice blue orbes. Then the picture went dark and there were two little brownheaded girls sitting infront of the fireplace laughing and giggling. It changed once more to damon and i sitting at a table watching as two teenaged girls dance with a couple of guys along with a group of other kids. There was another girl in the picture she looked just like damon then it ended the flames were flickering. I looked behinde me and katherine smiled at me. "what did you see?" she asked

"my future,with Damon." I whispered smileing

"go embrace that future my child." Emily whispered and then it went cold and dark.

"umm kat, are you still there?" i asked

"yeah,i'm going to take your hand to lead you out okay?" she asked'

"yeah." I whispered and i felt her hand twine with mine as she pulled me along. I seen a light outside as we kept walked in the hallway, i hadn't realized it had gotten so dark. I heard Jeramy laughing as we walked closer to the fron door. We walked out and jeramy and bonnie were chaseing eachother.

"there you are." Damon laughed

"sorry emily stopped to talk to me." I said

"i figured that much." Damon smirked

"what are they up too?" i asked

"ehh acting like kids." Damon smirked.

"sounds fun." I muttered.

"it is,so lighten up." Jeramy laughed

"if you have forgotten i can't act a fool like you can." I laughed

"sure you can." Bonnie laughed

"uh i think NOT." I gaped

"yes you can." Matt said

"what part of im pregnant with twins and have sever-preclampsia do you three not understand?" i asked

"oh forgot." Jeramy laughed

"thats just cuz you can't hear the beating hearts." Lexie said

"that would drive me up a wall." Matt said

"yeah you've got this thing about not wanting to feel or hear anothers heartbeat." Caroline said

"you picked up on that?" matt asked

"yeah hard not too." She said from were she leaned aginst tyler.

"well you know what i say,i say we let here have all the fun she wants." Lucy said

"oh no, no magic!" i yelled

"oh come on elena it's harmless." Bonnie said

"i said no!" i glared

" sheesh,their not even here yet and shes already in mommy zone." Jenna laughed

" come on lets get you off your feet." Damon whispered i nodded and he satdown on a blanket inbetween stefan and ric i sta next to him leaning back.

"so elena if you could would you change anything?" katherine asked

"humm only thing i would change is all the bad that comes with the good." I said

"alright i got a question." Tyler said

"oh you do, what?" damon asked

" why is it when ever something good finaly happens in this town some how some way it get twisted into something bad?" tyler asked

"when you figure that one out let me know." I said

"yeah." Damon agreed

"i mean it makes since, jeramy finaly cleans up his act and meets anna, vicki is found, elena and care. Are elected for founders court and stefan goes bloodlust crazy, ric and jenna hit it off and Isobell comes into town, spills damons heart out on a silver platter and walks away." Tyler said

"yeah that was a low blow." Damon muttered

"yeah i know but if you hadn't of been so pertective over her i would have never known." Isobell laughed

"thats nearly impossible." Stefan said

"yeah, and if not for Andie i think this whole thing would have happened before now." Ric laughed

"yeah she was one heck of a distraction." Stefan said (before i watched S3)

"ehh if you say so." Damon mutterd

"she was over offten that was for sure." Stefan said

"yeah, she was." I whispered

"more than i cared for." Stefan muttered

"more than we all cared for." Damon said looking to the sky.

"so you distraction got annoying?" jeramy laughed

"real quick." Damon said

"huh who knew."tyler whispered

"short attention spand." Katherine whispered

"very." Ric agreed

"alright so new topic." Liz said

"yeah umm when, were, who?" caroline asked launching into planner mode.

"oh god." Tyler groaned

"not right now, care." I said

"oh come on Elena, it's no fun inless you have some sort of idea." Caroline chirped.

"well let it all sink in first, im still getting over the fact i'm pregnant." I laughed

"true, i keep forgetting about that,so i guess we all have to get used to the idea first." She said

"not all of us." Damon whispered biteing at my earlobe and wrapping his arms around me planting his hands securely around the twins.

" not all of us have the luxury of hearing them." I whispered

"no but you can feel them." Isobell said

"that'll be fun in the middle of the night." Damon laughed

"no the craveing will become fun." John said

"oh yes, i remeber i went through a box of popcorn and poptarts every night." Isobell laughed

"no wonder." Jenna laughed

"alright so i have a mild obsession with foods that have the word "pop" in them." I laughed

"yes you do." Jeramy said.

"anyways." Caroline said annoyed. "Miranda Payton and Marti LaClaire?" she asked

"yep." I nodded damon tightened his grip on me slightly clearing his throught.

"now ont a serious aspect, which lastname, the long oh so sexy Salvatore, or the down played usualy a cats name Gilbert?" jenna asked

"Miranda Payton Salvatore and Marti LaClaire Salvatore." Damon answered for me.

"got to admitt thats pretty cute." Caroline said

"it is." Jenna agreed. I looked up at damon and he had his signature smirk on his face. I reached behinde me and pulled his lips to match mine. Automadicaly the sparks flew around me. It got hot around us all of a suden.

"umm elena." Bonnie whispered i pulled away from damon to see a circle of flame around us.

"emily." We all said at once.

"more than likely,which means aunt bonnie needs to find a way to bind her neices powers or els the bourding house is going to go up in flames over the next 6-7 months." I said.

"yes, were already on it." Lucy said

"all we need is a three drops of elenas blood and then we can do the binding, after i find a few other ingrediance." Bonnie said

"good."i laughed "pretty sure when children whom arn't even born yet start fires it's not a good thing."

"it's not." Bonnie laughed

"didnt think so." I muttered looking up to the moon.

"one more day." Tyler whispered

"we'll get through this, i promise." Caroline whispered

"Caroline each time you come close to me on a full moon i realize how easly i could lose you, and that thought kills me." Tyler said

"but you wont." Caroline said

"you don't know that!" tyler half yelled "ever since i bit Damon I've been teraffied that your next, that i will lose control and i could hurt you."

"i know that,but you wont,Ty I know you wont." Caroline said her blue eyes started to crystalize as they met his deep topaz brown.

" care. I cant lose you." Tyler whispered

"i know that." She whispered turning away.

"Klaus is gone you know," Elijah said

"yeah i know, what about it?" tyler asked

"let me see your wrist." Elijah said tyler stuck out his arm and elijah took out a knife and sliced his wrist. Tyler took in a quick breath as the knife made contact.

"what are you doing?" tyler asked as he watched his arm heal slowly.

" you are healing slower than usual." Elijah remarked

"yeah, and?" tyler asked

"Klaus was the first original, with him dead all the other supernatural intities lose power." Damon whispered

"not vampires just werewolfs, you will still turn every full moon but you will not have as much strength as you are used to posessing." Elijah said

"but the whole werewolf bite still effects." Ric said

"yes just not as painfull." Elijah said damon chuckled

"i wouldn't say painfull more like a rollercoaster." Damon laughed

"yeah i've heard the halusinations are regretfull." Elijah said Damon stiffened under me.

"yeah mine were,i'd have a flashback from 1864 and then i ended up hurting someone." Damon muttered

"you didn't mean too you weren't your self." I whispered

"thats not the point Elena." Damon muttered "i hurt you, thats something i will never forget, all the times i've lied, gone rouge, and double crossed you i will never forget." I turned so i was faceing him.

"that bite screwed with your head,worse than it ever did to rose, it made rose an even worse killer, you kept it in control some how some way, yes that night everything changed but you know what, if not for all the "bad things" you've done I wouldn't be here, bonnie wouldn't be here, none of us would be." I said

"shes right Damon." Isobell whispered

"out of all the hell i put you through,what is one thing i did to make you want to save me?" damon asked i knew it had been burning in his mind for years now and it finaly came out.

" atlanta, when lee was going to kill you, for the first time i had seen the vulnerbility in your eyes, the man behinde the mask, the mortal heartbeat it all showed in your eyes." I said holding his face in my hands i could feel that the twins didn't like the postion i was in, and as well that i was showing slightly more than i thought.

"how,why me?" he asked cradling my neck

"because in that momment i seen it all,and i knew that even if i were to fail at some how reaching into the obysse for your humanity i knew at least i tryed, and i have i have found it every single ounce of it, Damon." I said as he pulled me slightly closer.

"and how you have found it i have no clue because for 145 years i tryed like hell to keep it locked away." Damon whispered

"face it it's because she looks dead on Katherine." Stefan said

"thats were your wrong,yes we share the same face, but she is more woman than i will ever be." Katherine said

"wow." Isobell said as katherine stood and walked away.

"i found it because you let down your wall and didn't push me away when you wanted too." I said damon nodded his head.

"shes right you know." Ric whispered "you never pushed away you just held on for dear life."

"yeah i did." Damon whispered

"how about we go home and sit around the fire, miss LaClaire is asleep." Lexie whispered for the first time in a while.

"yeah i second that actually, plus i have a feeling im stuck." I laughed

"fine by me." Stefan grumbled damon smiled up at me and isobell wrapped an arm around me and slowly lifted me too my feet. I heard a pop come from both my knees.

"yeah i agree with lexie its sorta cold plus lucy and i need to get the ingrediance ready,it should be ready before midnight." Bonnie said

"then its seatled we all head back to the bording house." Damon whispered

"yep,but umm first i'll be right back." Jenna said standing acwardly and running into the tree line.

"hopefully they will take her off that medicine, the constant gotta go is killing her." Ric mutterd

"yeah and the occasional acsaednt dosnt help either."i muttered

"yeah, but if its what helps then im not complaining." Ric whispered

"yeah i know, you two almost gave up all chances of hope." Jeramy said

"they did give up hope." Damon said

"yeah we did and now were holding onto a prayer." Ric muttered i felt a slight light headed as damon wrapped an arm around me.

"you ok?" bonnie asked

"yeah just got light headed." I said shakeing my head.

"shes tapping into thier magic, emilys magic." Lucy said amused

"how?" bonnie asked

"well the twins are connected through blood and spirit so she is tapping through that link." Lucy said

" how do i not tapp into it?" i asked

"once you drink the binding potion it'll enable you to tap into thier magic."joseph said i nodded jenna came back her face red.

"you ok?" ric asked her.

"yeah im fine i think i scared a heard of deer but yeah were fine." Jenna said bending to pick up the blanket they were sitting on.

"alright lets get going back." Damon said i watched as lexie bent down and picked up the dead to the world LaClaire.

"shes so cute." I whispered cressing the twins as i walked down the hill, damon opened my door for me and i climbed into the car. He ran over to the other side and started the car.

"how you feeling?" he asked

"I'm fine." I said cressing the twins.


	31. Chapter 31

**Damon pov**

As i drove down the road i noticed elena cressing the twins more.

"it's hard to imagen one person inside of me let alone two."she whispered.

"yeah i know, but hey when we get home i want to to lay on the couch and rest you've done too much today." I said she nodded.

"i agree but im sorta hungry." She whispered

"grapes of something els?" i asked

"something salty actually." She said surprised

"i think we have a bag of pretsels in the cabnit." I said thinking as we pulled into the driveway i parked and walked over to her side and helped her out of the car. I could tell she was tired by the way she stumbled out of the car. I bent down and picked her up she adjusted slightly and i walked over to the door Katherine opened the door for me.

"i'm sorry i know i was rude earlyer but i had to get away." She said as i stepped inside

"not a problem, just need to set her down in the livingroom build a fire and grab a bag of pretzels from the kitchen i said makeing my way to the living room.

"i already rebuilt the fire." Katherine said

"oh ok thanks." I said

"not a problem." She replyed i layed elena on the couch and she rolled over and turned her back to the fireplace as i wrapped her into a blanket and layed my jacket beside of her. I walked twords the kitchen with katherine on my heels everyone els was still parking and comeing inside the house quietly. "when i said she was more of a woman i will ever be i ment it." Katherine said

"hows that?" i asked searching the pantry

" she wasn't affraid of your love like i was, she denied it for stefans sake but she felt it, to were i felt it and ran from it in 1864, i lied damon i did love you in 1864 but your love was complicated i knew you resntied me because i was the reson george sent lizy away and to were stefan was so easly perfect and it seemed as if even though i was who i was he didnt need aproval of any sort." Katherine said

"i did resent you but after i turned i realized that vamperism was a blessing in discize because i got to watch my daughter,and my grand children grow up and i also got to meet elena and for that i am more than greatful twords you, but i know what stefan is capable of it's not right for anyone." I said reaching for the bag of pretzels i had been stareing at fir the last five seconds.

"i know." Katherine whispered "i just want you to know I'll be here till either you or elena kick me out I'll fight the battles and cater to her every need because for once i see the man you were in 1864." Katherine said

"thank you." I whispered as we left the kitchen i opened the bag and layed it on the table. I stroked elenas back as she continued to sleep i could feel the warmth of her skin and i wanted to melt into her scent and nothing more than let her know she will never worrie again.

"damon, shes safe you can stop hovering." Ric whispered from the bar.

"I know she is but i don't think i can sit and not worrie." I muttered strokeing elenas hair.

"you will drive yourself crazy." John said

"i already am." I whispered

"alright well at least go feed your looking sorta vampiric." Caroline said "i'll stay with her just go." She said i nodded and walked downstairs.

"were did damon go?" liz asked as i walked down the last flight of stairs into the basement.

"needed to take a beat." Caroline said

"oh ok." Liz said as she shifted her weight onto her other foot. I reached into the deepfreeze and grabed one of the blood bags and opened it, the thought of were the blood came from repulsed me but i had to drink it if i wanted to beable to withstand elena. I drank the blood baggie easly listening to elenas heartbeat along with the two slower beats that came from her. It was music to my ears. 'i could live the rest of my life to just this sound.' I thought as i threw my trash away and climbed the stairs once more. I heard the bag of pretzels hit the floor and bonnie giggle.

"it's ok sweetie,dont worrie we can clean it up." Bonnie said as LaClaire started to cry in fear.

"hey claire it's ok." Lexie whispered

"but Damon will get mad." Claire whined.

"no he wont,silly." Lexie said i walked into the livingroom to see the pretzel bag empty and all the pretzels all on the floor LaClaire scared to death and bonnie and jeramy cleaning up the mess.

"claire it's ok,acsadents happen." I said watching her knees knock togeather.

"i'm really really sorry." She said

"it's ok,come on lets get some fresh clean pretzels." I said reaching out my hand she took it shakeing. As we walked into the kitchen she lightened up. I reached into the pantry grabed a new bag and a big bowl and a small bowl. I poured most into the big bowl and a tiny amount into the small bowl and handed it to her.

"thanks." She whispered dissapearing into the living room. I smirked hopeing that the twins would be that cute at seven. I walked back into the living room to find ric and jenna on the loveseat half asleep. Bonnie and jeramy stareing into the fire as she created shapes for LaClaire to find. Everyone els had dissapeared into there rooms for the night, i could hear caroline and tyler upstairs talking about the next full moon and him turning back to mortal and that if he did she would as well. Katherine was reading a book and sitting at the desk.

"weres stef?" i asked

"umm i think he went out with joseph and elijah." Katherine said

"and you didn't go?" i asked

"no, not my style." She mused over her glass coated in red.

"just clean up and broplets." I whispered turning to elena who was slowly raiseing up from he nap.

"how long was i out?" she asked

"a good 20-30 inuets." Jenna said

"ugh im such a party pooper." Elena complained

"I beg to differ on that." I whispered deep into her ear.

"oh really name onthing that i haven't ruined so far." Elena pushed

"humm lets see me asking you to marry me." I whispered slideing in behinde her with my legs on either side of her.

"ok well that dosn't count cuz bonnie used magic." Elena muttered as i began massageing her sholders.

" it counts and you know it." I murmmered into her ear. She sighed as i reached the pressure point inside her neck beside her jugular.

"with a sigh like that we might want to clear the room." Jeramy laughed

"jeramy!" bonnie scolded

"oh crap sorry lena." Jeramy said

"it's ok jer. Im not as effected by what happened now as i was." Elena said

"i thought so due to your questions earlyer." Katherine said

"yeah i was full of them, but now i just really want to sit back relax and just be the girl who is finaly happy." Elena whispered

"finaly?" jenna questioned

"klaus is gone, emily lifted the spells on the partovan blood line, i no longer fear my life and I'm just happy, plus i've got two amazing little girls waiteing and not to mention the man behinde me." Elena said leaning in closer to me.

"i can see were you would feel like your on cloud nine." Jenna said smileing

"yeah i think we all can." Bonnie whispered.

"i see a heart."LaClair squealed

"yes you do good girl." Bonnie cooed

"I'm going to go find lexie and go to beddy bye,night." LaClaire said putting her bowl on the table and walking up the stairs were lexie had went.

"i think miss LaClaire has a good idea." Bonnie yawned

"yes she dose." Jenna sighed

"come on lets get you two up stairs." Ric whispered

"haha funny ric." Jenna laughed as they all climbed the stairs.

"night guys." Bonnie called as she and jeramy went to his room.

"how you feeling?" i asked

"i'm pretty good at the moment." Elena whispered watching the fire.

"you sure?" i asked

"yes we are just fine." Elena whispered sitting up.

"just checking." I whispered

"i know."elena whispered as she turned to face me i seen a darkness in her eyes a need that only a man who loved her as much as i did could place. I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers. The flames burst into even more fireworks this time than they had before. I pulled back to let her position herself perfectly.i leaned down once more useing the arm of the couch to catch most of my weight. I kissed down her jawline and into her color bone and neck. "damon." She moaned out as she twined her hands into my raven locks. I pulled back slightly judgeing her features she nodded up at me. I took her hand and led her to my bed room turning out the lights and lighting a few candles before laying her on the bed. "damon." She whispered into my ear as i lowered myself slowly. The bed squeaked as i tryed to gwt into a position that wouldn't hurt elena.

"if i hurt you,let me know." I moaned gripping her bare sholders in my hands.

"i will." She whispered reaching at the hem of my shirt. I raised up so she could remove it and gently went back down kissing her neck. "more damon." She moaned as i ggrazed my teeth over her throught i felt her shiver as i brought my moth back to hers runnging my hands down her back and hips. Her hands went to my chest and wound there way back into my hair. I reached for her shirt.

"are you sure?" i asked gently pulling.

"yes damon,yes." I lifted her shirt over her head as i traced every inch of skin shown I noticed that she arched with every tender of touch. "damon." She gasped as i bit at the top of her breast not wanting to become an animal i continued kissing down her body i got to her jeans and she arched up to me i pulled the button gently half palming her stomach and listening to the twins heartbeats i kissed them both and continued to pull her jeans off.

"your positive?" i asked wrapping my arms around her. She both shivered and wrapped her legs around my waist in responce. I leaned down and began kissing every exsposed inch of her body.

"more damon." She moaned as i kissed at her neck i went extreamly slow savering every inch of her body intill she blindly reached for my belt. I could see the Patrovan fire burrning deep in her eyes i pressed my hands aginst the bed hovering as the fumbled with my belt and jeans. I kicked out of them easly they landed with a short 'clank' as my buckle hit the wood flooring we lay with only the thinist of fabric between us. I reach behinde elena and pull a few pillows from my side behinde her for more comfort on the twins she nodded as i slipped her panties off her legs, the aroma was purely amazing as i lowered my head closer elenas legs widened as i grasped her hips as i began my kissing down her legs leading to her hot dripping wet sex. She gasped as i lowered myself i froze solid.

"no don't stop please." She begged i nodded as she pushed me down my lips met her folds perfectly Elena gave a low moan as her only indication she was enjoying what i was doing to her. Her grip on my head became more leathel. I licked up her folds tasteing her sweet juices my toung darted in deep within her dripping wet core. Elena arched and sighed twisting my hair. I moved my toung slowly wishing to never stop. I removed my toung from her folds and placed my middle finger gently into her elenas eyes shot open as she moaned it was a begging moan. I pumped a few times to see if i could find her most sensative spot. I hit a spot deep and low inside of elena and i could tell she couldn't handle much more of this I removed my hand and hoverd back over elenas soft and slim form.

"are you sure?" i asked one last time before the point of no return.

"yes damon,i'm sure." Elena giggled leaning up to kiss me pressing her chest to mine was all the incouragement i needed i entered her slowly waiteing for any signs of pain, rejection, flashbacks, something, anything. I slowly rocked aginst her as she shivered and sighed i covered her mouth before her screams became more noticeable. They were not screams of pian but screams of pleasure,and a craving that had yet to be satisfied. I picked up my pace slightly brushing my lips aginst elenas colorbone pinching at her erect nipples. I started to rock more thrusting harder as elena started to b ecome overwhlemed I knew she was close by the way she was clawing at me arms and sholders for more. "oh Damon." She began to whisper as she was at a loss of words and air. I thrusted once more and elena arched fully up clinging onto my sholders for dear life, i kept at it knowing i could give her even more pleasure in this position. She clawed rolling her head back, sighing i held on to her tight as she leaned down. With every beat of her heart i could feel my unbeating heart swell. With one last thrust we both came with a final sigh. We collapsed on the bed sweat rolled off the both of us. I closed my arms around elena as she fell asleep in my arms i could feel her heart pounding deep in her chest. I also heard the twins they didn't seem a bit off despite all that we put them through. As i rolled over slightly i could see my mothers ring on elenas hand resting on the pillow I closed my eyes smileing as i pulled the sheets around us.


	32. Chapter 32

(still damon)

I awoke to the sound of birds and elenas soft fingertips strokeing my chest absent mindedly.

"mornin' ." i whispered still not opening my eyes

"morning." She whispered groggy. I listened for the twins and heard nothing my eyes snapped open as i stared down at katherine. "easy there Damon, move too fast your gonna hurt someone." Katherine smirked

"weres elena?" i asked over looking the fact that she was just laying in my bed while i was naked and made me think she was elena (yet again)

"relax damon, Caroline took her shopping for clothes she can't keep wearing my clothes being how my shirts are bigger and jeans slightly wider but still, she cant because even my jeans are too tight." Katherine said i nodded,reaching for my phone on my nightstand and dialed carolines number.

"hey damon,shes with me dont worrie." Caroline chirpped

"thanks let me speak with her real quick." I said trying to stay relaxed

"hey sleepy head." Elena giggled

"hey, just makeing sure your ok." I said

"whats wrong?" elena asked

"nothing i just got a rude awakening is all." I said watching katherine

" oh im sorry i thought we'd be back sooner so i didnt leave a note but caroline went to this one store and lets just say LaClair owes care a big thankyou." Elena giggled

" ok, no problem i'll see you when you get home, be carefull." I said

"will do got to go we'll be home in 10 minuets anyways." Elena said

"ok babe." I said

"bye damon." I heard caroline yell before hanging up the phone i streached put on a pair of boxer shorts and walked into my closet with katherine behinde me.

"alright kat. What do you want?" i asked

"nothing,"kat said bling folding me with a tie "but you gotta play our game." Kat whispered into my ear.

"whos game?" i asked

"i cant tell you, but it's fun." Katherine whispered as she locked me inside the bathroom.

"come on kat let me out!" i called as i heard two sets of giggles come from down stairs lexie and LaClaire.

"Whats going on up here?" some one asked

"oh just a _true _patrovan game." Kat said

"true patrovan my ass, what are you doing in Damons bedroom and were is damon?" isobell asked

"im in here because i want to play a game with elena." Kat said

"oh yeah and whats that lock her fiance up in his own bathroom?" isobell asked

"well sorta, but its more than that." Katherina said

"get me out of here kat!" I yelled ready to break down the door.

"alright fine, I was only kidding Damon sheesh." Kat said as she unlocked the door.

"what game are you trying to play?" i asked trying to figure her out.

"one only i know." She said walking out my bedroom door.

"we have to figure her out before something happens to elena." I said looking over at isobell.

"your telling me." Isobell whispered i nodded pulling on my jeans and we both walked down stairs just intime for elena and caroline to walk in.

"finaly you two are back." Bonnie said

"well your the one who wanted to stay here and spend time with jer."Caroline said as she dropped the bags she was holding.

"yeah...so what did you get?" bonnie asked

"a few things, but first Miss. Claire needs to come over here." Caroline called into the parlor as LaClaire came bounding into the hall i had to catch her before she knocked elena down.

"whoa, sorry." She said regaining her balance.

"it's ok come on, lets go sit down." Elena whispered to caroline

"kay, ill bring the bags in there." Caroline said as elena made her way into the parlor i could tell the shopping trip had drained her energy. "this one goes up stairs not to be seen, even by you ." caroline said slipping a bag into her purse.

"seriously care.?" Bonnie asked as we walked into the parlor.

"dont you seriously me ." caroline said

"yes cuz you have years to plann things we get it." Katherine said bored

"actually i don't." Caroline said strokeing her earlobes.

"were did your earings go?" matt asked

"i gave them to bonnie so she could do her spell." Caroline answered

"why i thought you loved being untouchable?" matt asked

"vamperism has it's perks, but also downfalls." Caroline said

"yeah and the fact at any point i could kill her scares the hell out of me, and the fact i almost killed damon, is enough for me." Tyler said

"so thats it one scare and your running scared back to humanity?" elijah asked

" pretty much, if it means i get the one thing in this world i thought impossible thanks to katherine." Caroline said coldly.

"i guess i wouldn't know, being how i had a family before the witch casted the spell apon my family." Elijah said

" yep." Caroline said perking up "anyways, her you go claire, figured you'd like this." Caroline said handing her a purple bag with blue paper.

"what is it?" LaClaire asked

"open it silly." Caroline said and LaClaire started to rip away at the blue paper her eyes grew big and she squealed in exsitement as she pulled the neon blue panda bear out of the bag and bounced up and down hugging the bear. She dropped the bear and huged Caroline tight.

"thank you!" she screamed hugging her bear.

"thank elena too it was her sharp eye that spotted it." Caroline said LaClarie slowed down so she could hug Elena. Elenas eyes grew wide and she slighly doubled over with a sharp intake of breath. I flew to her side.

"she's been doing that all day." Caroline whispered my heart dropped, as i thought back to lastnight.

"it's nothing." Elena said sitting back up Tyler caughed and i looked back down at her.

" no it's not Elena." I whispered realizing how vulnerable my voice was almost everyone in the room went quite.

"it's normal, i did the same thing." Isobell said

"if you say it's another patrova thing your both sitting down and makeing a list." Elena said and isobell laughed

"well it's not thankfully." Isobelle whispered

"thank goodness for that." Elena said as she stood acwardly.

" you ok?" isobelle asked

"yeah i've just learned that with about 5 pounds sitting on your bladder you make lots of stops to the powderroom." Elena said as she walked stiffly to the bathroom.

"she'll be fine damon." Isobelle whispered

"tell me once this is all over." I said fighting back the tears.

"Damon trust in emily, she is watching out for elena i can feel her all around us." Bonnie whispered

"i know." I whispered eyeing the bathroom door.

"his one and only nightmare has become a reality, i dont think he will be back to normal cocky arrogant damon salvatore any time soon." Ric said

"yeah i doubt he ever will." Stefan said looking up from his book.

"you should be one to know." I whispered

"yes i am, i was there the day lizzy gave birth to isabella, you broke down into such a helpless person had to remove you from the room." Stefan said

"yeah he did." I muttered "the worst 18 hours of my life."

"i would have gone crazy." Ric laughed

" oh i did trust me." I said

"yeah you also drove Elizabeth into insanity." Stefan laughed

"no her insanity came from the pain she was in, plus haveing to lay on her right side, which she hated with a pink-and-purple passion, for 18 hours." I said

"that would drive me insane." Jenna whispered

"not as bad as it sounds." Katherine whispered

"you were only in labor with Aventria for 12 hours,thats nothing." I said

"yeah well, still no meds hell it was the 15th centry nothing exsisted then." Katherine said

"thats true." Lexie said as elena walked out of the bathroom holding onto the twins she slightly wobbled as she walked closer to me. She layed her hand on my chest pressing the twins into me as i stared deep into her brown eyes it were as if I were a mind reader and in a way i was, i was an elena noel gilbert reader.

"come on, lets show off what you got." Caroline whined

"kay." Elena whispered he sounded tired i sat on the couch before elena so she could curl up on her side aginst me.

"ok so first, we didn't quite agree on this but." Caroline said reaching into a bag " it was too cute to pass up." She said pulling out pink and purple names. A pink Miranda Payton Salvatore and a purple Marti LaClaire Salvatore.

"ok i agree that is way to cute." Lexie laughed

"i know, and elena all but staked me as we walked out of the store." Caroline laughed

"your haveing too much fun with this." Bonnie giggled

"yes i am." Caroline laughed

"i have to agree those names are just to cute." Liz said from behinde me.

"hey sher. Didn't hear you walk in." I said

"oh sorry, i should have knocked." Liz whispered

"nonsence, doors always open, simple fact that inless you havent been invited in well you can't,but there happens to be seven vamps who live in the house who will hurt anyone who tries to come into the house."i said

"that is very likely." Liz said stareing down at elena driffting off on my chest. "she looks tuckered out." Liz whispered i nodded

"i am, your daughter decided to visit every stor in the mall a few wthe twins didn't like due to the noise." Elena said

"yeah that was fun." Caroline said

"wait what did they do?" john asked

"lets just say the manager didn't like me after." Elena giggled

"she got sick in there trashcan." Caroline exsplained

"sound like anyone fimilar?" isobell asked as she walked over to john and sat in his lap.

"yeah you." John laughed

"caroline made me do the same thing, drove bill and i crazy." Liz said

"yep it's what being pregnant dose to people." Katherine said

"thank god we don't have to deal with all that." Matt laughed

" no we get the other end of the stick, the wakeing up in the middle of the night for food, pulling hair back, dealing with mood swings and the other wonderful things." Tyler listed

"and you know all this how?" matt asked

"I happen to listen to carolines babble." Tyler whispered "plus im not an idiot."

"touche" matt whispered

"alright care,next thing." Bonnie said

"ok so this i thought was cute, so i couldn't pass up and not even miss gilbert knows about it." Caroline said elena sat up slightly

"what are you talking about?" she asked

"this." Caroline said pulling out eight white boxes she handed three to elena one to Isobell one to katherine one to liz and one to jenna and the last one to lexie.

"ok so im lost." Jenna laughed

"ok so inside these boxes minus jenna's has a name ingraved on the item on the inside. And i thought of this all by myslef so what do u exspect, yes its cheesey but hey its me for crying out loud,so go on open them." She said elena sat up opening the boxes hers had a heart that had two tiny holes at the bottom and said Elena Noel (Gilbert) Salvatore and on the two others were hearts that had the twins names on them. Liz's had carolines name ingraved on hers, and jennas was blank due to not knowing just yet if she was haveing a boy or girl. Isobells had elenas name on it lexies had LaClaires name and Katherine had Aventria's name on it.

"wow care." Elena said

"i know, oh and Tyler I wouldnt touch them there pure silver, i tryed finding white gold but couldn't find them to be engraved in the style i wanted, exspecialy elenas. And jenna once you figure out a name i can take your back and have tha babys name engraved on it." Caroline said

"aww thanks care." Jenna said

"no problem, alright come here bon. We have special neclaces." Caroline said as she pulled out another box that had bonies name written on it she opened it i seen her eyes grow wide as she held up the half heart. That said auntie bon bon.

"thats cute care." Bonnie said

"yep and as for mine, and if i could ever find jeramy." Caroline said pulling out three more boxes she opened hers and it was white gold instead of silver but it had her own script saying aunt care. On it

"thats cool." Bonnie said

"yep and jeramys is a dog tag bracelet/necklace it can be worn either way, it has uncle and has the twins first names on it, they got stefan and damons mixed up due to the salvatore, and rics i noticed was spelt wrong and as for john they messed yours up big time." Caroline said

"and you planned this all when?" i asked

"umm yestorday at the grill,i compelled a worker at the mall." She answered.

"so when did you find time to do this?" i asked

"This morning during my run" Caroline said

" you don't waste anytime do you?" lexie asked

"nope." Caroline answered

"ok now onto the cloths." Bonnie said

"ok i'll warn you i think damons sence of non color has rubbed off on her." Caroline said and elena giggled as she layed back down onto my chest i curled my arm around her as she cradled the twins. "ok so this is my favorite top." Caroline said pulling out a black and white top with a slight dressy look to it.

"ok now thats cute." Bonnie said

"i know right." Caroline said i heard elena lightly snore as she snuggled closer to me.

"shes out like a light." Isobell whispered

"i've noticed soon as she gets comfortable and she feels that shes safe shes out." Ric said

"that is exsactaly what she dose." I said

"so dose her mother if i remeber correctly." Ric laughed teaseing isobell

"you are not going to let me live that down are you alaric?" she asked

"ah no." Ric answered

"ok..do tell." I said

"we were watching the notebook, and so the whole time i thought she was watching it she was passed out, so technicaly i watched as chickflick by my self." Ric said

"oh that sounds horrable." Matt said

"oh shut up matt you watched a walk to remember by yourself." Bonnie laughed

"yes i did, that is one hell of a movie." Matt said

"would you two like to give up your man cards now or later?" tyler asked

"humm i vote later." Matt laughed

"so your saying you've never watched a chickflick alone?" i asked

"in less you count a random lifetime movie bout a girl with aids in health class no i havent." Tyler said

"girl positive? I loved that movie." Lexie said

"yeah well thats probaly the one and only chickflick i've ever watched alone." Tyler said

"so heres another top." Caroline said holding up a red top with a lace type look to it.

"thats cute." Liz said sitting on the arm of the couch beside caroline.

"yeah it is, elena just dosn't like the whole bigger cloths aspect." Caroline giggled

"yeah well not all of us can stay a size 5 all of our lives." Katherine said

"it's creepy that they are the same size isn't it?" tyler asked

"yeah it is." Matt said

"they have a few things in diffeance." Stefan whispered

"like?" matt asked

"katherine has a sertant birthmark on her right sholder blade." Stefan said

"ok then thats not odd at all." Matt said

"well, think about it matt." Caroline said

"i'd rather not." Matt said stareing into the fire.

"make that quite a few." I muttered

"well from the sounds of lastnight you would know as well." Stefan said with a smirk.

" I'd say your lucky elena is laying on his chest." Ric said

" he is." I said elena stired her hand rubed against my naked chest. I went still not even breathing holding back the moan that threatned to escape my lips.

"you ok over there?" ric asked realizing that i had stopped breathing

"yeah I'm fine." i said strugling to keep my composure.

"don't sound it." Lexie said eyeing me

"she's on his_ bare_ chest not much to exspect." Katherine said

"oh shut it kat." Isobell said

"whatever." Katherine said fliping her hair back.

"well, thats just acward to walk in on." Jeramy said from the back door.

"where did you go?" bonnie asked

"chaseing ghosts." Jeramy whispered

"sheesh you two and your secret language, here you go." Caroline said handing jeramy a white box .

"what is it?" jeramy asked

"just open it." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"ok." Jeramy said as he opened the lid he looked down at the dog tag that had both the twins names on it and uncle. "cute care, thanks." He said runing it through the chain he always wears.

"yep see mine." Bonnie said dangiling the half heart.

"why a half heart?" jeramy asked

"because it fits perfectly with mine." Caroline said

"yeah and lena has a heart with two little attachable charms with both the twins full names, she get the more extravagant ideaed one due too her being my insperation." Caroline said

"cool." Jeramy whispered

"oh Damon i alsmost forgot how do you spell Isabellas name?" caroline asked i raised a brow at her.

"I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A" i said confused

"no i ment her full name." Caroline said

"oh, ok." I said "I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A G-I-N-E-R-V-A F-O-R-B-E-S S-A-L-V-A-T-O-R-E." I said as Caroline wrote it down I knew it would bring on a world of questions.

"ok so Isabella Ginerva Forbes Salvatore?" Caroline asked

"yep." I said

"ok so did you know before or after?" she asked

"after." I muttered

"enough said." Caroline shrugged

"waite forbes Salvatore?" matt asked

"yep." I said watching Elena

"that's not creepy at all." Matt said

"I try not to think about it too long." I said

"yeah cuz then you add up just exsactaly how far desended you two are." Ric said

"alright enough." I said trying to keep the same tone.

"one last question." Caroline said I nodded "why me?" she asked

"one, you were into almost everything about the school and town a very social butterfly, And two I have this thing for nerotic paranoids/ independent doesn't need to be saved by prince charming." I said

"sounds just like care." Matt said

"yep, and Elena not so much nerotic as she is independent but there are a few paranoid trick she has." Jeramy said

"well one can only develop a few ticks while dateing a vampire." Ric said

"amen to that." Jeramy laughed

"yeah so far you've dated two." Matt said

"yeah and you've dated one and the doppelganger of a vampire." Jeramy said

"touché." Matt said

"well lets see, Vicki turned into a vampire thanks to damon and well caroline." Tyler said

" do witches count in this tally?" jeramy asked

"sure we do." Bonnie whispered in jeramy ear.

"then anna, vicki, and bonnie." Jeramy whispered

" I think Stefan and damon have you beat." Lexie laughed

"hey they don't count the've been alive for over 100 years." Jeramy laughed

"yeah well, lets see isobell turned into a vampire, jenna was brought back to life thanks to magic and was staked as a vampire but yet is human, no witches as I recall." Ric laughed

"funny ric." Jenna laughed

"well its true." Ric said

"alright so last what 20 years?" I asked

"sure." Matt said

"ok so Isobell (vampire), bree (witch), rose (vampire)." I said my voice cracking on her name. "umm hell for 164 years I was obsessed with a vampire, and then I fall for her doppelganger." I said

"that's it?" lexie asked

"yeah, supernatural at least." I muttered

"shes not dead." Bonnie whispered

"who?" I asked

"rosemary." Bonnie whispered I jerked wakeing Elena up.

"whats going on?" Elena asked rubbing my chest.

"what did you do bonnie?" I asked

"I had to know it would work." She whispered "for everyone." She whispered

"explain now!" I half yelled

"ok so in order to be sure the spell would work with anna and jenna I used Rose, and vicki." Bonnie whispered

"what!" matt and I both yelled

"I had to know!" bonnie yelled

" so what happened?" I asked sitting straite up.

" Vicki and rose came back rose kept the vampiric traits and Vicki chose humanity, but soon as the spell was done and over Vicki went and tripped on a stick and rose couldn't help it, and she killed Vicki." Bonnie said

"were is rose now?" I asked

"last I heard she was in Europe that's all I know." Bonnie whisperd

"and you didn't tell any of this why?" matt asked

"because you have already lost Vicki once we all have, and I didn't want to send Damon over the edge knowing that rose was alive." Bonnie said starting to cry I flashed to the bar for my phone crossing my fingers I dialed an all too familiar number.

"hello Damon." Rose answered I couldn't breath it felt as if she was so close, but she wasn't.

"rose." I whispered

"yeah it's me, Damon but I'm sorry I have to go my dinner is leaveing." She said hanging up the phone.

"shes not the same." I whispered stareing down at the bar my vision went red.

"so much for five minuets." Stefan muttered I flashed to him lifting him off the floor.

"wow, Damon calm down." Katherine whispered I tightened my grip on stefans throught. "_Giuseppe" _she whispered I loosened my hold slightly.

"Damon." Elena said placing her hand on my sholder that's all it took her simple touch I relased Stefan and turned for the stairs Elena reached for my hand. "damon don't." she whispered

"leave him be Elena." Stefan muttered

"don't shut me out Damon, please Don't." she whispered

"I'm sorry Elena, but its safer for the three of you if I do." I said pulling my hand away.

"So you get to make that decision?" she asked hurt I hit the first step tears in my eyes.

"you said it yourself, everywere I go death follows." I whispered not turning back to her.

" sometimes it's worth fighting for." She said quoteing me.

"that's not fair." I muttered

"You're walking away, obviously I can't say anything to make you stay." She muttered.

"He just found out that one of his distractions from you is now alive, maybe he just needs time." Stefan said skeptical.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STEFAN!" Elena screamed

"There's the fire." Isobel muttered

"Why are you so determined to make him become the better man?" Katherine asked I turned towards Katherine.

"just give me a few minutes." I begged Elena nodded and I walked up the stairs and shut my door. I had no clue what I was going to do but I knew I couldn't keep pushing Elena away.

"you do realize to a vampire a few minuets could be days right?" caroline asked

"Yeah I realize that." Elena said pulling on her shoes.

"Were are you going?" bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena said I heard something metal hit the glass tumbler. And the door open.

"He's going to lose her." Matt whispered

"No he won't its Elena she's pregnant this will probably happen once a day." Stefan said

"No this isn't her hormones, this is the Gilbert in her." Isobel said

"well you would know." Ric laughed

"yeah well I'll go talk to her." Isobel said I flashed down the stairs and almost out the door. "don't do anything stupid." Isobel whispered

"Matt I'm not going to lose her, trust me the day I do will be the day I beg someone to stake me." I said opening the door to see it was pouring rain and Elena was sitting in the middle of the storm I left the door open. "are you crazy?" I asked as she watched the storm.

"no, I'm not crazy I wanted to go for a walk and this storm happened." Elena yelled over the thunder and lightning. We were both drenched to the bone.

"we have to get you back inside." I yelled

"no, Damon." Elena said pushing me away. She was doing this because I had upset her.

"Elena please at least let me get you to the threshold." I begged.

"no Damon." Elena said I moved closer to her I could smell an all too familiar sent comeing in with the rain, blood Elena had bitten her lip till it cracked and bleed. I kissed her with all the passion I held inside of me. She refused the kiss at first but our spark held and she tangled herself around me I lifted her slowly and carefully onto my waist. We were both soaked to the bone as I laid her gently on the ground I could feel every inch of skin under me she has become my world. As I kissed down her neck her heart raced, she pulled at my jeans for more. I didn't think much of it I kept kissing her neck down her coaler bone and back up to her earlobe she was breathing heavy as she pushed against my chest rolling me on my back I smiled up at her.

"Ha ha I got you now Mr. Salvatore." She whispered into my ear.

"So you think." I moaned rolling her under me.

"Careful Damon." She warned pulling at my jaw.

" Yes,yes can't hurt little twins." I mumbled into her ear I could smell her sweet scent all around me, mixing with the rain drove me crazy.

"Damon." She whispered there was a double meaning to her words, both of a seductive bliss.

"were dose all that kindness come from?" Lexie asked

"he dose have a heart it may not beat but he dose have a heart." Katherine whispered

"you remember this why?" caroline whispered

"because that was the damon she fell in love with back in 1864, not who he became." Stefan whispered

"let's get out of the rain." I whispered Elena shook her head and leaped off of me and started jogging around the yard I walked slowly so it would seem as if she were running, as we played tag for a while the storm lightned up as her mood lightned.

"shes causeing the storm." Bonnie whispered I kept her laughing to see if it was her and soon she was rolling and the clouds went away. The familiar smell of her blood came to me once more, I looked down her leg nothing as I could see.

"lets get inside before you get sick." I whispered she nodded in agreement and we walked into the house were Isobell greated us with towels, Elena escaped to the bathroom to get out of her wet cloths I changed in the closet and threw my clothes downstairs in the dryer.

"damon!" I heard lexie scream I ran up stairs and I could see drops of blood across the floor.

"it's elenas blood." Stefan whisperd I searched for the twins I heard two soft beats comeing from the bathroom. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Elena,are you ok?" I asked knocking at the door.

"mom." Elena muttered I looked confussed "Isobel." Elena whimpered

"iz!" I called and Isobel came to the door.

"you ok baby?" she asked

"mom." Elena whimpered Isobel was frozen as pushed her towards the door as she opened it the smell of elenas blood came pounding at me, I heard her crying I walked a few steps and almost fell, but john and Ric caught me.

"careful there." Ric laughed pouring a glass of burbon as he handed it to me I put it on the coffee table and stared down at my shakeing hands.

"what happened lastnight?" john asked I looked up at him quizicaly.

"do you really want to know that?" I asked

"no but the way you answered tells me perfectly." John said then I lost it, the sound of there hearts beating the twins, _our _twins.

"No." I muttered running to the door Elijah stopped me I listened straining to hear even a faint bump.

"what happened?" john asked as I hit my knees I could hear elenas historical crys.

"shh, baby they will be fine, just let the blood work." Isobell whispered to Elena. "I can hear them." She whispered so low only I could hear. My hands started shakeing as I stood and walked to the stairs.

"damon were are you going?" ric asked

"leave him be, Andare a fare quello che hai da fare '(**go do what you have to do')**" lexie said I nodded and climbed the stairs I pulled out the old family bible and bowed my head.

"I know I have done nothing to deserve your forgivness and help, but Elena has done nothing, if anything shes deserves more of an apology than forgivness, the only thing bad shes done is love two vampires, but the twins there innocent please don't take there lifes away not just for me, but for all of us, we can't lose them Elena can't lose them." I said praying that I wouldn't lose the love of my life, or the twins. I put the bible back inside the nightstand and shut the door. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and grabbed a composition note book and a pen and began my desend for the stairs. I hit the last stair and Elenas blood was all around me. My heart dropped as I walked into the parlor I heard two small steady heartbeats. I sighed to see Elena sitting on the couch with her grapes and chocolate.

"sometimes all it takes is one drop of blood." Isobel whispered Elena went to stand.

"Oh no you don't" John ordered

"I'm not breakable." Elena whispered

"no but I lost their heartbeats." I said

"you did." Elena whispered

"yes I did." I whispered

"it took all I had to hold him back, he's stronger than I gave him credit for." Elijah said elenas brown doe eyes got glass like and she went distant.

"I didn't tell her." Isobel whispered

"I see that." I muttered bending down to Elena. She clung to my sholders crying I lifted her gently so I could be in a better position.

"I've noticed he forgets he's a vampire around her." Matt whispered

"yeah it's not hard." Lexie said watching LaClaire play with her bear. Elenas sobs started to become more of a bawling than a sob,I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, I had become used to her fits of tears, but eeveryone els hadn't not even Stefan had.

"she going to be ok?" jeramy whispered I nodded and pointed to the bar mouthing 'water', he turned and poured a glass smelling it he raised his eyebrow at me and I nodded as he brought it over I slowly sat up knowing that Isobels blood was flowing through her veins helping the twins but I also knew that with out something liquid on her stomach she was bound to get sick after her crying fit.

"hey." I whispered into her ear she raised her head. "gotta drink this." I whispered she nodded and took a few sips slowly calming down. As she drank the water I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer before the morning sickness took effect on her nerves. I steaded my breathing and slowly sat up gradually leaning Elena over the edge twords the trashcan permantaly glued to the side of the couch that she loved to sit on. I watched as she turned green I grabbed the trashcan and placed it under her intime. Pulling back her hair. she was burning up. "ric go get some wet towels form the kitchen, please." I whispered

"I'll get them I'm quicker." Lexie whispered flashing into the kitchen. Ric stood dumbfounded.

"she knows the risks of what might happen if Elena over heats." Stefan whispered

"yeah and honestly I don't want to see anything happen to my daughter." Isobel whispered

"nor do i." john agreed

" as long as I'm breathing nothing ever will." I whispered

"I've heard that before." John whispered

"yeah and what happened?" I asked

"you almost died, I did, and as for Elena she was saved by the magic." John whispered

"yes, and that's a good thing,on elenas part, we knew you wouldn't stay dead, and as for me well that's history." I said

"no it's not because that day everything changed, your relationship with Elena changed, her relationship with Stefan, Liz shot jeramy, bonnie and jeramys relationship changed everything changed that day." Lexie whispered

"yeah I know, but at least it was me, and not someone els." I glared

"I couldn't live with myself." Tyler whispered

"waite what?" caroline whispered

"you were there too care. Close enough to be bitten as well." Tyler whispered

"Ty." Caroline whispered making her way over past Elena whos head was still in the trash.

"Care, please don't." he begged

"You know I can't do that." She whispered takeing his hands into hers. "Yes I'm sorta glad it was damon and not me because I would have hurt lots of people. And I would have never lived. I would have exsposed us all. And I know it's selfish to think this but I know it will be better now that we have that mortal chance." Caroline said running her hand down his chest, tylers eyes rolled back as he gritted his teeth I could see him fighting the urge for something to go down infront of both her mother and ex.

"that still doesn't help the fact." Tyler whispered backing away from her touch, caroline looked as if she had just been slapped she stamped her foot slightly and pouted for half a second. Letting him walk away from her. I watched as she got this look in her eyes a look of determination.

" whats done is done, tyler you cant keep running from me." Caroline whispered.

"it's the only thing I know I can do with out hurting you." He whispered walking out the door.

"your wrong." Caroline whispered watching tyler walk out the door. She gripped the couch for support but her knees gave out as bonnie hugged her.

"I'll be right back." Matt said walking out the door to meet tyler.

"dude! What the hell don't be a douche to care, shes trying to understand you, and your killing her by doing this!" matt yelled

"I can't do it matt, I just can't. knowing I could hurt her, one bite is all it takes and I kill her, I can't handle that matt, I LOVE HER TO MUCH!" Tyler yelled

"tell her that not me." Matt said

"it's easy to tell you, but caroline, god shes got too much Salvatore in her blood." Tyler joked

"yeah that's for sure." Matt laughed

"were probably lucky Elena needs him." Tyler laughed

"oh I know we are." Matt said "come on lets get back inside." Matt continued.

"I think im going to stay out here for a bit enjoy my skin while I have it." Tyler said

"kay, I'll tell you when shes clamed down." Matt said as he walked back in caroline had just began to sober up with a glass of blood. Elena had stopped pukeing but still hung her head over the trash.

"you ok lena?" matt asked Elena made a noise. "can't be that bad." Matt whispered

"considering the only thing she puked was isobels blood and virvane water..i wouldn't say that." John whispered

"john stop." Isobel whispered

"kay." John muttered pouring a tumbler of vodka and orange juice.

"ok gross." Jeramy whispered

"really, you're the one who drank over 12 beers at the beginning bonfire freshman year." Matt said

"well yeah but I think back then I was screwed up on what ever I could get my hands on." Jeramy replyed

"yeah." Ric laughed "the jackass file proved that." Ric laughed

"yeah, no kidding." Jeramy laughed

"new topic." Elena grumbled leaning onto my chest as I stroked her hair.

" umm so hows the weather?" bonnie asked giggling.

"she can't control what she dose." Lucy laughed

"I know that." Bonnie laughed Elena groaned as she realized it was her who started that storm outside.

"why do I get the feeling they are going to be one hell of a handful?" Katherine asked

"because you knew Emily the best you know her power, and concentrating her power into two small girls will mean double the magic." I said

"yeah plus she was one of the most powerful witches I have ever met." Katherine laughed

"In a world were vampires date werewolfs, witches love dopplegangers little brothers, dopplegangers love two brothers, and the mortal doppelganger gets pregnant with twin dopplegangers, why can't a witch transfer her power onto twin girls whom haven't been born yet?" Elijah asked

"you know when you put it that way everything becomes like a story,with a very intresting plot." Elena said

"because life is a story, an untold story but it's still a story." Elijah whispered

"your right it is, all of our lives are their own story." Elena said biting her lip

"Oh no I know that look." Matt whispered "what story comes to your mind, besides a twisted version of twilight?" he asked

"we all have our own stories,why not tell them?" Elena asked sitting up.

"that's how you want to spend your bed rest writing?" Katherine asked

"yeah, it is." Elena whispered

"start with Elijah, then Joe, anna, me, Katarina, Damon, Stefan, Isobel, and Caroline." Lexie said

"then you have Masons diary, and tyler." Caroline said

"plus Lucy and Bonnie." Matt said.

"now your making it sound like work." Katherine whispered

"yeah, I thought something to do to keep me busy." Elena whispered

"I'm sure you don't need books to do that." Katherine said

"shes a patrovan, she deffanitaly wont need the books." Isobel said.

"I so don't want to think about that." John muttered

"you don't want to think, we don't want to hear." Lexie said Elena turned 5 different shades of red.

"goes with patrovan pregnancy, didn't think we'd have to worrie given... everything but then again." john said

"yeah well." Elena sighed curling back onto my chest. "it's better than excruciating pain." She said holding onto the twins.

"it's a good thing you don't have to deal with pain, lord knows I couldn't." Isobel whispered

"I'm pretty good with pain, I wasn't in much pain after the car acsadent, or the sacerfice." Elena said sending a shudder up my spine that she noticed. "whats wrong?" Elena asked looking up at me.

"nothing, just probably would have better chances with the alixer is all." I whispered her eyes went wide as she realized what I was saying.

"no, you can't go back to that damon." Elena whispered

"Elena….for once please don't." I begged her eyes narrowed and I knew I hit a nerve as she sat up.

"don't what damon, that night changed SO many things, Jenna died that night twice, you were bitten, jewels the misery that she was in. I knew I was going to die that night." Elena said

"and if not for john you would have come back a vampire, because of me!" I yelled her eyes went wide I tried my best to calm down but the patrovan fire in her was already ignited.

"Yes, i would have but you know what, Damon I didn't I came back mortal because of bonnie and john, I got a second chance because of them." Elena said we were both now standing face to face.

"if he hadn't of almost died nothing would have been changed." Matt said

"I'm not sure about that, because somethings were already in play before Tyler bit Damon." Caroline whispered

"that's true the chemistry off the two of you was hard to over look." Ric whispered.

"yeah, the whole arrow in the back thing, and the rose calling and all sorts of other fun things." I said

"yes that was the day I realized that you would do anything before you let elena get hurt." Elijah said

"yeah i was surprised when you left us be." I said

"because I knew that as long as you lived Elena would be safe." Elijah said "and looks to me my instincts are still very well intact by the way everything has played out over the last few months." He continued

"yeah so what was it that made your instincts tell you I would be safe?" Elena asked turning to Elijah as I wrapped my arms around her and she released all her anger that she was holding only a few moments ago.

"that right there." Elijah said "you feel safe in his presents, you were fire ant mad only a few seconds ago and now as you are embraced into his arms, you feel safe." Elijah said

"you got that much off a few seconds standing in Richmond?" I asked

"yes I did." Elijah said

"how?" Elena whispered

"when I walked in Damon took a stance, a protective stance and you laid your hand on his arm with a look in your eye of sorrow and guilt, but also determination, like most of the Patrovan women I've come across in my years." Elijah said Elena leand back aginst me takeing the weight off of the twins and pushing it onto me.

"lets sit you down." I whispered feeling her sway. She nodded I seen her turn a slight green, I reached behind me for the trashcan and placed it under her. Holding her hair back I watched as I knew every second of this killed her. As she pushed the trashcan away she wiped her mouth with a wet towel and curled up into a small ball.

"can I have my bear." Elena says in a child like voice I nod heading up the stairs for her bear I grab it and walk back down the stairs as I hand her the bear Stefan clears his throught.

"why must you act like a child?" he asks

"STEFAN!" Katherine yells making everyone jump. Elena curls deeper into her ball, I watch as she begins to rock.i jump into action knowing that another spell is around the corner shuffling people out of the living room.

"whats going on?" Isobell asked

"the whole crying and screaming fit she went into at the house, and by the looks of it this one is going to be _BAD._" I muttered everyone nodded.

"yes let him handle that he's used to it by now." Stefan said.

"I'll deal with him you go." Bonnie whispered I nodded and went back to Elena. She hadn't moved since I left as I sat down beside her she crawled over to me latching onto me I held her close as she began to cry I rocked gently back and forth but as her sobs became silent the mood in the room grew deeper than just her crying fit. This mood was viral and easy to sence. This mood I knew all to well, and I now blame the patrovan curse, because there is no way Elena was truly in the mood for what the mood was being turned into.

"shh, it'll be ok." I whispered the mood did not help anything other than intensify my words into a different meaning.

"I love Emily for saveing Marti but inless bonnie and lucy fix this whole 'tap into their powers' thing this is going to get annoying quick." Elena whispered running her hand her hand through my hair "although it helps mood swings better but still it's already annoying." Elena giggled

"well depends on who you ask." I whisperd kissing her her heart screamed at me as she leaned back holding my jaw as she leaned not wanting to break the kiss.

"damn." Elena whispered when I broke away.

"lets go fix this little hormone flair." I whispered takeing her hand and leading her up the stairs. As we walked up I could hear elenas heart settle into a slow and steady beat, not her usuall bird like heart beat but a steady heart rate was better on the twins. As we made way to the bed room I pulled Elena into kiss her and soon it became a race to get to the bedroom and parts of clothing were ripped off. By the time we reached my bedroom all I had on were my boxers and all she had on was her bra and panties as we laied the bed the lights were turned off and I began kissing down elenas body releacing her from her bra she drew me closer begging to feel me inside of her. As the rest of our clothes were removed by one another I wasted no time in giving her what she wanted as I slowly entered her center her hands became tangled in my hair I slowly thrusted with every moan I knew she was getting closer to the edge and I wasn't that far from it.

"faster." She sighed I looked into her deep brown eyes and picked up my pace she clung to my sholders the bed rocked a few times as she dug her nails into my back. I felt her releace comeing as I rocked faster soon as I picked up more speed I felt both her nails dig deeper into my back and her releace max out with mine it took all I had left in me to pull out and roll onto my side so I wouldn't hurt her.

"finaly they stop." Stefan mutterd from downstairs.

"patrovan curse." Katherine whispered

"no its just Elena." Stefan said

"STEFAN!" jeramy yelled "up intill that very comment I had all sorts of Respect for you but not now not ever again!"

"I think you need to go, put your prioritys in check." Katherine whispered I heard the front door slam shut and Elena drifted off to sleep.

"He's deffanitaly not Stefan Salvatore, I don't know who that man is but he is NOT the Stefan Salvatore I know." Ric said

"no he's not Ric no he's not." Katherine agreed.

"you know maybe he's jealous." Matt said

"no I've seen Stefan jealous that's not jealousy, that man is the ghost of another evil man." Katherine whispered

"leave him be, it's PTSD, he was controlled by a vampire hybrid for over a year and then controlled by him from the inside for almost 4 months." Lexie said

"alright lex. You win for now, but if it becomes more than PTSD..." ric said hesitating

"I know." Lexie whispered

"hows about we all shut up so we don't wake Elena up." Bonnie whisperd

"she doesn't have damons hearing she cant hear us." Caroline said

"no but damon can and he flips a switch just as easly as she dose." Bonnie whispered

"that is true, but I've noticed that he's been keeping in check ever since they came back from New York." Katherine whispered

"yeah I know, and he has become one of the most loyal man I have ever met." Elijah said

"that is true, he has." Lexie whispered

"he once said that he'd do anything for her, and I still believe him." Ric whispered

"he still would." Jeramy whispered

"yeah and with everything going on at the moment im surprised he's kept in check, usually that itallian temper of his gets him everytime." Lexie giggled

"can Damon speak itallian?" LaClaire asked

"well duh silly goose, of course he can speak itallian." Lexie answered

"that's so cool." LaClaire said

"its quite funny really when he gets supper mad, he'll shoot off something in itallian and your like what is he saying." Lexie giggled

"yeah he spoke itallian to Elizabeth's toumb stone isabellas as well." Bonnie said

"yeah Elizabeth spoke fluent itallian because of him, no one els in town other than his father could speak fluent itallian so they would walk the grounds mindlessly talking about everything eventually it got old and everyone knew what they were saying because they spoke so often."Katherine said

"how do you know this?" lexie asked

"I watched mystic falls from a safe distance." Katherine answered "I had to be sure no vampire hunters were here, or luklaus." She continued

"well they weren't but yet you over stayed your welcome obviously." Ric said

"sadly, I loved it here in 1864 so much freedom nothing could have changed it, well vampires but back then we were bed time stories to children whos fathers were away to war." Katherine said

"yeah folklore was brilliant back then no one knew vampires exsisted and they deffanitaly didn't suspect werewolves back then, inless you were in Romania for more than two years." Joseph said

"yeah Romaina is still crawling with vamps and werewolves." Lexie said

"yeah well I think im going to go up and take a nap, my head is killing me." Jenna whispered

"want me to come with you, make sure you don't fall again?" ric asked

"yeah, plus damon keeps this house to damn cold I could use your body heat." Jenna whispered

"I'll tell him to turn up the heat once he and Elena stumble down the stairs again." Lexie said

"thanks." Jenna whispered as she and ric climbed the stairs. "hang on ric." Jenna muttered

"you alright?" ric asked

"yeah im fine little winded is all these stairs kill me." Jenna whispered

"once Elena is out of the woods we'll go home." Ric whispered

"I like here actually doesn't feel empty like it dose at the house." Jenna said

"yeah with Elena always here, and usually we heard a deep voice in her room, weather it was Damon or Stefan we never knew. Jeramy has always been so distant from reality, even before the whole sacrifice." Ric said

"yeah I know, I feel bad for him he's lost so much because of this world, first his parents, than the belief that Elena is his blood sister, then you have Vicki and Anna, he almost lost Bonnie, and then John and me, it's just not fair for him to live in this world, of vampires, werewolves, witches, dopplegangers, and hybrids." Jenna said as they went into their room.

"I know, it's just part of life." Ric whispered

"I know but they should be out being kids, getting drunk and calling their parents scared, and Elena…Poor Elena shouldn't be going through all this so early." Jenna whispered

"I know, it kills me. But you know what it kills Damon more than it kills either of us, because yes we love her but we can't love her the way he dose." Ric said

"I know that but still he shouldn't have to watch her go through so much pain and suffering, the look in his eyes when they got back, it said it all, and it was then I knew, Miranda should be here for all of this not me, Isobel should be here for all of this… Me I can't, I can't keep up with all of this not anymore ric I love Elena and I love Damon, but I'm not loseing this baby because of the stress that this world puts on me." Jenna said

"sleep on it, think it through for Elena's sake." Ric said

"I will, but for now all I want is you to hold us,please." Jenna begged

"that's why I'm here." Ric said closeing the door behind them.

"I need to get back down to the station." Liz whispered

"kay mom thanks for comeing by." Caroline whispered

"no problem sweetheart." Liz said then the front door opened and shut.

"care. You do know there is a temporary way out right." Bonnie said

" what are you talking about?" caroline asked

"a spell, it will make you human for 1 year and then you have a choice humanity, or vampirism." Bonnie said

"and in that year you can do whatever without the drastic decisions of an alternate life." lucy said

"meaning that when you and Tyler are both ready you won't have to turn back into a full human." bonnie said

"I didn't know that was possible." Caroline whispered

"we found it while researching for Damon." Bonnie answered

"but only drawback of it is tyler, being of supernatural blood were not sure how well the spell will work with what your trying to get out of that year." Lucy said

"that won't matter because after tonight I'm not turning again." Tyler said

"you sure about that?" lucy asked

"I hate it, can't stand it Mason begged to be killed because of it,that and he was in love with Katherine." Tyler said

"Hey!" Katherine said

"Damon did the best favor he could for him." Tyler said "he never wanted this, for me or himself."

"no one ever dose." Lexie answered "I've dated a few werewolves in my day."

"yeah and my disapproval she helped everysingle one, sorta like Caroline has done for you." Joseph said

"well if she can compare to caroline that's pretty shocking." Matt said

"yeah I doubt anyone can compare to her, I knew the second I layed eyes on her that she had some Salvatore in her." Isobel said

"really?" caroline asked

"yeah for instance your eyes, when Damon gets really into something like say a conversation, they match his perfectly." Isobel said "that much I remember."

"I just wish I would have known before now, that would exsplain why he always pushed me so hard so he wouldn't have to kill me." Caroline said

"yeah plus you were an innocent life, he acts as if he has no problem with takeing female life but honestly it kills him inside." Lexie said

"Damon always had a soft spot for women." Katherine whispered

"yeah well I would have never pegged Damon as the family man type." caroline whispered

"he wasnt always the family man type but he was pretty good with kids." katherine said

"you did love him." caroline whispered

"yes i did." katherine admitted "but i hated the man he had become, but with elena I see the man I fell in love with in 1864, the blue eyed ball of energy and passion."

"you lost his heart years ago it just took him meeting you doppleganger for him to realize it." isobell whispered "he used to muse over the fact that he had yet again found himself trapped in yet another patrovans charms."

"well im headed out need to think." katherine said i heard the front door open and close. i rolled over snuggling close to elena i leaned up and kissed her forhead and driffted off into a dreamless slumber.


	33. Chapter 33

Elena POV

I awoke in damons arms. I slowly rolled onto my side to see if he was still sleeping. his eyes fluttered open as i rolled over they were breathtakeing this early.

"you ok?" he asked still wakeing up.

"yeah i'm fine just a a bit stiff." i whispered feeling my back pop in many differant places.

"yeah you didn't move an inch all night." he whispered slowly sitting up his back poped even more than usuall.

"did you move at all?" i asked curious.

"not after i leaned up and kissed you goodnight." he said walking into his closet pulling on cloths he threw a pair of pajama pants and a shirt at me. i giggled and pulled them on noticeing that my bump had become even more hard. i gently pressed on it feeling as it made me feel uncomfortable.

"damon." i called stareing into his mirror watching as my bump moved as i poked at it.

"you ok?" he asked comeing behinde me and wraapping his arms around me.

"yeah.. just realized that they've gotten harder over night." i whispered

"it's ok it's just the amniotic fluid building around the twins." he whispered i nodded leaning back into him.

"we should get downstairs before caroline barges in here like a tornado." damon whispered

"i would comment but i wont." i giggled

"what it's the salvatore in her?" damon teased

"and you know it." i smirked

"your so lucky i love you." damon said as i ran into someone. i looked up to see elijah standing in the hall looking at the pictures on the wall.

"sorry elijah i wasn't looking were i was going." i said

"it's ok are you ok?" he asked i nodded and he smiled

"caroline dose have much of your personality damon, shes stubborn as you are if not worse." elijah agreed

"oh no the stubborn she gets from the forbes side lord knows that elizabeth was one of the most stubbron person i knew." damon laughed

"she sounds like she was." a voice with a thick acsent said from the bottom of the stairs. Damons head snapped down as his eyes became fearfull. i felt the air around us change.

"elena." bonnie called.

"you two have got to fix this connection." i called

"were working on it." lucy said i rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs as we reached the bottom thats when we seen her sipping a glass of burbon.

"how do you three stand to drink that stuff?" i ask shuddering and turning to bonnie.

"it's an aquired taste." rose said "one of the many in this life."

"don't even start." caroline groaned kicking her feet up on tylers lap as she layed back on the couch. damon walked over to the bar and poured a glass for himself.

"long time no see damon." rose said

"you too rose." damon said i felt a sudden drop in the mood around me. as i realized everyone was intint on listening to the exchange between the two vampires.

"how are you doing elena?" rose asked smileing

"i've honestly been better." i whispered

"i hear that." rose whispered then damons face went distant and his eyes litt up as he looked over at me.

"what?" i asked as he stared.

"marti." he whispered flashing over to me bending down he placed both hands on me one were marti was and the other on miranda.

"not this again." caroline whispered watching damon i could tell that not hearing them scared him.

"you realy on your hearing far too much." joseph said

"it's all he has when he can't feel them." isobell whispered.

"and if i can't hear marti thats when i draw the line." damon whispered

"were you this nerotic with elizabeth?" jenna asked

"worse, i was humman then i had to waite 4 months for isabella to start kicking to know anything, it drove me crazy." damon replyed

"thats hard to imagen." jenna laughed

"oh i can." ric said

"you only say that cuz your in the boat i was in with isabella." damon muttered

"will you three stop bickering and tell me what's going on." i whispered running my hands through damons hair.

"your not going to like this answer." damon whispered

"what is it?" i ask starting to panic

"i can't hear marti while standing at the bar but i can hear miranda clear as day." damon whispered

"but emily-" i whispered

"magic can only go so far." lucy whispered "and even then you run the possibility of misscarying marti." i froze as my knees buckled.

"aww poor elena." stefan said from the bar.

"stefan?" rose asked archin a brow.

"rose, wow thought damon killed you, oh thats right trial and error." stefan said drinking his drink and running up stairs slaming his bedroom door.

"i'll deal with him later,you need to sitdown." damon whispered i nodded

"now is not the time for you to put full effect of the damn patrovan charm." isobell whispered

"she can't move shes frozen, i know that look." bonnie whispered "damon do not let her go." bonnie ordered

"oh god, not now please not now." damon begged as he looked into my eyes and seen the fright.

"she can't control them and you know it." ric whispered

"i know that alaric, i'm already scared a episode would deffanitaly not be good." damon said

"the great damon salvatore just admitted hes scared?" lexie asked

"yes i did,damnit elena your going to stake me for this and i know it." damon whispered my mind was completly blank as damon rose up to my level. " i know for a fact that the virvane is out of your system, so." he took a very deep breath with tears in his eyes. "your going to slowly sit down on the couch." damon said i blinked a few times and my feet moved mechanicaly as i sat down on the couch i shook my head.

"how did i get on the couch?" i asked looking around seeing what had changed.

"truth or lie?" damon asked

"you compelled me." i said and he looked down at the ground. i sighed closeing my eyes.

"he's a vampire for crying out loud, its one of the parlor tricks!" stefan said walking down the stairs.

"not now stefan." damon said coldly.

"go deal with your ass of a brother, i've got elena." caroline whispered damon nodded kissed me on the forhead and pushed stefan out the door. "you ok?" caroline asked

"i can't do this." i whispered for the first time.

"Elena Noel Gilbert, you lisvten to me and you listen good!" lexie said " Damon loves you with all of his heart, you and the twins, and for you to say that you can't do something is ludacris!" lexie started i stood slowly looked her in the eye.

"stop yelling at me." i said and the fire blazed behinde her. " im 19 in my second year almost third of college, and im pregnant with twins that if not for my bestfriends ancesstor would be cursed with the ungodlyiest of curses, and to top it all off, i'm not killing damon, and every second of everyday he dies a little more and that is killing me, he may think he is covering it up, but im not stupid lexie, I know damon." i said walking past her the fire blazes as i walk away it dies completly. i pass everyone and walk into the kitchen.

"well then, thats deffanitaly not how i thought that would go." lexie mummbled

"you yelled at her again, she shut you out, simple as that." jeramy whispered

"damon and his temper hes bound to have raised his voice to her thousands of times." lexie said as the front door opened and closed.

"i haven't but stefan has." damon whispered heading twords the kitchen.

"hey shes on high alert be careful." isobell whispered

"thanks for the warning." damon whispered as he walked in i was searching for a spoon. "your stronger than anyone i've known, yes im dieing each second because my bigest fear has become a reality, i could loose you at any second and that thought right there kills me more than a wooden stake ever could. you three are my life You have been my life for far too long for me not to get scared. Elena please look at me." damon whispered as he wrapped his arms around me i turnedd slowly in his arms as he lifted me on the counter i seen every vulnerable emotion in his breathtakeing blue eyes." i can't loose you elena i just cant." he whispsered letting the tears fall freely down his face.

"you won't i promise." i whispered hesitateing "i just, i just dont know if marti will." i said breaking down into tears.

"she will i promise." damon whispered carrying me out of the kitchen and laying me on the couch. i reach for his hand as he trys to walk away.

"i'll be right back don't worrie." damon whispered as he walked back outside i sat there thinking, he wouldn't have compelled me inless i wwas being majorly stubborn. i nodded to myself and curled up on the couch as i watched joseph start the fire i couldn't believe that everything was happening i began to rock back and forth.

"oh no, jeramy go get damon!" bonnie ordered as he stood there was a shattering sound from the front of the house. I jumped and all the lights went out in the house.

"elena." everyone groaned as i continued to rock back and forth.

"I don't have time for your childish games Stefan, now stop this nonsence!" damon ordered i heard yet another glass shattering sound.

"Both of you stop,now your acting like idiots." Rose said breaking them up. "god what happened to the two of you?" rose asked

"reality." stefan said as he went out the door slamming it.

"i'm not going to ask what his deal is it's obvious on so many levels." rose whispered

"yeah well now the mission is to get elena to turn back on the lights." damon whispered i felt a fimiliar hand on my sholder as i rocked back and forth the same pair of hands lifted me slowly till i was laying on his bare chest sobbing uncontrolably.

"so this is what her freak outs are like." john whispered

"at times thier worse, shes usually screaming and kicking i think one time she even bit damon." ric whispered

"she did, now hush before she goes into oblivian." bonnie ordered them both i clutched to damon for dear life i kept seeing everything over and over again i clawed at him trying to keep my grip onto him-damon my gaurdian.

"shh, im right here lena i prommise i'm not letting you go." damon whispered sweetly into my ear and i began to relax as his hands roamed over the twins i felt my lids grow heavyer as he hummed a soft lullaby into my ear.

"if she falls asleep we'll have to waite for her to wake up inorder to get the lights back on." caroline said

"no we wont if she falls asleep she'll stop tapping into the twins." lucy said

"and i can get a final read on marti." damon said his voice deep and tick with a mixture of hurt, pain, and sorrow.

"didn't you make a deal with emily, that if she saved me from the fire at the church, that in return you'd save her family?" katherine asked i felt damon stiffen a bit.

"yeah, but what dose that have to do with anything?" damon asked

"can't you make another pact for her to save marti,and you do something in return?" katherine asked

"i already have, but I still keep loseing marti." damon replyed the pain growing in his voice.

"than maybe you need more leverage." tyler said

"no the only leverage he has is the year antidote, or even the full life, and come on do you honestly think damon would turn back to full mortality?" lucy asked

"the thought has crossed more times than you can count,since i've come back." damon muttered

"you'd turn back to a human?" rose asked

"right now if it saved elena and the twins i'd do anything." damon answered

"good to hear." joseph whispered damon stiffened completly.

"joe?" lexie questioned "what did you do?" she asked

"nothing." he answered "_yet"_ he whispered. I felt damon shake under me i could feel him fight his temper.


	34. Chapter 34

Damon POV

"yet" joe said my blood was boiling i knew it wasas if ought my temper I struggled to keep my composure.

"you really do love her don't you?" lexie whispered watching me i nodded once and gently removed elenas sleeping frame from my chest.

"damon." elena whispered

"it's ok im just trying to get a read is all." i whispered walking a few steps as she dozed off i heard marti clearly. A few more and she got a bit more promanint. a few more she grew faint, as i stepped a few feet closer her heart is as loud as its going to get. "here is as far as i can go with out loseing marti." I said watching as looks of surprise wer exchanged.

"how do you know who is who?" rose asked

"miranda has a strong and steady almost identical to eleans heart, to were marti i obviously keep looseing." i said watching as elena strugled to get comfortable. watching her made my heartach. "all i want is for them to be safe." i whispered stareing into the fire.

"they will be trust me." bonnie whispered laying her hand on my sholder.

"when you start relying on magic to keep someone alive is when I say you've turned soft." stefan said

"you were willing to trust in a magical alixer back when klaus wanted to sacrafice elean, why not now?" i ask

"it's simple, i dont love elena like you do, pretty sure i never did being as it seems you more intune with her than i ever was." stefan said trotting up the stairs.

"what has he turned into?" rose asked

"an ass." caroline answered

"amen to that." tyler whispered

"well you know what I say we all head upstairs get dressed and get little miss sleepy head out side into the fresh air and a little thing i like to call _sunshine_." caroline laughed

"care i don't think thats such a good idea being as damon is paranoid over marti." tyler said

"well then we need to at least open a curtain or two or something, this house is dark gloomy and depressing." caroline said

"have at it just leave my room and the basement alone." i said caroline clapped her hands and went to opening curtains. i motioned for isobel to watch over elena as i walked into the kitchen.

"how you holding up?" john asked as i bent over the fridge looking for lunch meat.

"not too good, i think i'm keeping a good game face but elena sees right through it everytime." i whispered pulling out everything that we had to make sandwiches

"yeah shes smart like her mother, but quick to the draw like i am." john whispered

"don't forget shes stubborn like isobel is as well." i said laying out the cheese.

"yeah that she gets from isobel no contest." john said laughing

"yeah and no doubt she has the ungodly patrovan fire." i said

"yeah well it comes and goes with isobel." john whispered

"yeah well it's the only thing katherine knows." i whispered laying out the bread.

"do you plan on makeing a huge sub or something?" tyler asked walking in

"no lunch." i said looking up.

"sorry i know i'm not supposed to evesdrop on a conversation but,if i could add my two cents, if you look at it from somone whos only known both isobell and kat. for a split second compared to knowing elena my whole life, i'd have to say she shows more of the Patrovan side than she anything in her attitude, but she also has the gilbert charm, of careing and loveing with a blind eye." tyler said i nodded and he left

"couldn't have said it better myself." john said

"agreed." i said walking the parlor. elena was sitting up watching a motherbird and her babies in a nest in the window to the right of the fireplace.

"her instinct is so strong." elena whispered as i sat beside her.

"i've been told that a bond between mother and child is one of the many unbreakable bonds." i nodded slowly.

"yeah i think the idea of sunshine is a good one." isobell whispered elena stood slowly walking over to the window watching the birds closer.

"thier birds elena no big deal." matt said comeing in from upstairs.

"it's not that,it's instinct, and mild curiosity." isobel whispered

"looks to me shes going to be just fine."john whispered as i tip-toed closer to elena i realized why she was watching the birds the baby birds wing was broken.

"lena you can't help every creature." bonnie whispered

"besides it not your magic it belongs to the twins." lucy said 'vampire blood cures more than just humans.' i thought to myself as i walked past elena and opened the window slightly the mother bird flew away leaveing the baby unprotected i bit the tip of my finger tip rubbing the blood onto its beak i quickly withdrew my hand before the mother bird came back.

"you just helped that little bird." elena whispered amazed i nodded slightly her instinct had taken over completly as had mine. in the small corner we were in held so many possiblitys. as i wrapped my arms around elena she leaned into me. "lets get out of here for a bit." elena whispered i nodded and we both turned to everyone els. they had looks of suprise on thier faces.

"yeah lets get out of here." isobel said elena nodded as we wobbled over to the door i looked twords the bar i knew something hit the tumbler lastnight but i didnt know what it was as i looked down i seen my mothers ring, elenas engagment ring sitting in the cup i picked it up and gently slid it back onto elenas hand she smiled a guilty smile.

"i shouldn't have pushed you away." i whispered elena nodded and elijah opened the door we all stepped out into the front yard elena took a deep breath and took my hand into hers.

"its an amazing day today." caroline called as she and tyler beagn to play fight.

"yeah too bad tonight will suck." tyler said

"it's the last time you will ever have to turn." caroline whispered as she pinned him to the ground.

"i just wish we knew whats going to happen next." bonnie whispered leaning into jearmys sholder.

"yeah i think we all would like to know." jenna whispered

"you know what, i say we take it one day at a time." elena said

"you know what eleans right, lets live in the here and now intill we can finaly get a clue." lucy said

"sounds good to me." i whispered.

"but you do know that the here and now wont save you from me right?" caroline asked

"oh i know,it'll just postpone all your crazy wedding and twin ideas for a while." elena laughed as she said wedding her heart skipped.

"ok so now that you've gotten over the shock that your pergnant can we atleast do a bit of baby planning?" bonnie begged elena leaned into me and sighed

"sure." elena sighed and bonnie and caroline squeeled as elena looked up to me "were going to be tourtered arn't we?" she asked i nodded

"only mildly." i whispered

"elena are you ok?" jenna asked elenas head snapped around twords jenna.

"what do you mean?" she asked

"you knida spaced out." jenna muttered

"oh yeah, just thining." elena whispered i tightned my grip around her.

"bout what?" i whispered she took a deep breath.

"you, us, the twins." she whispered smileing "when we were at the mansion emily showed me something, pictures of the future, our future. i seen the twins and you and i know were going to make it out of this hell i can feel it."

"i know, maybe it's time we all just relax and take time to appreciate the time were given and just be us." i whispered turning elena twords me she nodded.

"you know what i think we all could use a bit of rest." jenna said.

"yeah i think your right." bonnie whispered.

" i can't say i dissagree but." elena began as she pulled me with her into the yard "one dance." she said pouting

"how can i say no." i whispered pulling her into me she curled her arms around my neck i could feel her bump aginst me as we danced swaying to the rthym of the twins heart beat.

"what rythm are they danceing to?" ric asked

"the twins." isobel answered

"never would have guessed." john whispered

"you did the same thing, danced with me to the only rythm be both knew, elenas heart." isobel said takeing his hand in hers.

"yeah i still remember your mother walking downstairs camera in hand takeing pictures of us danceing infront of the fire place.

"yeah well, i watched them do it for 15 years how do you exspect me not to?" isobel asked

" i don't because if i know anything it's that you wanted what they had,and still do." john whispered reaching for her hand. "what is it about you that contiues to draw me in?" he asked as she camee closer to him.

"i dont know you tell me." she whispered and for once it was as if they were back in time 20 years ago.

"they are just so cute togeather." caroline whispered

"that they are." jeramy whispered

"it's also amazing how quickly elena has recovered from everything." jenna said

"i think that has to do with Damon, he hasn't left her side since that day." ric said

"yeah but still a few weeks ago she was afraid of her own shadow and the doors now look at her." lexie said

"when you say it that way it's the twins that helped her overcome that obstical." caroline said

"it's amazing what two words can do." jenna sighed leaning into rics sholder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"yeah i'm still trying to piece togeather whats going on." rose laughed

"well basicaly elena's pregnant,klaus is dead, and well those are the main highlights." jeramy laughed

"i could have told you all of that." rose laughed.

"how?" bonnie asked

"for a vampire a scar never fades away, but yet mine are." rose said i stopped moveing aas i heard these words.

"what scars?" i asked

"well for one the bite mark is clearing and were you staked me are slowly dissapearing." rose whispered

"waite it leaves a scar?" tyler asked

"you haven't bitten many vampires and stuck around have you?" rose asked i slowly pushed elena infront of me hideing my arm.

"Damon?" ric asked as i blinked elena turned to me rolling up my sleve.

"how did i not notice?" she whispered

"because you had a little more on your mind than Damons scars." kat laughed

"not what i ment." elena whispered

"make up covers pretty well." i whispered

"so you covered it up, why?" bonnie asked

"let's not go into gorry details."i muttered

"for both tyler and elena." caroline sighed tylers head snapped to her.

"you knew?" tyler whispered

"that it was there yes, that it was fadeing hell no." caroline said i looked down to elena and she looked confused and hurt she swiped at the few tears that fell from her eyes and walked away. I ran after her.

"elena waite!" i called as she slapped the door in my face and locked it.i crossed my wrists on the door and rested my forehead on them. I could hear her walking up the stairs into my room slamming the door. I hit my head aginst the door repeatedly. "care the next time i ask you to please keep something between me and you please do." i whispered

"i'm sorry i thought she knew, after all." caroline whispered

"no, that was one of the worst nights of her life, and see it would only be a reminder, plus after that night i swore i would never hurt her again, and to me her seeing it would be aas if i was dieing all over again." i whispered

"damon that night changed everything, you cant say it was the worst." caroline said laying her hand on my back.

"i did the onething i vowed i would never do,that enough." i whispered shakeing

"what was it you did?" isobel asked.

"he bit her, he thought she was katherine and bit her." rose whispered i punched the door chipping the wood.

"why are we still standing out here when you never lock the back door?" lexie asked

"because were all too consumed in damons self pitty to realize were not locked out." katherine laughed

" you all can go ahead i'll stay here." i whispered

"your going to stay out here intill she unlocks the door?" jearamy asked

"if thats what it takes." i whispered.

"have fun with that." lexie said picking up LaClaire and leading everyone away.

"too bad major mood swings wasnt in emilys list of things to take away." bonnie whispered i nodded slideing down to my knees and slowly sitting on the cobblestone.

"alright you have two chioces sit here and wallow and waite for her to unlock the door, or go in through the back door walk up to your bedroom and talk to her through a bedroom door." isobel whispered i concentrated on elenas breathing she was asleep,but yet i couldnt hear the twins very well...not at all actually i flashed into the parlor makeing LaClaire scream elenas breathing picked up as she was starttled but still nothing from the twins.

"please not now." i begged looking up to the cross that hung above the mantle climbing the stairs i still heard nothing stefan was standing at his door.

"i can hear them faitnly but i can." stefan whispered i nodded and walked to my door turning the knob i knocked softly.

"damon." elena sobbed i sighed and walked into the bed room to see it covered in blood. "whats happening?" she sobbed

"LEXIE!" i called down the stairs as elena cryed i pulled her back to the bed the smell of her blood was everyware.

"it's ok were going to make it ok." i whispered rocking her back and forth as lexie flashed into the room she was hit with elenas blood.

"oh my god,ok elena tell me what happened." lexie whispered softly.

"I don't know i felt sick so i stood up to go to the bathroom and the blood just spewed out of my mouth and then it seemed to come from everywere." elena sobbed i layed my hand on the twins i could feel the hearts beating.

"damon this isn't her blood type." lexie whispered lifting her blood covered hands to her nose.

"our blood it's trying to find its way out." isobel whispered at the bedroom door.

"what do we do?" i whispered

"first elena are you still bleeding?" lexie asked she shook her head no lexie nodded and ran to the bathtub and ran the water. "we need to get you cleaned up." lexie said elena looke frightned.

"it's ok baby it's just a bath." isobel whispered takeing elena into her arms and guideing her into the bathroom i watched as she lowered herself into the tub and the water turned a slight shade of pink her heart hammered. "it's ok sweety." i turned twords them and elena was tensed as i walked over and sat behinde her i took her hand into mine and she relaxed slowly.

"square one." lexie muttered and elenas grip became leathle.

"lex just leave me be for a while please." elena begged.

"kay, but isobel needs to stay so you two don't go haywire." lexie said standing and walking out.

"now what really happened?" isobel asked elenas hands shook with fear. "you can tell us." she coaxed

"i've gotten so good."elena sobbed.

"baby why didn't you call out or something?" i asked grabbing a washcloth to help wipe away the blood.

"i thought maybe this time i could handle one by myself." she whispered "but then the blood came pouring out I'm supprised stefan or elijah didn't pick up on it."

"stefan has gotten used to sent of your blood around you and the house, and as for elijah he was probaly too far away to even sence it." isobel whispered as i scrubbed at a spot of blood in her hair. we all grew quite both isobel and i listening to the twins.

"are they ok?" elena whispered breaking the silence.

"they will be fine." isobel whispered as i shampooed elenas hair she moan a few times as i massaged her scalp. rinseing her hair the water continued to turn red as the blood washed away.

"i'll grab a towel." i whispered for the first time in a while. as isobel helped elena out of the tub i wrapped the towel around her and helped her into the bedroom isobel ducked into my closet and came out with my shirt and a pair of pajama pants with playboy bunnie heads on them elena giggled.

"your so odd you know." elena whispered kissing my cheek.

"yeah well they were a christmas gift from lexie years ago." i laughed. as she slipped on the pants i dryed her hair with the towel letting her curls fall gently onto her back she slipped her arms throught the over sized shirt.

"ugh now i feel like complet and utter crap." elena laughed

"well you look like it too if that helps any." matt laughed

"not funny." elena muttered standing it was then that i realized how much she was showing.

"oh come on not even a chuckle?" matt asked elena rolled her eyes "wow tough crowd." matt said

"not now matty." elena said walking over to the nightstand slipping off her jewlery.

"everything ok?" john asked entering the room.

"yeah she'll be fine." isobel whispered elena crawled into the middle of the bed curled up into the blankets and fell asleep soon as she was comfortable.

"just like her mother." john whispered isobel nodded as i ushered everyone out of my room i looked twords stefan still at his door and motioned for him to keep an ear to elena and the twins he nodded and we all walked downstairs.

"how is it possible?" i asked point blank stareing into the fire.

"you've been giveing her your blood almost everyday, meaning that she has too much blood pumping through out her body. and her system had to find a way to rid her of the extra blood." joe said i nodded.

"but it helps the twins." jeramy whispered

"were shes not loseing blood and only reciveing blood yes it helps but it over stimulates her system." joe replyed i cringed at what he was saying.

"so basicaly even though it's helping the twins its killing elena?" john asked

"yes." joe replyed and thats all it took my knees buckled under me and down i went shakeing fighting to keep control. katherine crawled next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"let go Guisseppi." she whispered and i did crying i cluthched onto katherine rocking back and forth.

"in all the years i have known him i have yet to see him this tore up." ric muttered

"yes we have, not this bad but we have, the night of the sacrafice."jeramy whispered

"yeah well that was more of a self lothing than this." elijah said

"how would you know you wernt even there, we trusted you and you fell for his tricks?" jeramy asked

"dosn't matter, we need to come up with something. it's obvious that emilys magic isn't helping nor is the blood, what els do we have that we can use?" jenna asked

"original magic." elijah whispered

"how?" isobel asked

"i have my mothers spell book, along with whats left of the oak ash, and the oak holds exstream magic that not even my mother could harness because she wasn't carrying new life, elena is." elijah whispered

"what do we do?" bonnie asked

"make her take it once and thats all you will need, but the draw backs on it are very harsh." elijah continued.

"what are they?" ric asked

"enternal bleeding, nausa, drop in heart rate, loss of sight, and it can effect magic of the twins." elijah whispered i was still rocking in katherines arms as i listned to the room above us i could hear stefan paceing elenas breathing and three heartbeats above me.

"what are the chances this wont help?" i asked as we stopped rocking.

"slim to none, it's almost impossible for it to fail." elijah said i wiped my eyes as i stood.

"what do i have to do?" i asked realizeing that i was more like my father than i wish to ever admit.


	35. Chapter 35

"so all i have to do is let this ash burn around me and the twins will be safe?" i asked looking around the room. Damon had been crying when i walked down the stairs and had since stopped but his eyes were still puffy and red.

"yes." elijah said i nodded and sat in the middle of the sat with me.

"you'll be here for a minuet." damon whispered agusting the pillows

"i was affraid of that." i muttered leaning aginst him.

**1 hour passes**

"you two ok down there?" ric laughed

"yeah were fine ric." damon muttered i layed my hand on his chest as i snuggled closer to the heat raideating off his body. waite _heat _i slowly sat up. "you ok?" damon whispered

"sit up." i muttered he did as told i layed my hand on his chest and i could feel his heart beat my eyes grew wide. "damon." i whispered

"what?" he asked confused.

"you have a heartbeat." i whispered his head snapped to elijah.

"what exsactaly dose the white oak ash do?" he asked

"gives you what your heart desires most." elijah said

"but you said nothing of that." isobel whispered.

"because once damon was weakned he could do anything." rose whispered

"over my dead body." joseph whispered

"oh no." i muttered thinking back on what i wanted the most, before he did the spell.

"what?" lexie whispered

"how spesific is this spell?" i asked

"depends on what it was you wanted." elijah whispered i stood slowly shakeing.

"Elena!" caroline yelped flashing to my side

"What did it do?" damon whispered getting to his feet.

"speeded up her pregnacy." elijah whispered.

"joe, you know what to do." lexie ordered helping me hobble over to the couch. "calm down." lexie whispered

"and if damon were to turn back?" katherine whispered

"than he would be a vampire once more." elijah answered as joe strapped him to a wooden chair.

"what would it do to elena?" john asked

"nothing she would stay the same." elijah whispered

"and our spell?" bonnie asked shell shocked

"would still work, but the one lucy posseses would almost be rendered useless." elijah said

"damnit." lucy whispered

"i turn back what effect would it have on me?" damon asked

"why would you want to turn back?" caroline asked

"caroline i have been among the undead for too long, besides with twin witches and all the drama that comes with this world i dont think so!" damon said his voice raiseing

"Guissepe calm down." katherine whispered flashing over to him.

"whats with her calling you by your middle name, i noticed elizabeth did it as well." bonnie asked

"he can answer that later." i said

"right now we need to figure out why this happened." isobel whispered strokeing my hair.

"lena what were you thinking before all of this happened?" jeramy asked.

"how this could all be over." i whispered

"it's ok were going to fix this don't worrie." isobel whispered

"but first things first." katherine whispered "i didn't give you a choice the first time now i am." she said

"back then i would have said no, but now theres no doubt in my mind." damon whispered katherine nodded grabbed the letter opener and slit her wrist her drank her blood and with that she snapped his neck he lay there dead on the floor. Elijah started laughing.

"fools, all of you." elijah continued to laugh "he wont come back, ever!" elijah laughed the realization hit me like a ton of red bricks.

"no." i whispered standing and walking over to damon. "no, come on damon open your eyes." i whispered crying

"elena." katherine whispered.

"don't touch her." isobel whispered

"the doppleganger, he'll need the dopplegangers blood in order to complet the transition back to vampirism wont he?" isobel asked elijah stoped laughing.

"and he wont drink from her,he knows he'll kill her." elijah whispered

"thats were your wrong, you dont need fresh blood just blood to complet the transition i didnt." caroline whispered

"draw blood from elena put it in a baggie and tell him its from down in the celler." rose said

"it wont work he'll know." i muttered

"waite how, hes never?" rose asked

"when tyler bit him and he was dieing,he did the same thing you did and confused me for katherine but you never bit me he did." i whispered

"how fast dose it take for the mortality spell to work?" katherine asked bonnie

"five minuets." bonnie whispered

"lexie of i do this will you turn me back?" katherine asked

"you bet." lexie answered katherine took a pair of scissors and cut a lok of hair and handed it to bonnie.

"get it done, if it's doppleganger blood it wont be elenas,it'll be mine i'm not pregnant elena is." katherine said bonnie and lucy began to work.

"no! you wern't supposed to start careing then!" elijah screamed

"ric!" i yelled

"oh trust me im on it." ric muttered dipping the dagger into the rest of the oak ash.

"if you don't mind." john whispered

"i'll hold him for you." joseph whispered and the potion was ready katherine drank it and she started to glow, and soon there was yet another heart beat just intime for damon to come back.


	36. Chapter 36

**OK SO** **THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST AUTHOR NOTE EVER FOR THIS STORY... I THINK :) BUT UMM THERE IS A REVIEWER WHO IS NOT GIVING A NAME TO REPLY TOO SO I GUESS I HAVE TO DO IT THIS WAY I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE REVIEWING MY STORY OF COURSE IT'S UN-EDITED AND RAW BUT FOR SOME REASO I LIKE MY STORIES LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT'S MY IDEA AND NO ONE TOUCHES IT AND IT'S JUST ME AND THE KEYBOARD SO I THANK YOU "MYSTERY PERSON" YOU HAVE BEEN WHAT HAS KEPT ME GOING FOR THIS STORY... I THANK ALL MY READERS BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT MAKE ME WRITE MY STORY... AND SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO CamziColes687 WHO IF NOT FOR HER THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE PUBLISHED. SO "MYSTERY PERSON" IF YOU HAVE AN ACOUNT LET ME KNOW WHO YOU ARE GIVE ME IDEAS,WHAT EVER YOU WANT, ALL OF YOU CAN... R&R**

* * *

><p>I felt therush of air enter my lungs and i felt a wrist being pressed aginst my lips i prayed that it was katherines soon as i tasted the first drop i could tell it wasn't elenas blood it wasnt sweet enough as i drank i could hear three heartbeats behinde me luckly not infront of me i continued to drink till i could regain my strength soon as i did i stopped. Katherine fell into lexies arms as she fed her her own blood. i wiped my mouth hearing the strong steady heartbeats of the twins.<p>

"so who figured it out?" i asked watching lexie hold katherine waiteing for her to open her eyes.

"I did, but how could you have been so sure?" Isobell asked

"because every ounce of the originals magic relay on the patrovan doppleganger, and as for katherine I was praying she could find some sort of feeling that wasn't twords my brother but for her own blood, for the daughter she never knew." i whispered

"thats why she was so close to you in the beginning because you shared that link." stefan whispered

"yes, and thus why shes also so close to both john and isobel, not just becasue katherine and isobel are desindent but because of Elena and Aventria both daughters they never got to know." I continued

"Thats why she did it, for the twins." elena whispered

"Yeah,she wouldn't wish that loss on anyone not even klaus." i whispered listening to the twins a little closer there hearts had dropped in placement.

"years ago I gave katherine a choice while she was locked in the toumb, you or stefan and she chose you although i was absolutely sure she would have chosen stefan." john whispered

"because he never got to know isabella but yet he can know her children and grandchildren." isobel whispered

"but why?" elena whispered

"because we all have at least one weakness,and hers was her maternal instinct, she could never turn it off even when she tried." stefan whispered "we all have a weakness, mines blood, katherines is the loss of aventria, lexie was always the sucker for both a lost cause and an abandond soul."stefan contionued

"what about you damon whats your weakness?" rose asked i chuckled.

"rose of all people you should know what my weakness is." i sighed watching katherines eyes open

"ahh good to be back, how do you feel?" katherine asked standing

"like my bitch of a shared ex girlfriennd who happens to be the doppleganger of the love of my life just saved my life." i laughed "thank you katarina." i said hugging her.

"no problem." katherine said and walked down into the basement.

"so what is your weakness?" ric asked I finaly turned twords elena she was watching me intintly i walked over slowly took her hand in mine and brought her to her feet wrappping my arms around her i layed my hands were the twins sat.

"loseing this right here will become my only weakness." i said

"how can you be so sure?" isobel whispered as i let elena sit back down.

"because I'm not willing enough to let go." i said

"issy leave them be." john whispered streaching out his hand to her.

"for now." isobel laughed winking at me, i smirked.

"I miss being that young." jenna whispered

"and here i was thinking you still were." ric whispered

"yeah wasnt it a few years ago you were smokeing pot in your dorm room?" jeramy laughed

"yeah well wasn't it a few years ago you were smokeing pot in your bedroom?" jenna countered

"it's been a while since we all acted like this." elena whispered reajusting reself for the fith time in 10 minuets.

"you ok?" rose asked as elena grunted as she wiggled around.

"no i cant get comfortable." elena complained. "and theses damn pajama pants don't help any." she continued to complain

"hang on." caroline said flashing upstiars she came back down with a pair of maternity sleep pants. "come on, ill help you." caroline said helping elena they walked away caroline nodded to me.

"any ideas on how we fix this?" i asked

"well your fixed and i don't think we can fix elenas condition." bonnie whispered

"Damon look at it this way, she dosn't have to go through the pain she was for much longer, and we can hear the twins alot better now." rose whispered

"i know that, i just worrie about the twins and what this will do to them." i said sitting down on the couch.

"let us worrie about that, you take care of elena and the twins." isobel whispered.

"I can't...I can't lose them." i whispered bowing my head and cupping my face into my hands.

"we know that, we all do but right now she needs you, elijah put her in a place she dosn't know and with that comes an emotional rollercoaster that not even magic can fortell." ric whispered clapping my sholder. i ran my finger through my hair.

"you know i realize now that it sucks to have every emotion hightned,exspecialy at a time like this." i laughed

"yeah i have to agree." katherine whispered.

"Damon!" caroline called from the bathroom i flashed over.

"whats wrong?" i asked

"umm look for yourself." caroline whispered elena was stareing down at the patches of bruises all over.

"oh my god, IZ!" i called

"yeah?" she asked

"can i worrie now?" i whispered pulling elena to me.

"umm yeah." Isobel whispered pulling elenas shirt stared at me through the mirror.

"damon." she squeaked her voice was shaken and broken. "are they going to be ok?" she asked tears flowing.

"yes,baby yes." i whispered takeing her into my arms.

"come on lets get her off her feet." isobel whispered soon as we sat down the flood gates opened. it took all i had not to cry with her.

"shh it's ok baby, im right here." i whispered

"lena gotta let me see." lexie gently cooed at her.

"just go away." she muttered lexie looked hurt and stormed off, stefan caught her by the arm.

"shes hurting,they both are leave her be." stefan whispered letting her go.

"weres LaClaire?" jenna whispered

"shes takeing a nap in my room." bonnie whispered "lucy found plush toys and put them on the bed and LaClaire found them and started to play with them and fell asleep." bonnie laughed.

"kay i hadn't seen her so i was just wondering."jenna said elena snuggled closer to me i wrapped my arms around her.

"any luck?" jeramy whispered

"nothing, it's probaly not going ot be safe to reverse the spell with the twins." bonnie said

"then don't." elena whispered we all looked at her in suprise.

"what did you just say?" isobel asked appaled Elena sat up she gently leaned into my sholder as she started to exsplain.

"everyone is worried about the twins and i get i truly do but, no one has asked me what i thought, no one bothered to imagen how i felt."Elena said

"but Elena, Elijah tricked us." john whisperd

"yes he did,but at the same time, he saved marti."elena whispered

"how if anything he put her in even more danger?"ric asked elena turned to me.

"you can hear her can't you?" she asked and i listened carefully and i nodded. "and earlyer, you couldn't." elena whispered

"yes it messed with alot of things and probaly the balance but I think in all honesty nothing is worse than

what i was going through before."

"elena has a point,I haven't been here all that long but i could tell how much everything was killing both elena and the twins, not to mention the emotional toll it was takeing on damon." rose said

"i hate to admit it but rose is right, we kept loseing marti and it wasn't safe for Miranda,if we would have let this go on like a normal pregnacy Miranda would have more than likely killed marti." Katherine whispered

"so what do we do now?" bonnie asked

"i guess we sit and waite till elenas water breaks." lexie whispered

"well by the looks of it that won't take too long." ric chuckled

"this should be fun." i muttered elena nodded in agreement.

"but this is so out of order, bonnie and i were supposed to pester elena till she cracked and ugh stupid elijah and his stupid spell." caroline rammbled

"care." elena whispered and caraline stopped and looked at her. "go get the books." she said smileing.

"yay."bonnie squeled as she sat down in the floor at elenas feet. "you sure your up for this?" bonnie asked elena nodded her head.

"yeah i'm sure i just need to find a comfortable position." elena whinpered as caroline came running through the parlor box in hand.

"everything is in here." caroline squeled as elena stood i held onto her waist makeing sure she wouldn't fall. "while your standing." caroline said with camera in hand.

"hang on care i need to make a trip to the bathroom first." elena said wobbling over to the bathroom i watched her.

"wheres your head?" ric asked

"scared." i whispered watching the door

"so i wonder if the whole human turned back into a vampire reset everything." isobel whispered

"so far feels as if nothings changed, i was a bit of a mess when i first turned, my goals were to make stefans life a living hell and to some how get katherine out of the toumb, and to find lizzy other than that nothing was intensafied, other than my nerotic sence of dependancy that would make my mood swing from happy to depressed in a matter of seconds." i exsplained

"and now nothing seems to be intensafied?" isobel asked

"not at all,but then again i'm not saying that you should try to attack me or anything to test that theory either." i smirked

"it's not reset but a few of your traits have been intensafied." john whispered

"and they are?" isobel whispered

"his need to protect elena, and the twins, his eyes havent left the knob of the door, and his ears haven't turned away from the twins heartbeat." john whispered

"if you ask me thats not intensafied thats him takeing full avantage of being a vampire after not being able to hear the twins." ric laughed

"oh trust me, i've never felt more lost." i whispered

"could you do it, could you ever go back?" lucy asked

"no, i couldn't." i whispered

"you do know that whatever this is has probaly rendered the spells useless and what elena seen at the mansion nearly impossable." katherine said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"not exsactaly." lucy said "if it's original magic that makes it impossibal than theres a way around it, add the white oak ash to any spell pertaining Damon and the cross between humanity and vamperism and we should be able to cast anyspell needed or wanted." she continued

"we'll worrie about that later right now i'm only worried about my girls." i said standing and walking over to the bathroom door and gently tapping. "elena you ok?" i called

"yeah, i'm fine got sick is all." she called back i stepped away to give her some privacy.

"_your_ girls being elena and the twins." caroline smiled

"oh stop it." bonnie laughed.

"thank you bonnie." i said as elena hobbled out of the bathroom and back into the parlor i took her hand as caroline readyed the camera.

"alright missy." caroline giggled.

"ugh you are impossible to please." elena complianed slowly lifting her shirt and letting caroline get pictures. "happy now?" elena asked

"not quite." caroline said eyeing my hands i rolled my eyes slightly and walked up behinde elena wrapping my arms around her as she relaxed aginst me caroline began with the pictures again.

"come on care. my feet hurt." elena complianed.

"ok fine i'm done." she said sitting infront of us on the floor.

"good,now we can start booking." bonnie clapped.

"why did my sister insist on you three scrapbooking every detail of your lives?" jenna asked

"i have no clue but i'm so glad i''m not a chick, and dad enforced the 'no son of mine will be forced to sit through that,he's going out side to play ball.' card." jeramy laughed

"you were lucky." elena grummbled

"your not very happy today." lexie said

"no i feel like crap my feet hurt and most of all i think matri is pushing aginst my spine and miranda some how i feel like they are both pushing aginst my lungs." elena whispered i climbed behinde her.

"lean back,it'l ease the pressure on your lungs." i whispered takeing her hands into mine. as she leaned back i felt her back pop a few times.

"better?" isobel asked elena nodded.

"why didn't i ever think of that?" john asked

"because the whole third trimester was pure hell on the both of us." isobel laughed

"yeah between the braxtonhix contractions and the random cravings and little to no sleep, we were both a mess." john chuckled.

"hey i only had one craveing the whole nine months." isobel said

"only one steady craving tons of other little one day cravings,somethimes one minuet cravings." john laughed.

"waite after you leaned back were you able to breath normaly?" lexie asked

"yeah why?" elena asked

"that means you are somewere between 31 and 36 weeks." lexie said adding it up im my head 9-4

"meaning we have anywere from 9 to 4 weeks before the twins come give or take a week or two." i said

"yes if were going on a normal pregnacy." lexie said

"and this is anything but normal." elena whispered gently leaning up i whispered into her ear

"were going to get through this, i promise, i know it wont be easy but we will get through it." she nodded and looked to caroline to start launchinjg into her scrapbooking.


	37. Chapter 37

Leaning aginst damon I kept haveing to shift my weight as i kept feeling slight pains run up my lower areas damon held my hand the whole time softly counting how long each one was in seconds.

"pink and purple right."isobell said as she sat down next to caroline.

"yeah,seems girly to me."i giggled as damon tickled me.

"I'm sorry lena but tyler and I gotta go." caroline said looking out the window.

"Oh no problem." I said attempting to stand.

"you sit we hug you, your under too much stress with everything going on." caroline said

"i'm not going to break care." i laughed

"no but your water might." tyler laughed

"haha funny tyler." i said reaching behinde me to gently slap him.

"alright we gotta go love you, but Damon you better call me if anything happens." caroline said hugging me.

"i will dont worrie." damon said fistbumping tyler as he bent down to hug me.

"ouch tyler, your like a open flame." i yelped

"oh sorry." he whispered rushing out the door.

"so pink and purple, black or white?" bonnie asked

"oh thats a hard choice." i said

"thus why i ask." bonnie said pulling out a baby furnature magazine

"oh no because i'm gonna find something i fall in love with and no." i said pushhing away the magazine

"elena look down at yours self this is the thing you are supposed to do, and leave it to damon be frustrated at asymboling everything." bonnie laughed

"no." i said again damon wrapped his arms around me gently.

"look at it."he encouraged

"fine hand it over." i said streaching out my hand in defeat. flipping through the magazine page after page and still nothing i finaly found it i was skimming and found it black intercuit swirls perfect for a classical look that i had no idea i was looking for. "this is why you don't hand me a book of pictures." i whined

"you found something?" bonnie asked i nodded my head.

"well lets see." bonnie said beaming her 100 watt smile. i let the magazine fall onto the coffee tabel page up.

"that is amazing." jenna said eyeing the crib.

"it's perfect." damon whispered

"absolutely perfect." katherine whispered "were is it?"

"thats the kicker." bonnie whispered my heart sank.

"bon." i said hesatentaly.

"umm you see this woman left it at the grill and well i didn't realize till i read the back of it,but umm europe." bonnie whispered

"bonnie." i sighed

"were in europe, this is written in pure english?" damon asked

"rome." bonnie said hanging her head my eyes dropped into a slight pout.

"stefan hand me the phone." damon whispered smileing as hee was handed the phone.

"what are you doing?" i asked he smirked.

"your lucky i speak itallian ." damon said my mouth dropped as he dailed the long number and stood paceing as the phone rang i felt my heart pound deep in my chest.

"elena calm down,it's ok." isobel whispered as i watched damon become annoyed with the ringing then his eyes lit up when the ringing stopped i could her mummbled words.

_**"sì, ciao vorrei esprimere per due dei tuoi presepi puro turbinio di metallo." **_he nodded his head looking down at the picture and winking at me. **"**_**sì nel colore originale, nero." **_tapping his fingers on the coffee tabel "_**è possibile inviare questa spedizione a Mysticfalls Salvator 3452 immobiliare, Virginia, USA." **_he made the she wont shut up hand gesture rolling his eyes and continued with the phone call. _**"Damon Salvatore, ti ringrazio e trascorrere una bella serata."**_as he hung up the phone i shook my head at him.(_"yes,hello I would like to express order two of your pure metal swirl cribs.")("yes in the original color,black.")("can you please send this shipment to 3452 Salvator estate Mysticfalls,Virginia USA.")("Damon Salvatore,thank you and have a nice evening.")_

"are you insane?" I asked aas he sat back down on the couch.

"just a bit,but we both know if i hadn't of made the call you would never find anything close to this." damon said kissing me.

"yeah,sadly." i sighed."alright bon hide the magazine somewere before i look through it again." i laughed.

"you sure?" bonnie asked skeptical.

"yes." i said turning my head so i wouldnt watch her hide the magazine.

"well we got an idea know." bonnie said

"yeah,but i honestly think it would be cuter in white." lexie whispered

"no i like the pastel and black it'll make a better contrast." i said

"i'm no nursery designer but i love that idea." rose said pouring a glass of burbon.

"shes just channaling what little bit of desiner know how she got from mom." jeramy said smileing.

"and how do you get that?" i asked

"swirls is something miranda would have sugested."jenna said

"really?" i asked

"yeah she loved swirls."jenna said sitting on the arm of the couch strokeing my hair.

"oh my goodness major idea that careoline will slap me for later." lexie said throwing her hands into the air.

"what?" we all asked

"Pastel pink and purple half stripes with 'random' black stripes" lexie said amused

"me too." Isobel said sitting on the arm of the couch thinking.

"i don't really know." i said biteing my lip "how would that work out?" i whisperd

"mommy." LaClaire called from the top of the stairs.

"sounds like someone had a nightmare." damon whispered standing and walking up the stairs. "whats wrong claire bare?" damon whispred picking her up and walking downstairs and sitting on the couch with LaClaire's little arms wrapped around his neck,facebarried into his sholder sobbing.

"did you have a bad dream?" Lexie asked standing behinde damon. her little head nodded pigtails bobbing.

"what was it about?" i asked

"monsters,they came and stole the candy apples,and they burned all the bubble gum tress,and squished all of the gumdrops." she sobbed

"LaClaire come here babygirl." lexie whsipered holding out her arms LaClaire reached up latching onto lexie easly.

"come on i'm pretty sure we can whip up some pretty yummy snacks in the kitchen,to replace what the monsters ruined." lexie smiled carrying LaClaire into the kitchen with her.

"stay away from the chocolate and grapes!" i called after them.

"got it." lexie called back we all laughed.

"alright well we have the ideas but bigger question." bonnie said launching herselfback into nursery mode.

"let me guess which room." damon said with a smirk when bonnie started to pout.

"trust me he can't." I laughed slightly blushing.

"do we want to know?"jeramy asked skeptical.

"I don't." john whispered

"oh would you just hush." isobell laughed swating at him.

"back on topic." bonnie whispered looking up at damon.

"the only room not occypied at the momment is the one beside yours, that used to be a storage place for all of zacks junk." stefan whispered

"whats what i was thinking." damon muttered "but question is will it be big enough for twins?" he asked

"well i don't see why it wouldn't be it's twice the size of your room with the bathroom and closet combined." stefan whispered

"you could make seprate rooms out of his closet and bathroom." rose giggled

"yeah but stefan twins- equals twice as many things."katherine said.

"it's been a minuet since i've had to think of all this crap." stefan laughed.

"i'll second that one." damon said wrapping his arm around me.

"ok before i get stuck i need to get up and walk." i whispered damon nodded placeing one hand on the small of my back and the other in mine ashe gently pulled me up i clung to him squeezeing my eyes shut.

"you ok?" damon whispered holding me close.

"yeah just got stiff is all." i whispered slightly limping i streached my arms and felt my backpop, everything started to spin around me. "damon." i whispered softly i felt his hands on my waist.

"you ok?" isobel asked takeing my hands but i couldn't see her.

"her heart is pounding." Stefan whispered

"i can't see anything." i yelped clasping isobels hand.

"listen to me elena,you are tapping into the twins again they are trying to show you something, relax, let Damon, and isobel guide youto the couch, it'll be ok just relax don't fight against it." bonnie said i nodded and let them stear me back to the couch.

"what do you see?" lucy asked i saw nothing pure darkness just black nothingness.

"nothing its all black." i whispered as i felt damon stroke my hair i leaned into him i looked up at him and sighed when i seen his aqua blue eyes the front door opened and shut in the blink of an eye.

"Help." caroline ordered pushing aginst the door.

"How did he get out?" Stefan asked pushing against the door.

"He didn't get the last chain on in time." caroline squeaked there was a defeaning howl at the door and then it stopped caroline tiptoed to see out the peepwhole. "thank god." she whispered. running upstairs grabbing a pair of sweatpants.

"is everything alright?" i asked.

"yeah it's fine." stefan said walking back into the parlor standing next to katherine i seen the fear in her eyes.

"did she get bitten?" damon asked

"not that i could see." stefan said as caroline and tyler walked through the front door damon stood and helped him into the parlor he gave caroline a look and deep in her eyes you could see the pain damon sighed and walked away into the kitchen and came back out with the a glass of blood in his hand he gave it to caroline.

"it'll help always dose." damon said caroline nodded and drank down the glass.

"eck cold." caroline complained.

"i forgot you leave it out to kill the chill." damon muttered

"it's ok thanks." she whsipered

"no problem." damon whispered watching her as she scratched at her side.

"you ok?" caroline asked strokeing tylers sholder.

"yeah,i'm fine it's just, i could have sworn." tyler whispered

"you didn't." caroline said stubbronly.

"you sure?" tyler asked

"i've heard it hurts like hell as if fire is burning you, i felt nothing." caroline whispered damon cleared his throught. "oops sorry." she whispered

"it's ok,you ok to walk lockwood?" damon asked tyler nodded "get him up stairs in the shower,then to bed." he muttered takeing her glass caroline nodded. and helped tyler up the stairs.

"he thinks he bit her but he didn't?" isobel said looking twords damon.

"some things are better left unknown,and he didn't" damon said walking into the kitchen again.

"all these years, and he still feels responsible." stefan whispered

"it wasn't him, it was gorge and your father, they made the dessison after isabella was born!" katherine whispered

"but yet he still feels somewhat responsible for it all happening." stefan said

"if anyone it was me." katherine whispered.

"were not playing this game katarina." damon whispered sitting back down next to me i could tell he was physicaly here but mentaly lost i brushed back a lock of his raven hair he looked to me so much pain in his eyes.

"talk to me." i whispered he sighed and pressed his lips togeather as everyone left the room as if a silent cue was set.


	38. Chapter 38

"alright everyone is gone out of ear shot,talk to me." Elena begged i sighed she knew something was up with how i was acting.

"were do i begin?" i asked she took my hands into hers pulling me to look into her eyes.

"what game?"elena asked.

"I stayed obsessed with katherine for 145 years because I wanted to hurt her just as badly as she hurt me, and to do that i had to get her out of the toumb, yes i still had stong feelings but they were more of a distant memmorie not true feelings." i whispered elena nodded for me to continue "when she learned that she was the reason she began to blame herself, but i wouldn't let her, nor would stefan because we both thought that the vampires were just a cover up for why george and our father sent them away, a cover up of a child born out of wedlock, hence disgrace on the Salvatore name, and my father already hated me because of my mother, and how identical we were, so when he heard that Elizabeth was pregnant he finaly snapped, and three weeks after isabella was born, just enough time for Elizabeth to recover and not contract any sudden illnesses, both of our fathers sent them away." I explained

"thats awful." elena whispered

"oh i raised ten kinds of hell once i heard there plan, but my father was the master mind on it all claiming that he would turn george in for hideing vampires if he didn't go along with it." i said elena leaned back adjusting the pillow behinde her as she turned to rest her feet on my lap as i faced her.

"but he had no proof." Elena said once she had gotten comfortable

"he didn't need it because he knew it wouldn't stick but it would cause enough damage to the forbes name that they would have to move away and would never be trusted again." i said

"thats wrong, and it was all because you and Elizabeth had Isabella out of wedlock?" elena asked i nodded she shook her head but i could see the question in her eyes as she rubbed at the twins feeling thier kicks.

"they would take pitty and do everything they could to help, kinda like all of us minus the pitty part." i whispered elena smiled

"if not pitty then what?" elena whispered

"love, and missfortone of magic." i whispered elena smiled

"yeah that the twins now have." she giggled

"yeah no one said this would be easy." i said getting closer to her.

"no they did not, but at least bonnie will be around to help with the magic part cuz i don't know about you but i have no clue about any of the actual craft." elena whispered.

"i know what i have observed over the years,and that hasn't been much when it comes to bennet magic." I said pulling her into my arms.

"you know what i still don't understand." elena whispered

"whats that?" i asked

"during the spell that elijah half tricked half, helped us into, why was mortality on your mind but yet soon as you were mortal you turned back." elena whispered

"well because, you my darling are a danger magnent, and if you think i'm going to handle twin witches a danger magnet wife while mortal you are sadly mistaken." i smirked elenas eyes lit up and her heart fluttered at the word wife.

"say it again." elena begged.

"wife,Elena Noel Salavatore." I whispered low into her ear she giggled. the front door opened and closed i heard someone take off thier shoes lay down something metalic on the table that held my keys and usualy elenas purse and walk into the parlor.

"hey just me Carolione texted." liz said pokeing her head in. "sorry if i enterupted something." she giggled

"no, your fine, what was the metalic thing you layed on the tabel?" i asked

"oh the holster to my P-I-S-T-O-L, that is locked in my glove box, out of LaClaires reach." liz answered

"oh ok i couldn't figure it out." i said as elena got a strange look in her eye. "you ok?" i asked she nodded.

"Lena whats wrong?" liz asked stepping closer.

"somethings off." elena whispered sitting up slightly.

"what babe?" i asked

"weres jeramy?" elena asked he stepped out of the kitchen at the sound of his name.

"whats going on?" he asked

"smell around us." elena ordered he was confused but did as told then something clicked in his mind.

"elijahs spell." elena whispered "get him up here now, damon i know you don't trust him but please." elena begged i nodded and both joseph and i ran down into the celler to grab elijah we both pulled him up the stairs and into the parlor, it was still only elena, liz, and jeramy in the room.

"sit." i ordered he did as told elena straitned up.

"what exsactaly does your spell do?" Elena asked

"what ever the mind wishes for with no concequencs." elijah answered

"lena?" jeramy whispered elena sobbed "what els were you thinking of?" jeramy asked

"you can't, it can't." was all elena would say as she rocked back and forth then it hit me what elena and jeramy both smelt a womans perfume, that didn't belong to anyone in the house it was a light delicate scent but also very unique. Jeramy ran into the kitchen and grabbed jenna and came back out jenna swiftly walked over to elena.

"lena it's ok, it's ok whats wrong?" jenna asked then she looked up to jeramy he shook his head.

"dose the spell have any sort of limitations?" elena asked steadying herself.

"one, it can't kill anyone only bring back whom ever you desire the most." elijah answered slowly.

"lena?" jenna whispered as she caught the scent as well. "what did you do?" she asked looking twords elijah. elena cryed harder i couldn't take it anymore i took her into my arms and rocked her steadly.

"i'm sorry." was all elena could manage to say as she cryed.

"hey it's ok, just breath, alright we can fix this." jenna whispered looking twords elijah. "if it brings them back what dose it do to that person?" jenna asked

"nothing they go back to were they died, and then go to were they are needed most by the one whom brought them back, and they are here to stay intill they have the miss fortune of passing yet again, but they also know what has happened in your life since they passed, due to them looking down apon us." elijah whispered

"wickery bridge." elena whispered the first understandable thing since she had starrted crying.

"elena,it's ok." jenna whispered strokeing her hair.

"lena,you didn't did you?" jeramy whispered

"I don't know." elena said crying even harder jenna stood and poured her a glass of water to help steady her emotions.

"here baby, drink this it'll help." jenna whispered handing her the cup, she slowly drank the water. "it's ok baby none of us knew." jenna whispered. elena nodded and curled deeper into my side.

"it's all going to be ok." i whispered

"jer will you go upstairs and grab the blanket off my bed please?" i asked turning twords him.

"yeah sure." jeramy said running up stairs, i stood grabbed a few logs and started a new fire in the fireplace to warm up the room and hopefuly get elena to calm down long enough to get a reasonablie answer from her as the fire caught onto the paper lighting the logs jeramy came back down with the balnket and threw it onto the arm chair.

"thanks." i whispered he nodded "come on babe." i whispered helping elena stand i pulled off the cutions and transformed the couch into a sleeper bed.

"i had no clue it did that." jeramy whispered.

"it didn't, but zack was one for tinkering around with things so he did it." i said throwing a few plush pillows onto the bed and gently laying elenas bear next to one of them.

"i don't get it your mean to pillows but not a silly old bear." elena whisperd.

"pillows don't matter, there just pillows, but is a differant story." i whispered pulling her with me to the bed she curled up next to me snuggling her bear and my chest. i heard her heart dip off as she driffted to sleep i was wide awake in thought. i stroked elenas hair as i absent-mindedly as she softly snores Isobel walkes out along with everyone els.

"why is he up here?" isobel asks so low only someone with supersonic hearing coulod hear her words.

"Elena had questions." i whispered watching as Caroline walked down the stairs. "hows the mark?" i asked

"gone, im guessing i have john to thank." caroline whispered

"and Klaus." i smirked she sighed and plopped down into the chair.

"your lucky." liz said

"yeah i know." Caroline whispered.

"we shoud all follow elenas lead and head for bed, if elenas theroy is right tomarrow is going to be chaotic." isobel said as everyone headed forthe stairs caroline stayed behinde.

"how did you know?" caroline whispered

"the look in your eye." i whispered she nodded and stood.

"thanks damon." caroline whispered walking up the stairs Joseph looked to me as he pulled Elijah to his feet pushing him to the basement door.

"Elijah." i called they both turned twords me. "tomarrow we will take a house vote on what is to become of you, but just know that what ever is to come is of your own doings." i said."one more thing." i whispered

"yes." elijah half whispered

"thank you." i said letting my voice crack.

"for?" elijah asked confused

"saveing my daughters life." i whispered faceing him there was a sparkel in his eye the second the words left my lips a sparkel of hope and also of sarrow.

"your we;come,and i understand." elijah whispered as he and joseph dissapeared into the basement i stayed up a little longer watching the fire and also knowing that Elijah wasn't the only prisoner in the celler, but he was compelled to keep quite and not to make himself known. I feklt my eyelids become heavy as i found myself tapping to the sound of the twins hearts. the last thing i thought of before i fell into a deep sleep was of elena and how she loved the sound of her becomeing my wife, she was my world and i was helpless when it came to her.

I awoke to soft hands brushing away the stray locks of hair that fell into my face and a gentle kick into my side by the twins, elena giggled softly, no one els was awake and i silently wondered what time it was, as i opened my eyes i gazed down into elenas brown doe eyes.

"morning." elena whispered smileing.

"morning ." i sighed kissing her cheek. "how did you sleep?" i asked

"pretty good, ric came down once to relight the fireplace and reajust the blankets, and john kept paceing the upstairs hall,but we slept pretty comfortably." elena whispered

"good." i whispered readjusting the blankets around us so it covered her more than myself.

"there all still asleep." elena whispered cuddling closer to me.

"you sure?" i asked

"I'm pretty sure,i'm always the first up for some reason." elena whispered

"i've noticed that." i muttered pulling her a bit closer. "and how are you two doing this morning?" i asked strokeing elenas stomach.

"say were doing just fine, very active but just fine." elena said smileing.

"i don't think this momment could get any better." i whispered kissing her lips.

"oh yes it could." elena muttered into the kiss bbrushing her fingertips aginst the side of my face.

"i love the way you think, ." i muttered biteing at her bottom lip and helping her adjust on the bed so she wasn't straining the twins, she moved to take off my shirt before she was even comfortably settled. "have i mentioned that i am starting to love these little mood swings of yours?" i asked hovering over her.

"not yet but a girl can only assume." elena whispered pulling me down to her level.

"well i do." i whispered softly rubbing at her swolen breasts, just then i heard the door to lexies room open and tiny feet run down the hall. "LaClaire." i whispered as we swiftly repositioned our selfs, elena laying on my chest hands laced togeather.

"sorry, i tryed to keep her upstairs." lexie said running after LaClaire.

"if it wasn't her it would probaly have been marti." i laughed as elena nodded in agreement.

"or worse." elena giggled strokeing at my chest.

"yeah that wouldn't be good." i whispered.

"at least you two didn't get too far before she came out." lexie whispered

"alright, this is getting really uncomfortable." elena muttered

"I could be john, or worse." lexie muttered.

"Lexie!" elena yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"alright im gone,pancakes?" lexie asked walking into the kitchen.

"why not." elena muttered laying her head onto my chest. "hows about we actually do something today?" elena asked.

"sounds reasonable, but what in this one horse town?" i asked

"ehh nothing mysticfalls public,kinda hard to exsplain the twins after just finding out not even a week ago." elena whispered

"very true,hows richmond sound, rose can see slater, and we can look around at some of the furnature stores,seeing how you made bonnie hide the magazine." i said

"sounds fun,and complicated." Elena said.

"not really,round everyone up who wants to go and we'll all go." i said

"slight probelem damon not all of us can walk in the sun still." Rose said walking down the stairs.

"ahh the joys of Bonnie." i laughed. "and if not for bonnie, lucy, of hell i'm pretty sure joseph has a spell or two." Rose frowned at me.

"if you say so." rose said sitting in the floor next to the fire. "i sat here 24 hours before i died." she whispered hanging her head.

"i remember." i whispered.

"i'm also sorry for what i did to you elena, i knew you wern't katherine, but the dementia." rose said.

"it's ok, she was really good at playing me, and doppleganger hijinx and all of that." elena said

"who would have thought that Klaus would have been the key to it all?" rose asked

"not I." elena whispered "then again if not for klaus." elena began.

"we are not going down that road ok, i'm here i'm alive it dosn't matter who saved whom I am here, and that is all that matters." I said in a rush.

"Today is going to be a happy day, none of this nistalgic memmory lane sadness ok?" i asked looking deep into elenas eyes tears almost flowing through mine.

"your right, it is supposed to be a happy day." elena said

"see at least someone has a good idea today." caroline said walikng down hand in hand with tyler.

"well i try." i said smirking.

"hey care want to go to richmond?" elena asked turning around to face caroline.

"yeah, i'll see if i can pry bon away from your brother and if she wants to go as well." caroline said walking up the stairs.

"what do you say rose wanna go?" i asked she nodded.

"yeah sure I haven't been to the cafe in so long, plus i bet slater is wondering why i haven't been to see him face to face since i've come back."rose said pulling her legs under herself.

"well then i guess you will need this." bonnie said as she walked down the stairs with a small navyblue velvet box in her hand, she gave the box to rose and smiled at her walking away, as rose opened the box i knew that it would have been a daylight ring that bonnie had randomly found around the house.

"its beautiful bonnie thank you." rose said throwing her arms around bonnies sholders.

"your welcome." bonnie said hugging her back.

"well now thats settled,lets get everything ready for richmond." caroline said clapping her hands.

"while your doing that i'm takeing a shower." elena said standing and walking up the stairs.

"she ok?" isobel asked as i watched after her.

"i think so." i whispered continueing to watch her.

"you two actually talk lastnight or something more?" katherine asked skimming the books on the book shelf.

"we talked,kat what are you searching for?" i asked watching her.

"nothing in particular." she sighed turning to the other shelf.

"no your looking for something what is it?" stefan asked "you were searching my shelf earlyer as well, whats on your mind kat?"

"just want some desant reading material." katherine snapped.

"you've read most of the books in the whole house doubt you'll find anything new." stefan said.

"never know." katherine said tiptoeing to read the titles on the top shelf as lexie and LaClaire walked out of the kitchen with stacks of pancakes.

"anything?" i asked over my sholder.

"nothing, and do you have enough copies of gone with the wind?" katherine asked

"blame elizabeth,i do." stefan said walking up dehinde katherine and wrapping his arms around her.

"why elizabeth?" lexie asked passing out plates and utinsles.

"she wrote it." i said thinking of the day i found her by the oaktree scribbling down the words of scarlett.

"so let me guess every copy you found you bought?" isobel asked and i nodded my head once climbing out of the bed i moved to the window were elenas bird nest was and it was empty, guess the blood worked. i thought to myself stareng out the window i fought aginst the memmories that threatned to flow through my mind.

"era uno scrittore straordinario, voluto forte a volte, ma anche di talento che neve sapeva quando fermarsi ha appena continuato ad andare." **(she was an amazing writer,strong willed at times but also talented she never knew when to stop she just kept going.) **I said stareing out the window shakeing my head.

"i didn't know you spoke itallian." rose said

"yep,suprised the name Salvatore didn't set that one off, or the 1864." i said drumming my hand aginst the window pane.

"never put two and two togeather." rose laughed

"that's obvious." katherine giggled

"yeah well we all can tell you speak fluent french,and german." i muttered.

"how did you know about the german?" rose asked

"you talk in your sleep." i said "in both languages, to trevor." i turned around when i heard my bedroom door open and light footfalls on the stairs, she looked around the room a little confused as everyone fell silent.

"did i miss something?" elena asked looking around.

"no, sweety." isobel said ushering her to sit in the bed.

"what's going on?" elena asked faceing me.

"nothing, just got into a deep topic is all." i said stareing back out the window.

"thier gone aren't they?" elena asked sadly. "the birds."

"they'll return they always do." i said and she nodded.

"well everyone eat up then we'll head out for richmond." lexie said handing LaClaire a plate with a few pancakes on it.

"i can't i'm sorry lex." elena whispered walking to the bathroom.

"everything is going to make her sick, even water." isobel said runing after elena.

"it was fun trying to get isobel to keep something down the last few months." john said shakeeing his head.

"so when do we head out?" caroline asked around a mouthfull of pancake.

"chew care before you choke." tyler laughed

"when ever everyone is ready." i laughed

"ok well since no one needs a shower then all we have to do is get dressed and clean up the dishes." caroline said i nodded as i listened to katherine read the book out loud.

"how did you publish it?" ric asked

"i finished her last sentance after editing the whole story and piceing togeather notes ans clips off napkins. but once it was completed i sent it into copyright industried and it was a hit right off the bat." i said he nodded as elena came out of the bathroom i coulld tell the constant trips to the bathroom were taking its tool on her.

"you ok?" john asked her as she wobbled her way back into the parlor.

"yeah,seems like everything has a new scent,as if it's been intensified,and made stronger." elena said sitting down akwordly

"join the club." caroline laughed

"ha ha not funny care." elena laughed then a thought hit me my mother had an old home remadie book that had many fixes that she had found while pregant. i walked over to the bookshelf and pulled it out.

"what are you doing?" katherine asked me as i flipped the pages of the book.

"is that Vitalias book?" stefan asked

"yep sure is." i said skimming the page and translateing the text i read a mix of mint,water,black tea, and pinch of cinnoman nodding i closed the book place it back on the shelf.

"what are you up too?" elena asked

"you'll see, your not alergic to cinnoman are you?" i asked

"as far as i know i'm not." elean called as i ran into the kitchen. brewing the tea stiring in the mint and cinoman and adding a few ice cubes i walked back into the parlor and handed elena the cup. she looked up at me curiously.

"never underestemate an italian woman." i said winking as she took the cup.

"smells good." elena said sniffing it.

"that would be the mint." i said sitting behinde her and pulling her into my arms as she sipped the tea.

"and this will do what?" elena the rest of her drink.

"help the morning sickness subside along with the intense sence of smell." i said

"and your mother came up with it?" jenna asked

"yeah, she was a bit of a scientist when it came to cooking and such." i said

"do share." jenna giggled

"brewed black tea,mint, cinnoman and a bit of extra water." i said

"thats it?" ric asked

"yep that's it,simple but effective." i said

"i remember lizzy was about as skeptical of your home remadies as father was." stefan laughed

"oh yeah, he hated me reading that book, or anything to do with my mother." i laughed

"you do know why right?" stefan asked

"yeah i know because we look dead alike." i said.

"pretty much." stefan laughe "vitalia was his one and only love, no matter how hard he tryed he just couldn't let her go." stefan said

"thats why you did it, not because of the acsadent, because you resented him." i said trying not to raise my voice.

"you don't know a thing!" stefan yelled through clinched teeth.

"stefan." katherine warned stepping closer to him and latching onto his arm.

"I'm fine." stefan said sternly turning away before he could do something that he would regret.

"you ok?" i whispered into elenas ear she nodded and leaned in closer i could tell that she was edgy due to the brief incounter with stefan.

"alright we'll everyone needs to get dressed for richmond whos going." lexie said picking LaClaire up off the floor.

"what color do you think we should wear?" LaClaire asked as they climbed the stairs.

"you have to admit thats cute." bonnie cooed as she watched them walk up the stairs.

"and i do." caroline sighed as she looked over at tyler.

"if it stops the pain of turning and gives you the one thing you want most, i'll do anything." tyler whispered and it was in that simple sentance i realized just how much he was willing to sacrifice to give her what she wanted and just how much he loved her.

"damon." elena whispered as i peeled my eyes off tyler and caroline.

"you ok?" i asked placeing my hands over the twins.

"yeah i'm fine lets go get ready." i said and we all disspersed into our rooms. elena was standing in the closet trying to find an outfit to ware as i stepped into the shower i reached up and grabbed the shampoo washing my hair when i heard elena gasp.

"Elena are you ok?" i called into the other room.

"yeah i'm fine." elena called back i nodded and quickly finished washing my hair and stepped out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around my waist i walked into the closset to find elena bent over.

"elena!" i yelled flashing over to her side. "this dose not look fine to me." i said

"it's them,the magic." elena yelped

"Bonnie!" i yelled out the door and bonnie came running from the hallway.

"whats wrong?" she asked takeing in elenas form.

"i keep seeing these awful bloody images of a little boy." elena whispered

"brown hair green eyes?" katherine asked stepping into my room.

"yes." elena chocked out as i picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"how." katherine whispered to herself.

"how what?" i asked

"she saw my past at the hospital as a sign to trust me, but why is she seeing other parts of my life,my humman life?" katherine asked

"who is he?" elena asked stareing up at katherine she looked down at the ground tears in her eyes.

"ezeral." i whispered takeing in katherines exspression when elena asked katherine nodded her head slightly.

"who was he?" elena whispered looking up too me.

"my brother,he died in a fire, a fire that i started." katherine whispered.

"you didn't know that the lamp fell over, how could you after all it fell as you slamed the door." elena whispered.

"how do you know all of this?" katherine asked

"i don't know." elena whispered thinking "emily." elena whispered. I turned to katherine.

"did emily know?" i asked katherine thought about it for a minuet and nodded her head.

"the magic is how your seeing it, when emily passed on her magic she also passed on her knowlage to both you and the twins." bonnie said sitting next to elena.

"how do i stop it?" elean asked her voice cracking slightly.

"you can't emilys magic is showing you my memmories for a reason,what reason that is i don't know but you can't stop it." katherine said

"well how about we keep going for now and waite and see what the next one will be if any." Elena whispered i nodded in responce. "lets get going i was looking forward to richmond." Elena said standing

"you sure?" i ask takeing her hand in mine as she made her way to the door.

"yes i'm positive,plus you have to get the lawyer stuff fixed up and all of that." elena said i nodded and walked over to the closet to put on a clean pair of boxers and jeans and grab a shirt elena giggled once i was out. "see thats why i took my shower first." she giggled takeing my hand as we walked down stairs everyone was dressed and ready to go." everyone ready?" elena asked as we walked down stairss

"yeah,are you?" john asked softly elena nodded and leaned into me a bit.

"you sure?" isobel asked opening the door.

"positive now lets get going." elena giggled as we all walked to the cars it took 3 cars for us all to go. elena was fiddling with my radio as bonnie and jeramy got into the back seat from my side as we pulled out elena got this look in her eye a instinctual look.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok so I finaly got around to writeing more for this story after 10 or so chapters were stolen from a flashdrive of mine at school I learned to keep my story drives at home with my computer. it took me a bit to get my insperation back and I'm sorry about that but I think now that I'm getting more and more into my writing again so maybe I'll get more peices published I still have my last chapter and what has been published already so wish me luck my faithfull readers. Oh and don't be affraid to comment and review on things about the story if you have questions about things going on in the story or ideas i'll take them into concideration and memo you into the authrs note if I use them... well here you go ENJOY!

* * *

><p>ELENA<p>

We pulled out of the bourding house driveway and headed twords the richmond exit but something was pulling me twords the side of the road a tree, the weeping willow in a feild.

"Damon, can we stop over there please?" I asked softly he nodded and pulled over as I asked I got out of the car and walked to the fence there was a memmory here that I couldn't place. No not a memory but a priminision of my future with Damon. I heard Damon walking behinde me as he wrapped his arms around me I realized just how cold it had gotten out. "It's chilly out." I whispered He nodded as he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"What do you see out here?" Damon whispered softly in my ear.

"Not sure." I whispered trying to recall what was pulling me towards the tree. Damon wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into him I sighed as the weight shifted slightly. "We should probably get going." I whispered Damon nodded and took my hand leading up the small hill. As we got back into the car Bonnie gave me a strange look of curiosity.

"You felt something didn't you?" Bonnie asked leaning into my seat. I leaned back trying to ease the pressure on my back.

"Yeah but it's probably just the twins." I muttered laceing my fingers through Damon's as he drove.

"Never know Emily had some pretty powerfull magic she never showed how truly powerful her magic was although I could already tell she was. Something about the way she used her power told me that she was powerful."Damon muttered as he took the exit to Richmond.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she would give the twins Bennett magic." Jeramy whispered I nodded.

"Because she caused this, she thought that I would ruin Elena because Emily thought I was still the old jack ass could care less what happens I'll kill anyone that I want to Damon not the, I'm trying to change get back to the old me the one who actually cared about others Damon, But in reality he wasn't that far away." Damon explained as he squeezed my hand gently. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the purr of the Comoro's engine sooth away my worries and lull me into a peaceful nap.


End file.
